Children of Darkness
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Voldemorts son & daughter were born at the end of the 1st war.Separated at birth, raised by muggles, & trained by Dumbledore unknown to Harry Potter.Harry meets them, & falls in love with the daughter.But what's this, she's pregnant?Sum inside, lemons, violence and swearing. SEQUEL CANCELED!
1. The Birth

_**Hello to you all, and here's the first chapter of my third Harry Potter fanfiction. Before I bring out the full summary I will say that I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, my characters are all OC.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Voldemort chose Bellatrix Lestrange to bear his children, but before they were born he was defeated by baby Harry James Potter. Bellatrix soon went into labor after her trial, and seconds after the children were born they were taken away by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Separated at birth their magic remains undetected until seventeen years later when Severus Snape is given orders from Voldemort to track them down and bring them back; the only issue is though, they were raised by Muggles. The part they play in this war and the aftermath will be such a drastic change and will alter their lives forever more, and that of Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_November 18, 1980: Azkaban Prison Infirmary:_

"_Alright Bellatrix, push!" the healer witch instructed the Dark Witch in grueling pain._

"_AAH!" the woman screamed and pushed long and hard. Her screams echoed throughout possibly the entire prison, and gave all aurors, including Minster Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and Kingsley Shacklebolt terrible ear aches._

"_That's good, we can see the head now take a deep breath…push!" Bellatrix Lestrange pushed again and seconds later a baby boy was born. "It's a boy!" the medi-witch cried taking the baby to clean him off. Bellatrix tried to look but her restraints prevented it before she screamed again. _

"_One more to go, we're almost done." Bellatrix took another deep breath and moaned in pain as a contraction hit. _

"_Alright…push!" the push was long, but not enough to show the head. "One…two…three..push!" the second push was longer, and the head came close. "Almost there dearie, one more and it's over." Bellatrix took another deep breath, and waited. "Push!" soon after a baby girl came out screaming like a banshee. "It's a girl!" the medi-witch gave the baby to the nurse and she was cleaned off before being placed in a cradle next to her older brother. The boy seemed calm but as his sister's crying got louder he started crying himself._

"_M-My babies…please…l-let me see them…" Bellatrix tried to get a good look at her twins but couldn't since her arms, legs, and upper torso were bound to the bed. The witch in charge was about to bring the screaming girl over to her mother but then Cornelius Fudge stepped inside abruptly._

"_Woman don't! What do you think you're doing?" Kingsley and Albus came in after, each taking a twin in their arms._

"_Let me see them. Let me hold them once, just once." Bellatrix's voice got deeper, and Fudge looked at her with disdain and scorn._

"_Forget it! You don't deserve to see these children." He looked over to Albus, who kept trying to calm the girl. "Take them, meet me at the Ministry in my office." Suddenly a cracking sound was heard and one of Bellatrix's arms broke free of its restraints._

"_LET ME HAVE THEM! LET ME HAVE MY BABIES!" the twins began screaming even louder and all the glass in the room started to crack. Her other arm was about to wrench free when Fudge yanked out his wand and stunned her quickly._

"_Minister! You attacked a woman who just gave birth!" the head witch cried out while Fudge put away his wand._

"_She'll survive, just make sure she's locked up after she's fixed up." The three wizards soon left the prison hospital and went straight into Fudge's office through the Floo Network. The babies seemed to calm down and cease their screaming, but the girl was rather fussy._

"_Have you got the paperwork together Kingsley?" Albus asked letting the newborn girl grab his gnarled finger._

"_Right here." Kingsley pulled out some papers from inside his robes._

"_And the families?"_

"_Both are waiting patiently and are prepared."_

"_Good, now Cornelius what do you propose we do about these children?" Fudge turned to him flabbergasted._

"_What're you talking about, I specifically remembering telling you we can't risk these…infants coming to Hogwarts?"_

"_They may be 'His' children Minister, but they will be raised apart from each other in separate parts of London. They will have magic abilities, but I do have a solution that will keep their magic at bay until they're old enough to understand."_

"_And what is that Albus?" Dumbledore pulled out a small piece of parchment with a star drawing on the front; when Fudge realized what it was he stepped back a few feet away from the babies. "Albus are you mad? If that spell is broken in time their magic will erupt!"_

"_I know the risks my friend, but I can assure you that this spell won't break so easily with these two."_

"_It may wear off when they reach the age!"_

"_If it does then I will find a way to teach them both to control it. These two will be my responsibility Cornelius, I know how to keep them safe." Fudge looked at him, and then looked at Kingsley who nodded in assurance._

"_Very well, but if they become a threat, then it's on you." Fudge moved away and went to the door before turning back to the two wizards. "Make it quick, can't keep those families waiting any longer." He left the room and the men exchanged looks._

"_He has a right to worry Albus, but he shouldn't be so irrational against two newborns." Albus looked at the two babies and smiled softly._

"_Even so, when the Dark Lord returns we can only hope; hope that Harry Potter will save us all, and that these two will have some part in it. What they become is up to them, but pray to God that Tom Marvolo Riddle will never harm his own flesh and blood."_

"_Hope is all we have now, all I can say is that these children will one day be great wizards. There will be many obstacles, but I do think they'll make it."_

"_So do I Kingsley, so do I. Get your wand out, watch me." Albus took out his wand, raised it over the girl's cradle, and soon some light specks came from the wand's tip and fluttered down to the girl's belly. Soon a star appeared on her belly button, a reddish color, and the girl fell straight to sleep. "It doesn't hurt her, but she will sleep until the magic takes effect. That should be an hour…"_

"_It will keep their magic low Albus?"_

"_Until they reach the age of six or seventeen." Kingsley raised his wand over the boy, and repeated the action. He fell straight to sleep as well, and the two wizards carefully lifted the little cradles up in their arms before taking leave to two separate homes on either side of London, England._

_**Seventeen years later: Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, July 20**__**th**__**:**_

"Good evening Severus." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore greeted the newly acquainted headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Good evening Albus." Severus Snape stood in front of the desk and looked directly up at the man.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He wants me to be the one to find them."

"What about Bellatrix?"

"She hasn't said much, just that she wants them back as soon as possible."

"How does he want this to go?"

"The Dark Lord knows that his children were born after his defeat, but he still plans to keep them with him regardless of who raised them. He's asked me to locate them, and bring them back to Malfoy Manor at all costs." Dumbledore's eyes hardened a bit, but he knew this day would come.

"Their birth certificates are in the lower right drawer of the desk. It has their last known addresses there as well, but one of them is close by." Severus didn't ask which, he just unlocked said drawer and pulled out two rolled up parchments located in the back of the drawer. He unrolled one carefully, and read aloud the name and adopted parents.

"Ivan Salvador Covington, adopted parents Selma and Theodore Covington. Headmaster the boy was adopted by muggle politics?"

"Yes, and I'm sure by now both children know they're adopted. Both families unable to conceive so when Fudge found out Bellatrix Lestrange was carrying the Dark Lord's children he asked me to find proper homes for them. You know the rest I'm sure?"

"Yes…Pandora Noelle Broacher, adopted parents Paul and Amelia Broacher. She was adopted by middle-class muggles?"

"And a good choice that was, she's their star jewel Severus, but I must tell you now that her adopted parents aren't around anymore."

"How so?"

"The father was a policeman, he died in action two years ago. The mother was a nurse but she had cancer and died sometime after."

"What about the girl?" Albus smiled a bit.

"She's in Hogsmeade; after her mother died I took the liberty of asking a friend of mine to take her in until you came for her. I would advise you though to get the boy first, since he will be a bit difficult to find."

"Yes. Who was it you assigned to take the girl under their care headmaster?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself. I would suggest you start soon, but wait until after next Saturday. In the mean time you can tell Tom you're researching the whereabouts of his two children. You are the only one I can trust with this Severus, so please be discrete." Severus nodded and rolled up the parchments placing them back where he'd found them.

"You have my word headmaster, when I find them I will make sure no one will harm them."

"I'm sure you will Severus, but keep in mind you may be taking on more than you think. I suggest you have someone assist you, someone you know will keep this a secret until Harry comes around." Snape thought for a moment and then clutched his arm as it began to burn.

"I know just the one." He said lowly but the old man could still hear him.

"I trust you Severus, now you'd best be going or you'll be late."

"Thank you Headmaster." With a bow Snape apparated himself out of Hogwarts and made his way off to Malfoy Manor.

_**A bit short but I'm sure it's fairly explanatory. Next chapter takes place where Snape goes looking for the son, and gets a little more than he thinks. It's going to start off with the twins' coming out and explaining a bit about themselves, and then it'll go into where everything begins to fall into place for Harry and his friends.**_

_**Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Ivan Covington

_**Thank you those who like this fic so far, please keep it up I greatly appreciate the reviews. Anyway this chapter's all about Ivan, not in his point but Snape's 3**__**rd**__** point because he's out looking for the twins. It will be a bit explaining about Ivan and how he uses his magic, despite how low it can get.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Coventry, England: Spencer Park, 10:15 p.m.:_

Severus Snape had taken a double bus, and a plane all the way to the west side of England. He was accompanied by Draco Malfoy, whom had reluctantly volunteered to assist him in his search. After reaching Coventry airport, he and Draco disapparated straight to Spencer Park, one of the many places young Ivan was known to be lurking.

"You're certain he'd be out this late Professor?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"He's a nightly person Draco, and this is one of the places he likes to lurk with his, 'friends'." Snape yawned as well, but only because yawns were contagious.

"Hard to believe though…Aunt Bellatrix having children, then they're separated at birth and raised in different parts of England."

"Well we all have our moments of wow, keep your wand close but stay quiet."

"Yes sir." They moved quietly on the lit trail of the park, and soon some voices were heard and Snape pulled Draco aside. A group of young boys, all about sixteen or seventeen, came down the trail, some with cigarettes, others with booze; only the leader, the one in front with his hands in his pockets seemed clean. "Is that him?" Draco pointed at the leader and Snape pulled out a picture he'd found in Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes that's him." Draco carefully pulled out his wand and looked at Snape.

"Should I?"

"Sure, but hold on he's saying something." Ivan turned to his group of followers and held up a hand.

"Hey mates, why don't you head up to the post I'll be there in a bit?"

"Sure thing." His friends all left ahead of him and then he walked over just ten feet away from where the two wizards were hiding.

"I know you're there." He walked over to them and pulled out a wand from his pocket. "Let's continue this over here." He pointed to a bare spot behind some trees and walked, Snape and Malfoy followed close and then he turned to them. The boy was tall, almost five foot five, had pale pink skin, dark brown eyes, and wavy dark hair.

"You know of us Ivan?" Snape asked.

"Of course I do, how else could I explain my astounding talents and handsomely good looks? I certainly didn't get them from Theodore or Selma." He spoke as if complementing a woman, or more likely himself.

"Do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?"

"Absolutely, he's the one who gave me this wand. Why isn't he with you?"

"He's dead." Snape said it so bluntly but with a hint of sadness. Ivan's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed.

"How?"

"He was killed in a raid, but you'll know more later. I'm sure you know why we're here?" Ivan nodded.

"He said someday you would come for me, because my blood parents want me back?"

"Yes. Do you know who I am?" Ivan pretended to lean in closely.

"Let's see, dark robes long and flowing as if they were bat wings, shoulder-length greasy hair, dark eyes, large hooked-nose, and a snarky sort of attitude…you must be Professor Snape?" Snape's eyes glared at the boy, he had Bellatrix's twisted sense of humor.

"I would advise you to mind your tongue young man, disobedience will not be tolerated by either of your parents."

"Whatever, so when shall we be going?"

"As soon as we take care of your 'parents', and your friends there."

"You can obliviate them if you like, but mum's not around anymore and neither is the old man." Draco looked at Snape concerned.

"How's that?"

"Mum died when I was four, poor woman caught a nasty disease. Dad's on a business trip and won't return for several more months, maybe even a year."

"He'll be dealt with later, but for now we must gather your things. Your cousin Draco here, will escort you home. He will disapparate you there, do you understand?"

"You mean pop from one place to another right? Sure thing old man no problem." Ivan put his wand back in his pocket and went over to Draco while Snape went to the group of boys at the other end of the walkway. "So how's this work, cousin?"

"Take my arm." Draco stated.

"Your arm? Sure you wouldn't like for me to hold your hand or something?" Ivan laughed and Draco glared. "Relax cuz, just trying to lighten yer mood a'lil." Draco still glared.

"Where to?"

"Covington Manor on 332 Twinkle Street." Ivan grasped Draco's arm and a loud crack was heard before Ivan found himself in his family's large front yard. Covington Manor was one of the biggest manors in the entire town, with high security guards all over, hidden cameras, servants, large rooms and studies, and a magnificent rose garden.

"Wow, you had it good growing up didn't you?"

"You could say that, follow me before the guards see us." Ivan led Draco towards the left side of the manor and took an entrance through the back door into the kitchen. "The servants have the night off, I'm going to my room."

"I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself." They went up a huge flight of stairs up to the third floor. Ivan's room was the last on the left and it had some police tape across the door. As Ivan opened the door Draco stayed in the doorway. The room was fairly large, with a huge double bed, a closet, posters of rock bands, a television box, a chest of drawers, and a trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I'm guessing you don't know too much about our world?" he asked. Ivan looked at him and popped open the trunk; inside were some large books, a box of vials with multi-colored liquids, and a Slytherin scarf.

"You were saying?"

"Ok spill, how is it you have all that stuff and the Ministry doesn't know about it?"

"Because I asked Dumbledore if he could let me learn more about the Wizard World without giving myself away too much, and he gave me all this."

"So you know a few spells and whatever?"

"Damn straight cousin, this is all I need I just have to pack some clothes."

"Better make it quick Snape's not a patient person." Ivan smirked and waved his wand. In a few seconds some clothes went into the trunk and it snapped shut. "Ok impressive, do you know how to conceal the trunk?" a wave of Ivan's wand and the trunk shrank. He picked it up and placed it inside his jacket pocket with a zipper.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm going to take care of those security doohickeys you wait here."

"Not a chance Draco, you can't get around here without my help." Ivan grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled back in the same direction until they reached the security guards' hangout.

"Lord Ivan, might I ask where you're going?" the biggest one asked. He was a bulky man with a mustache so big he could smuggle criminals in it.

"I'm taking a small leave until my father returns, my friend and I met up at the park so I came to get some things. Either way we'll be leaving now." Before the guard could say anything else Draco appeared behind him and pointed his wand at the man's head.

"Obliviate." The guard went quiet and froze for a few seconds. Ivan snuck by with Draco and they disapparated off the premises back to Spencer Park. Snape was waiting for them in the small clearing, looking rather impatient since his foot was tapping the ground.

"About time you got back."

"Sorry Professor, had to take a few extra precautions."

"Are you ready Mr. Covington?" Ivan looked at him and smirked.

"Ready as ever Professor."

"Good, we will leave to the train station. And then we'll apparate back to London." Draco then had a look of confusion cross his features.

"If we can apparate that far then why did we take a plane here?"

"You know why Draco, now let's go. Grab my robes." Both boys did as told and they soon found themselves on the street in front of Big Ben. "Now then we will rest for tonight, in the morning we shall head to Hogsmeade." Ivan smirked again, frankly he was starting to test Malfoy and Snape's nerves.

"A little vacation is it? Tell me Professor what's so important in Hogsmeade that we can't get tonight?"

"Your sister of course." Ivan looked taken back for a second.

"My sister? I have a sister?" now Draco was even more confused.

"You didn't know? Didn't Dumbledore tell you about her?"

"I believe he just clarified that Draco. We'll explain more in the morning right now we must take rest in a hotel."

"Not many good ones around here Snape, why not just camp out here in the clock tower?" Snape gave him a look so stern even Draco backed away.

"Might I ask why you think we should sleep in the clock tower with the rats and spiders tonight?"

"Oh come on it's not that bad, it has a great view of London and it's actually rather clean these days. I've done it before when I attempted to run away as a kid."

"I'm not going to ask, we will sleep in a hotel end of discussion Mr. Covington now let's go." Ivan's smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course…Professor." They walked down the street and into the fading lights.

_**Not very much but more shall be explained later in the chapter after the next. Right now it's just focused on finding the twins and their backgrounds growing up. Please keep the reviews coming they are greatly appreciated.**_

_**And if you have any ideas you'd like to share please feel free to tell me.**_


	3. Pandora Broacher

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter they're greatly appreciated. Anyhow this is the chapter all about young Pandora, and with a surprise in store for Bellatrix and Voldemort. Pandora is a Sue just so you know, but she will grow out of it later.**_

_**Please review and I'll keep them coming.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogsmeade Village, 11:30 a.m.:_

The three men were out late in the morning in the almost empty streets of the once peaceful Hogsmeade Village. Snape had looked into some information on Pandora and realized that Albus must've hidden her with someone nobody would expect to be keeping the Dark Daughter.

"Any idea what she looks like sir?" Draco asked pulling his scarf around his neck.

"Possibly like Bellatrix, but younger." Ivan let out a chuckle, and the two wizards turned to him. "Something funny about that Mr. Covington?"

"Of course, it's going to take a little longer to find her. If she does look like our mother then she won't come out in public."

"He does have a point." Draco agreed. Snape then took a good look around the area and saw a hooded figure come out of…Aberforth Dumbledore's old shack? The face was cloaked with a scarf and hood, but it was definitely a woman, and a young one. Snape looked at the girl closely and noticed the scarf was a mixture of purples and magenta colors, with some initials written in silver, P.N. B.

"You two wait here, or if you're cold go into the pub I'll be there shortly." The two nodded and left without a word. He went in the same direction the girl went into, and she walked into a meat shop that was somehow still open for business. He waited for her in the alley beside the shop, and she came out carrying a large thing of meat wrapped in white packaging five minutes later. He was about to approach her when she walked over to him and stood in front of the alley.

"I know who you are, but let me deliver this first." She walked off back towards Aberforth's home and he waited.

'Albus must've gotten to her.' Soon later the same girl came out with a hand bag on her shoulder. Her face was still covered, and the cloak she had on was slightly too big for her. "You're ready?" she nodded.

"I am. Severus Snape?"

"Yes, I know who you are as well. For now I have to get you somewhere safe." She followed closely behind him, and they made their way into Madame Rosmerta's pub; Ivan and Draco were at the front drinking butterbeers, talking casually until they caught sight of the two.

"Well look who's here? You two all cozy eh?" Ivan smug attitude was really getting on Snape's nerves. Hopefully Pandora wasn't as bad as her brother.

"This is Pandora…"

"It's Pan." She muttered but clearly.

"What?" they looked at her.

"I go by Pan, Pandora was a woman who unleashed all evil upon the Earth in Greek Mythology; I am merely Pan, a girl who was born with magic in my blood." All three men exchanged looks and 'Pan' just snickered a bit.

"A smart girl, she'll be fun to keep around." Ivan stood up from his seat and held out his hand. "I'm Ivan Covington, it's a pleasure to meet you." She took it and shook firmly.

"There'll be more time for introductions later, now we must head back to the manor. Your parents will be waiting." All four wizards left the pub, which had grown rather empty after Snape entered. Once they reached outside Ivan, Draco, and Pan grabbed Snape's arms and disapparated. They were soon outside the large gates of Malfoy Manor, and the wards were strong and intact. "All of you stay put, I'm going to alert the others." Snape walked up to just a few feet in front of the wards, and waved his wand in front. A small clear spot appeared, and he motioned for the three teens to follow through.

"Who goes there?" the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the air.

"It is I Severus Snape, returning with your family." The gates opened slowly; the four walked through and into the large doors of Malfoy Manor. As they walked inside they soon came to the main sitting room Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa were waiting. "You wait here." He whispered to the twins, and Draco walked in getting a small embrace from his mother.

"Well? Where are they?" Bellatrix was eager he could see, ever since she'd broken out of Azkaban all she could talk about were her children and how the Ministry ruined her life taking them from her.

"Right here. Come on out." Ivan walked first, and Bellatrix was absolutely astounded.

"Hello mother." She hugged her son tightly to her, nearly squeezing the breath out of him. "Uh…mother you're…crushing me…" she let go and smiled a big smile.

"Oh my god…I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're so bloody handsome I could just eat you!" Ivan let out a laugh.

"Frankly mother I don't think I'd taste that good." He hugged her again. Ivan looked over to the three blondes looking a bit stunned and winked. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and Cousin Draco." Narcissa walked over and hugged her nephew.

"It's nice to meet you as well…"

"Ivan, my name's Ivan."

"Pleasure to meet you Ivan." Lucius stayed where he was, Draco smiled a bit since Ivan seemed to bring out his aunt's softer side.

"Where's your sister?" Narcissa asked and at that moment Pan, still covered from head to toe, appeared in the doorway. She walked over to her mother slowly, and pulled off her hood and scarf. All eyes widened at her, even Snape's a little. Pan resembled her mother greatly, soft, curled, shiny black hair, peach skin, and brown eyes but rather than hard with hate and disdain, Pan's were soft with kindness and curiosity.

"Oh. My. God." Lucius spoke walking a little closer.

"Bella…she's lovely." Bellatrix let go of Ivan, and opened her arms to her daughter. Pan walked over slowly and let Bellatrix hug her. As they stayed that way Bellatrix pulled back and smiled so sweetly it was almost creepy.

"What's your name dear?"

"It's Pan, mother." She said in a soft voice.

"My goodness, my own babies are all grown up. I-I…can't believe it…" tears were about to pour from Bellatrix's eyes but she wiped them before they could fall. "You both know how to use magic I believe?"

"Yes." They answered together, and then Ivan spoke up.

"We don't know as much as you mother, we were raised by non-magic folk."

"That's not a problem, you're both seventeen you can learn from me and your father."

"Speaking of which where is our father?" Ivan asked.

"He's resting right now darling, but you'll get to meet him tonight we have a meeting with some friends of ours."

"Don't tip toe around Bella, they know everything." Lucius walked closer.

"Do they?" the twins turned to him and nodded.

"We know all that's happened Uncle Lucius, we know all about the war." Draco smirked.

"Damn, you've known each other for ten minutes and you're already acting like twins."

"Oh darling you can take off your coat it's plenty warm in here." Bellatrix went to take the cloak off but Pan stopped her.

"I'd rather you let me." Bellatrix looked a bit startled but smiled.

"Alright." Pan slowly took off the cloak, but then as she pulled it in front of her and hung it on her arm jaws dropped to the floor. "Pan…what is that?" Bellatrix pointed to Pan's stomach, which was really swollen.

"Mother, I'm pregnant." No one said a word for a few seconds, until Severus decided to fix the situation. He walked over to Pan and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How far along are you?"

"Six and a half months." Bellatrix placed a hand on Pan's stomach, and then looked directly into Pan's eyes.

"Is the father…a muggle?" Pan flinched at that question, and Bellatrix pulled away. "Honey?"

"Yes." Narcissa moved towards Bellatrix and pulled her away from Pan.

"Severus why don't you take Ivan, Pan, and Draco into the kitchen I'm sure they're famished?"

"Good idea." Snape pulled Pan away and the boys followed. When they reached the kitchen Draco found one of the house elves putting away cookies.

"Leave those out, and fix everyone a drink."

"Yes master Draco." The elf pulled out a pot of tea and poured it into four white china cups. Ivan handed one to Pan and a cookie.

"Thanks." Ivan looked over to Snape and handed him a cup.

"You think she's angry?" Snape took a sip of tea and shook his head.

"I can't be sure, we'll have to wait until Narcissa calms her. I would be more concerned on your father's thoughts on this."

"What for, it's his grandchild and from what I recall Dumbledore telling me our father treasures his bloodline greatly?"

"Yes, but he despises muggles as does your mother. For now let's wait and see what happens, just try and remain calm." All four nodded in agreement and sipped their tea, waiting to hear back from the witches and wizard upstairs.

_**More shall be explained in the next chapter, I hate leaving it like this but I'm only trying to fix it up until they reveal more to their dad than everyone else at once. Please keep reviewing because I love to hear what my viewers think.**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Hello Father

_**Hey everyone, thank you all so far for the many reviews they are greatly appreciated, but please have more coming because I'm feelin the love disappear already. Please keep it up for me. Anyway this goes a little further into the twins' life where they meet their father and explain their lives growing up to their family.**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

_Sitting Room of Malfoy Manor:_

"I can't believe this." Bellatrix was pacing back and forth in the floor with her hands in her hair. "My daughter, my only daughter…is having a baby?" she pulled at her hair hard. "How can this be? Surely she couldn't have been so stupid as to let this happen if she knew that I…"

"What Bellatrix? What would you have done?" Lucius said standing next to Narcissa.

"Well…I don't know…" Bellatrix let go of her hair. "I just got my children back, and haven't been a mother for five minutes only to find out I'm going to be a grandmother? I feel old now…"

"Bella, I would think of this carefully if I were you." Narcissa walked over and stood in front of her sister. "If it were my daughter then I would try and be supportive, yes I would be a little disappointed, but you have your children back now and I think you should try and get to know them. Pan needs your support right now, plus the child's also the Dark Lord grandchild. If anything you should try and talk to him."

"Cissy you don't understand, I don't want to disown my daughter, but my pride tells me to make her leave the child."

"You can't do that Bellatrix!" Lucius sort of raised his voice. "I may not know the twins well, but you can't just force Pan to give up a baby she's near close to having. If anything you should treasure this with her; it's your grandchild and my grand-niece or nephew as well as Narcissa's."

"What Lucius means Bella, is that you should try and talk to Pan about this. Find out what she wants to do and help her protect her child in this war. You lost them once Bella, don't lose them again because of your pride." Bellatrix was silent for several minutes; and after a few thoughts and mumbling she turned back to Narcissa.

"Go get them Cissy, we'll discuss this together." Narcissa nodded and walked down the staircase to fetch Severus and the teenagers.

_Kitchen:_

They had been waiting in the kitchen for over thirty minutes; and so far it was quiet, no shouting, no crying, no nothing was heard from the sitting room.

"Is it always this quiet?" Ivan looked at Draco and he shook his head.

"It hasn't been this quiet for over two years." Pan hadn't said a word since she'd told of her pregnancy. From the looks of it she seemed, scared or…worried.

"Hey um Pan?" she looked over to Ivan; he walked over and placed a hand on her arm. "I just want you to know that I'm up for whatever decision you have on the kid. I've always wanted siblings, and now I have one and more." She smiled a little.

"Thanks." Draco smiled a little.

"It's going to be very different around here I know it. And Pan do you know what the baby's going to be?" she shook her head.

"I wanted to find out when he or she was born."

"Oh alright…and let me ask you can either of you speak, snake language?" both twins nodded. "Show me." Ivan let out a strange hissing sound from his mouth and turned to Pan.

"_You can understand me right?" _Pan smirked a little.

"_You speak very clearly Ivan."_

"_So do you dear sister." _

"Enough gibberish, I have a feeling we'll be having more company soon." Snape pointed at the door and down came Narcissa.

"You can come back up now." Neither of the twins moved. "It's alright she's calmed down." Ivan took Pan's hand and helped her up the staircase. She wobbled slightly but her steps were careful enough to balance on the rail and Ivan's arm. When they entered the sitting room Lucius was in his armchair and Bellatrix was facing the group with her arms behind her back. She had a blank expression on her face, and it felt as if the room had grown cold.

"Mother?" Ivan tried to touch her but pulled back.

"Pan, I want you to tell me something."

"Tell you what mother?"

"Do you plan on keeping the baby?" Pan stayed silent for a few seconds, and looked directly into Bellatrix's eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you aware of your heritage and mine?" Pan nodded. Ivan knew too about their mother's prejudicial beliefs in wizard bloodlines, but seeing as they had a little muggle blood in them from their father it shouldn't make too much of a difference.

"Yes."

"Does the father know?" Pan flinched; Ivan could tell she didn't want to talk about the daddy.

"No." Bellatrix took a few breaths and then walked over to Pan and Ivan, taking one hand in each of hers.

"I will admit, that I didn't expect this. I had hoped that my children would turn out to be better than before, and I am disappointed." Pan was about to pull away but Bellatrix's grip tightened a little.

"Mother…I'm…I-I'm…"

"You don't have to apologize darling."

"Well why should she?" Ivan spoke up a bit sharply. "If she wants to keep the baby then it just proves she's responsible and smart mother, so what if the child has muggle blood?"

"Ivan now I didn't say anything about that, you are my only son. Pan is my only daughter, therefore…" she gave a big gulp. "I'm willing…to swallow my pride, a little not a lot…and let Pan decide whatever she wants to do with my grandchild. I lost you both once; I don't intend to let it happen again." Both twins felt a huge sigh of relief come on, and then Pan let go of her mother's hand feeling her stomach.

"What is it Pan?"

"Oh…it moved…the baby moved." She smiled. Draco placed his and on Pan's swollen belly and laughed a little.

"Wow. He's a kicker…" Bellatrix felt the belly as well and laughed a little.

"Oh my he's strong. I think it's a boy but I can't be sure." Pan's eyes widened.

"That would be wonderful, to have a son." Lucius then walked up and held out his hand.

"I'm glad we've patched this up, but we'd best be more concerned on what your father will think about this." Pan felt a rush of fear hit her, and Ivan held her hand in his.

"It's ok sis, we'll make it through. Nothing's going to happen to you or your baby."

"What baby?" Everyone froze. The deep voice of the Dark Lord echoed through the room and put fear in everyone's hearts. Bellatrix turned around to face the skeletal man, and Pan gasped at the sight of him. Ivan went behind his sister and steadied her carefully as the red eyes fell down to her swollen belly.

"M-My lord…we didn't hear you come up?"

"I was resting for a bit when Nagini told me Severus had arrived with two teenagers." On cue the large python slithered from behind her master's robes and hissed at the twins.

"_Hello, children of my master."_

"_Hello Nagini." _Ivan hissed back.

"Now then…my daughter is pregnant. Who is the father?" Pan flinched a bit harder. "Young lady, tell me who the father is." He pulled out his wand as if to attack.

"A muggle father." Pan made it short.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"And why is that?" Pan stayed quiet for a minute, and then Ivan nudged her.

"He's…he's in jail." Bellatrix gasped.

"What was his crime?" Pan took a huge gulp and placed her hands on her stomach.

"R…R…" she couldn't say it.

"You're testing my patience." The Dark Lord wasn't a patient man, except to his most loyal followers.

"R…Rape." Bellatrix staggered backwards and everyone else gaped at Pan. "I didn't…I didn't make this baby…willingly." The Dark Lord's hands tightened around his wand. Bellatrix went over to Pan and comforted her.

"Then why are you keeping it?" he spat the word 'it'. "You are my child, a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, and you plan to have a child that is less than half-blood?" Ivan stepped forward.

"Permission to speak father?" Voldemort nodded. "We are more than half blood, I'd say more of a quarter less than pureblood. The child will be a little more than half blood, regardless of its father."

"Even so my son, it is that of muggle spawn. Tell me something dear daughter, if the man did in fact, use you…why carry around a reminder of that event?" Pan soon had tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I wanted…I couldn't bring myself to have…an abortion father."

"What about adoption?" Pan held her stomach again. Ivan placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be able to part with my child. I want this baby, please father…?"

"I see you want the child Pandora, but you will understand that there will be those who won't accept it." He looked at Bellatrix and she turned away.

"It's my grandchild as well my lord, I want my daughter to be happy."

"As do I Bellatrix, but one can't be certain with a child of rape growing inside them. We will discuss more of this later, for now our comrades will be arriving any minute. I want both Ivan and Pandora to be taken to their rooms, they will not meet the rest until later."

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix and Narcissa took both the twins out of the sitting room and back up the stairs to the third floor. "You take this room Ivan, it's conjoined through the closet with Pan's." the twins hugged the witches but Pan still had tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry darling, I'll talk to your father about the baby. I'll come and see you later, Cissy could you have the house elves bring them some dinner?"

"Of course Bella, are you craving anything Pan?"

"Just some roast beef and asparagus, and if it's not too much trouble some chocolate ice cream please?"

"Not a problem dear, what about you Ivan?"

"The same if you will, thank you mother, Aunt Cissy." Both women kissed the twins and left down the hall. Pan went into her room and Ivan followed inside, shutting the door behind him. Pan sat down on the bed and laid back to prop up her swollen ankles.

"Did you see him? Absolutely frightening…" Pan wiped her eyes and Ivan smirked.

"I doubt it's his looks that have his followers terrified Pan. Nonetheless it seems he's rather…evil, more than either of us could think."

"Actually I had a feeling he would say all that, Dumbledore told me all about him."

"Me too, speaking of which when did you meet Dumbledore?"

"When I was fifteen, what about you?"

"The same. Let me guess he just showed up at your home and said he knew about your skills?"

"Precisely, and then he performed actual magic in front of you and let you demonstrate yourself?"

"Oh yeah, and then he gave you some magic materials and a wand of your own. Speaking of which what type of wand is yours?"

"Mahogany with a Thestral wing piece, what about yours?"

"Walnut with unicorn hair. Did he also tell you about the seal?" Pan nodded.

"He said he placed it on us so that when others were looking for us we'd be concealed. At least that's what I think he said."

"It was to keep us hidden, so if our father did return he'd never sense us."

"Yes, but Snape found us."

"Because Snape is the one he trusts most with his life." Ivan realized Pan didn't know about Dumbledore's death.

"Sis, Dumbledore's dead." Pan's eyes fell, and the tears returned. Ivan went to her and she snuggled into his arms. "It's ok Pan, I was upset too. But think about it, he taught us a lot of things and we both are grateful to him. I think he'd want us to be happy that we met our family, but we know we gotta do something about our father."

"What can we do we aren't that strong in magic?" Ivan let out a smirk, and then Pan understood. "The seal…"

"All we gotta do is wait until it breaks off, we're both seventeen and the seal is almost gone. After that we can do magic just like any other witch or wizard."

"How long will it take?" Ivan thought for a second.

"I'd say about a day or two. For now what we must do is figure out how we're to help that boy…um…"

"The Boy who Lived? Harry Potter." Pan whispered the last words.

"Exactly. We'll worry about that later though…I think I hear mother coming up."

"You smell the food."

"Yes." A few seconds later came a knock at the door.

"You awake dear?" Bellatrix came in with a tray of food along with Narcissa. "Ah, here you are. Fresh off the stove…now the others are gathered downstairs, and your father wishes that you both meet him afterwards in the dining hall with us."

"For what mother?" Pan.

"His decision for you both, it's important but we can't discuss it alone." The two exchanged looks and nodded.

"We understand."

"Ok, now finish up your dinner I'll come get you when it's time." She left the room with Narcissa and the door closed with a wave of Ivan's wand. The two ate their meal in silence, both knowing that once the Death Eaters were gone they would have a lot of problems coming their way.

_**Glad a lot of you liked the fast updates, I can't say that it will be this way forever, but I'll try and update as fast as I can. Either way the favoriting is good, but please keep the reviews coming because I love to hear what others like about my fics.**_

_**Please review and I'll keep them coming.**_


	5. Our New Life

_**So I am glad that the fic's been reviewed so greatly lately, and I'm glad most of you like the fast updates and all but…well I'm starting to think some of you don't like it very much. Maybe I'm being a little paranoid but please…please keep the reviews coming along and if I'm getting a little paranoid then please tell me and I'll keep my faith in my viewers.**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming, thank you.**_

_An Hour later:_

Bellatrix came running down the hall as fast as she could to get the twins. The whole family was gathered in the main dining room for their own little meeting, no one really knew what the Dark Lord wanted to speak about but whatever.

Bellatrix finally reached the twins' room and knocked.

"It's open." Ivan's voice came to be.

"The meeting has just ended your father has sent for you." The door opened carefully and Ivan was in front holding Pan's hand.

"Is he angry?" Bellatrix shook her head.

"I'm not sure; he's being neutral right now. Come on we can't keep them waiting." The twins walked in front and made their way to the dining room; Voldemort sat at the far end of the table, the Malfoys lined up on the right side, Snape on the left, and of course Rodolphus next to him. Rodolphus looked extremely uncomfortable in the room, one could only imagine how he felt towards the twins, his stepchildren.

"Ah there you are, please take a seat." Voldemort was smiling strangely and the twins took their spots next to Bellatrix's. "Now then, as of right now I have not decided what shall be done about the child you carry Pandora, I will need more time to think this through."

'That's a relief for now.' Bellatrix thought seeing Pan's shoulders relax a bit.

"My children, you both were taught by Albus Dumbledore how to conceal your magic isn't that right?" they nodded. "Then I'm sure you'll have no objection to be training with your mother from now on?"

"Of course not father."

"Good, your mother is one of my best comrades she will have no trouble teaching you the proper ways of using your magic. You both have wands?" they nodded again. "Excellent. Now tell me when did you both first learn of your heritage?"

"When we were fifteen father, Professor Dumbledore told us everything in his many visits. The good…and the bad…" Ivan spoke up with such confidence he almost sounded like a motivational speaker.

"Ivan my son, from now on neither of you will speak of Dumbledore as long as you're in my presence, you are to mention him or anything he taught you is that clear?" they nodded again.

'Where is he going with this?' Bellatrix knew Voldemort hated Dumbledore with a passion but why make his kids go through the same thing?

"Father, with all due respect…"

"Don't." Bellatrix spoke up quickly and Ivan shushed himself.

"Thank you Bellatrix. Now for the reason I called you here, you are both of age and the war is near close to ending; therefore you will be known by all witches and wizards. Once that happens you both will be adored and admired by all who are loyal to me…"

'Get to the point would you?' normally Bellatrix was encouraging all around her master, but he was drawling this on for nothing.

"Henceforth, you will expect to perform great things like me, including…marriage."

'Marriage?' Bellatrix shouted in her mind.

"Marriage father?" Pan.

"Yes Pandora, you see before either of you were born, I had spoken to your relatives about finding you the right mate. I had already decided on a spouse for you Pan, but Ivan I had not found one suitable enough as of yet." Pan shuddered a little and looked at Bellatrix. "Unfortunately…the one I had found for you was killed as of last summer, something about a run-in with the giants."

'Oh another relief.' Bellatrix.

"Father really…an arranged marriage?" Pan.

"It's for your own good Pandora, and in time I will find a suitable suitor for you. As will there be for you Ivan."

"Father, it's not that we have a problem with any of this it's just that…we both know you mean well and all but we think that maybe we're not exactly ready to be married, to anyone just yet." Voldemort chuckled.

"Relax dear boy, we're not rushing you or your sister into anything as of yet. We will wait and then we'll see; and before I forget, there's a ball happening this Halloween here at the Manor. All of my minions will be there and I plan to introduce you both to them and their families."

"That's tomorrow night dears, we'll have you both ready in no time." Bellatrix made herself sound cheerful to lighten the tension.

"And Father, if it's not too much trouble could I speak with you privately?" Pan asked and the Dark Lord motioned for everyone to leave the room, Ivan left with his mother and the Malfoys followed along with Snape and Rodolphus into the second sitting room just a few doors down from the dining hall.

"What is it she wants to speak with him about?" Draco asked.

"She wants to explain how she got pregnant in the first place. Figured he at least deserved to know that much."

"Did she tell you?" Ivan nodded.

"She cried when she did, but she said she'd suck it up and try to remain calm to him as she spoke. Don't ask me how you'd best let her tell you herself."

"Ivan, tell us about your life growing up. Were you happy?" Ivan smirked a little.

"I was until I turned four, you see I had a close relationship with my adoptive mother Selma, but soon after my fourth birthday she got sick. Dad said it was Malaria, she'd caught it on a trip to Africa for a charity and by the time she returned it was fatal. After she died dad hardly ever talked to me again, so basically I was raised by my nanny Griselda. She didn't leave until I was fourteen, all because her oldest son died and his wife needed help raising her grandchildren so she moved to Louisiana. After that I never really trusted or cared about anyone for myself."

"So basically you grew up raising yourself?" Rodolphus.

"Yes, but I don't let it bother me. I like who I am and I could care less what others think of me." Bellatrix smiled and gave her boy a hug.

"That's my boy, tough as nails just like his mother."

"But confident like his father." Severus pointed out. Bellatrix kissed Ivan's cheek and he did the same. They were getting along great, but Pan might've been another story. She was a bright girl, but she was quiet and sort of curious; that all might've had something to do with the bastard who hurt her baby girl.

"And tell me something Professor, how did you find us?" all eyes went to Snape and he just cleared his throat.

"I had gone through some of Dumbledore's old files and came across the adoption papers. It took me a while but when I finally tracked you down I sort of drug Draco along and here we are now."

"Wow, no wonder the Dark Lord trusts you and mom more than anyone else. It's amazing how you kept two covers all at once…" Ivan smirked. Snape nodded at the teenager giving a crack of a smile.

"I appreciate the compliments Ivan."

"You're welcome sir." Soon Pan came in, and she wasn't happy. Her eyes were red, and her face was blotchy and stained with tears. Ivan went to her and held her hand for a second then tensed up as Bellatrix saw a nerve in his temple pulse.

"Darling what happened?" Ivan turned to them all, concern showing in his dark eyes.

"He got a little angry with her and scared her. He didn't mean it but the hormones from the pregnancy are making her all weepy and girly." Pan wiped her eyes and straightened up.

"I'm sorry mother, sometimes I wish this baby would come already so I can stop acting so Mary Sue."

"Mary Sue?"

"It's a muggle idea of a woman who's too nice, quiet, thoughtful, and sensitive. Frankly it's not a personality everyone likes."

"I see, well enough chit chat now. We need to get you both ready for that ball tomorrow night, Draco do you have some extra dress robes that Ivan can wear?"

"I think so, follow me."

"Sure thing cousin." Ivan followed Draco out of the room.

"Pan dear you can come with me to Cissy's room, I'm sure we can find something to show off that baby bump of yours." Pan giggled and followed the two witches out leaving the men in the sitting room. As they made their way to the master bedroom of the Manor Pan couldn't help but smile at the high class style of the home.

"Ah here we are, come on in." Narcissa let the two in first before shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the large closet and in a simple wave of her wand two large posts with multiple dresses and gown appeared.

"Wow, Aunt Cissa how do you find time to wear all these things?"

"Oh I have a few that aren't mine, they're your mother's and some I think are old I haven't worn in quite a while. Anyhow, what type of color is your best one Pan?"

"Well the best ones on me are shades of purple and blues, my favorite being aqua."

"Hmmm, I think I have just the thing." Narcissa started pulling apart several dresses flipping through all sorts of blues and purples until she came to the very back and pulled out a beautiful blue aqua dress. The skirt was a sort of flowing material, loose enough to cover Pan's baby bump, with a black sash around the middle and a large black flower in the middle. "This is what I wore on the first ball I went to with Lucius just before Draco was born. I was stunning in this dress, what do you think Pan?" Pan looked at the gown and held out her hands to hold it.

"Go on darling, look in the mirror." A large mirror appeared on the side of the room and Pan walked over holding the dress up to herself.

"Wow, it's lovely Aunt Cissa."

"I still have the accessories as well, two black gloves to match along with some sapphire earrings and a choker necklace."

"You'd let me borrow those?"

"Of course dear, this ball is being held in your and Ivan's honor and your parents. You are going to be stunning tomorrow night and I guarantee it will be a wonderful night." Pan wasn't so sure Bellatrix could tell, but she seemed to like the idea of dressing up.

"Thank you Aunt Cissa." Narcissa embraced her niece and carefully put the gown back on the door of the closet.

"Oh and I think I can find a mask to wear for it as well, I'd almost forgotten this is a masquerade ball."

"True true, Pan are you tired?" Pan yawned a little and Bellatrix knew how hard it was to sleep with a large living human kick inside you so much multiple times a day.

"A little."

"Well it is getting late, you've had dinner so let's get you into be shall we?"

"Yes mother." Pan was obedient, but Bellatrix knew that if her master made Pan do anything she didn't want she wasn't going to be so easy about it. She led her daughter back up to her bedroom and they met with Ivan who was coming down carrying a set of dark blue and black dress robes with a mask hanging on the coat.

"That's a nice one son."

"Thank you mother, Draco helped me find one that actually fit he's so skinny."

"Well he can't help it he gets it from his mother."

"Where's Pan outfit?"

"In Aunt Cissy's room until tomorrow night; what time is it?"

"Almost midnight mother."

"Well you two get to your rooms and get some rest, Draco's going back to Hogwarts tomorrow so he's not going to be at the ball unfortunately. You'd best be on your best behavior darlings, this ball is very important to your father."

"We know." They said in unison. Bellatrix smiled and kissed both twins on the cheeks.

"Goodnight dears."

"Goodnight mother." They went into their room and Bellatrix made her way into her own private room Lucius and Narcissa had 'let' her take during her stay. She sat down on the bed and stripped of her evening clothes and into some silk black pjs. She combed out her thick hair and laid down under the warm sheets of her large bed.

'Maybe I am getting a little soft, oh well they're my babies so they deserve some motherliness.' She thought to herself and fell straight to sleep.

_The next morning: Ivan's Room:_

Ivan was still sleeping at ten o'clock in the morning. Being up so late he almost couldn't fall asleep because Pan kept waking up in the next room crying so hard he stayed with her until she was calmly sleeping. He only slept further on until he felt someone gently shake him awake.

"Ivan wake up, come on wake up." Of course it had to be Draco ruining his sleep. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go'way."

"You gotta get up it's after ten in the morning."

"Too early."

"Do you want me to get your mother up here?" Ivan snickered under the sheets. He heard Draco leave and tried to go back to sleep but then someone started jumping on his bed and Ivan tried to stay still but ended up tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed. He looked up to see his mom in the room on his bed still in her pajamas and black bathrobe.

"Muuummmmm…" Ivan whined trying to get up.

"No whining young man, get up and get dressed your breakfast's getting cold. Go wake your sister too while you're at it." She jumped off the bed and left down the hall with a slightly smiling Draco. Ivan grumbled and managed to untangle himself and magically made the bed. He conjured clothes for himself putting on a green blazer shirt and black pants. He opened the door to the closet and went to the door at the end that led to Pan's room.

'Oh boy.' When he entered the room Pan was still asleep but her feet were on the pillows while her head was at the foot of the bed. She did say she moved a lot while asleep, but he didn't think she'd move that much.

"Mmm." She mumbled in her sleep. Ivan smiled and went over gently shaking her.

"Hey Pan, time to wake up come on." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?"

"After ten, I got one hell of a wakening." She raised her eyebrows. "Mum jumped on my bed and made me fall out." She laughed.

"Dumbledore always said she was a bit childish."

"Still is, come on I'll help you up." She held out her hand and Ivan helped her to her feet to be careful of the baby. "Sleep ok?"

"A little, this child's not letting me rest anytime soon."

"It is a Slytherin by blood." He joked and Pan glared. "Relax sis I'm just teasing, now…what happened last night? Between you and our dad?" she went quiet. "Pan?"

"Let's not talk about it right now. I'd be more concerned about tonight."

"Oh yeah, the ball. You think he'll tell them?" she looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry Pan, I'll be with you at all times if anyone says anything I'll get them."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem, now get dressed I'm sure junior in there's hungry." He touched her belly and the baby kicked his hand.

_**Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep them up and if you favorite at least give me one review if you will. Until next time, which takes place in the big ball I will unleash Bellatrix and Ivan's evil sides. Please review and I'll do my best.**_

_**Later!**_


	6. The Ball and The Mirror

_**Glad you liked the last chapter because this one's got a small turn of plans for the twins inside. Ivan's going to show his mean side and Pan will demonstrate a slight amount of her power as will Bellatrix in her motherly rage.**_

_**Keep the reviews up and I'll keep the chapters up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_7:45 p.m.: Pan's room:_

The ball would start in fifteen minutes, the guests were already arriving and the Dark Lord had already gone down to meet with his followers. Pan was in front of her large mirror trying to examine her baby bump under the blue dress she wore. Her hair was up in a French twist with a long thick curl of hair down her back, the makeup matched the dress nicely as did the jewels, a silver choker necklace with a sapphire in the middle, and matching earrings that hung down from her earlobes.

'I look good, Aunt Narcissa certainly has good taste.' She continued looking at herself until she glanced at the clock and quickly put on her mask of blue satin and rhinestones. Her hands were gloved as well but she wasn't used to the feeling.

"Pan dear, are you ready?" her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. Pan quickly smoothed the dress down and made sure her hair was up right before answering.

"Yes mother." Bellatrix came through the door, wearing a sparkling dark green ball dress and her hair up in its usual style but a bit more cleaner. She beamed at Pan and embraced her carefully around the shoulders.

"Oh my dear you look absolutely stunning! You remind me of me when I was your age." Pan had a slight blush to her cheeks and it only flattered her appearance more. "Ivan is already in the hall and awaiting us, we'd best not keep everyone waiting." She was led out to the hall where Ivan stood, dawning his dress robes with a blue mask across his face.

"Excuse me ladies but have you seen my mother and sister? I believe I saw them enter the room you're coming from but I don't recall such lovely women inside." The two women laughed.

"Oh Ivan you flatterer, you have your father's slick tongue."

"Thank you mother, shall we?" He held out his arm to Pan and she took it. They were each other's dates for the evening, while their mother would attend with Rodolphus, who met up with them in front of the door that led to the descending staircase into the ballroom.

"They wait here, he will call for them in a minute." They stood there as the two made their way through the doors; Ivan looked at Pan and smiled.

"You look lovely Pan."

"And you look handsome Ivan."

"You nervous?" Pan was silent for a minute.

"A little…"

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side at all times, as will Draco and our family." Soon the loud booming voice of their father came through the door and the audience went quiet.

"Welcome my friends on this fine evening. Tonight we will celebrate the near end to winning this war, and we shall also celebrate the arrival of my children." Gasps were heard, and the doors began to open slowly. "May I present to all, my only son Ivan Salvador Lestrange, and my only daughter, Pandora Noelle Lestrange." They walked out to the top balcony of the staircase and all eyes fell upon them. "I trust you all shall treat them with the same respect as you do me, for they are my greatest treasures and shall be treated as such." Everyone started clapping as the twins made their way down the staircase.

"They're staring at us." Pan whispered lowly.

"It's fine, just keep calm." They walked over to where their father was sitting, on a large chair placed at the other side of the room almost like a throne.

"Welcome my children, I trust you are both well?"

"Yes father." They spoke in unison.

"Excellent, now walk around if you wish, go meet with the others." He pointed to the two chairs on either side of his. They each went down and not too long afterwards they ran into their cousin Draco and his parents.

"My my don't you all look wonderful this evening?" Ivan smiled and Narcissa let out a chuckle.

"Thank you Ivan, you both look great and Pan that dress is making you glow so beautifully."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa, and thank you for letting me borrow this dress."

"You're welcome dear, and let me warn you about some people in here. You see that group of men over there?" she pointed to a group of three men wearing black suits, one looked like a beast with a shaggy face, another looked about the same but with a clean face, and the last one had bushy curly hair with a shaggy beard. "Those three are Fenrir Greyback, Scabior, and Dolohov. My idea for you two is to keep clear away from them as much as possible."

"Dare I ask why?" Ivan.

"They like to joke and mess around, especially around young women." Lucius said looking at Pan and she understood instantly. "In the mean time I'd suggest you two keep your eyes peeled, lots of people here like to spread trash around."

"You're right, we'll just go mingle by the refreshments because I think junior in there's getting hungry." Ivan pointed to Pan's belly and she laughed.

"I think you're right. Let's go." They made their way to the long, large table full of drinks and snacks; the main course wouldn't come out until much later. Pan picked up a small cookie and some tea, Ivan took at least three cookies and some punch. People kept staring at the two, but the three men Narcissa warned them about were the ones who wouldn't look away.

"Mmm. These are delicious." She said taking a bite.

"Pretty satisfying too, you should try the punch."

"What flavor?"

"I think strawberry or cherry I can't be sure."

"Maybe later." Pan couldn't stop looking at the three men and everyone else staring at her. Some looked disgusted, others almost pitiful.

"Don't mind them Pan, if anything they're just a bunch of scraggly misfits." Ivan was referring to Greyback's little posse.

"I couldn't agree more Ivan, still I'd like to know what they're whispering about." Ivan nodded and placed down his cup walking into the crowd. Pan moved around the crowd just a bit but only close enough to hear the others speak.

"She's pregnant, could it be a muggle's child?" she heard a woman speaking to a man dressed in green robes.

"Might be…she was raised by muggles since at the time Bellatrix was in Azkaban and our Lord was gone."

"Poor girl, raised by filthy creatures in this world; oh well at least the child is of Slytherin blood."

"Yes, otherwise our Lord would have it killed." Pan flinched away from the group and continued walking around, listening to the gossip.

"I heard she was raped, a muggle too."

"So dreadful, at least the boy's got some power in him. Heard he once took down a whole gang of muggle teenagers robbing a shop."

"Oh what a dreadful tragedy, the daughter of the Dark Lord tainted by a muggle's seed. Tragic, simply tragic…" she ran from that one, but not fast enough to draw attention.

"She is lovely though, she'd make a fine companion for anyone I'd say with an elegant family background."

"Absolutely, she's one of the many beauties here."

"Maybe, if she wasn't a whore. For all we know she could've gotten knocked up on purpose and now she's bearing muggle spawn." She stopped in her tracks, and heard the sentence come from Greyback's mouth.

"I agree Fenrir, she is Bellatrix's child, if anything the Dark Lord should kill that thing inside her." Pan felt tears coming to her eyes. Just as she was about to run off a flash of light struck the biggest of the three. Pan turned and saw Ivan with his wand drawn at them.

"Take. That. Back." He growled. The two still standing pulled out their wands and glared.

"Whadja do that for boy?"

"You called my sister a whore, and her child muggle spawn. If anything you should watch your tongue around me."

"Now come on boy, we were only funnin'."

"Doesn't matter, apologize to her." Ivan had a deadly tone in his voice; Scabior just scoffed.

"Why should we?" before Ivan could answer a whip went around Scabior's neck and drug him to the ground. He let out a choked cry before looking up into the angry eyes of their mother. "M-Ma'am…?"

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that?" she pulled on the whip and Scabior was yanked forward. Pan suddenly felt her magic brewing inside; she yanked out her wand and fired a painful stunner at Dolohov and Greyback. They screamed in pain and Pan fired another, Ivan soon joined in but then something made them stop.

"ENOUGH!" the loud voice of Voldemort made the entire room go silent. He marched over to where the three stood and his fierce glare made them all put their wands away. "What happened here?"

"Scabior and his cronies called Pan a whore, and then didn't bother apologizing to her." Voldemort looked at the unconscious bodies of the three wizards and made them levitate in the air; their bodies floated out the doors that slammed after they hit the floor.

"There now, does anyone else have something to say about my daughter?" no one said a word. "Good, now let the party continue, can't have a night like this ruined so soon now can we?" everyone went back to mingling, but Voldemort grabbed both twins by their hands and pulled them to the side.

"Forgive us father, we shouldn't have caused such a scene." They bowed to him.

"Of course, let's just not let it happen again. Pandora, I understand you're extremely hormonal right now from your pregnancy but take control of your emotions. I would appreciate it if my own daughter had a little backbone despite her condition." Pan felt her heart jerk at that. "As for you Ivan, I would like for you to keep your temper underway. Can't have you killing off all my minions no matter how miniscule they are."

"Yes father." He walked off back to his throne. Pan took off her mask and dropped it to the floor before walking out of the ballroom, not realizing Ivan was following close behind. She made her way back to her room and sat down on her bed before reaching under her pillow. Ivan came in after her and pulled his mask off before sitting down next to her.

"You alright?" she wiped her eyes smudging her makeup.

"No…but I will be."

"Don't let them get to you sis, mum said there would be talk amongst the others."

"Yeah but, I wish it wasn't so aggressive towards me and my baby." She stroked her stomach. Ivan placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Relax sis, if anyone dares say anything around us anymore we'll just do what we did down there." Pan smiled and leaned into Ivan's arm. "Besides, I may not have known you growing up, but I guarantee that no one messes with my baby sister or my future niece or nephew."

"Thanks bro, you know they think it's a little weird that we're bonding so quickly?"

"Yeah well they can go shag off because we're twins; we're supposed to bond quickly."

"I've never been so glad to have a sibling, I mean I was an only child growing up and I was sometimes lonely."

"Didn't have many friends?"

"No you?"

"Not really, just a couple of goons who hung around me just because the girls liked me." Pan laughed and pulled her other hand out from under her pillow showing a broken piece of a mirror in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's something Aberforth gave me, he said if I ever felt scared or angry then just look into the mirror and I might feel relieved."

"Is it magic or something?" at that moment the two looked down into the reflection of a pair of two green eyes. Pan looked into it and almost dropped the piece onto the floor before putting it back under the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"That was Harry Potter."

_**Evil I am yes for ending it so soon, I promise the next one will be longer but it will go to Harry's part in the fic. I'm going to flip flop back and forth with the twins and Harry to add a bit of mystery in here with a little drama. Please keep the reviews coming and you shall not be disappointed, oh and if you have any ideas feel free to share.**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Harry Knows

_**Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter y'all, they were wonderful. Like I said in the last chapter this one turns over to Harry and his friends sometime after they left the wedding at the Burrow. It takes on a little info on what Harry, or more likely Hermione knows about the dark twins with a little unexpected turn of events regarding the mirror.**_

_**Enjoy and review please!**_

_Grimmauld Place: 7:00 p.m.:_

"Harry…Harry!"

"Uh…wha…oh sorry Hermione, dozed off for a bit." The golden trio had escaped from Bill and Fleur's wedding from a gang of death eaters and were now taking refuge at Grimmauld Place.

"Been dazing alright mate….dazing at that mirror since two nights ago." Hermione looked at Ron with curiosity.

"Two nights ago?"

"Yeah…said he saw two pairs of eyes inside the mirror, and one of them was a girl." Hermione looked at Harry.

"A girl? Did you see her face?"

"Only part, mainly her eyes…" he trailed off there.

"Did you recognize her?" Harry wasn't so sure.

"I don't think so, but there's something about her that makes me…I don't know…"

"I think you like her." Hermione nudged Ron's arm. "Ow 'Mione what was that for?"

"Harry can't be falling in love right now, he doesn't even know who that girl is. She could be a death eater for all we know."

"Hermione the only two female death eaters we know of are Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow."

"That doesn't mean anything more than if there are more supporters of You-Know-Who out there."

"Here let me see it…" Ron reached for the broken mirror in Harry's hand. He stared at it for a minute before handing it back.

"Didn't see anything."

"Here let me…." Hermione took it and stared for a few minutes longer then handed it to Harry. "Nothing…"

"Maybe she only comes out when Harry's holding it." Ron gave a sly smirk and Hermione glared. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood here." Harry glanced back at the mirror again before looking back down at the same eyes he'd been wanting to see.

"She's there." Both Hermione and Ron looked over into the mirror and saw the eyes. "Hello…who are you?" he saw a flicker of fear in the eyes, and then they vanished.

"I don't think she's open to conversation Harry. Besides you don't even know who she is."

"Really, wouldn't hurt to try eh?"

"Really mate, I don't think you should say hello to every set of pretty eyes you see. You never know…" Harry just nodded and slipped the mirror back into his pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to check out the place for a bit." Hermione and Ron let him go; Harry wandered into the drawing room seeing Kreacher polishing the wood.

"Harry Potter…" the elf mumbled not bothering to look at him. Harry paid him no mind and moved over to one of the cabinets looking for some plates so he could help Hermione make dinner, figured he'd give Kreacher a little break since he'd been rather rough on him. He started digging through drawers looking for silverware that Fletcher hadn't stolen, and in one of them he spotted some documents under some dirty spoons. He pulled them out and opened them, and inside he found a couple of photos, all with two infants in arms, St. Mungo's records, and two birth certificates without names.

"Kreacher." The elf turned to him. "What're these birth certificates doing here?" he showed them to Kreacher and he backed away gasping a little. "Kreacher?"

"St. Mungo's records…Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore had these?"

"Letter…"

"What letter?" Harry flipped through the thing again and out slipped a small envelope, bearing Dumbledore's seal. He picked it up and read it carefully.

_Sirius,_

_By this time I'm sure you've finally made it back to your family's home for protection, therefore you can be sure this is only read and seen by you. It is with great secrecy and concern for you and young Harry that I tell you of an event that occurred years ago._

_Fourteen years ago after the first war, after you were arrested, your cousin Bellatrix gave birth to twins. She had given birth to them in Azkaban prison, and I was there with the birth along with Kingsley and Fudge. Truthfully, they are Voldemort's children; the Dark Lord specifically selected Bellatrix to carry his children due to her strong bloodline and his own, and thankfully he didn't live to see them brought into our world. If you wonder why they haven't appeared on your family tree, it is because they were unknown by our world and I made sure they wouldn't appear unless he finds them. If you require more information concerning this matter you may contact me whenever you get the chance, but be discrete._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter carefully again and again until the words actually sunk into his brain. He looked back at the gaping Kreacher and then showed him the picture.

"Kreacher, who are these children? Whose are they?" Harry made himself sound stern to get a quick answer from him. If he could question the elf then he might've learned more than what Dumbledore had written.

"Mistress Bellatrix's…children."

"Why aren't they around?"

"Stolen…stolen by the ministry, raised by bloody muggles…"

"Have you ever seen them other than this picture?"

"No…Kreacher never had the honor of meeting…Mistress Bellatrix's children."

"Are you sure, what about on the family tree? Are they there?" Kreacher looked at Harry and then towards the door that led to the tree. Both of them carefully walked into the room and examined the tree.

"Here…" Kreacher pointed under Bellatrix's name and picture, showing the names of her children.

"Pandora, and Ivan Lestrange…" there wasn't much of a picture for either twin, only faces covered in plants or flowers and only their eyes showed. Harry looked at the girl's eyes and took out the mirror from his jacket. The eyes weren't there, but he looked back at the tree's picture and then turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, did Sirius ever say anything about this?" Kreacher touched the picture with his long gnarly finger not even looking at Harry.

"Master Sirius…only spoke…to Dumbledore. Nobody else…" Harry realized Kreacher was now infatuated with the pictures, and left the elf in silence to find Ron and Hermione in the main room at the piano. He made his way over and set the documents and the photo in front of them.

"Harry what…?"

"She had children, Bellatrix did. She gave birth to twins just after she was imprisoned in Azkaban."

"How do you know?" Ron asked and Hermione looked over the papers.

"Harry, there's nothing in here but blank birth certificates and hospital records."

"No not blank, they just don't have any names but look at the dates and the signatures." He pointed to the fine writing in the certificates' lines.

"That could only mean they weren't filled out properly, this doesn't mean that Bellatrix…"

"Hermione she had children, look at this letter! It's from Dumbledore to Sirius stating what happened the day they were born." He handed her the letter and she read over it.

"Harry I don't think…"

"AGH! Come with me!" he grabbed both their arms and led them back to the family tree where Kreacher was still admiring the pictures. "Kreacher move aside." Kreacher reluctantly followed and Harry pointed to the two names under Bellatrix's head. "Look there, you can see two small pairs of eyes in those flowers." Hermione looked at the pictures and then back at the letter.

"Ok, Harry it seems you're right. But if Bellatrix did have children then how come no one's ever heard of them or seen them?" no one said a word.

"Let me see the letter." Ron took it from Hermione and looked it over. "Maybe they gave them up for adoption, since it says here Bellatrix was in Azkaban and You-Know-Who gone."

"There are no records of adoption in here."

"Maybe they kept those concealed too, I mean the tree doesn't lie."

"Even so, how can we be sure that You-Know-Who hasn't found them yet?"

"Because he already has." Ron and Hermione looked at him shocked. "The letter said they wouldn't appear on the tree until after he found them."

"But they haven't fully appeared on the tree."

"Which means no one but him has seen them, and do you realize what this means?" both nodded.

"We've got possibly two more dark wizards coming."

"Harry I don't think so, if they really were adopted then Dumbledore must've picked a special place for them knowing they'd grow up better."

"Even so if You-Know-Who manages to turn their heads we're in serious trouble."

"Mate c'mon, if we ever meet these two then we're bound to figure out something on the search for the horcruxes." Harry sighed and looked back at the mirror in his hand, and there were the eyes.

"Hello." The eyes didn't disappear that time.

"Hello." She said back, and Harry looked at her with shock.

"So you can talk?" she leaned back and he saw her smile, then she vanished again. He put the mirror back inside his pocket and turned to his friends. "Well, let's get some rest. If anything it's possible somehow these two may help us defeat Voldemort."

"Doubt it." Hermione mumbled and Ron led her out. Kreacher had left ahead of time, and Harry gave one glance back at the picture before his eyes widened wider than his glasses. Those eyes, it was the same girl.

_**Cliffy danger! DANGER DANGER DANGER! Lol, just picking around. Sorry if it's too short but I don't want to rush anything up at all. Next chapter flips back to the twins and Voldemort's decision on Pan's baby, but she won't hear of it. And another side of Bellatrix no one's seen in years.**_

_**Review and it'll be coming!**_


	8. The Plot

_**Here it comes, the newest chapter! **_

_**What basically happens is Pan can't stop staring at that mirror and the pressure of the other death eaters is starting to get to her. Gonna flip over to Bellatrix too later on, and then spice it up with Ivan.**_

_**Just keep up the reviews and they'll be coming!**_

_Malfoy Manor, 7:13 p.m.:_

Things had gotten quieter since the ball a few nights back. The twins, or more likely Pan, had resided to refuge in her room. The Malfoys had been keeping to themselves since Draco had gone back to Hogwarts with Professor Snape. Bellatrix and Voldemort hadn't exactly spoken since the ball, but Bellatrix had spent plenty of time with the twins, especially Ivan. Pan at the moment, was in her room listening to a small tape that contained baby lullabies she'd heard would help the baby sleep more after it was born.

"Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby…your mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay didn't leave nobody but the baby." She was singing lowly to what she called…the Devil's lullaby. It was a strange song but it was a slow one. "Don't you weep pretty baby, don't you weep pretty baby, she's long gone with the red shoes on gonna need another loving baby." As she sang she kept rubbing the areas where the baby kept kicking repeatedly in her stomach. And then a knock came at the door.

"Pan?" it was Narcissa.

"Come in." the woman stepped inside carrying a warm cup of tea. She sat down next to her on the bed and noticed the tape.

"What is that?"

"It's a music player Aunt Cissa, one with some lullabies I like listening to for the baby. Muggle mothers use it sometimes because it's said it can make the baby smarter or sleep longer depending on the music."

"I see…here I brought you some tea." Pan took the cup and drank a bit.

"It's good, what kind is it?"

"Jasmine tea, works great with pregnancies. Pan…?"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to know what happened between you and that muggle boy. I know it's hard, but sometimes talking about it helps more than not talking about it." Pan's face fell. She didn't want to talk after what happened with her father, but this was Narcissa, and Dumbledore did say despite their differences Narcissa was more bent on protecting family than anything else; maybe she could trust her with this. Pan took a quick deep breath, and then turned back to her aunt's worried face.

"It…it started about a year ago. We had been friends for some time, and then we started dating after seeing a play with some friends. It started out slow, but then after we dated for three months he started getting serious about us…shagging." Pan took another deep breath as she felt tears come. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to, and every time he tried I backed out…I wasn't ready. He said he understood, and that he would wait…until a month later." She choked back a sob and Narcissa began rubbing her back.

"It's ok dear, just relax. Keep going…"

"We went out, to this beautiful and expensive restaurant. It was our anniversary, and he said he wanted it to be special. The food was excellent, the service was wonderful, afterwards we went dancing, and then…I remember him getting us drinks, and then later I felt sick. He took us back to his place, and said I could stay the night if I wanted…but no, I wanted to get home I just needed to sit down for a bit. And then he…he goaded me into his bedroom, I don't know what happened to me, but I did what he said. The next thing I know…I'm in his bed naked, covered with bruises and a bite mark on my neck." Pan started choking back more sobs and held her stomach.

"Pan, did you go to the police?" she shook her head.

"I don't know how long I was there…all I can recall is the police telling me I wandered into the street, and some people took me to the hospital…said I was crying, screaming….and then they arrested him. Said it was close but they found out from a blood test I was drugged, something they called date-rape drugs…and that if I hadn't escaped sooner it would've vanished from my blood." Pan started calming down, and then wiped her eyes clean while rubbing off mascara.

"They took him to jail…and you never saw him again." Pan nodded. Narcissa draped an arm around her shoulders and held her. Pan leaned into the comforting hug and Narcissa kissed her head. "You don't have to worry Pan, no matter what…we will protect you. From anything…everything…" Pan looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"I know." Pan straightened up and took another sip of tea. "Where's mother?"

"Oh…I think she's in the sitting room with Ivan and Lucius." Pan carefully sat up and Narcissa helped her to her feet. They walked down the corridor and towards the sitting room, everyone was there. As Pan walked in the doorway she froze, her mother, uncle, and brother were there, but so was her father.

"Pandora, how nice of you to join us." His thin lips stretched into a smile making Pan feel uneasy. "Please come here…" he held out his hand and Pan walked over, taking it hesitantly. "I have some news for you my dear, concerning your marriage in the future."

"Father?" 'I'm not going to like this.'

"I've decided you'll be marrying Draco Malfoy." Pan's eyes widened and she dropped her cup making it break and the tea splash on the floor. "Lucius and I have already discussed it, you will both be married at the end of this war." Pan couldn't believe it. She was being forced to marry her cousin? "Well?"

"I-I don't know…" was all she could say.

"I know it seems odd right now, but you're still young you'll learn to live with this. Your mother has already agreed to it as well." Pan looked over at her mother and the woman turned away, almost as if saying sorry. "As for your child, I haven't quite decided yet. I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea soon enough. Now I'll be taking leave in my chambers, goodnight everyone."

"Good night sir." All said in unison. The minute he left the room Pan and Ivan turned over to Lucius.

"You agreed to this?" Ivan said walking a step closer. Lucius held up his hands and looked at Pan with sorrow.

"I couldn't say no, he picked Draco because he thought he was the only suitable spouse for you Pan. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's made up his mind."

"Lucius…how can you do this? And you Bella?" Narcissa turned to her husband and sister, both looking away in sorrow.

"I don't like it either Cissy, but we don't have a choice." Bellatrix sounded rather stern.

"Don't have a choice? This is your daughter and nephew we're talking about, they can't marry!"

"Our family has been known to marry with cousins Cissy, Walburga and Orion were the same way." Bellatrix started raising her voice and Pan was getting a bit scared.

"That was years ago, things have changed since then."

"I know Cissy but we don't have a choice! He wants this done and no one says no to the Dark Lord!"

"What about Draco? What makes you think he'll go through with this?"

"He'll just have to go along with it…"

"Is there a problem Narcissa?" everyone froze immediately hearing Voldemort's voice at the door.

"M-My lord…i-I thought you'd…"

"I was about to but then I overheard your conversation. You don't agree with this match…?" Narcissa stayed quiet. "Crucio." The spell came from his lips and Narcissa crumpled to the floor squealing in pain.

"No!" Bellatrix tried to get to her but stopped after receiving a glare from Voldemort. He did it again and Pan couldn't stand the look on her father's face as he tortured the poor woman.

"STOP!" Pan screamed and jumped in front of Narcissa blocking her from her father's wand. "Father please, she's sorry she's sorry please stop hurting her!" Pan begged him but he didn't seem to be phased by her eyes.

"Stand aside Pandora."

"No father."

"Stand aside."

"No!" Voldemort slowly lowered his wand and walked over to Pan. He looked at her, and then his hand went back and slapped her. Pan fell back onto the floor barely missing Narcissa; Ivan went to his sister's side and she started nursing her reddening cheek.

"You will obey my rules Pandora, Narcissa. You won't go against my wishes, it's all for my daughter's best interests; and you will learn to live with it. One more slip up like this, and I will not be as merciful." He turned on his heel and left the room angrily. Lucius ran over to Narcissa and she clung to him in terror, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You ok Pan?" Ivan helped Pan to her feet. She gave him a look saying, 'Do I look like I'm ok to you?'

"No…" she went over to her mother's arms and cried.

"I'm sorry my love, I'll go talk to him later." Bellatrix let Pan hold onto her for a bit but then a slightly buzzing noise was heard throughout the manor. "That's the Snatchers, Lucius you and Narcissa go to your rooms I'll deal with this." They didn't wait, Lucius nodded at Pan and Ivan before helping his wife out of the room and into the hall. Soon three snatchers came in, holding a young pale blonde woman and a young man with dark hair and olive skin.

"Evening ma'am, Lord Ivan, Lady Pandora." Pan straightened up and glared at the three.

"What's this you have here?" Bellatrix spat looking at the captives.

"This here's Lovegood's girl and Dean Thomas miss…the Dark Lord ordered us to get these two and keep them here. Apparently Lovegood's been writing a little too much about the Potter boy and we told'em if he gets us the boy he gets his lil'girl. As for this one…" he yanked on the boy's collar. "He's unable to tell if he's mudblood or half blood. So Umbridge told us to take'em to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix walked up to the two and looked them over.

"Very well, put them in the cellar with the wand maker."

"Yes ma'am." The prisoners were yanked downstairs to the cellar and a clicking sound was heard.

"Mother?"

"Don't ask dear." The Snatchers soon came back up and Pan glared again as did Ivan. "Now be gone I have to talk to my children. And Greyback…"

"Yes'm?"

"Take a bath soon you reek of blood and death." The werewolf growled a little and left with the others. "Now…Ivan I was speaking with your father earlier, and he wants you to attend the ministry with Yaxley tomorrow. Said he wants you to get a taste of what it's like in his power." Ivan nodded.

"Might be nice to be out of the house for a bit. What about Pan?"

"She's staying here, now you two head to your rooms I'm going to see your father." Bellatrix kissed both their cheeks and left the room. Pan looked over at Ivan.

"This is worse than we thought…." She said.

"Way worse, he's going too far with this. I understand the traditions of pureblood marriages here but our own cousin? That's bloody insane."

"I know, imagine what Draco's gonna think. I mean I like him but not that way."

"I understand, and you saw how he tortured Narcissa, this man is our father? Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said the man was pure evil."

"Born out of an unloving life, raised in an orphanage, and then finding solace in dark magic. Hard to believe how twisted he is." Her last bit was sarcastic.

"Hey now easy on the attitude it's not good for the baby."

"I'm fine Ivan, as is my child." Ivan smiled a little, but frowned again.

"Pan…just out of curiosity, if our father doesn't let you keep your baby…what will you do? What if he gives it away, or worse…" Pan's intense glare returned, and she placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

"I would rather die than let him kill my child." Unknown to them both, Bellatrix was listening in.

_The next morning:_

"Ivan! Come on now dear get ready." The sound of his mother's voice awoke Ivan from his sleep. He glanced at the clock and saw it was around 9 a.m.

"Coming." He got out and conjured a black and blue suit with black shoes. If he was going out with a killer he might as well look better. His hair was combed out and his wand placed in his coat pocket; he made his way out of his room and met up with his mother in the dining hall, where a man, looking to be around his late 40's or early 50's with a long blonde braid down his back was waiting with her.

"Ivan, this is Yaxley you'll be joining him at the ministry for today." The men bowed to each other.

"An honor to meet you Mr. Lestrange."

"Ivan will do just fine, and a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Yaxley. Now tell me, what exactly are we doing today?"

"We will be interrogating mudbloods, and you will meet a few people for now." Ivan's mouth twitched at the word 'mudblood', oh how he hated such a dirty word.

"Sounds interesting, let's be on our way then." Yaxley let him lead the way and they walked outside the gates and wards.

"You know how to apparate I'm sure?"

"Only if someone else does it."

"Grab my cloak then." Ivan did so and soon they were inside a muggle department store. "Follow me." They made their way through the place and into the men's loo. "The one at the far end, just pull the valve and stand on the toilet. Ivan did as told and as soon as he came he was soon inside a large area swarming with witches and wizards, soon to be joined by Yaxley.

"Wow, quite a place here." Ivan looked around, the place had its beauty but it was also horrible. Muggles and muggleborns were being shackled and whisked away to several spots, some men and women, others teenagers no older than sixteen.

"It's got its charms, come this way." He followed Yaxley and soon he was getting stares from everyone around them. Some looked surprised, others fearful, and some even proud; like they had any nerve standing up to the Dark Lord's son. He was led into a strange elevator, and in the process saw the one man Dumbledore had introduced him to on his fifteenth birthday, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man who'd delivered him to his parents after he was born.

"Good morning Shacklebolt." Yaxley sneered slightly.

"Morning Yaxley, Mr. Lestrange."

"Morning Mr. Shacklebolt." Ivan smirked a little at the man as the elevator moved almost making him fall. "Whoa!"

"You'll get used to that." Yaxley.

"Hope so." Soon the elevator stopped and Kingsley got off. It moved again, and stopped abruptly seconds later.

"_Department of Mysteries." _He heard the elevator speak, Yaxley stepped off and he followed. They marched down a hall and made their way into a court room, with a few wizards present including one fat witch with curled hair wearing pink robes sitting at the main chair. The place was eerie looking, and little animals, or patronuses, were covering the floors and desks of the witches and wizards around; above Ivan could see why, Dementors were all over the ceiling.

"Creepy things…" He mumbled. Yaxley took a seat next to the stand the fat one was in, and Ivan took a seat on the far end of the courtroom. He didn't have to sit in the sidelines, but he could at least watch from a distance how cruel these people truly were. Soon the witch looked to another door and some guards came in carrying a man around his mid-thirties to a chair with chains on it. 'Restraints, so they can't run from those creatures.'

"Let go! Let go I'm not a mudblood!" the man shouted trying to get free but stopped as the fat witch fired a curse at him. He was chained to the chair and the guards moved to the back.

"Mr. Arnold Herman Ashemore, you have been brought to this facility for questioning on your status as a wizard. Our sources have told us you lied on your family history, stating your father was Harold Ashemore, the ex-auror."

"It's not a lie!"

"Silence!" Yaxley.

"Mr. Ashemore, currently unmarried, no children, no living relatives, is this information true?"

"Y-Yes…"

"In other words you don't have much to live for." The witch laughed and the man lowered his head.

'Damn she's harsh….must be the one called Umbridge. I remember what happened two years ago, that year things in London went underway.' Ivan had heard many things from Dumbledore that one year, especially about the ministry turning against him and Harry because most refused to believe his father had come back to power.

"Now then…you had a wand confiscated from you upon arrival, cherry with dragon heartstring correct?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court the witch or wizard you stole it from." The man looked up in surprise.

"Stole it? I never stole it I've had it since I first attended Hogwarts. You can check my school records…" Umbridge raised her eyebrows and turned over to Yaxley who handed her a folder. She opened it and looked back to the wizard.

"It appears you're lying Mr. Ashmore, the wand stated in your records during your time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was elm with thestral wing piece." The man's mouth gaped open and he tried to sit up a little but the chains prevented it.

"No! That was my first wand, I broke it during a game of quidditch so I got another one in my second year!"

"Take him away." The guards moved to take the man away but as soon as he was out of the chains he attacked a couple of guards taking one of their wands. Two guards were stunned while others grabbed his arms, Yaxley was about to move when Ivan yanked out his own wand.

"Avada…"

"Expelliarmus!" Ivan shouted and Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand. "Stupefy!" Ivan struck the prisoner and he fell to the floor. The guards grabbed him but some moved to get to him. "Quite a job you've done so far Yaxley, letting prisoners take guards' wands without them being restrained."

"That was unknowingly done, he surprised us."

"Even so you didn't have to try and kill him all because he had a little backbone. Guards you can take him now." The guards looked at Yaxley and he nodded. They left the room and Umbridge stood up from her chair in anger.

"How dare you disrupt this courtroom? Who do you think you are?" she snarled.

"The Dark Lord's son…Ivan Lestrange." He stated and Umbridge's face grew larger than a coconut. She looked to Yaxley and he nodded in agreement.

"L-Lord Ivan…I didn't realize you were here…"

"Really? I've been here for a few minutes and you say you didn't notice me here? Apparently I misjudged you Umbridge, you have lost your sharp sight, and who could blame you after that run-in you had with them centaurs two years back. That and the young Mr. Potter actually standing up to you when you had all of Hogwarts trembling with fear…how sad." Umbridge's face fell from fear to anger again. He really hit a nerve yes he did.

"That's enough for now, I'll be back for the next trial." Yaxley told Umbridge and she just walked out of the room glaring slightly at Ivan. "Let's go Mr. Lestrange."

"I told you call me Ivan." Yaxley ignored him and they stepped inside the main room where witches and wizards were out and about. Ivan noticed all the flyers around the walls stating, 'Undesirable No. 1, Harry Potter'. Ivan was so caught up in his own thoughts he ran into someone, making a large thump and the person fell onto the floor.

"Watch it boy!" it was Travers, one of the more ruthless death eaters whom Ivan had seen but hadn't exactly met face to face.

"Excuse me?" Travers stood up and of course Yaxley remained quiet.

"I told you to watch it, you bumped into me." Ivan gave a fake gasp of surprise.

"Oh how clumsy of me. I'll be sure to watch where and WHAT I bump into next time." He smirked and Travers yanked out his wand. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _He hissed in Parseltongue. Travers stepped back a bit and lowered his wand.

"L-Lord Ivan, it's you." He put his wand away and Ivan smirked again.

"Yes it's me, now stand aside I'm going home." Travers moved and Ivan stepped in front of a fireplace. "What's this?" he asked as Yaxley stepped inside.

"Floo network, it's a fireplace that transports witches and wizards to specific locations, like a Portkey or Disapparation."

"I see, let's go then." He stepped in and they were enveloped in the emerald flames. Soon they were back at Malfoy Manor, where his uncle, mother, and father were standing in the main sitting room.

"Ah there you are my son, come I have news." Ivan stepped out of the fireplace and brushed himself off. Yaxley bowed to his lord and left in seconds. "How was the ministry?"

"Rather entertaining despite the short visit. What news have you father?"

"First off, how's Pandora on my decision of her engagement?"

"She is rather distraught father, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I think you made the right choice choosing Draco." His father smiled and Nagini entered the room swiftly.

"_Greetings young master."_

"_Greetings Nagini." _

"Now then for my news, I have discussed it with Lucius and your mother, and it seems Pandora's pregnancy will cause…future problems for us."

"What sort of problems?"

"People will talk my son, and your sister's life could be at risk because of the mistake she made." Ivan's fist clenched slightly.

"It wasn't her fault father."

"I understand that my son, but I'm not talking about the assault. I'm talking about the baby…" Ivan looked at his father.

"You've made your decision?"

"Yes. Pandora is my daughter, and I want what's best for her no matter how she was raised or whatever else may cause her to turn against me, including that thing inside her." Ivan felt a twinge of fear and anger lurk inside him.

"What do you plan to do about it?" his mother bowed her head and Lucius turned away.

"It must be killed. Regardless of it being my…grandchild…" he spat at that word. "It is the child of a muggle rapist, and I will not have my daughter's bloodline tainted so."

'No! This is not what Pan wants how can you do this?' "Father, with all due respect it is Pan's child, I fear she may not agree to this and she's already close to giving birth."

"Which is why I want you to give her this." In his father's hand was a small vial containing a purple liquid. "Parvulus Letum potion, or known as Infant Death. A special potion that's harmless to the mother, but deadly to the fetus. Within days of taking this potion, the fetus will die inside the womb and will appear stillborn at birth. Pan won't feel a thing, but you must be the one to give this to her."

"Why I father?"

"Because you are the main one she wouldn't suspect of killing her child. For all we know the thing could already be dead, but we can't take any chances. Pan is young, she can have more children suitable to our family." Ivan couldn't believe it, this monster was actually asking him to slip his sister a potion to kill her unborn child? "What do you say son? Will you complete this task for our family?" he held out the vial to Ivan, and he only looked at it. "Ivan?" Ivan stared at him for a few minutes, and slowly, but hesitantly took the vile.

'Pan forgive me.' "I'll do it." His father smiled at him and gave his son an awkward hug.

"Excellent my son, excellent."

_**Aren't you glad I made it longer? I am. Anyway next chapter's gonna take a little more work because I'm flipping over and around on what to do. Might make the next one in Harry's part, or maybe in Pan's just as soon as she finds out what's in store for her.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming please and I'll bring it up asap!**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Rebellion

_**And so it comes on, Pan rebels against her family and ends up in a desperate position. One knows how she'll be freed, and soon she will have her baby in the last place anyone would dare look. Starts off in Bellatrix's spot, then onto Pan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor, sitting room:_

"Bellatrix…?" the sound of Lucius's voice reached the death eater witch but she didn't hear him. She was still upset about this whole ordeal, Pan hadn't left her room in two weeks and only came out when her father showed up. She didn't know about the plan, and frankly Bellatrix was getting angry at her master. "Bellatrix. BELLATRIX!"

"WHAT?" she shouted turning toward him.

"Draco's home, he wishes to see you and Ivan." Narcissa came in and took Lucius's arm.

"He's in Ivan's room, they're waiting on you." The woman angrily stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her son's room; the door was slightly cracked open and she stepped inside seeing both boys standing up from the other side of the room.

"Hello mother." She nodded at him and placed a silencing charm on the room after closing the door.

"Hello son, Draco. I suppose you've heard the news?" Draco nodded with a solemn look on his face. "I can tell you're shocked, I was too when I heard it."

"How's Pan?" he asked.

"Shocked…she hasn't left her room in weeks. She likes you Draco, but not that way."

"I know, it's the same for me. Pan's going to be a mother very soon, this kind of stress isn't good for her is it?" Ivan turned away.

"No…" Draco looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ivan held up the vial in his hand. It was still full, he hadn't given it to Pan yet. "What is that?" Draco looked at the thing and his eyes widened. Bellatrix's hand clenched at her sides and she felt her face harden.

"Parvulus Letum potion, our master had it made for Pan."

"What for? I've never heard of it." Ivan and Bellatrix exchanged looks.

"Infant death." Draco's eyes widened. "Our master wants to kill the baby, while it's still in the womb."

"What? But it's his grandchild he can't just kill it!"

"Yes he can Draco, he doesn't want his bloodline tainted that's why. He's instructed Ivan to slip the potion to Pan in her drink so it will die before she gives birth."

"But she's so close, why is he doing this to her?"

"Because he wants you and Pan to produce children worthy of him; it doesn't matter to him that Ivan and Pan are less than pureblood, as long as they reproduce with worthy offspring that are strong and intelligent for him to use in later life." Ivan stepped forward.

"He's an awful man, just as Dumbledore told us."

"Do not mention that man in here!" Bellatrix screeched but not loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. Ivan glared at her for a minute.

"Forgive me mother, but if I can't speak of the one man who taught me all I know and kept me and Pan safe for many years then maybe I shouldn't say much at all."

"Son I understand how you feel, but what's more important right now is Pan's baby. If the Dark Lord finds out about all of us disagreeing on this then we're all doomed." Draco stepped forward.

"You haven't stopped him?"

"No."

"And you're letting him do this? It's your grandchild too!"

"I know! Which is why I want you two to help me." The boys looked at her. "I want you to help me free Pan from this."

"How? This whole place is warded if so much as even one of us steps off this land and 'He' finds out we're all in trouble." Ivan said putting the vial back inside his pocket.

"I have a plan. Both of you listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you this once…are you in? If not for me or yourselves but for Pan and her child? What do you say?" the boys exchanged looks for a few minutes, and then shook hands before turning back to Bellatrix.

"We're in."

_To Pan:_

Pan was sitting in her room near the window, watching the clouds go by that afternoon. After she'd heard about the engagement she rarely left her room. She still ate well and walked around each and every day in her room, but she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even her brother. For the time being she was feeling sad, if she was in fact to marry Draco then she feared he wouldn't accept her child.

'Don't worry darling, no matter what happens I will always protect you.' She mentally told her baby while rubbing her stomach. Ever since she first found out she pregnant she swore up and down she wouldn't let anyone ever harm her child, regardless of how she conceived.

"What should I do mother?" the voice of Ivan reached Pan's ears, just outside her door. "Pan won't let me in…she won't listen."

"It's alright son, come into your room." She walked a little closer, hearing the voices and footsteps go into Ivan's room next door. Carefully walking by, she leaned into the wall and listened in.

"Mother when shall I do it, Pan won't leave her room?"

'Do it? Do what?'

"I'm not quite sure son, your father did say do it soon since she's so close to birth."

"She's due anytime now."

"I know she looks like she's about to pop. I got it, we're all supposed to gather in the hall tonight to announce the engagement and there will be drinks. When Pan isn't looking I want you to slip the potion into her drink and woo-hoo no more baby." Pan's mouth dropped and tears started to form.

'My baby…she wants to kill my baby…' she couldn't believe it, oh well maybe she could because Aberforth and Albus always said Bellatrix was as twisted and insane as her father.

"I can only imagine mother, but Pan's not dumb she'll know something's up."

"Oh don't worry, your father will have Pan speak at the meeting and that's when you do it."

"Gotcha, oh well she's still young she can have more. Lots more with Draco, maybe he is a good match for her." Pan's hand went to her mouth and the tears fell.

'Even you Ivan, I thought I could trust you.' She stepped back against the other wall and went down on her knees silently crying. 'How can they do this to me?' she cried for several minutes before a knock suddenly came at her door.

"Pan…Pan darling are you alright?" came her mother's voice; she quickly stood up and wiped her eyes clean.

"Yes mother." The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Your eyes are red."

"Nothing mother, just the pregnancy is all."

"Oh…well change clothes soon dear, we're having a meeting tonight. Your father's going to announce the engagement to the others."

'Ungrateful bitch…' "Alright, when's the meeting?"

"In an hour dear, I'll come for you when it's time."

"Very well." Her mother kissed her cheek and left her room. Pan pulled out a simple red dress with a matching robe and hid her wand inside the pocket. 'They're going to regret this.' She combed out her crimpy hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail.

_An hour later: Main Dining room:_

Pan took her seat next to Ivan at the large table; all death eaters were present including Professor Snape.

'Keep my eyes peeled, can't let Ivan poison my child. I trusted him…how can he do this?'

"Welcome my friends, tonight we will be announcing a rather bit of exciting news for the future. As you all know I have been searching for a suitable suitor to marry my daughter Pandora." Several nods came. "As of almost three weeks ago I have in fact found the perfect match for her, and that…is Draco Malfoy. Draco would you and Pandora please stand?" Pan slid her chair back like Draco and stood up holding her belly. "I have decided that these two will marry at the end of this war, and therefore I will have gained another son. Both have already consented to it, and have agreed this is indeed a fine match." More nods came. "Do you two have anything to say on this matter?" Draco gave a small smirk.

"If I may my lord, it will be an honor to marry Pandora. I can't think of anyone more…lovely and intelligent to be my wife than the daughter of the Heir of Slytherin." He lifted his drink to her and she gave a small, evil little smirk. The death eaters clapped at Draco as he sipped his drink and sat back down. Pan carefully picked up her drink and held it out to the audience.

"A very fine thing to say Draco; I must say you are rather dashing yourself. I mean with all your cunningness and your own intelligence I'm sure you could almost cook up a good scheme for me and everyone here." She held the drink to her lips. "And I'm hoping that my child will grow up to be as powerful as you father." She held it closer. "Because I'm pretty sure that could become your worst nightmare." Smirks dropped and Pan threw the glass onto the table making it shatter and the liquid splashed everywhere.

"Pandora!" her mother shouted in pure shock.

"Do you think I'm that stupid mother?" she yanked out her wand and stunned many other people and soon found herself restrained by a few men. Her wand fell from her hand and her father came up.

"Pandora what is the meaning of this?" she spat at his feet.

"I know what you're trying to do! You tried to get Ivan to slip me a poison to kill my unborn child, I won't let you!" she was slapped across the jaw. Her mouth started to hurt and soon the men holding her were thrown back by a light.

"What the…?" Ivan.

"Get her!" her father shouted and Pan was disarmed again after she dove for her wand. "Take her to the cellar and make sure she's restrained. I will not have her disgracing me, even if she is my daughter." As she was dragged backwards Pan screamed so loud the floor began to shake.

"YOU'LL NEVER HURT MY BABY! NEVER!" soon the men stopped and Voldemort slapped her again before grabbing her throat.

"You. Will. Regret. This. You will get rid of that thing inside you, it's not worthy of my bloodline and it will be dealt with." She started gasping for air and he let go. "Take her away." They dragged her back again and Pan looked directly at her blood family.

"I TRUSTED YOU MALFOYS! I TRUSTED YOU!" she was pulled down the steps and taken to the cellar where the wand maker Ollivander, the Lovegood girl, and the one named Dean Thomas were kept. She was restrained against the wall, and the tears poured down her face. As the guards left Pan's face fell, she should've known this would happen; now they were going to kill her child even if it did live.

"Are you alright?" the blonde girl asked. Pan looked up and saw the girl coming over to her slowly, she had such blonde hair it lit up in the room.

"N-No…who are you?"

"Luna get away from her!" the taller boy said. 'Luna' turned and shushed him.

"Oh relax Dean, she's a prisoner now. Even if she's the Dark Lord's daughter you heard what just happened." The girl turned back to her. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. What's your name?"

"P-Pan…Pan Lestrange. Wh-Who's he?"

"Dean Thomas, they don't know if he's muggleborn or halfblooded so they're keeping him here. That's Ollivander back there; he's imprisoned for information on a wand the Dark Lord wants."

"A wand? What for he already has one?" the old man didn't answer, just looked away.

"Perhaps…that's a conversation for another time." Pan nodded and looked to the three.

"It's…nice to meet all of you. I-I'm sorry…for what they've done to you so far…"

"It's not your fault; you've only done what you can to protect your unborn child. Otherwise you would've probably run off somehow." Pan gave a small smile.

"Not really…I don't know what I'd do." Luna, Dean, and Ollivander all gave her some small smiles and stood up in front of her.

"Well…welcome to the lighter side." She laughed a little.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

_**Yeah I didn't want to end it here but then I figured that maybe I'd let the next chapter switch over to Harry's part, right when they're captured and taken to the manor; and I'll say this now, the next one shall end with a cliffy. Either way please leave more reviews and I'll have it up in no time.**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Miracles Happen

_**Here comes the big one! Pan and Harry meet and things take a turn for the better, for now at least. Please keep up the reviews because I'm itching to know more from my viewers! And yeah I'm switching the Snatchers scene around a bit so I don't get flagged for plagiarism.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Forest of Dean:_

CRACK! Harry, Hermione, and Ron all landed on the forest floor with a loud thump. They had just disapparated from the Lovegood home after Xenophilius had tried turning them to the Death Eaters.

"Why that ungrateful traitor! Is there no one we can trust?" Ron sounded so mad he could scare off a rabbit that way.

"They kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He's not evil just desperate."

"Even so we're on the line here, if so much as one more wizard turns us in to those cretins then I'm gonna…oh I'm gonna…!" he strained his face a bit then groaned.

"Careful Ron don't hurt yourself." Hermione giggled a bit. Harry laughed a bit too, might as well try and diffuse the tension. They walked around the forest for a few minutes before Harry soon fell to his knees, Hermione and Ron went to his side and helped him up.

"Harry what's wrong?" he didn't answer, his head began to hurt and he soon felt himself flying into another vision.

_Vision:_

"_Unacceptable!" Voldemort cried out. He was at the ministry again, getting angrier more and more at something, or someone._

"_I-I'm sorry milord, but she refuses to listen to reason." Yaxley stammered a little as he spoke._

"_I don't want excuses, I want this matter dealt with at once or someone's going to be sorry! Contact the Malfoys, have them deal with this at once!"_

"_Y-Yes milord…"_

_End vision:_

"Harry!" he felt a hand shaking his shoulder and Harry shook his head trying to focus. "You saw another one?"

"Yeah…h-he was angry…something about a girl refusing to reason or something."

"A girl eh?" Ron thought for a minute. "Think it's her?"

"Dunno…probably nothing right now…" a crackling sound was heard nearby. "Shhh…" Harry put a finger to his lips and pulled out his wand. They walked slowly towards the noise, and hid behind some trees; it was a group of Snatchers again, looking for them.

"Look over'der….I can smell'em." A wolfish looking man said, Fenrir Greyback nonetheless.

"Yeah yeah yeah shut it…another one to take to the ministry I guess." One named Scabior, Harry recognized him from wanted posters. "C'mon let's finish up I wanna eat."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry turned to her and nodded; they stepped back carefully and slowly to not catch the snatchers' attention, until Ron accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it.

"Over there!" they heard them call and the trio ran for it. They kept running faster and faster throwing a few spells around here and there, until they came to a hill and Harry slipped falling downwards. Hermione shrieked and went after him before shooting his face with a jinx. He felt his face swell up so much his right eye was shut completely. "Grab'em!" a scream was heard and Harry saw the Snatchers coming down.

_Malfoy Manor: Cellar:_

Pan was still chained up in the cellar of her family's home; she had been down there for over a week. Her strength was almost gone, and what was worse her abdomen had started having sharp pains since the night before.

"Ugh…ow…" she groaned and Luna came over to her.

"You alright Pan? You've been making those noises for a while now." Pan looked at and forced a smile.

"I-I'm ok…j-just stomach pains."

"I don't think so." Dean said. "When did these pains start?"

"S-Since last night…" she winced. Luna placed a hand on her swollen belly and felt the baby's feet kicking.

"Oh boy, Pan…I think you're close to labor." Pan's eyes widened a bit, she knew she was close but not this close.

"Aah…c-can't be…not here…" Dean groaned and Ollivander stepped forward.

"Just hang in there Pan, you have to hold on for a bit otherwise they'll be down here in no time."

"Y-Yeah…not what I…need right now…ah." Thankfully her water hadn't broke yet; once that happens she'd have no choice but to give birth.

"Here ma'am, it's them alright." They heard a voice from upstairs. The goblin Griphook went over to the door and listened more closely.

"Sounds like they caught more prisoners…"

"Ya think goblin?" Pan snapped a bit and Griphook glared at her. They continued to listen carefully, but the shouting soon went to faint whispering, almost impossible for any of them to hear. Moments later footsteps came running down and the cellar door creaked open.

"HERMIONE!" a boy's voice bellowed through the room. "HERMIONE!"

"Ron stop it, we need a plan right now." Another's voice came, and Pan recognized it as Harry Potter, from the mirror.

"HERMIONE!" the other boy shouted, and Luna walked closer to them.

"Ron? Harry?" she said and the screaming ceased.

"Luna?"

"Yeah it's me, didn't expect to see you here." She stopped and looked at them, and then a scream was heard from above them.

"HERMIONE!" the other boy shouted again.

"Luna you mind helping untie us?" Harry Potter asked.

"Sure let me find a nail, Mr. Ollivander would you…?"

"Yes here." The old man handed Luna a rusty old nail and she started cutting the restraints on the boys, and soon the cellar was lit with lights. Pan groaned again in pain, loud enough for the two boys to look in her direction.

"Dean was that you?" Dean was badly cut up and bruised but not enough to groan like Pan.

"No Harry, it was her." Dean pointed at Pan and Harry walked a little closer after yanking the loose ropes off his wrists. His eyes widened at her, and she bowed her head trying to show respect.

"Hello Mr. Potter." She said with a wince. Harry looked her over and stopped at her swollen belly.

"No…you can't be…" Luna walked over as did Ron.

"You know her Harry? Her name's Pan, or Pandora really." Ron's eyes widened and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Y-You're…his daughter?" Pan looked at him and forced a small smile.

"Unfortunately…"

"We can explain later Harry, so what's the plan of escape?" before Harry could answer another scream was heard, including those of her mother Bellatrix.

"You filthy mudblood! You took the sword from my vault, what else did you take? Answer me!" another scream.

"Harry, what's that you got?" Pan looked at Harry and saw him pull out a broken piece of a mirror from his shoe.

"Help us! We're in the Malfoy Manor cellar help us!" he cried into it and put it back in his pocket. The boy Ron kept calling that girl, Hermione, and soon more screams were heard and then footsteps came down the stairs. The lights were gone in seconds, and everyone moved away from the door.

"Get back against the wall! Now or I'll kill you!" Draco's shaky voice reached them and he was pointing his wand at Griphook. He marched in and grabbed the goblin before dragging him up the stairs after giving Pan a glance. The minute they were gone the lights were on again and soon a loud crack was heard just below the silencing screams. Pan started breathing slowly and carefully, to ease some of the pain.

"Dobby!" Harry cried out and there Pan saw a small house elf was in the middle of the room.

"Master Harry Potter!" the elf, Dobby, cried out. "Dobby is here to rescue you." He was about to speak when another scream was heard.

"Dobby can you apparate in and out of this room?"

"Of course Harry Potter, I'm an elf."

"Can you take humans with you?" Dobby nodded. "Even pregnant ones?" Dobby looked confused and looked over at Pan before backing away.

"It's ok Dobby, she's a prisoner here too." Luna said calmly. "Can you cut her chains?" the elf slowly nodded and looked at Harry.

"Ok look, I want you to free her, and apparate Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean, and…Pan here to…"

"Bill and Fleur's home, Shell Cottage just outside Tinworth." Harry nodded and Dobby snapped his fingers freeing Pan from her binds. She slid to the floor and clutched her belly letting out a moan. "Best hurry, I think she's about to have her baby."

"She is." Luna said. Pan moaned, a lot louder that time since a huge sharp pain hit her.

"Ok, Dobby take them to Shell Cottage and hurry back as soon as you can."

"Yes Master Harry Potter." The elf took Luna and Ollivander's hands, while they took Dean and Pan's. With another loud crack they vanished from the cellar and were soon on a beach just near a little cottage.

"Wait here." Luna said and ran into the cottage while Dobby disappeared again. Pan fell to her knees and held her belly, her pains were getting worse, and she knew it was almost time. Soon Luna came running back out with a man with deep red hair and some scars across his face, and a young woman with long blonde hair.

"AAH!" Pan cried out and Dean helped her up.

"We have to get her inside, she's about to have a baby!" he said through his bloody lips. The man and woman exchanged looks and the man helped Dean with Pan while Luna and the woman assisted Ollivander. As they made their way inside Pan was brought over into a bedroom and laid down on a bed, the woman soon came back in and checked her belly.

"Bill, go check on ze ozers, I'll take care of her." She said. "You're Pan right?" Pan nodded. "I'm Fleur Weasley, 'ow long 'ave you had zese pains?" she winced again and kept breathing. Her forehead was starting to sweat badly.

"S-Since last…night…" Fleur's eyes widened.

"You're close…your vater asn't broken has it?"

"N-No…"

"Zen you are close, but you're not ready just yet. I'll be back…keep breathing…" she left the room, and as Pan kept rubbing her belly she realized she still had her wand on her; she had to move it so she wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Ahh…ugh…!" she moaned after taking her wand out and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Fleur came back with a basin of water, towels, and some blankets; she placed them at the foot of the bed on the trunk and noticed Pan's wand. "T-Take it if…you must…ah!" Fleur took the wand and placed it in her pocket.

"Keep breathing. You're almost ready…" she moved Pan's legs up on a stack of pillows and lifted her skirt seeing her private area. "You aren't fully dilated yet…but eet shouldn't be much longer 'ow." Soon the man came in and Fleur turned to him handing him Pan's wand. "Hold onto eet, zhe gave eet up willingly…" he took it and looked at Pan, she continued her breathing and winced more as the pain increased.

"You're the Dark Lord's daughter, Pandora?" she gave a rough nod. "Luna told us a little about you, but you can explain more when this is done." Pan nodded and another contraction hit, and this time…the bed felt wet.

"Her vater 'as broken! Bill attend to ze ozers I 'ave this." 'Bill' nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Fleur checked Pan again and looked back to her. "You're ready…now on ze count of three, you must push." Pan nodded as the pain increased. "One…two…three!" Pan breathed deeply and pushed hard.

"AAAH!" she screamed.

"Good good, take a deep breath…and one, two, three, push!"

"UAAH!" she screamed again as the contractions grew more painful and fast.

"Good, you're very close Pandora…just need to take a few breaths before you push again." Pan panted heavily as her forehead started sweating more. Fleur took a rag and blotted her face to cool her down, and another contraction hit.

"AH! Fleur!" she cried out and Fleur ran back to her spot; her eyes widened and she took out a blanket.

"Ze 'ead's coming, two more pushes should do it!" Pan nodded and took a deep breath. "One, two, three, push!" she did as told and felt almost like she was being torn in half.

"AAH!"

"Good almost there…one, two, three, push!" Pan gave one last big push, and in just a few seconds a large cry other than hers echoed in the room. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Pan sat up slightly, and tried to look over the pillows for her son.

"A boy?" Fleur was smiling and laughing as she cleaned off the crying infant.

"E's beautiful, jus' a minute." She said and after a few minutes she brought a blue bundle over to Pan, placing it in her arms. Fleur then waved her wand a few times and cleaned the room and Pan up. Pan smiled so big at her son she started crying happily; he was adorable, a full head of black hair like her own, and light hazel brown eyes.

"He's got my eyes." She said letting tears fall. Fleur walked over and conjured Pan's messy curls into a long braid. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh please call me Fleur." She said. As Fleur finished gathering the materials Pan couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

"Excuse me Fleur but…I know you were trying to help me and all, but why do you treat me so nicely? Knowing who I am and all?" Fleur smiled and placed a hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Because I believe in actually getting to know someone, not judging zem by zeir family." Pan smiled and looked back to her baby boy. "So vat vill you name 'im?" Pan realized she hadn't picked out any names for her baby, she'd been so caught up in defying her father she hadn't had much thought about it.

"I'm not sure…I want his name to be something good, but not common." She thought for a few seconds, and then a name struck her. "Gabriel. Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange." Fleur smiled.

"Zat's a good name, eet suits 'im." She stroked little Gabriel's hair and soon Bill came in.

"Sorry to bother you again darling, but Harry's back."

_**Cliffhanger yeah! More to come soon because things are turning around already for the twins, and for the Golden Trio. Keep reviewing and I'll keep the chapters going!**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Pan Tells All

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last one! Glad some of you were happy she finally had her baby. Anyway this chapter starts where Pan and Harry start to get to knowing each other, though one is awkward and the other is captivated by the awkward one.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

"Arry's back?" Fleur asked and Bill nodded. She looked at Pan and the young girl held her son close. "I'll be back soon, you jus' vait…" Pan nodded and Fleur left the room leaving her and Bill alone.

"You're his daughter, and he's his grandson?" Pan nodded. "I won't ask you anything just yet, but I should warn you that you may end up sharing this room." He pointed to the empty bed on the other end of the room.

"I don't mind. I just don't want anyone to disturb Gabriel." She pointed at the baby in her arms and Bill gave a small smile.

"He's cute. I don't think it'll be a problem." Soon footsteps were heard and Fleur came back in with an unconscious girl, Pan assumed it was Hermione. "She alright?"

"For ze most part, zhe vas tortured…" Fleur and Bill carefully set her down on the other bed and started cleaning her face and neck. "Zhe will be fine, jus' needs rest. Arry an' Ron are fine, but ze elf was hurt."

"You mean Dobby? Is he alright?"

"Ee is fine, jus' got a cut on ees face. And zat goblin, ees legs are broken."

"Griphook yes, just needs some Skelegro that's all. I'll go take care of Ron and Harry; you stay here and help Hermione."

"Yes." Bill kissed Fleur's cheek and left the room. She went back to cleaning off Hermione's face and Pan gave an unwelcome yawn making the woman turn to her.

"I'm sorry…" she said. Gabriel yawned as well and went straight to sleep.

"Eet's alright, you can sleep if you want. I'll put eem in ze cradle." Fleur used her wand and summoned a cradle which came through the door and sat it next to Pan's bed. "Vas mine ven I was little. You can use it for now." The cradle was small but big enough for a newborn baby, it was as tall as the bed Pan laid in and looked rather comfortable. Pan kissed Gabriel's forehead and carefully placed him inside, she set him on his stomach since she did know that newborns need to sleep on their stomachs to prevent choking on their own vomit.

"Thank you Fleur." She said after covering him with a blanket.

"You're velcome…get some rest. I'll watch eem." Pan nodded and fell straight to sleep, knowing she was safe for the moment.

_Guest Room: Ron, Harry, & Dobby:_

"Easy there Dobby, easy…" Harry said as he began bandaging Dobby's bleeding cheek. The elf winced a bit but kept smiling nonetheless.

"Dobby is glad that Harry Potter and his friends are safe. Dobby's pain is nothing compared to what Harry Potter's had done." Harry smiled and finished quickly.

"Remember when I told you to never save my life again? Well this time I'll make an exception since you survived." Dobby smiled and Ron kept bouncing his leg even if he was healed.

"Can't believe we made it out of there…it was so close, and Hermione…oh god." Harry looked at him.

"It's alright Ron, what matters now is that we're all safe, including Pandora." Ron's eyes widened and he yanked out his wand. "Wait Ron no! Don't forget she was a prisoner there too."

"How can you be sure, how can we know she's not in league with them and this is all a trick to give us away eh?"

"You can't fake a pregnancy that far Ron, besides Bill already said she had the baby and she's been in the same punishments as Luna and the others."

"Great another spawn of the Dark Lord."

"Ron!" they jumped as Fleur entered with goblets of water. "Zhe's not evil…zhe's a refugee here jus' like you and ze ozers."

"What she's only been here barely a day and you already trust her?"

"I didn't say zat, I jus' believe zhe should be judged for her own, not for her family or blood."

"Pandora Lestrange…" Dobby whispered. "Dobby remembers…that name." Harry looked at the elf and Ron moved in closer. "Dobby remembers his former master's attempt…to gain custody of the Lestrange children."

"Gain custody? You mean after You-Know-Who disappeared and Bellatrix was imprisoned?" Dobby nodded.

"Ministry of Magic turned master down, after his trial. Minister said it wouldn't be right, so the Malfoys were forced to let go of their family."

"And then they were adopted by muggles." Harry finished. "Besides every time I saw Pandora in the mirror she didn't look evil like her mother or father."

"Because she's not…." Fleur said placing down the tray. "Pan is a remarkable girl, she knows of her heritage yet she's against it. Dumbledore made zee right choice giving 'er up for adoption. Zhe's now a mother, and zhe's resting…you can talk to 'er later." Before Fleur could leave, Harry stood up and she stopped.

"What did she have?" she turned to him. "The baby, was it a boy or a girl?" Fleur smiled a little.

"Ee's a boy, Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange." She left the room but kept the door open. Harry stood up and walked out but looked back at Ron.

"You wait here, I need to see something."

"Harry—" Harry ran out and went straight over to where he assumed Pan was being kept. He heard a small cry from one of the rooms but was stopped by Bill.

"You can't go in there right now Harry, she's sleeping."

"I-I know, I just need to be sure she's ok. And Hermione…"

"Also sleeping, and if you go in there you'll wake the baby." Harry looked straight at Bill with pleading eyes. "Alright fine, but keep quiet." He moved aside and carefully opened the door. Harry quietly walked in and saw Pan and Hermione both asleep on their beds; he also noticed baby Gabriel in the cradle between them.

'So that's him.' He thought, and as he slowly walked over to the cradle Pan began to stir. She didn't wake, so Harry just stayed a foot away from the cradle watching Gabriel sleep.

"Mmm…Harry…" Harry shot his head over to Pan. Did he just hear her call his name?

'I think I'd better leave.' He could see Hermione and Pan were resting peacefully, so it was best to let them recover. He took one last look at Pan and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Harry?" Ron came walking up the hall to meet him but ended up stomping on the floor and a loud cry was heard.

"Oh nice going Ron." Fleur said walking into the room and picking up Gabriel. Pan awoke with a start and looked at them.

"What happened why's he crying?" Fleur smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Ee's alright, Ron jus' scared eem a bit." Pan carefully got up from her bed and walked over to them.

"Can I have him?" she asked holding out her arms. Harry couldn't help but notice a glow on Pan's face, whether it be from the sunlight or the aftermath of the pregnancy she was stunning despite resembling Bellatrix. Fleur handed Gabriel to his mother and he seemed to calm down.

"H-He…he's cute." Harry stuttered out. "Looks just like you Pandora." She looked at him.

"My name's Pan, Pandora was a Greek woman who unleashed all evil on the world. I go by just Pan, Mr. Potter."

"Uh…Harry, call me Harry if you wish." He said to her. She sat down with Gabriel in her arms, and then Hermione began to stir awake.

"H-Harry…?" she said. He and Ron made their way to her bedside and she started to slowly sit up.

"Easy Hermione, not so fast." Ron said putting an arm around her. She leaned into him and looked at Harry but then flinched when she saw Pan.

"It's ok Hermione, we're all safe. Dobby's here too…as is Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander." Hermione didn't look away from Pan, and noticed the baby in her arms.

"Who's that? Who's child is that?"

"Mine." Pan stated. "He was born just a few hours ago."

"Who is she?" Harry gave her a look.

"You can ask her yourself you know." Hermione nodded.

"W-Who are you?" Pan looked at Hermione.

"Pandora Lestrange, but I go by Pan. And this is my son Gabriel." The baby cooed and Harry almost smiled. "I know what my mother did to you Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron and Hermione looked shocked. Did they really think she was that evil?

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Fleur took the cue and left the room. "You weren't the one torturing her. And if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions?"

"Sure." She said.

"How long were you at Malfoy Manor?"

"A few months, Severus Snape was the one who found me and my brother."

"Did he force you?" Pan got a little quiet.

"No, I went willingly." Ron let out a scoff. "But only because I didn't want to cause a scene, Dumbledore, he told me my father would send someone to get me. I only went because I didn't have much of a choice." Harry understood that, if Dumbledore warned about what might've happened and what did happen then Pan would have had to go along willingly.

"What about your brother?" Pan looked uneasy.

"He's…he's the same. He was raised by muggle politics so he had a more civilized life than me; the parents who adopted me were wonderful people, and after they found out I was expecting they said they would support me all the way." She looked down. "Until I lost them last year, when I was halfway through my pregnancy." Harry's face fell.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Gabriel started making noises, and then Pan felt his stomach. "Just a minute." She pulled another blanket over her chest and moved Gabriel to her chest. "Sorry."

"No it's quite alright, now if you're willing to tell us...why were you in that cellar?" Pan didn't flinch at that question; she must've known something.

"I rebelled against my father, and he threw me into the cellar until he could deal with me. I was there for a week, and I made friends with Luna and the others, except Griphook of course."

"What did he do to make you go against him?" Harry figured the answer was there in her arms, but he needed to be sure.

"Because of my son, after I told my father how Gabriel was…conceived he decided he wanted to kill him. He pretended to let me think I was going to keep him like I wanted, but then my brother Ivan found out he wanted him to slip me a potion to kill Gabriel while he was still in my womb. After I found out I attacked my father and a few death eaters, and he hit me, before he had me locked up down there. Once he was done he decided he would kill my baby after he was born, and then he…" she went quiet at those words. "He…was going to force me…to marry my cousin Draco." Ron gagged loudly at that, and Hermione's mouth dropped open with Harry's.

"That's awful." Hermione.

"Shouldn't be so surprised, Blacks and Malfoys have been known to marry within their families. But that blonde git? Ugh…" Ron said holding Hermione closer. Pan glared at him.

"Don't talk about Draco like that…he may be a death eater but he didn't do it by choice. Don't get me wrong I didn't want to be his wife, but I do like him." Ron made a face and Harry turned to him.

"She's right, shouldn't say too much about it. If anything he and Ivan were probably the ones who looked after her right?" he looked at Pan.

"They were, Narcissa did too. She actually was looking forward to me having a child…and she took care of me. My mother…"

"Let me guess she sided with You-Know-Who?" Ron interrupted her.

"No." Pan said and Harry almost fell out of his seat. "She wanted me to keep my child. If anything she wanted a second chance at raising a child since she lost me and Ivan." Harry almost didn't believe it for a minute, but then he remembered that when it came to her own family Bellatrix could get extremely protective.

"That's a shocker there." Hermione said. "Gabriel…is half muggle right?" Pan nodded at that. "What about the father?" Pan flinched violently at that, and almost made baby Gabriel pull off her chest. She carefully moved him away and pulled her shirt down then placed him back in the cradle.

"He's in jail." She whispered.

"Nuff said eh?" Harry looked at the two and Hermione nodded. Ron on the other hand didn't seem satisfied.

"In jail for what?" Pan started shaking, and before Harry realized what he was doing he immediately went to Pan's side and put an arm around her. "Oh…sorry." Ron apologized seeing Pan shake so badly.

"Sorry about that Pan, Ron tends to speak before he thinks sometimes." Hermione said and Pan giggled a bit. Harry quickly removed his arm from her and she just smiled.

"Thanks for that, do you want to know anything else?" Harry thought for a minute.

"Yes, is Ivan the same as you, I mean like this at least?" Pan nodded.

"He knew something like this would happen, so he stayed behind to keep an eye on things. Speaking of which Harry do you have that mirror? The other piece I mean?" Harry nodded. "May I?" Harry didn't know what she was doing, but pulled the mirror out of his sock and handed it to her.

"What do you need it for?"

"Just a sec." she looked at it, staring at her own reflection and then another part of a face was seen.

"Pan is that you?" she smiled.

"Yes Ivan." Harry looked at the mirror, it was indeed Pan's brother. "I'm safe, as is my son." The eye showing widened.

"You had the baby? A boy?"

"Yes. His name's Gabriel."

"Oh good, I'm so glad you're safe. What about the others?"

"They're safe too. Harry's been very kind so far." The eye twitched a bit.

"Hey Pan let me see Harry." She handed the mirror to Harry and he found himself staring at the Dark Lord's son. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter."

"You too…Mr. Lestrange." The man snickered.

"Do call me Ivan. Thank you for saving my sister and nephew…and I'm sorry about what happened here at the manor." Harry couldn't understand what was going on, why was this teen being so polite? He was the Dark Lord's son wasn't he? Or maybe he was like Pan as she'd said.

"Y-You're welcome."

"I greatly appreciate it, please make sure she's safe. Our father's not too worried about her right now but once he finds out what's happened I'm sure it won't be good. Anyway don't worry about the Malfoys, they've been punished enough for now." Harry nodded. "I'll keep an eye on things here, so keep the mirror on you at all times."

"S-Sure."

"Don't get nervous Mr. Potter, just be careful. That's all I can say for now, goodbye to you all. Take care Pan."

"Goodbye Ivan." The boy's face disappeared from the mirror and Harry was staring back at his own reflection.

"He seems nice." Hermione said weakly. Pan turned to her and smiled a little.

"He has his moments, and he's promised to keep an eye out." Harry nodded.

"That's good. Nice to know your big brother's looking out for you." Pan nodded and started rubbing Gabriel's back.

"Thank you for saving me Harry." He looked at her, and stared directly into her soft brown eyes.

"You're welcome Pan." The two continued staring at each other, completely ignoring everything else around them; that is until…Dobby rushed in through the door.

"Master Harry Potter." He said.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby has just received word from Kreacher at Grimmauld Place."

"And?"

"Kreacher has said that….He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…has put out a bounty." Harry and the other's eyes widened. "He's put a bounty on Miss Pandora and her child."

_**Figured I'd stop it here for now. Yes I understand that's a little quick but I'll explain more in the next chapter. Plus a little surprise inside for Harry and Pan. Please keep the reviews coming, the favorites are fine, but reviews keep me going.**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Gringotts BreakIn

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last one they are a great help. Anyway like the title says this chapter's mainly about the break-in at Gringotts Bank; but it starts off at Shell Cottage just three days after they find out about the bounty on Pan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After hearing the news from Dobby, the whole house was stunned to the core. No one mentioned anything to Pan about it, since after Dobby spoke she completely focused on her son.

At the moment Hermione and Griphook were fully recovered, and Ollivander along with Luna and Dean had been moved to Muriel's home. Pan became good friends with Luna and Dean, and they told her if she ever needed help with anything to just let them know. Harry was with Dobby off at the time to clear his head, and Ron was busy caring for Hermione though she didn't need it; Pan on the other hand was in her room with Gabriel, writing a letter.

'Almost done…' she finished the last sentence and folded the letter in an envelope before sealing it. 'There, nicely done and to the point.' She put the letter in her dress pocket and patted it down to make sure it fit.

"Pan?" she heard someone calling her from the other side of the door. "Pan are you ok?" it was Fleur.

"I'm fine." She picked up Gabriel holding him to her. Fleur walked in and smiled at her carrying a mug of tea.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

"No thank you, do you know where everyone's at?"

"Arry eez in zhe kitchen, Ron and 'Ermione are outside vith Bill." Pan smiled and figured maybe she should stop being so shy around them. They did save her and Gabriel's lives, so she owed them for it.

"Thanks Fleur, I appreciate all you've done for me." Fleur set the mug down and leaned over hugging Pan carefully not to disturb Gabriel.

"You're velcome Pan." She let go, and then Pan made her way out into the kitchen, seeing Harry at the table examining a broken necklace and the sword of Gryffindor.

"Harry." She said and he turned to her.

"Oh hey Pan, something wrong?" she smiled a little.

"No I just felt like coming out of that room, can't stay in there forever." She bounced Gabriel as he began to turn in her arms. "Mind if I sit?" Harry stood up.

"Oh no not at all." He pulled out a chair for her and Pan laughed a little.

"You're such a gentleman." She sat down and Harry went back to his seat. "The sword of Gryffindor, how on earth did you get it?" he gave her a surprised look.

"You know about this?" he said pointing at the thing.

"Of course, you forget Professor Dumbledore taught me almost everything about the magical world. That includes old magic and historical artifacts like this sword." She said. Harry smiled at her and put the broken necklace away. "Harry, I know what you're going to say, so just let me talk."

"About?"

"I'd like to apologize, not for myself but for what my father's done to you. He murdered many innocent people, and he almost murdered Gabriel. What he's done is horrifying, and my mother….i know what she's done in the past and present as well. It's probably not good for me to say this, but thank God I was raised by muggles and not them or the Malfoys." Harry smirked at that.

"Touché Pan. And for the record I don't hold you responsible for any of this. I know who you are and all, but I can't judge you based on your parents' lives. If anything I'd like to know you better because frankly, you're new to all of this…in a way."

"I agree, and Harry if I may ask…do you know how to defeat him?" Harry didn't even hesitate to nod. "Did that necklace have anything to do with it?" he nodded again.

"You know what a horcrux is?" Pan thought for a minute, and then remembered reading something about that word.

"The ability to split one's soul into an object of sorts?" he nodded again.

"You're a smart girl, if anything you could be as smart as Hermione. Uh don't let her know I said that."

"No problem, and thanks for that. And Harry if anything, I know this is sudden and all…but I want to come with you." Harry's eyes widened at her. "I want to help you defeat my father."

"Pan are you crazy? What about Ivan, what about Gabriel you can't take him with you?" before Pan could answer someone came in through the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Harry got up and recognized the voice. Pan followed him and stayed hidden behind the door as she listened.

"Remus!" she heard Harry say. Bill and Fleur were heard coming in too.

"It's a boy! His name is Ted, after Dora's father!" soon more people came in and Pan stayed quiet with Gabriel in her arms.

"Tonks had the baby? Congratulations!" she heard Hermione talk.

"Yes congratulations." Bill and Ron. Soon it was slightly quiet and a sound of ruffling clothing was heard.

"You'll be godfather?" 'Remus' asked someone.

"M-Me?" Harry. Pan's eyes widened a bit, but she let it go and continued to listen. This was definitely her cousin-in-law Remus Lupin, married to Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

"We both agree no one's better. What do you say?" the man asked

"S-Sure I'd be honored…." Harry said.

"Drinks anyone?" she heard Fleur say.

"Oh no I must get back…I'll bring a picture next time." She heard the door open and stepped out.

"Wait!" she said and everyone turned to her. Remus turned around and his mouth dropped open at her in shock.

"I-It's ok Remus…she's a friend." Harry said walking in front of her. Remus stepped closer to her and stopped just a few feet in front of her.

"Pandora Lestrange?" he said.

"Pan." She said holding sleeping Gabriel. "I'm Pan Lestrange Mr. Lupin." Remus turned over to Bill and Fleur.

"Are you two insane? You're harboring the daughter of You-Know-Who?"

"Remus she came to us when Luna and Dean were saved by Dobby. She had a baby and she's here as a refugee just like everyone else." Bill said calmly.

"You know how much trouble you'll all be in, not just for sheltering Harry and the others but for holding his daughter? And grandchild?"

"Remus we know the risks, but we couldn't just let Pan get hurt and have her son in that cellar." Harry spoke up. "She needed help so we gave it to her."

"She's been very well behaved Remus." Hermione said leaning into Ron who nodded in agreement. The man glared a little at Pan but she didn't flinch away.

"You're serious? She's a refugee here with you?" they all nodded. Pan pulled out the letter from her pocket and held it in front of her.

"If it's not too much trouble Mr. Lupin, I'd like you to deliver this letter to my Aunt Andromeda." He looked at her. "When we last met she told me if I ever needed help with anything to let her know." Eyes widened at that.

"You've met Andromeda before? When?" Hermione asked.

"A year ago, in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore took me on a secret outing to see a town where witches and wizards live and I ran into her. We instantly recognized each other; she said she knew about me and Ivan and she hoped that we didn't think much of blood purity marriages or anything like that. I told her no, and I wanted to get to know her if she wanted to know me."

"So you're on good terms with her?" Remus asked and Pan nodded. "Why she never mentioned it I'll wonder, but if you're trustworthy for everyone here I'll take the letter." He looked at Gabriel in her arms, and took the letter from her. He nodded to everyone and left the house disapparating outside.

"I'm sorry Pan, Remus is a nice man he's just cautious." Harry said.

"It's ok, I can't expect everyone to like me so quickly." Gabriel started fussing and she bounced him a little. "Excuse me." She left the room and went back to the kitchen spotting the bottle Fleur had made boiling in some water. A small squirt on her hand and the temperature was right; placing the nipple at Gabriel's mouth he took it in and drank it down. The boy was only a few days old but he liked anything so far, baby formula or breast milk he didn't care it was all delicious.

"Pan." She turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk into the kitchen, each with stern looks if not concerned on their faces. "I know you want to help, but you can't leave Gabriel behind. He needs his mother…" Harry.

"I know. Harry I know I can't leave him, but in order for him to grow up and prosper in this world I need to help. I can't just sit back and let you all put yourselves on the line, you may be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, but I can help you get it done faster."

"But Pan, do you even know how to fight?" Hermione.

"Yes, and how to defend I know a few good spells. I can even disapparate. And don't worry about Ivan; he said he'll keep watch on the Malfoys as best he can." And then there was Ron.

"So you're going to leave YOUR kid here for Fleur and Bill to look after?" he sounded angry, and before Pan could answer another knock came to the door.

"Um Pan could you come here?" she heard Fleur calling. Pan carefully placed the almost empty bottle down and started burping Gabriel as she walked back into the front room. There, in all her shade and glory, was her Aunt Andromeda with Remus Lupin.

"Hello Pan."

"Hello Aunt Andie." She said walking over to her. The two women carefully embraced not to crush Gabriel.

"Gabriel, he's adorable like my grandson." The woman smiled touching Gabriel's small cheek.

"Thank you, congratulations on Teddy. I guess you got my note?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to help sweetheart. I know how much this all means to you, and I know you feel as if you've been hidden long enough." Andromeda said as she put her hand on Pan's face. "So yes." Pan smiled so big. She was happy this was going as she'd hoped.

"Excuse me but can someone tell me what the bloody deal is?" Typical Ron.

"I'm taking care of Gabriel while Pan accompanies you on your journey." Andromeda said and Remus gave a small smirk. That made everyone, even Bill and Fleur, gasp at the woman.

"Andie are you sure?" Remus asked. "You already volunteered to take care of Teddy if it happens, can you handle two newborns?" Andromeda gave him a look.

"If I could handle my metamorphing daughter then I definitely can handle two newborn babies. With a little help from Dobby of course." At that moment, the little elf, who'd been silent up until now appeared in the room.

"Dobby?" Harry looked at him and Dobby bowed.

"Dobby is grateful that Harry Potter is safe and sound, Dobby is also grateful for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hospitality, therefore Dobby is willing to help Miss Pan in her time of need."

"Did she ask you?" Harry.

"Dobby has agreed to help under request of Miss Pan. Dobby has grown fond of her as well." Dobby smiled up at Pan and bowed to her.

"Thank you Dobby."

"You are welcome Miss Pan." Dobby looked at Andromeda and she smiled.

"Pan I'll help you get Gabriel's things, shall we?" Pan nodded and led her aunt back to her bedroom after Gabriel finally burped. She set him down in the cradle and looked around for the materials Fleur had given her; some diapers, baby clothes, a couple of toys, bottles, etc. It wasn't much, but it would be enough since Dobby was going to help her aunt.

"Here." She said after placing all the items in a bag. "That should be enough for a while, common courtesy of Fleur Weasley." Andromeda laughed and took the bag. "I really appreciate this auntie, I don't know how I can repay you." Her aunt gave her a look and Pan soon found herself in a tight embrace.

"I'm doing this because I love you dear, you're my only niece. I was willing to take you and your brother in after you were born but of course Dumbledore, God rest his soul, told me it would be too risky should your father ever return. I'm glad we finally met though, and I'm willing to help you out as much as possible." Pan felt tears sting her eyes, regardless of what her mother's family had done to Andromeda she was as sweet as can be.

"Thank you." They let go hearing little Gabriel cooing. "Aww you want Aunt Andie to hold you?" she carefully picked him up and handed him to Andromeda. His brown eyes found hers and she smiled at him.

"He's so cute, reminds me of Dora when she was born." Pan helped Andromeda put the bag on her shoulder and they walked out of the room. The others met them in the front room and Remus took the bag from Andromeda.

"You're ready?"

"Yes Remus. You behave Pan, I'll see you soon."

"You too auntie." Everyone else bid goodbye and the two left instantly. Pan felt her heart jerk at Gabriel being gone, but the rest of it knew he'd be cared for until she came for him.

"Well…I suppose we can't turn you down now." Harry. "You can come along Pan, but you need to do what we tell you." Pan nodded and looked at the trio.

"I won't let you down." She said and Bill handed her the wand she'd given to him willingly.

"Ok, we'll leave you four to decide what to do." He pulled Fleur into another room and Harry pulled Pan and the others into the kitchen.

"So what's your plan so far?" Pan asked. Harry pulled out the broken necklace and the sword of Gryffindor placing them on the table.

"From what we understand your dad has seven horcruxes, so far we've gotten the Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and something of Ravenclaw's. The diary, the locket, and the ring have all been destroyed, and we know the location of the Hufflepuff cup."

"Where's that?" all three glanced at each other before going back to Pan.

"Gringotts Bank, in your mom's vault." Pan's eyes widened a bit.

"Let me guess, you plan to break in and get it?" they nodded. "How so?"

"Polyjuice potion." Hermione said holding up a vial. "I'm going to disguise myself as Bellatrix Lestrange to get us inside, and Griphook is going to help us." Pan seemed to understand since Griphook did work at Gringotts, but something was flawed in that plan.

"If I may Hermione, why not let me pose as my mother?" she asked and Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I mean I do look like her right? Just younger…"

"Yes but, what will I do?" Pan thought for a minute.

"It's a suggestion, Harry? Ron?" Ron actually smiled at Pan.

"I kind of like it, it wouldn't cause too much trouble. Plus she's been around that witch long enough to know how to act like her." Harry nodded.

"I agree with Ron Hermione, you'll have to stay hidden under my cloak with me and Griphook."

"But we can't all fit in that thing it's not big enough."

"Of course it is, just needs a small stretch is all. All Pan has to do is play her part to get us in and out and we're through."

"He's right 'Mione, we did fit in it in our first year remember?"

"We were small then, not that I'm against this idea but we've only got enough to disguise two of us. What will I do?"

"Whatever Harry tells you." Pan spoke up. "Watch me." She cleared her throat and fixed her hair like Bellatrix. "Filthy mudbloods in my house! I am the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, only I deserve his honor and reward! You have no right to disgrace my name against him!" the whole while she chanted Harry and Ron began laughing. "Please don't be angry with me master! I tried! I tried!" she stopped with a laugh similar to Bellatrix's and Harry let out another laugh.

"Ha ha, you're good. You're real good."

"I agree, we gotta let her do it Hermione." Hermione gave a small smile, and nodded.

"I guess so, you'd be better at it than me." She handed Pan the potion and pulled out a long curled strand of Black hair from a bag. "Just add this inside. And take this." Pan saw Hermione hand her a wand, bent slightly in the middle; her mother's wand. She slipped her mom's wand into her pocket with her own and carefully looked at the potion.

"I'll be going as Travers, got a little of him on me as well." Ron held up a potion, and then Hermione pulled out a long black dress, similar to one of Bellatrix's own ensembles.

"You'll need this." Pan quickly took the dress and conjured it on using her mother's wand, then placed the hair inside watching it fizz before taking a sip. Her stomach bubbled as it took in the potion, and she felt her face shifting a little as she aged before the trio.

"How do I look?" she asked. Harry and Ron made a couple of faces, Hermione didn't say anything.

"Odd, not lying to you. Not ugly, just odd." Ron said.

"I'll get Griphook." Harry left in an instant as Ron donned his potion and changed. Harry came back seconds later with the goblin and looked at them. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all said. They bid Fleur and Bill goodbye thanking them for their help, then went outside before disapparating to Knockturn Alley. Some people came through but Harry covered himself, Griphook, and Hermione with his cloak before anyone could see.

"Madame Lestrange." A blonde or bald man spotted Pan and bowed to her.

"Rowle." She said cruelly. He left without another word and Pan quickly started walking out of Knockturn Alley with the others behind her. When they reached the deserted Diagon Alley they quickly walked over to the front doors of the large Gringotts Bank; Pan walked exactly as she remembered Bellatrix walking, stomping occasionally with her heels but elegantly. As they reached the front desk Pan crossed her arms and glared fiercely.

"I would like to enter my vault." She said sternly.

"Name please?" the goblin didn't even look up.

"Look yourself goblin." He looked up and almost backed away.

"M-Madam Lestrange, how wonderful." He stuttered.

"Take me to my vault this instant!" she raised her voice.

"One moment please." The goblin left the desk for a minute and came back with another, Bogrod.

"Madam Lestrange, may I see your wand?" Pan knew why, a small check to make sure she was the real Bellatrix. She held up her mother's wand and he looked at it closely. "Sorry ma'am, right this way." They led them into the hall at the first gate available, they took their seats and Bogrod sat at the controls before Pan pointed her mother's wand at his back.

"Sleep." She said and he was unconscious. Griphook appeared from under the cloak and took his spot.

"Nice one miss." He said. Pan glared at him saying 'Do this right or you'll regret it.' He seemed to take the hint and they drove off. Sometime sooner they went under a waterfall, and then stopped where a large growl was heard. They looked to see a large dragon blocking their way.

"Oh dear God that's a big dragon." Pan said out loud not meaning to.

"Ukrainian Ironbelly, stand back." Griphook said and started shaking a rattle of sorts at the dragon and it backed away from them. "Been trained to hate the noise." The dragon moved and then they made it to the Lestrange vault. Pan noticed Ron's disguise was gone, as was hers but only did she look slightly different from her mother.

"Oh hell, we'd best hurry." She said hurrying to the vault door. Harry grabbed the unconscious Bogrod and set him down near the door. Hermione pulled out her wand as did the rest.

"That waterfall breaks any enchantments on you, to prevent thieves from entering the bank." Griphook said and opened the vault with one touch of a button. Inside there were many treasures, including gold and silver goblets, candlesticks, plates, galleons, Knuts, sickles, and other forms of treasure.

"Don't see it." Ron said.

"It's here, I can feel it." Harry said and Pan started looking away at the cups to see if any looked familiar.

"What about you Pan? You feel anything?" Hermione asked. Pan realized she could feel something too, it was strong, but almost hissing somewhere.

"Yeah, I hear it. Lumos." Her wand lit up and she heard the hissing get louder with every step she took. She looked around, and then suddenly a jolt in her hand made her jump. She checked her hand, but it was fine; soon the hissing increased, and Pan felt a pull for a second.

"You feel it Pan?" Harry.

"Yes, it's here alright…if only…" when she looked up, she spotted a golden cup at the top with a badger on it. "Up there!" she pointed. Harry was looking in the exact same direction, and then a scream made them turn.

"What's wrong?" Harry. Hermione was holding her hand glancing at a cup on the floor.

"It burned my hand."

"The Flagante curse, anything you touch will burn on contact." Griphook said.

"Note to self, don't touch anything." Pan whispered and started getting closer to the shelf. "Harry you think you can reach that?"

"How heavy are you?"

"A hundred and twenty-six pounds, why?" Harry set his wand in his pocket and sat down on his knees near the shelf.

"I'll give you a boost. Quickly." Pan nodded and carefully stepped on Harry's shoulders; he held her feet and slowly lifted her up.

"Careful….careful…" she kept whispering and Harry finally made it to his feet.

"Can you get it?"

"Almost…" Pan stretched out her arm and just barely caught the handle of the cup, scooping it into her fingers. "Got it." Harry set down and let Pan jump off as she showed him the cup. "We got it." Unfortunately their moment of triumph didn't last long.

"Who are you?" they looked and saw the now conscious goblin Bogrod glaring at them. "Thieves! Thieves!" he started shouting and Pan reacted with a stunner curse.

"Guess we've overstayed our welcome." Ron said and as he braced for the door with Hermione some objects fell and began to shake. The objects broke into two each and kept increasing in numbers.

"The Gemino curse, everything you touch multiplies." Griphook said and the room was already near half full of fake treasures. Ron and Hermione were braced at the door, but Pan and Harry were caught in the piles. Pan held the cup tightly in her hand as she struggled to get free, Harry held onto her hand and somehow they managed to get free but the sword dropped from Hermione's hand. Griphook grabbed it and left the room with Bogrod in a rush without a word.

"Griphook!" Pan shouted but Harry stopped her.

"Forget about him, we got the cup let's go!" they ran out of the vault and back towards the spot containing the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was being forced down with chains, and the guards along with more goblins were coming their way.

"That's Potter and his friends!" some cried out. "Get them!"

"Wait that's the Dark Lord's daughter! There's a reward on 'er!" a guard shouted going for Pan. She fired a spell at him and many others flew back towards the wall. The whole place was crowded, no way to escape.

"Pan!" Harry called and grabbed her arm yanking her onto the dragon's back. The shackles were cut and they flew out of the bank through the ceiling.

"Whoa! That was a rush!" Pan shouted as they flew. Harry gave a small laugh and Ron and Hermione just focused on each other.

"Yeah. I'm just glad we made it out." All nodded in agreement, and soon they found themselves flying over a large lake with a few islands. "Let's jump!" everyone quickly joined hands and down they went into the water. Pan hadn't swam in so long she almost let herself sink; luckily her strength kicked in from the freezing water and managed to swim with the trio to the island.

"Guh!" she breathed after touching the shore. Hermione and Ron helped her up as they waited for Harry to get up with them, but he froze.

"Harry?" Hermione walked over to him. A second later he broke out of his frozen state, and then hurriedly climbed onto the shore.

"Mate what's wrong?"

"H-He knows…You-Know-Who…"

"He knows? Wait how do you know?" Pan asked. Harry looked at her and ended up putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can connect with his head, I'm not supposed to but I can't always help it. He knows we broke into the vault and he knows you were with us."

"Harry you sure?" Ron asked. Hermione pulled out a bag and started yanking out clothes.

"Here change." She tossed Pan some pants and a shirt with a red jacket.

"Yeah, and I know where the last horcrux is…somewhere in Hogwarts."

"What did you see it?"

"No but I saw Rowena Ravenclaw and the castle, we need to hurry and get going!"

"But Harry we have to plan first!"

"Hermione none of our plans have worked up until now, every time we think it's going good something bad happens and we almost die."

"Even so we have to figure out how to get into the school. There's bound to be wards all over the place."

"I know how." Pan said pulling the dry jacket over her head. "I know someone who can get us in."

"Who?" Ron.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, he knows a few passageways in and out of Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He can help us in there, mind you he's not the nicest person there is, but he's a big help when it matters most." The trio exchanged looks.

"Wait didn't he take you in after your parents died?" Pan nodded at Harry. "Then you're sure he can help us?"

"Absolutely, I can get through to him. Why do you think I named my son after him?" Ron looked confused.

"I thought your son's name was Gabriel?"

"Gabriel Aberforth, after my adopted grandfather and the man who took me in during my time of need." She looked at Harry.

"Alright." He nodded. "When should we go?"

"Tonight."

"In an hour? The sun's about to set." Hermione.

"No time better, there's bound to be wards out but I know how to get past the patrolling death eaters. Something Abe taught me." She laughed at her nickname for Aberforth. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, each one giving a nod.

"Alright, we leave for Hogsmeade tonight." Pan smiled at Harry, he was definitely everything Albus said he was; and more, so much more.

_**Decided to make it a little longer, hope you liked it. Next one starts right when they enter Hogsmeade and meet up with Aberforth. Please keep the reviews coming because the more reviews the better!**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Hogsmeade

_**This part takes place mainly in Hogsmeade and then to the start where they enter the secret passageway to Hogwarts. Plus a certain thing Harry forgets to mention to Pan since he's beginning to fall for her. Takes place in Pan's point, 3**__**rd**__** person at least.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogsmeade Village:_

CRACK! The four landed in Hogsmeade with a loud crack; as they fell into the cold ground a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the empty streets.

"POTTER!" sounds of death eaters were heard and they ran to a shed hiding behind some tables, just near the Three Broomsticks pub and the Hog's Head.

"Shh." Harry told the three with a finger to his lips.

"You see him?"

"Over there! I saw something move!" the sound of scuffling feet across the icy grounds was loud. Many of them were out, and lots of them were probably supporters. "We know you're here Potter, ain't no use hiding!"

"Set out the dementors! They'll find him!" Pan listened carefully as it went through.

"But the Dark Lord wants him alive!"

"He'll be easier to kill once the dementors have him!" the cold air began to get worse around them, and then Pan looked at the others. Harry pulled out his wand and fired a patronus, and it dove right into the pod of dementors showering across the streets.

"That his patronus! He's down there somewhere!" Death eaters came racing towards them. Pan fired a spell and stunned a few as they came down. Everyone exchanged looks as they hid.

"We need to disapparate, I'm sorry Pan but this wasn't the best time!" Hermione said urgently; before Pan could answer a loud rough voice caught them.

"Over here Potter! Quickly!" Pan recognized the voice.

"Move!" she said and they went under Harry's cloak following Pan. They ran through a door and were let in by a tall man.

"Stay under the cloak, get downstairs now!" it was Aberforth. Pan led them down the stairs into Aberforth's private yet secret home under the pub. After they reached the bottom they remained under the cloak listening to the voices up above them.

"I let my cat out ya idiots! So what if I set off the charms!"

"It was you? That can't be we saw a stag patronus come out!"

"MORONS! Expecto Patronum!" a swift sound was heard. "It's a goat you fools! Now get out of my pub!"

"You'd best watch it old man. You breaking curfew's already crossing a line!"

"At least I can keep my mouth shut. Otherwise you fools' be lost without your little smuggling ring here of poisons and potions into the school and God knows where else!"

"Alright alright enough hassle for tonight, watch yourself old man, otherwise you won't be so lucky next time." The Death Eaters left without another word, and Aberforth came down right before the cloak was off the quad.

"What the hell were you all thinking coming here? You know it's dangerous out there with his cronies hangin' round." He said and Pan stepped forward.

"Hello Aberforth." The old man looked at her and nodded, and then Pan turned to the portrait above the fireplace. "Hello Ariana." The girl nodded at her.

"Ah so you let them come eh Pan? No wonder…" he soon conjured some drinks on the old table and lit the fire in the chimney.

"It's good to see you again sir. I know we're not here at the best of times but we had no other choice." Aberforth looked at her again and stood up.

"I see you're not fat anymore." He sort of teased and Pan just smirked. "What was it?"

"A boy. Name's Gabriel, Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange." His blue eyes widened just a bit.

"Named your boy after me, are you mental?" Pan laughed a bit. She turned over to Harry.

"I'll let you all talk a bit, I'm going to use the loo." She said and left the room. Not far from it was the small loo, it was clean but small like a public restroom. As soon as she was sure it was clear, she pulled out the mirror from her pants. "Ivan…Ivan can you hear me?" soon her brother's eyes appeared.

"Pan you're alright?"

"Yeah you?"

"Been better, things have gotten crazy since you left. Father's out looking for you and Gabriel, put a bounty on you, said whoever brings you both back alive gets a huge reward."

"I heard, what about mom?"

"Crazy, worrying all about you…even the Malfoys." Pan figured that was the case. "Mom's even wishing to see her grandson."

"Yeah no surprise, nice act you put on by the way."

"You too, where's Potter?"

"With Aberforth right now, we're in Hogsmeade's Hog's Head Pub."

"That was you? I thought someone set off the alarms….where's Gabriel?"

"With someone I can trust, I'll explain later. Where are you?"

"In the school, I've been helping Draco around here and some of the students from Dumbledore's Army. They seem to like me ok, only cuz I haven't told them the full truth yet. They think I'm a half-blood who escaped the ministry's clutches by hiding here."

"At least you're going through unnoticed."

"Maybe, when are you coming?"

"As soon as we find a way in. Where are you in the school?"

"Outside the Room of Requirement, oh lord Pan you'd love this place it's amazing not counting all the chaos going on here everyday."

"I see, Ivan I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, almost a whole month worrying about you?" Pan's eyes rose a bit.

"That long, I thought it was shorter?"

"No, almost a month, I think…look Pan you'd best hurry, you and that boytoy Potter of yours need to get here fast, I'm not sure how much longer anyone here can last."

"Yeah wait whoa whoa whoa! Boy toy Potter? What're you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, you're smitten with him don't deny it!"

"Oh hush, I'll be there as soon as I can brother."

"Alright, be careful." With that Ivan's eyes vanished from the mirror and Pan slipped the piece back into her pants. She flushed the toilet and then walked out back to where the trio was finishing up their talk with Aberforth.

"So you left your boy with your aunt, and now you're trying to get inside Hogwarts? My brother definitely turned your head too…I remember you saying if you had your baby before they found you then I'd be the one to look after him."

"Yeah well I had a change of plans, and Dobby is helping so he should be fine." Aberforth shrugged.

"I still say you kids are crazy, but since you're so bent on this then hold on a minute." He turned over to Ariana's portrait. "You know what to do." Ariana turned around and walked towards the background of her portrait.

"Ab we are grateful, you should join us."

"No thanks Pan, I've seen enough gruesome stuff in my lifetime."

"Aberforth please…if not for your brother or me or the rest of the people, but for the greater good." She recited Albus Dumbledore's last words to her, and Aberforth looked at her strangely.

"For the greater good eh? You'll have to do this on your own Pan, you and these other three have a job to do for him. Regardless of what I say, you'll do it anyway, you and that brother of yours." Soon the portrait opened up, and inside stepped a boy with a black eye, torn clothes, and a cut lip. Harry quickly covered Pan with the cloak and she didn't hesitate to pull it over.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione it's you! I knew you'd all come I knew it!" he didn't even notice Pan, even before she hid.

"Neville…what happened to you?" the boy, Neville, laughed.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little run in with the Carrows, Seamus is worse." Pan now knew who this boy was, he was the son of her mother's victims Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"The Carrows?"

"Yeah, one's in charge of detentions and the other's Muggle Studies. Day in and day out it's always about how filthy muggles are and how we're forced to hide from them that a new world order's in place blah blah blah." Hermione snickered.

"Oh brother, anyway we need to get into the castle as soon as possible." Neville motioned for them to follow. Hermione went first, then Ron, and then Harry after beckoning Pan to follow. She turned under the cloak and looked at Aberforth.

"Thank you Ab." The man smiled at her.

"You be careful little lady, and keep an eye on Potter." He winked at her; she just giggled a bit and followed the others. They made it into a tunnel, and it came out on the other end into a large room full of students. Shouts and cheers hit Pan's ears hard, but she let it go since she was under the cloak.

"Harry we've been so worried about you! Where've you been? All of you!" a girl with curly hair and a headband asked hugging Harry. Hugs came all around the trio, Pan almost felt jealous.

"Been busy, Dumbledore's old mission. Anyway, we're sorry we didn't get here sooner but we were tied up a while ago."

"Where at?" another asked, a young boy.

"It's not important right now, anyway I think that…" Harry stopped suddenly, and Pan could see why. There was Ivan making his way through the crowd, and stopped in front of Harry and almost directly in front of Pan. "Ivan?"

"Yeah, didn't expect me to miss this did you?" he said. "Where's Pan?" at that Pan took off the cloak and tossed it to Harry. People gasped at her in horror, and surprise; Neville on the other hand yanked out his wand and aimed it at her.

"NO!" Harry Ron and Hermione jumped in front of her as did Ivan.

"Harry what're you doing? That's Bellatrix!" Neville growled.

"No it's not Nev, that's my sister Pan." Ivan said pulling her into his arms. Another girl stepped forward, a dark haired one with bright brown eyes.

"Your sister! You're her brother?"

"I believe I just clarified that Romilda…this is my twin sister Pan Lestrange-Broacher. I know you all know me as Ivan Covington, but my real name is Ivan Lestrange." More gasps of horrors and wands were drawn.

"Guys don't!" a girl's voice cried and Pan turned to see Luna and Dean coming through the hole. The boy from earlier reached out and hugged Dean, while Luna stepped in front of Ivan and Pan. "They may be the Dark Lord's children, but they're on our side."

"Luna what're you talking about?" Neville.

"Pan was held prisoner at their headquarters, and Ivan here's been a big help to the Order, you can ask Kinglsey when he gets here. Harry rescued Pan and took her to shelter, she's been a great ally. If they wanted to kill us off they'd have done so already."

"It's true." Dean.

"Thanks guys." Pan said. Neville lowered his wand slightly, others didn't.

"I don't know, she's the resemblance of Bellatrix how do we know she's not tricky and insane like her?"

"Because she was raised by muggles, as was I." Ivan spoke up and more gasps came. "When we were born Dumbledore and Kingsley took us to two separate homes in London. I know how to use magic, as does Pan, Dumbledore taught us all we know. We owe it to him to end this war, we don't believe in blood prejudices or whatever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is forcing onto you all. Despite who gave us life, we stand against it all."

"Ivan's telling the truth." A deep voice was heard and out of the portrait hole came Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur and Bill Weasley, along with the rest of the Order from what Pan could see.

"Kingsley?" Pan saw the man and he smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again Pan, Ivan." Remus and Tonks nodded at them as did Bill and Fleur. The rest of the Weasleys just glared, including a little redhead who beamed and ran over to hug Harry.

'That must be Ginny.' Pan heard that Bill only had one sister, and they did look alike somewhat. Plus she was Harry's girlfriend. Ginny kissed Harry's lips briefly; at the sight Pan felt her heart jerk, but dismissed it. Now was not a time for feelings to get in the way.

"We can explain more about the twins later, right now just know that they're on our side." Kingsley said and the wands dropped.

"Harry what's the plan?" Neville asked and after Harry managed to move Ginny off his body, he turned over to the rest before giving Pan a glance.

"Ok here's what we'll do..." they listened in, all the while Pan noticed Ginny glaring at her, not from hate, but from something else she couldn't quite get.

'This is not going to end well.'

_**Didn't want to end it here but I figured I'd save the battle for later. Next one will pick up right when they're in the Great Hall, and the battle begins. I think I'll split the battle into two parts, first one until Harry dies, and the next where he comes back.**_

_**And I didn't want to make the conversations so short but I tried to extend it so I can skip ahead to the good parts. I'll even throw a little fluff between Harry and Pan in, and I'll try and make the next longer. Before you all guess the fic will not end after the battle for that's too short, I'm extending more so I can let Harry and Pan's relationship blossom into something new.**_

_**If you have any ideas feel free to share, and I'm thinking about pairing Ivan up with Luna. Sound good? Please keep the reviews coming cuz I'm dying for more.**_

_**Later!**_


	14. The Battle Begins

_**Here comes the first half of the battle of Hogwarts. It will be switched around a bit, change a few parts and a big surprise in store for the twins. Gets a bit gruesome, but it's just the first half.**_

_**I had thought about making Luna date Ivan, but maybe Hermione should be a better choice according to a certain viewer of mine. Actually makes more sense too, might just pair Luna up with Neville as some like it.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the twins, Gabriel, and their adopted parents. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Great Hall:_

Pan and Ivan were outside with the members of the Order, waiting to be let in as Harry hid among the students called into the Great Hall by Headmaster Snape. They had been waiting for a few minutes, and the battle was soon to begin.

"You alright Pan?" Ivan asked. She didn't even look at him, just kept staring at the doors.

"I don't know, I feel angry, as if I want to hurt someone, but I also feel joy, because I know we'll win this tonight. You?"

"About the same, but not enough. This will be a bloody battle, all we can do is help as best we can."

"And finish this." Pan stated with a glare. A stare like that was so fierce it made her scary like Bellatrix.

"You two…" They turned to Kingsley. "Both of you do everything you can to help Harry, and be safe if you can." They nodded at him, and then Pan caught the nasty glare from the Weasleys except Bill and Fleur.

"Bitch." She heard one of them whisper.

'What's wrong with them?' soon the doors opened and they walked through. The minute everyone spotted the twins they realized they were indeed well known amongst the others. 'Awkward moment.' Pan toned out everything else going on until a loud bang took out her thoughts and there was a huge hole in the large window on the other end of the hall. "The hell just happened?"

"Harry and Professor McGonagall fought Snape but he fled out the window." Ivan said for her and then Pan felt a chill run through her whole body.

"I do not wish to kill more than is necessary. Harry Potter is the one I want, and he is the one I want to destroy. Any magical blood spilt is a waste, but if you give me Harry Potter you will be greatly rewarded. I will wait for now, and I have realized my daughter is in league with my enemy, therefore I want her found and brought to me alive and my son." Her father's voice echoed in her head and clearly everyone else's judging by the expressions on their faces. Harry went over to Pan and Ivan and stood with them.

"If you two want to go to him, no one's stopping you." He said. Pan's eyes widened and before she realized what she was doing her hand went across Harry's jaw. People gasped and then someone burst through the crowd, a brunet girl wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"That's Potter and the Dark Lord's children! Get them!" she pointed but no one moved, no one except the redhead girl Ginny Weasley, behind Harry grabbing his arm.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked glaring at Pan.

"F-Fine Ginny…thanks." He was holding back a slight laugh, Pan felt extremely apologetic.

"Harry I'm sorry I hit you I just…do you really think we'd go to him after all we've been taught and witnessed?" she looked at him ignoring Ginny.

"As if you should even bother apologizing to him you filth." Ginny snarled and Pan's eyes narrowed.

"Ginny it's ok she's one of us." Ron. Harry held up a hand and looked at Pan.

"Sorry Pan, don't know what I was thinking."

"Ya dern right Harry!" Ivan said going next to Pan. "Seriously Potter you should think before you act ya know."

"Now that this is all settled, Mr. Filch please escort the Slytherins to the dungeons until this is over. Mr. Potter you and Mr. and Ms. Lestrange need to get somewhere safe."

"And miss out on all of this, no thank you Professor McGonagall." Ivan.

"Mr. Potter if you'll carefully explain to Mr. Lestrange the situation here.."

"Oh we understand the situation Professor." Pan spoke up. "We understand there's a war going on, and that a man who's supposed to be MY and MY BROTHER'S father is after Harry here. I've seen several things in my lifetime, and I haven't seen much magic since I was fifteen, but I'm sure I can bear on my own as can Ivan and Harry. I am Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange, and I'm not going to sit back and watch more people die at the hands of my psychotic father!" all went silent after she finished.

"That…was quite a speech Ms. Lestrange." Everyone was stunned, especially Ivan.

"Thank you professor." Soon the eyes of every student in the room turned to the window as red flares blew up in the sky outside the school gates. The Slytherins were taken out in seconds, while the others scattered to other parts of the castle.

"Pan we have to move!" Ivan grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the Great Hall.

"Ivan where are we going?"

"Outside where else?" they were soon in the front main courtyard, as were some teachers and students, seventh years no doubt. Pan pulled out her wand, and then McGonagall came out with Molly Weasley and the charms professor Flitwick.

"We need to protect the school, ready your wands!" McGonagall raised her wand turning back to the castle's entrance. "Piertotum Locomotor!" stone statues lining the walls came to life and bowed before standing and marching towards the gates.

"Castle soldiers, just like Albus described." Ivan spoke. Pan raised her wand above her and looked deeply in concentration at the sky.

"Protego maximus." The tip of her wand lit up and a thin misty shield started covering part of the area above the castle. A few more shots came out and then the rest began to join in, including Ivan. She turned back to her brother and he seemed to get what she was thinking.

"You planning on going after him?" she nodded. "You be careful, I'll help the rest as best as I can." They hugged for a brief moment and Pan ran off into the castle. She ran through the towering students, up some stairs until she came across Luna.

"Luna, where's Harry?"

"Pan, been looking for you…where's.."

"Never mind me where's Harry?"

"In Ravenclaw Tower, why?"

"I need to get to him…it's important." Luna pointed up the stairs.

"Ok…it's just up the stairs to the right." Pan looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, and Luna…thanks for your support."

"You're welcome, hopefully we'll be good friends after this." Pan smiled and ran up the flight of spiral stairs almost smashing into most students trying to leave elsewhere. Just as she reached the top she spotted Harry running off in another direction.

"HARRY!" she called but he didn't turn to her. "Damn." She ran up and followed seeing him running down a corridor. "Harry!" she called again but he didn't seem to hear her. Pan ran after him but stopped seeing a door appear on the wall; Harry opened it and walked inside. Pan noticed it to be the Room of Requirement, a room that only appears to those in search of something, like a place to hide or hide something secret. Carefully approaching the door she made herself think to find Harry and find whatever he was looking for, it had to be a horcrux. Why else would he enter the room?

'Ok I'm getting ahead of myself, but I have to help.' She walked through the door, and saw the room had piles and piles of items and junk everywhere. It was amazing there was even room to walk around. "Harry…Harry?" she called but got nothing, was he toning her out or something? Just as she was about to turn around a stack of book something made her stop.

A strange pull, and a loud hissing, the same as back at Gringotts with the cup; she turned back around, and followed the pull.

"Lumos." Her wand lit up. The pull was getting stronger and stronger, but the hissing was getting worse. Pan continued following until someone grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. "YYEEEK!" she squeaked.

"Whoa Pan it's me." That voice.

"Harry?" it was Harry. "Dammit don't do that!"

"Sorry but I was looking all over and I found you wondering around here. How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I saw you running out of Ravenclaw Tower, I called you but you obviously didn't hear me."

"Sorry, I had to come here. One of his pieces was in here and this is it." He held up a crown, the Ravenclaw Diadem. They talked about it in the Great Hall, by Godric it was beautiful, but the gem in the middle was blackish looking.

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"Definitely, can't you tell?" Pan nodded. Harry could hear the objects like her, and it was a sort of connection they shared.

"Not trying to get off the subject or anything, but has anyone ever told you your eyes are…?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah." They stared at each other for a bit, and then for a split second it looked as if Harry was moving closer to Pan's lips, until…

"Well well." They pulled away from each other and saw Draco and his two friends a few feet away from them, wands drawn and all. "Look what we have here boys, a couple of lovebirds." The two beside him began to snicker a bit. "Fancy seeing you here Pan, congratulations on your son."

"Thanks." Pan snarled a bit.

"She's a looker Malfoy, lucky bugger you are marrying your own cousin." The fatter one said.

"Can it fatty!" Pan shouted and drew her wand. "Take this!" she fired a red spell at him and he was blasted down.

"Pan!" Harry shouted and soon two more spells came their way.

"Harry! Pan!" Hermione and Ron came their way. A small duel began and the fat kid Pan had shot down came forward joining in.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted pointing his wand at Hermione.

"BASTARDS!" Pan shouted and shot a stunner at the fat kid. She spotted Draco dueling Harry and Ron taking care of the other boy. "Sorry Draco! Expelliarmus!" she disarmed Draco and his wand flew into her hands. The two other boys were stunned, but then the fat one was freed from the stunner and fire spurted out from his wand.

"Fiend Fyre! RUN!" Ron shouted pulling Hermione with him. Pan ran with them as Harry followed, they ran quickly but the fire was faster. A quick turn into an alley off chairs and tables and Pan barely missed being hit with the fire.

"PAN!" she heard Draco call but turned to see him disappear. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone too, she didn't go that fast did she?

"Aguamenti!" a jet of water streamed from her wand and covered her head from the fire blazing around her. 'Oh no, where is everyone?' "HARRY! HERMIONE! RON! DRACO!" she shouted but could only hear the crackling sound of the burning objects around the area. She ran for it, kept running to get away from the fire all the while calling for Harry and the others, until she stopped a large wall of fire. She screamed, and then it began to topple over; she closed her eyes, trying to picture Gabriel's sweet little face.

"PAN!" she thought she heard someone call her and then an arm gripped around her waist. She was hoisted upwards, and ended up sitting on a long, thin, wooden stick. She opened her eyes, and she was…flying?"

"Harry?"

"Gotcha just in time! Hang on!" she held onto Harry's back as they flew through the burning room. She looked and saw Ron and Hermione carrying Draco and his masculine friend. They raced through the room and the fire began to speed up behind them; only a matter of minutes or seconds before they were completely consumed by the flames.

"Almost there!" Hermione shouted. The fire was at their heels, and then out the door they went. They crashed on the floor, and slid down a bit before Draco got up racing towards Pan.

"Stay away from her!" Harry cried out jumping in front of Pan. Draco looked at Pan and she pushed Harry aside but gently.

"Go Draco! Get going you and that friend of yours!" she said firmly tossing his wand to him.

"But Pan…" he caught it looking at her and Harry.

"No buts! Go before someone gets the wrong idea here." Draco nodded and his friend followed him down the corridor. "What happened to the other one? The fat one?"

"He's dead, he wasn't fast enough to outrun the fire." Ron helped Hermione up to her feet.

"What about the diadem?"

"Also gone, I dropped it saving you." Pan felt a blush coming on.

"Thanks, now how in the name of Albus Dumbledore did that fat kid know how to use Fiend Fyre?"

"Must've learned it from the Carrows, just didn't know how to control it." Hermione. "And his name was Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco's cronies since first year." She figured that.

"We need to hurry, let's go help the others." They ran back towards where the battle was starting. Spells flying all over the place, giants and all kinds of creatures going everywhere against the students. Pan started firing spells everywhere, attacking any death eater she could see coming at her and the rest.

"It's the girl! Grab her!" she heard a man say. They continued running more and more until they stopped at a death eater looming over the body of a girl, a Gryffindor.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and fired a spell knocking the man out the window. Pan looked around and saw some first years being attacked by Rowle and Travers.

"Get away from them!" Pan shot a spell but missed. The two turned to her and glared.

"Well look who it is, the little princess with the Boy-Who-Lived, a bloodtraitor, and a mudblood." Travers sneered and Pan marched over to him leaving Harry and the others behind her.

"Say those names again I dare you." She hissed. They just laughed and walked over to her.

"Sorry missy but you're coming with us." Travers tried to grab Pan's arm and she swung her fist at his face. Rowle tried to grab her but ended up getting her hair.

"OW! Let go!"

"Not a chance princess."

"Get your hands off her!" someone came up and knocked Rowle away from Pan, she fell to the floor and saw Ivan attack Travers.

"Ivan what're you…?"

"Not now sis!" he said and Harry came over helping Pan to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Harry you, Hermione, and Ron get somewhere fast! I'm going to help my brother."

"Pan I don't think…"

"Just do it! Go!" Harry nodded and left with Ron and Hermione. 'Be careful.' She turned back and helped Ivan fight off Rowle and Travers ran off.

"Stupefy!" Ivan shouted and Rowle's body went limp against the wall. "Let's go I heard someone's in trouble just up that staircase." She followed him and spotted another death eater Dolohov fighting Lupin.

"Avada…!" Dolohov raised his wand to cast the killing curse.

"No you don't!" Ivan shouted and joined in. Pan looked around and spotted her cousin Tonks running over to them.

"Pandora? Why're you…"

"Not now! Help us out here! Incarcerus!" ropes flew out and bound Dolohov's wrists and ankles. His wand fell and Ivan picked it up throwing it to the side.

"Not so tough now are you?" he taunted making Pan laugh. "You alright cousins?" he asked Remus and Tonks. Remus looked aghast at him, Tonks put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"Thank you for that." The twins bowed and smiled.

"You're welcome." The moment ended when a familiar cackling laughter caught their ears; their mother was coming. "Get out of here!" Pan said and the Lupins left in the opposite direction.

"We'd better hide before…"

"Pan! Ivan! Thank Salazar!" they were embraced heavily by their mother.

"M-Mother…" Pan stuttered trying to breathe.

"Oh my dears I'm so glad I found you, now we just have to get you to your father and then we'll…"

"No." Bellatrix looked at them.

"What?"

"No. We're not going to him; I'm sorry mother but we're choosing our own path in this war." Ivan.

"It's true." Pan said and Bellatrix looked almost ready to scream. Pan expected a loud lecture on their family's legacy, about the true side winning the battle so far, the tales of how they came to and what they were destined for but….Bellatrix stayed quiet. She turned away from them, and ran back down the hall back towards the fighting. The twins looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Pan asked.

"No idea…would've expected worse from her. Ah! Let's go!" Ivan and Pan ran down the hall after their mother and spotted Minister Pius Thicknesse fighting three of the Weasleys, Ron, one of the twins, and Percy. Pan knew all the Weasleys from Harry, just was hard to know which twin was which.

"Reducto!" Pan fired but missed his head by an inch. The Weasleys spotted her and Ivan, and then Percy aimed his wand at her. "Expelliarmus!" his wand flew from his hand. Pan watched as Ivan stunned Pius throwing him across the hall. "Next time open your eyes Percy, we're on your side." She tossed him back his wand and Ron ran to them.

"C'mon we've gotta find Harry and Hermione!" they were about to turn when Ivan turned back aiming at the wall.

"Levicorpus!" he shot a masked Death Eater about to kill the twin Weasley into a wall. "Saved yer life, be grateful!" all three ran and found Harry and Hermione coming to them.

"We have to head to the Shrieking Shack, Snape's gone to Voldemort!"

"What…Snape…?" Ron. And then everyone stopped in their tracks as they felt another chill come across them.

"You have fought well, but I don't wish for anymore death tonight. Every ounce of magical blood spilt is enough to make me command my forces to retreat. Harry Potter, Pandora, Ivan, you each have one hour to come to the Forbidden forest to surrender. If you continue to resist me you will all die, including anyone who dares to hide you from me. One hour…" and then the voice vanished. Harry looked at his friends and back to Pan and Ivan.

"Let's go not much time!" they followed him out of the castle through the chaos of the war. Pan could see many students, mainly young children being attacked by her father's ruthless minions. Oh the horror of several other bodies sprawled across the school floors, if she hadn't already had a baby she'd puke all over.

"Pan hurry!" Ivan said. She picked up the pace and the minute they set foot near a gigantic tree Harry reached under a hole and squeezed a root before going through. As they settled inside Harry pulled the cloak over them all and put a finger to his lips.

"Keep quiet, I can hear him." They crept up some stairs, and into a hall where they could hear a couple of clear voices speaking to each other. Pan looked through a crack in the wall and saw Snape and her father, along with a floating Nagini standing in the shack's bedroom.

"It has been…an awful year so far hasn't it Severus?" his voice in a deadly hiss.

"My lord?"

"After sixteen years of waiting, and wondering about my children…and they've deserted me; tell me Severus, have I been a terrible father?"

"I don't understand what you mean my lord."

"Don't you? I have given them a reputation like mine, I've cared for them, even provided for them in such a short time, why do they disappoint me?" Pan gave a small scoff. Provided for them? He was really delusional.

"With all due respect milord, they were raised by muggles so it's likely their idea of this war is the opposite of your own. Not to mention you did say you would kill Pandora's child…and she had already bonded with it."

"I was only doing what I thought was best for her. She could've had more children with Draco Malfoy, and Ivan, oh my son, my heir, how could I have not known he would soon follow his sister?"

"They still have a chance milord. Should they come to you…you did say you wanted them back."

"Only if they swear their loyalty to me and me alone. Now to why I called you here tonight Severus, this…" he held out a wand, and Pan could see it wasn't his own…it was Dumbledore's. "Why doesn't it work for me Severus?"

"My lord you've done great things with it."

"No, only my normal magic. Do you know why Severus?" Snape didn't answer. "The wand chooses the wizard Severus, but this wand doesn't act on my behalf. It can only be used by the one who defeated its last master…and that was you Severus."

"My lord?" Snape pulled out his wand in defense.

"You've been a loyal servant Severus; sadly all good things must come to an end."

"My lord!" Voldemort looked up at the floating Nagini and pointed the wand at her floating barrier.

"_Kill." _Pan heard him hiss, and then Nagini was on top of Snape's back biting into his neck. Snape let out a scream of agony and Pan flinched seeing the poor man sink to his knees. Nagini's venom was toxic; too much was deadly to a normal human.

'No, why him?' Voldemort looked at the dying man, and then disapparated from the shack. Pan tossed the cloak off her and ran to Snape's body placing his head in her lap.

"Professor…" she whispered. Snape looked up at her, and then Harry came to their sides. "Hermione can't you…?" Hermione shook her head.

"I can't Pan, there's nothing we can do." Pan shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't known Snape well, but she knew more about him than anyone else in the room. Soon something thin and silvery began to pour from Snape's eyes, and it wasn't tears.

"Take them…take them…" he moaned heavily. Harry soon had a flask in his hand and held it to Snape's face taking in the silvery liquids.

"What is that?" Ivan asked looking at the silver strands inside.

"My memories…" Snape moaned again clutching Pan's hand. He was growing cold, he only had seconds before his death. Now he was looking at Harry, and Harry looked at him. "You have…her eyes…" his last words, and then his heart stopped beating. Pan held his cold hand in hers and let the tears fall quietly onto his face.

"Let him go Pan, he's gone." Ivan said pulling her up. Pan let him embrace her, both of them had known why Snape did all those terrible things this year, now all that was left was to finish the war. After a few moments of silence from everyone Pan cleaned her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Now what?" he looked at Hermione and Ron, and held the flask up for them to see.

"We're going to the Headmaster's office."

_**Changed around I said didn't I? Can't get caught for plagiarism here. I have decided to put Ivan with Hermione, but what should I do about Ron? Make him understand, or make him crazy? Please keep the reviews coming because the next chapter goes to the end of the battle and a little afterwards with a surprise close to the end.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Review!**_


	15. Farewell Voldemort

_**Glad you liked the last chapter, so here comes the second half of the battle. Basically begins with the near end of Harry, and then continues on until after it ends. I'm not sure what to do with Ron just yet, but I'm narrowing down the choices to Luna or Lavender. Again the plot gets mixed up a bit in here, and after this one it goes on my own ideas.**_

_**Again I don't own Harry Potter, just the twins, adopted parents, and Gabriel.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts hallway:_

Pan, Ivan, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all running through the chaos trying to get to the headmaster's office. The death eaters had disappeared to the Forbidden Forest awaiting Harry to show up, along with Pan and Ivan. People were gathering the dead in the Great Hall, so it was a good time to slip away without complications or interference.

"This way!" Harry led them down another corridor and they came to a giant gargoyle statue that just moved aside for them. They ran up a flight of stairs, and then they entered into a room where there was a large bowl of water standing in the middle.

"Is that…a pensieve?" Pan asked looking at it carefully.

"Yes, it shows you your memories, the ones you put inside to relive something or find a clue." Hermione answered. Pan looked over at the large door on the other side, and then turned back to the others.

"I'm going in there." Harry looked at her.

"Ok. You too Ivan." Ivan nodded and followed Pan into the room. It was the Headmaster's office, covered in bookshelves and pictures of past headmasters, including Albus Dumbledore's right above the desk.

"Professor." Pan whispered and the crescent spectacles covering the blue eyes found her.

"Pan, Ivan…good to see you both."

"You too Professor." Ivan.

"I can see you've both been participating in the war. And you Pan, you're not pregnant anymore." Pan shook her head. "What was it?"

"A boy, his name's Gabriel. Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange." Albus gave a kind smile, he had come to her the first few nights after she found out she was pregnant, just before he died.

"A nice name, and you Ivan my how you've grown." Ivan smirked a bit.

"Thank you headmaster."

"Professor, everything you said about our father and mother was true. All they care about is power and greed…" Pan said looking down.

"I couldn't lie to you kids, I'm just sorry you were forced to see it. Tell me, how has Harry been towards you two? And everyone else?"

"Truthfully Harry was a bit reluctant at first, but he came around. His friends Hermione and Ron are nice as well, as are the Lupins, Kingsley, even Bill and Fleur Weasley though I wish I could say the same for the rest of the family." Ivan.

"I see…now why have you come here tonight? You have questions?" Pan stepped forward.

"We just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for us. You taught us how to control our magic, and you protected us like you did Harry when he was a baby. All the stories, the lessons, the adventures we've had, were the best times of our lives." Ivan nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore's blue eyes almost sparkled with unshed tears.

"Thank you Pan, Ivan. We'll have more time for that later, I have a feeling young Harry wishes to see you outside now." Pan nodded and they exited the room, seeing Harry Ron and Hermione embracing each other?

"Guys?" they turned over to the twins, and Harry stepped forward. "What's wrong, did Snape show you the final piece or something?" Harry looked directly at them.

"There's a reason why I was able to sense and hear the horcruxes, and a reason why my and Voldemort's mind are connected." Pan looked at him. "Part of Voldemort, is inside me."

"What?" Ivan's eyes widened and Pan did the same.

"The night he murdered my parents, when he lost his powers, he unwillingly set a piece of his soul inside me. I'm the last horcrux, and the only way for us to defeat him is if he destroys it himself."

"Harry you don't mean…?" Pan begged it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I have to turn myself in. it's the only way I can protect everyone here."

"Then we're going with you."

"No Pan, you and Ivan stay with Ron and Hermione. If anything happens to either of you, then who's Gabriel going to have? Andromeda can't keep him forever, neither can Tonks and Remus. You have to live for your son, and if Voldemort finds out you've been against him he'll kill you and Gabriel." Without realizing it Pan's arms went around Harry's neck in a tight hug. He hugged her back and after a few minutes she pulled away.

"Be careful." She whispered. He nodded at her and kissed her cheek; after a few handshakes and hugs from the rest Harry turned and stopped at the door, dropping his cloak.

"Take that Pan, if anything you and Ivan may need it someday." And then he left. Ivan went and picked up the cloak from the floor, and then Pan took it from him.

"Ron, Hermione…you two go down with the others. Ivan and I will join you soon." Pan didn't look away from Ivan, and the two just left without question. As soon as they heard the footsteps fade down the staircase Ivan walked over to Pan while she touched the spot Harry had kissed..

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pan nodded.

"We're going after him. If Harry truly has to die, then we'd best handle the situation afterwards." She pulled the cloak over their heads and they went in the same direction Harry had left. He shouldn't have gone too far, all they had to do was follow in a few feet behind. After barely making it down the steps under the cloak they saw Harry heading outside through the doors. They carefully followed him outside, over the destroyed school grounds into the Forbidden Forest; and then Ivan stopped almost making the cloak fall off them.

"Ivan what're you doing?"

"We have to keep our distance, if he finds out we're following him it may cause an issue. Let's stop for a minute we know where he's going."

"Ok, but warn a person next time wouldja?" they sat there for a few minutes, and then Pan looked at Ivan with curiosity. "Ivan, does this seem a little…strange to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Harry having to die and all? Is this really the end for him, or is this another one of Dumbledore's old schemes again?"

"Could be, but why would he scheme something like this? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Did Dumbledore ever tell you the reason why Harry survived that night his parents died?" Pan nodded, and then her eyes widened.

"Love protected Harry, because Lily gave her life to save his own. Harry's doing the same thing, to save everyone else."

"And since part of dad's soul is sealed inside him, it's possible he'll die as well." Ivan said sadly. "Even if he does destroy that piece of him in Harry, it just means that there's possibly no way either of them can survive this."

"So if he does die…then we have to step in." Ivan put his hand on Pan's, and she gazed up at him.

"I know you like him Pan, I do too, but we have to do what's best for everyone else. Including what's going to be left of our blood family."

"We can't protect them from Azkaban bro."

"I know, but the least we can do is testify on their behalf. Mom's got no chance of probation that's for sure, but Draco, Uncle Lucius, and Aunt Cissa…they have a chance. We can at least speak for them."

"True…but..." before Pan could say anything more a large flash of green light lit up the forest. Ivan quickly covered them both with the cloak and they ran towards the direction the light came from. Soon they spotted the death eaters ahead of them, along with Harry's body lying on the forest floor and their father's. Their mom was at their father's side trying to wake him, and neither twin could tell from their distance if Harry was alive or not.

"Let's sneak over, see if he's breathing." Ivan whispered. While all death eaters and Nagini were paying attention to their master, Pan and Ivan snuck over to Harry's body carefully to see if he was breathing; but he wasn't. Under the cloak Ivan felt for Harry's pulse, but got nothing.

'No…it can't end like this. It just can't…' Pan's eyes began to water up, but then a sudden gasp of air was heard from the other side. The twins carefully moved back and away from the area into the trees, their father was alive after all.

"Stay quiet Pan, let's head back further until they all come." Ivan helped her move away from the scene and back into the woods where they had hidden earlier. Not long after they hid some red sparks filled the dark sky and cries of joy and triumph were heard.

'Is it over for us? No…it's not over until we finish this…oh Harry, may you rest in peace after tonight. I won't stop until the deed is done, to avenge you and all who've died tonight.' Moments later all the death eaters behind their father were heading back towards the castle, with a giant man, Hagrid, carrying Harry's body. The man was sobbing loudly, and then Pan felt the tears falling down her face seeing the sight of her dead friend. Ivan put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Let's follow them." He whispered. The trip back to the palace was shorter than before, and as they finally reached the Great Hall their father bellowed out a laugh and the students were all staring in shock and grief, even the teachers.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he shouted with glory.

"NO! HARRY!" several shouts and cries came. People were trying to race to Hagrid and Harry's body but were held back by others as death eaters drew their wands and Voldemort's glare intensified.

"Silence! Harry Potter is dead at last, now you must all swear loyalty to us. Come forward to join our ranks, and you will be greatly rewarded amongst us." As it began to grow silent Pan and Ivan both noticed that in their father's moment of glory, their mother didn't seem too happy herself. Bellatrix actually…had a look of sorrow on her face, almost in regret.

'What is she up to?'

"Pan…" Ivan whispered over Voldemort's booming voice and the students cries of anger. "We need to get Harry's body away from here. I'm pretty sure once he's done with his little speech he's going to parade Harry around like a trophy. Once we move the body we'll finish this for good, and then we'll explain ourselves. You ready?" Pan straightened up and looked at her brother with promising eyes.

"You can count on me brother." They both nodded and slowly began to move over to where Hagrid had been forced to place Harry's body in front of Voldemort's feet. Soon as they were only a few feet away from the body a seriously bloody but breathing Neville Longbottom stepped forward from the crowd.

"So this is what you planned on?" he snarled through swollen lips. "You kill off our friends and families, and expect us to join you after killing the only true hero in this school?" Voldemort's eyes widened slightly, and then he let out an evil smirk.

"Neville Longbottom, my my what bravery and courage. Much like my son and daughter…"

"Who aren't here in your limited triumphant victory!" Neville bellowed at him. "They're the same as you and your minions, courageous at times but cowards when it matters most! I don't know what Harry saw in them, but they're pure spawn like you!" soon he was struck with a spell in the face, from Bellatrix.

"Don't…you…dare…insult my children Longbottom!" she screeched. Ok that was a bit relieving, but it was their mother after all.

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't any of us, after all Harry has done it's pretty clear to us you clouded their minds to join your side! And then corner Harry in his time of weakness!" Now Pan and Ivan were really getting pissed off, but ignored it seeing as someone was about to attack. Soon someone shot a spell and it nearly missed a death eater, and then the battle ensured.

"Now Pan!" in a matter of seconds Harry's body was swept underneath the cloak and moved away from the battle; but the twins got a huge surprise when Harry's eyes suddenly opened.

"Harry? H-How're you…?"

"I'll explain later, let's move." They moved quickly around the area and dodged each and every spell flying over them. They also noticed Nagini going after Neville, but then they spotted her head flying off from a sword's blade; guess the boy wasn't so bad after all.

"AAH!" Voldemort cried out at the loss of Nagini.

"HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY!" they heard Hagrid bellow looking around. As they continued through the crowd they spotted Voldemort fighting against McGongall, a fat wizard, and a midget. Now was definitely the time to finish this.

"You ready?" Ivan asked. Pan looked at Harry and he looked at her before looking at Ivan.

"Ready."

"Wands out." They aimed their wands, and fired three spells at Voldemort barely missing him. He turned to find the culprit and the cloak was pulled off. Eyes darted at the three, wands dropped, mouths opened, and people froze in their tracks.

"Hello father." The twins said. Voldemort's eyes widened at them, and as he turned towards them.

"Pandora, Ivan, how amazing you're still alive after this…"

"You were expecting us to be dead?" Ivan.

"Actually I thought you'd left. And you Pan, you're not pregnant anymore." People gasped.

"Nothing gets by you father." Pan's sarcasm kicked in. Voldemort merely let out a small smile.

"I had hoped you'd have brought it back to let me see it."

"So you could kill him?" she shouted raising her wand. Voldemort then turned over to Harry sneering.

"Still alive are you?"

"Yes. If anything you should just back down Tom, you can't win this anymore; there are no more horcruxes. Just you and me…"

"And my traitorous children Potter! Tell me, do you plan on letting them help you defeat me?"

"Why shouldn't he? You were dumb enough to believe we'd turn against people we don't even know or understand, when we were taught and practically raised by Albus Dumbledore? You actually thought we'd go along with all this just because of our heritage, if anything we're ashamed of you." Ivan stood full force and Voldemort growled.

"He's right Riddle, Dumbledore taught them everything they know. Going against the light would be the last thing they'd ever do, especially for your grandson."

"A muggle spawn is what that thing was!"

"He's still my son!" Pan shouted.

"Pan calm down, you father have no right to judge Pan for what happened to her, or any right to take her child away! You've killed a lot of people, and we're going to help Harry end this tonight!" Ivan raised his wand in aim but Harry stopped him.

"You little traitors! You will all pay for this! With the elder wand in my grasp, there's nothing I can't accomplish!"

"You mean the wand you thought belonged to Snape?"

"Precisley Potter, the wand that used to belong to Dumbledore which passed its power to Snape, the man who killed him!"

"That wand never belonged to Snape! He never beat Dumbledore, they planned his death after he put on that cursed ring of yours. Dumbledore knew his days were numbered; he and Snape planned his death ahead of time. Snape never beat Dumbledore, all because of his love for my mother."

"It doesn't matter what Snape did! I killed him and now I am the master of the elder wand."

"Aren't you listening? He just said that Snape wasn't the wand's master!" Ivan shouted.

"You'll be silent, you two dare turn against your own father and now you'll suffer the consequences! When I'm finished with you I will find that muggle brat and dispose of it accordingly!"

"NO!" Pan fired a spell at Voldemort striking him across the face. Just as he was about to fire at her Bellatrix suddenly jumped in front of the three. "Mother?"

"Stay behind me darlings!" Everyone now was absolutely stunned, especially Voldemort.

"Bellatrix, you dare defy me?" the other death eaters froze in their spots.

"I'm sorry milord, but these are my children. My only children, I lost them once and I don't intend to let it happen again!"

"So you're willing to die for them? After everything they've done?"

"I swore on my life that if I ever found them again then I would protect them…at all costs. Even if it meant going against your wishes and letting Pan escape with Potter." People almost screamed of shock, even Harry almost fell off his feet.

"You…You let Pandora escape that night? You told her about the potion?" Ivan stepped forward.

"No…I did. I wasn't going to let my sister's one chance of happiness be taken from her. That child is her own flesh and blood and mine, my nephew. Mother and I planned to get Pan out of there just as soon as she had the baby, though we didn't count on Harry showing up that same day. I was glad to see she was safe, and the least I can do to repay Potter is to help defeat you!"

"Insolent brats!" Voldemort raised his wand aiming a spell but Bellatrix countered it and he snarled. "Bellatrix…"

"I won't let you hurt them!" she tried to stun him but he blocked it.

"BITCH!" with one flick of the elder wand a large gash appeared across Bellatrix's chest. She fell back and the twins caught her as the blood began to leak through her clothes. "You can die with them tonight Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" both spells met, but Harry's counter deflected the curse and engulfed Voldemort's body. He fell to the floor, and with a loud thud everyone knew he was dead. The rest of the death eaters began to run from the hall but the Aurors caught up with them.

Harry ran over to the twins' and Bellatrix, seeing her gasp for air as the blood continued to pour.

"Help us!" he shouted to viewers around, but no one moved. "Madame Pomfrey! Please!" the witch he was looking at didn't move.

"D-Don't…" they heard Bellatrix gasp. "It's useless…" she gasped again as blood came from her lip. Soon the Malfoys joined them, all the while Pan and Ivan had tears coming out.

"Mother…please you can make it?" Pan pleaded but Bellatrix shook her head.

"No love…I-I can't…know this…I love you both. Very much….you…my children, and you…" she looked at the Malfoys. "My family…"

"Bella stop talking you're losing too much blood!" Narcissa put her hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Harry…" Pan looked up at him and soon Ron and Hermione came to their side.

"Here let me try something…" Hermione raised her wand above the wound. A slow spell came out but the wound was rejecting the magic. She kept trying and trying, but nothing was working; after a couple more tries, Hermione lowered her wand and looked at the twins sadly. "I'm sorry, the wound's too deep…there's nothing any of us can do."

"No mother please…" Pan begged but she knew it was no use.

"D-Darling…please don't cry….I don't…deserve it…" Pan held her mother to her and a cold hand touched her cheek. "Sweetie…take care...of my grandson." Tears fell from the twins' eyes, and Ivan held Bellatrix's hand in his own.

"Mother."

"F-Forgive me…" and the light from their mother's eyes vanished. Pan started sobbing and Narcissa held the twins to her and Lucius. Both twins cried a good bit, and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked back at the crowd glaring at them.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Harry growled then turned back to the mixed families. "I'm sorry for your loss Pan, Ivan, Malfoys." Soon Luna and Dean came over to them.

"We're really sorry guys, we know she was evil, but she was your mother." Dean.

"We should move her body don't you think?" Luna said and they each carefully covered Bellatrix's body with jackets or cloaks before lifting and taking her over to an empty table. Narcissa covered her sister's face and put her wand in her hands. No one else said a word, and then someone came through the crowd with the Lupins and Bill and Fleur.

"Remus, Tonks what's going on?" Harry asked and in came Andromeda holding little Gabriel, along with Dobby.

"Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord, Dobby is most proud of Harry Potter sir!" Dobby bowed to him and Pan walked over to take Gabriel from Andromeda.

"He was a good baby, no trouble at all dear."

"Thank you Aunt Andy." Pan held Gabriel tight to her, walking back over to her mother's body where her brother and other cousins were looking. "Everyone, this is my son Gabriel." The Malfoys each took a good look at the baby, and then Narcissa gave a small smile with tears forming.

"He's adorable Pan. Looks like you."

"Indeed so." Lucius agreed holding onto Draco. Remus and Tonks came over holding their son, and Pan noticed how extraordinary the boy was.

"He's cute."

"Thank you, and look Pan…despite all that's happened, we won't hold any of this against you or Ivan. You two are definitely unique like us, but you were on our side the whole time."

"Yes. And don't worry we're not prejudiced against others less than pure blood." Tonks gave a good laugh with Remus.

"Glad to hear it." Everyone seemed to be lighting up around the twins, but then the small amount of happiness disappeared as someone fired a spell and hit the table holding Bellatrix. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the culprit.

"Molly?"

_**Yeah it's a bit shorter than I wanted it but I wanted to get over with the battle part. And yeah I couldn't kill off Remus and Tonks they're two of my favorite characters and Dobby. There's a lot more to come for them so please keep the reviews coming!**_

_**Later!**_


	16. The Aftermath

_**First off sorry about leaving out a few details in the last chapter, and so you know I did replace it by adding a few things in so that's taken care of. Anyway this chapter's picking up where the last one stopped and continues on after the war's ended. There's a little fluff between Pan and Harry but not much since they won't go out until sometime later in the fic.**_

_**Enjoy! Oh and I have decided to pair Ron up with Lavender but I'm changing around the idea because she was bit by Greyback in the book so I'm letting her end up like Bill.**_

"Molly what're you trying to do?" Remus stood next to Harry as they guarded the twins. All the Weasleys came beside her except Ron.

"Harry move aside." She aimed at Ivan.

"No…why are you attacking them?"

"Harry they're death eaters, move away."

"They're not death eaters didn't you just see what they did?" Tonks shouted.

"Mrs. Weasley I advise you to lower your wand, if you attack them you'll be attacking two innocent people in the eyes of the law." Molly looked at Kingsley like he was stupid or something.

"Innocent?" she about screamed and Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter I think you should take the twins and the Malfoys away from here, we'll take care of Bellatrix's body." Harry nodded and they followed him out of the Great Hall ignoring the many glares and stares from the others. Ron and Hermione came along with them and Luna and Dean; they hid away up to the Gryffindor common room locking the door carefully. Pan sat down near the fireplace rocking Gabriel and Ivan joined in.

"He's so cute…" Ivan let Gabriel's tiny hands grip his fingers as he began to look around.

"I'm sorry about my mum guys, I don't know why she tried to attack." Ron.

"It's ok Ron."

"No it's not, she shouldn't have done that to you."

"Ron relax we'll handle it later; now Pan, Ivan where are you two going to stay after this?" Pan and Ivan looked at each other.

"We don't know, we haven't been able to sort this out…Ivan do you want to…?"

"Sure."

"Then where're you going to stay until this is done?" Hermione.

"We can't stay here that's for sure." Ivan said as Pan passed Gabriel to him. Harry looked over at Narcissa and she shook her head.

"With the Ministry on us right now it wouldn't be a good idea, and Lestrange Manor's gone." Now Harry was getting worried, the twins had no money and no place to stay, even the Tonks residence would be overcrowded with the Lupins and their new baby.

"What about Grimmauld Place?" all eyes diverted to Ron.

"Ron I don't know about that…" Hermione started but Ron shushed her.

"It's all I can think of, it's in Harry's name, just needs a good bit of cleaning done."

"What about Walburga's portrait? If she sees Pan and Ivan are on our side she'll scream to the top of her lungs. That won't be good for Gabriel."

"I can fix that." Narcissa said. "I can talk around her, and I can silence her if I have to."

"That's one thing settled." Harry scratched his chin. "Kreacher's a bit old though, he'll need some help. Kreacher!" in a small pop Kreacher appeared in the middle of the room.

"Kreacher has come at request of Master Harry Potter." The elf bowed to Harry, and to the Malfoys.

"Master?" Draco.

"Sirius left Grimmauld Place and Kreacher to me. Kreacher I want you to find Dobby and bring him here, he should probably be at the Tonks home." Kreacher bowed and disappeared again.

"Who was that?" Ivan.

"Kreacher, he's been serving the Black family for generations it's amazing he's still alive." Narcissa answered looking directly at baby Gabriel.

"Would you like to hold him Aunt Cissa?" Pan asked and Ivan carefully let Narcissa take the baby into her arms. Gabriel began to coo at her, and she put on her motherly charm; Lucius only watched with a smile and then another pop was heard with Dobby and Kreacher in the middle of the room.

"As requested, Kreacher has returned with house elf Dobby."

"Dobby has come, and Dobby knows Harry Potter sir has a request of Dobby."

"Yes, Dobby I want you and Kreacher to go back to Grimmauld place and clean it spotless. Can you do that?"

"Dobby can help Kreacher, but Dobby wonders why since Harry Potter has already proclaimed Grimmauld Place unfit to live?" Harry motioned over to Pan and Ivan.

"Kreacher, I'd like you to meet Pan and Ivan Lestrange, Bellatrix's children. And that there is Gabriel Lestrange, her grandson." Kreacher's eyes widened and he went into an instant bow on the floor at their feet.

"Kreacher…is honored to meet the children of Mistress Bellatrix." Pan's eyebrows rose at the elf and Harry gave her a reassuring look.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too Kreacher." They stuttered together.

"Kreacher shall make Grimmauld place spotless and clean with Dobby."

"And I want you to make it appropriate for a baby, set up a nursery or something for him. Then come back when you're finished." Kreacher bowed again.

"As Harry Potter wishes." Dobby bowed with Kreacher, and then they vanished with a pop. Harry turned back to the twins and smiled.

"You can stick around with me if you want. I can make sure no one says anything about or to you."

"Thanks Harry." They said together. Draco walked over and held out his hand to Harry.

"I never got a chance…to thank you for saving me…" Harry gently pushed his hand down making Draco look aghast for a quick second.

"Save it for later, when it's necessary Malfoy." Harry sounded kind of cold but Draco backed down anyway. Soon a knock came at the door.

"Harry?" came the voice of Ginny Weasley. "Can I come in?" Hermione walked over to the door and looked at Harry before he nodded. The minute the door opened Ginny came running in and nearly fell back as she saw the Malfoys and the twins.

"Ginny…"

"What're they doing in here?" she scorned as she spoke.

"I invited them in here, as guests." Ginny turned to Harry.

"Oh really? When will they be going?"

"When I say they can leave. Which should be soon…"

"How soon? Everyone's wanting to see you, Mum and Dad want to take you with us so you can relax and rest before the reporters want a word with you." Harry just shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to help Pan and Ivan get settled in somewhere."

"And why can't they just go with the Malfoys?"

"Because our home's not appropriate at the moment for the baby." Narcissa said softly since Gabriel was about to go back to sleep. Ginny looked at Gabriel and then back to Harry.

"I see…I'll wait then." She turned and walked out without another word.

"Fun isn't she?" Ron and the others laughed.

"I'm sorry about her, she is Molly's daughter." Harry.

"Its fine, I'm actually not afraid of her." Pan giggled after taking Gabriel from Narcissa.

"Me either." Soon another loud pop was heard and there stood Dobby.

"Dobby and Kreacher have finished cleaning Grimmauld Place." Harry's eyes widened a bit.

"That was fast."

"Well Dobby had learned a few cleaning tips from Ms. Andromeda, so Dobby was able to help Kreacher clean much quicker than before. Kreacher is now finishing the nursery for young Gabriel, even found some of Master Regulus and Sirius' old toys, spell free of course." Everyone exchanged looks.

"Thank you Dobby, now I want you to wait back at Grimmauld Place until we can get the twins there. Can you make sure it's clean enough?"

"Yes Harry Potter."

"Well done…I'll see you later." Dobby disappeared again, and then another knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kingsley with Remus and Tonks." Hermione let them in. "How is everyone here?"

"We're fine. Is something wrong?" Kingsley just smiled.

"I've been made Minister of Magic, temporarily of course but yes.." everyone clapped.

"That's great congrats Kingsley." Ron held onto Hermione as congrats came all around.

"Just out of curiosity Kingsley, what's going to happen to the Malfoys? And the twins?" Harry asked and Kingsley's smile faltered a bit.

"Well for one thing the Malfoys seem to be in league with Pan and Ivan, but we need proof to back that up." Harry thought for a second and then remembered what happened in the forest.

"They turned against Voldemort at the last minute."

"How so?"

"Narcissa knew I was alive when Voldemort told her to check and make sure I was dead, then she asked me if Draco was alive and I said yes and then she told him I was dead."

"Did they participate in the battle?"

"No not at all, just ran all over the place looking for Draco. Ron and Hermione saw them too…"

"It's true." Hermione. The Malfoys looked at her like she'd been hit by lightning or something.

"Ron?"

"All I saw them do was run yelling 'DRACO!' 'DRACO!'." Everyone winced at Ron's loud voice.

"You didn't need to shout. If that's the case then it means the Malfoys don't have to go to Azkaban, but they will have a trial in front of the Wizenagamot."

"A trial to make sure they're no longer into the Dark side at least." Tonks pointed out and Harry looked at the Malfoys where they nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair enough, and what about Pan and Ivan?"

"They'll have to appear to tell their statements, but no Azkaban or probation of sorts. Plus I'm sure they'd like it if you spoke on their behalf Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Gladly." Ron.

"Why wouldn't we after all they've done?" Hermione.

"I'll speak too, it's the least I can do." Pan smiled at him and he noticed the blush in her cheeks; it made her look angelic almost. As he noticed her bouncing Gabriel he almost felt a strong pull to her, but it went away as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Harry, if you want you can always stick around with us at Mum's." Tonks said holding onto Remus. "I'm sure you'd love to get to know your godson soon enough." Harry's eyes widened, how the heck did he forget about Teddy?

"Oh sure…but when can we leave everyone's downstairs trying to see me?" Kingsley smirked again.

"I've already talked to McGonagall, we can floo out in the headmaster's office." Harry then remembered the elder wand.

"Hold on a minute Kingsley, when we go up there could you wait outside the office? I'd like a chat with Dumbledore alone first." Kingsley nodded.

"Put the cloak on if you wish."

"No need. You all coming?" everyone nodded following him out of the common room. As they made their way down the staircase Harry managed to evade all raging fans and supporters away as they made it for the gargoyle. The stone beast bowed letting them all pass through swiftly up the staircase; Harry went directly into the office where all Headmasters cheered at him, especially Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, you've done well." Harry smiled.

"Thank you professor; I can't believe it's ended so quickly…to me at least." Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh.

"It seems as if time has flown by Harry, now what're you doing with that?" he looked at the wand in Harry's hand.

"I…I know that I'm its master now, but I don't want it." Dumbledore's blue eyes widened a bit but softened soon after. "I'm using it once, and then I'm returning it to its original master."

"Of course Harry, whatever you think is best." Harry then pulled out the two broken pieces of his own wand, from Nagini's attack in Godric's hollow, lay them on the desk in front of him, and pointed the elder wand at the middle.

"Reparo." With a slight crack and pop the holly wand was whole again. Harry picked it up and sparks flew out the tip.

"Your wand is whole again Harry. Now tell me, what do you plan on doing?" Harry knew what he meant and thought for a minute.

"I guess I'll take a break for now, and then I'll see if I can try and finish up a year here." Dumbledore laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"My dear boy, you won't have to finish a year if you don't wish it. After the job you've done today, I suppose Kingsley will allow all who fought bravely in this battle become Aurors in no time. You may need the proper training of course, but you'll become an Auror no less." Harry's eyes widened a bit, but then again it was a good accomplishment for him and his friends.

"You think so?"

"I know so my boy, now how are the twins?"

"They're fine sir, they'll be staying at Grimmauld Place once it's fully cleaned. I think I'll join them for a while, so I can go back and forth to see my godson and make sure they're alright." Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"Harry…if I'm not being too personal or anything, is it possible you could have feelings for young Pan?" Harry felt a blush come to his face, but he quickly dismissed it. "I'll take that reaction as a yes. Harry, I know about your relationship with Ginny Weasley; if anything you should try and figure out who you care for more."

"Professor…I don't know if I like Pan that way or not, but every time I look at her…it's like…like I'm walking on air or something." Dumbledore smiled again. "But I care for Ginny too, I…I don't know what to do…"

"Well Harry you have plenty of time to sort this out, meanwhile I'd suggest you take a break. You deserve it after all." Harry smiled at the portrait, and the carefully tucked the elder wand into his jacket until he could put it back in the tomb; after grabbing his own wand he went back to the door and let everyone else in as they made it to the fireplace. They flooed away to Grimmauld Place, and once they all set foot out Harry almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kreacher, Dobby!" the two elves appeared from the kitchen. "You made this place spotless…how?"

"Dobby learned from Ms. Andromeda of course. Would everyone like to tour the place?" before anyone could answer Kreacher stepped forward.

"Kreacher has prepared a meal for Harry Potter and his friends, it is ready in the dining hall. Kreacher has prepared fresh potato soup, tea, and sandwiches." Harry looked at everyone.

"You guys up for some food?" Hermione, Ron, Pan, Ivan, the Lupins, and the Malfoys all nodded yes.

"I'll join but I can't stay long. Let's hurry." Everyone then filed into the dining hall where plates and the food were set out.

"Hang on I'll call my mother…she'll bring Teddy." Tonks went back to the fireplace while everyone else took a seat. Pan still held Gabriel in her arms and Dobby soon came back with a fresh bottle of formula.

"Here Ms. Pan, Dobby made sure it was right." Pan took the bottle and placed a droplet on her bare arm.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry watched as Gabriel began to feed from the bottle, slightly gulping and suckling noises made him smile. Everyone ate whilst chatting amongst themselves, and then Andromeda came in with Tonks holding Harry's little godson Teddy.

"Sorry we're late, had to grab a few things." Andromeda sat down next to Pan and began to eat.

"You want him Harry?" Tonks asked and Harry couldn't refuse. She carefully passed Teddy into his arms and right away he started cooing and giggling almost making Harry laugh so hard. "Aww how cute, I should've brought the camera."

"Be time for that later Dora, sit down and eat." Tonks sat next to her husband. The Malfoys ate silently, but they did seem a bit awkward with Andromeda and her family. Harry knew about their past differences, he just hoped they'd act civil around their two newest members.

"So Pan, Ivan…what're you both going to do now that the war's over?" Hermione had to ask, Harry wanted to know as well. Pan looked at her and put Gabriel's bottle down getting ready to burp him, she really was a good mother.

"For now I'm taking care of Gabriel, afterwards I figured I could try and find a job once Diagon Alley's rebuilt."

"Good answer." Said Lucius taking a sip of his drink. "What about you Ivan?"

"I was thinking of trying to find a job at the Ministry, if Kingsley will let me?" he looked over and Kingsley put his cup down.

"You do meet the requirements of an Auror mostly, you did take an O.W.L. and passed when Dumbledore was around, so I think I can help you there." Ivan shook hands with him as Kingsley stood up from his chair. "Now I must be off, I'll come back and check on you and Pan later." Kingsley shook hands with everyone and left through the fireplace.

"Remus, what's say we look around a bit? Let Harry spend some time with Teddy?" Remus wiped his chin and they left to another part of the house. The Malfoys finished their meals, and Narcissa kept her eyes on Andromeda.

"Andy, could I see you for a moment please?" Andromeda gave her a look, but got up and followed her into the kitchen. Lucius and Draco kept their eyes on the twins and Gabriel.

"Burp…" the baby let out a large one and Pan just laughed.

"That's a good boy Gabriel." She said and Ivan laughed with her. Teddy was fast asleep in Harry's arms, and he just smiled at the baby. He could now fulfill the duty his Godfather Sirius never got to do; he almost felt like a proud parent.

"Potter, I've wanted to tell you this for some time…but thank you for looking after Pan when we couldn't. Can't…no, I won't imagine how things would've ended up if I let that monster destroy my cousin's life." Harry looked at Draco and sat up carefully with Teddy.

"I'm just glad it's over. All we can do now is rebuild for the future…I'll become an Auror, and see what goes on from there."

"What about your girlfriend, um…Ginny was it?"

"We're still dating." Malfoy looked back at Pan but she was too busy with Ivan coddling over Gabriel.

"I see." Soon Narcissa came back with Andromeda, and tapped Lucius's shoulder.

"We should go dear, Pan, Ivan?" the twins looked at her.

"Yes auntie?"

"I'll come back tonight to check on you both. Behave yourselves." They shook hands and kissed cheeks before leaving, Draco nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back.

"That went well." Ivan.

"Yeah, just hope it gets better." Harry sat back with Teddy, and began to envision what life awaited him now that he had defeated his arch enemy.

_**Not too much but it'll do for now. Next one's going to Pan and Ivan, sometime after things have calmed down. I'm also bringing in Bellatrix's will, leaves a little surprise in for later plus it may be a bit shorter than this one.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming and I'll get back to it as soon as possible.**_

_**Later!**_


	17. The Trip & The Will

_**Hey guys thanks for the many reviews in the last chapter, hopefully there will be more like it. Anyway this chapter's about sometime after Pan and Ivan get settled in at Grimmauld place, then it brings in Kingsley and Narcissa to where they introduce Bellatrix's will.**_

_**I will also bring in a brief moment of Ivan/Hermione, and a small thing of Harry when he's at the Weasley home and even a part of where Draco comes in.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld place: Two and half weeks after the battle:_

_8:30 a.m.:_

After a simple week of living at their cousin's home Pan and Ivan were finally settled in. Thanks to their Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius the twins had completely rearranged practically the whole house's furniture and restocked the kitchen with the family dishes and silverware, at least after Kingsley made old Mundungus Fletcher return everything he could find and give a refund to his 'customers'. Things weren't too bad there anymore, since Aunt Narcissa had silenced Walburga enough to not disturb Gabriel while he was napping or with Pan or Ivan.

Another good thing was the twins and the Malfoys had been cleared of any charges during their trials. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda had all come and spoke on their behalf; of course once the word got out several people didn't agree with the verdict, but they could all care less after all they were freed.

'Ah…such a wonderful life.'

At the moment Pan was humming in the kitchen while helping Kreacher clean up that morning's breakfast and Gabriel had fallen asleep after having his formula. Ivan had left earlier that morning to take care of some private business, or so he said at least.

"Tell me something Kreacher, how long have you been working here in this home?" she asked as Kreacher carefully put away some glass goblets in the cupboard.

"Kreacher has worked many generations…so many years…" Pan smiled and continued scrubbing down a pot when the floo went off.

"Who's there?" in the kitchen walked Narcissa holding a box. "Oh good morning Aunt Cissa, can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you dear, I just came by to drop this off." she set the box on the table. "It's some of my old clothes, I wanted you to try them on and see if they fit." Pan had gotten many hand-me-downs from her aunt and Hermione, but frankly all she needed were pants and some dresses suitable for the warm weather.

"Thank you auntie, I'll try them out later." The woman smiled.

"Where's Gabriel?" at that moment a loud cry was heard. Pan put down the pot and quickly dried her hands. "Oh don't worry I'll get him." Narcissa left and Pan finished the last of the dishes before helping Kreacher put them up.

"Thank you Kreacher. You can go rest now." Kreacher bowed.

"So kind mistress Pan…so very kind." Kreacher left the room and before Narcissa came back she looked over the clothes seeing many dresses and a couple of shoes that'd been recently shined.

'These are nice.'

"You like them?" Narcissa came in holding Gabriel in her arms. Pan smiled and nodded pulling up a blue dress. "Glad for it, Lucius would've come but he's finally getting some sleep after all this."

"I understand, how's Draco?"

"He's fine, he's gone off with Mr. Potter to the Ministry to sort out a few things." At the mention of 'Potter', Pan's face fell in a flush. She tried to hide it with the dress but apparently Narcissa already noticed.

"I saw that." Pan pulled herself together quickly.

"Saw what?" Narcissa gave her a look.

"You blushed when I mentioned Harry." And the blush came back. "Ah there it is." She pointed at Pan's cheeks and Gabriel cooed. "And little Gabe here agrees with me."

"What are you talking about?" Pan remained skeptical.

"You like Harry Potter." Pan abruptly made a shushing sound.

"Don't say that out loud! If anyone besides you finds out about this…"

"Whoa honey relax, I won't say anything. I know why you're behaving like this, but I'll keep it quiet." Pan took a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Now how's my little man?"

"Oh he's just a bit hungry I suppose, you want me to feed him?"

"Oh no Aunt Cissa you're a guest I'll do it."

"Don't be silly, I want you to go ahead and try on those clothes. I'll feed Gabriel and I'll see if Ivan shows up." Pan nodded and took the box into the downstairs guest room; as she laid out the clothes she started thinking about what her aunt had found out.

'Do I really like Harry? He did save my life and Gabriel's but…could I like him more than a friend?' all the clothes were laid out on the bed, a dark blue, green, red, baby blue, magenta, and a couple of black dresses, shoes and cloaks. Two were winter dresses along with the cloaks, and the rest were meant for the spring and summer.

Pan slid on the magenta dress and some brown leather boots and pulled her long wavy hair into a low ponytail; in the mirror she looked good, and the two things fit perfectly. She checked the design of all the outfits, each the same size and made by the same people so they were all bound to fit. She carefully folded the clothes back into the box and used her wand to levitate it into her room upstairs; Pan walked back into the kitchen seeing Narcissa burping Gabriel and Kreacher sweeping the floor.

"Oh honey you look wonderful in that dress."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa. Did he finish it all?" she noticed the empty bottle on the table.

"He's a good baby, finished every last drop."

"Buurrp." Gabriel burped loudly and Pan beamed.

"Oh my that's a good one, here let me take him auntie." Narcissa passed him over and Gabriel started giggling in Pan's arms; then came the floo fireplace. "Is that you Ivan?"

"Yeah it's me." Ivan stepped inside the kitchen and hung up his cloak, but Pan noticed he seemed a bit upset.

"You alright?" Ivan nodded.

"Yeah…just took care of some personal business." Pan thought for a second, and then realized what he meant.

"Did you go see your dad?" Ivan nodded again.

"There any coffee left?"

"Y-Yes on the counter…" Pan gave Narcissa a look and she nodded. "Ivan…what happened?" he turned to her after grabbing a mug from the sink.

"I obliviated his memories of me." He didn't even drawl on.

"Why Ivan? I thought you wanted to keep on with him."

"I went over to explain to him what happened, and he hardly gave it any thought when I mentioned that I had a twin sister and a nephew when he called her a whore." Pan's eyes widened. "I was so close to hexing him but I managed to restrain myself and just obliviated everything he knew about me."

"Oh Ivan I'm so sorry." Narcissa said standing up.

"Don't be Aunt Cissa, we never really had a good relationship to begin with…but I didn't leave without snagging this." He pulled out a large picture frame and it showed a young brunette woman holding a small baby boy. "I did Obliviate what he remembered of me, but I put in other memories thinking his wife had a son but lost him to a respiratory disorder. I let the memory of her dying of cancer stay, but added in the death of their only son adding on more grief."

"She's a lovely woman." Said Narcissa.

"She was a good mother too." Ivan levitated the picture over to the mantle with the ones they'd made of Gabriel and the rest of the family. "I'll treasure her memories forever, but I won't let my dad get to me. Oh and I just remembered Aunt Cissa.."

"Yes?"

"Kingsley's going to stop by later on this afternoon, and he asked you to come as well."

"Did he say why?"

"He found our mother's will. He wants to make sure everything's in order since you were with her when she wrote it."

"Of course I'll be here, but I must get back I have a feeling Lucius will be awake soon." She hugged them both and kissed Gabriel's head before leaving. Pan looked at Ivan and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry that happened Ivan, but it's not too much to worry about. You get to start a new life with me and Gabriel, and you can go so far with your Auror training…which reminds me when do you start?"

"Tomorrow morning, would've done so today but I told Kingsley I had to start tomorrow for personal reasons."

"That's good." Ivan smiled and let Gabriel play with his fingers. "I was actually thinking about going out to Diagon Alley today, Luna said they've rebuilt it mostly in just a week's time. You want to come?"

"I guess so, can't just sit around here all day when you and Kreacher have cleaned the place from top to bottom. Hey why was Aunt Cissa here?"

"She brought me some clothes she'd gotten a while back. Then she stuck around for a bit before you arrived." Ivan nodded and laughed when Gabriel started blowing spit bubbles. "So when shall we go?"

"After lunch? What's Kreacher cooking?"

"Kreacher will make master and mistress anything they wish." Kreacher bowed.

"How about just some leftover soup and salad?" Pan asked. Kreacher bowed again.

"As mistress wishes."

"Excellent, I'm going to get Gabriel dressed you want to help?" Ivan shook his head.

"The last time I did that he did his business all over my shirt." Pan laughed, that was the first time Ivan ever changed the baby and the funniest. "I'll stick down here and get the baby carrier ready."

"Suit yourself." Pan carried Gabriel upstairs to his room; she set him down in his little cradle while looking around for the outfit Hermione had given him, a small blue jumper with a red shirt and socks and some white baby booties. She found it in the back of the closet and showed it to her giggling baby.

"Do you like this?" she made a babyish sound and Gabriel smiled. "Ok let's get you ready for your first trip to Diagon Alley." She carefully changed and dressed him, then combed out his thick head of hair, and all the while she could see Gabe resembled her more than his father. Thank God the bastard would never meet his son; frankly he wasn't the paternal type.

"Pan you done yet?" she heard Ivan call.

"Just a minute. Ok sweetie let's go." She picked him up and they went downstairs with the diaper bag as Ivan had the baby carrier out and ready.

"Finally, Floo or Alley?"

"Floo since it's faster."

"Fine with me." They strapped Gabriel onto Pan's front and Ivan stepped inside the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." Down went the powder and the green flames enveloped him. Pan stepped inside carefully and did the same finding herself in a bookshop. She stepped out and saw Ivan outside the shop; they met and looked out as most of the Alley had been completely rebuilt as Hermione had said.

"Wow…where to?" she looked at Ivan.

"How about Honeydukes? Could use something sweet…"

"Sure." As they walked over to the candy shop they received many stares and glares from many passersby. Neither twin paid any attention and just made their way into the shop only to be seen by Ginny Weasley and her twin brothers Fred and George.

"Just ignore them." Pan whispered and they both picked out a couple of things of Chocolate Frogs, suckers, and Licorice Wands.

"I'll get these you wait here." Ivan took the candies to the register while Pan stood looking out the window.

"Having fun Princess?" came Ginny's voice. Pan didn't even turn around.

"Nice to see you too Ginevra." She heard a laugh, but ignored it.

"Shouldn't you be at home primping yourself for your interview?" Pan almost turned around.

"What interview?"

"Your interviews with the press, they want your side of the story from the battle but no one can find you or that brother of yours. I'm sure you'd love plastering your family's name all over the front page?"

"If you're talking about being famous just because of my heritage then no, because frankly fame isn't something I'd concern myself with now." Gabriel started getting fussy, and Pan could see why because Ginny had a rather vicious look in her eyes.

"Oh really?" after Ginny spoke Gabriel started crying.

"It's ok it's ok…" Pan started bouncing him and then Ivan came over.

"Is everything alright here Pan?" he asked and then spotted Ginny walking away. "Never mind…" Ginny turned around to them.

"You got something to say Princie?" she snarled.

"I can see why Gabe was getting upset, from all your negative energy." Ginny looked like she was about to slap Ivan, but Pan jumped in the way.

"Come on guys let's not fight here."

"Well it seems mummy dearest here has a little backbone after all." Pan pulled Ivan away.

"Let's go Ivan we don't have to deal with her right now." Ginny gave a smug smirk, and Pan's eyes rolled over. When they finally left the shop Gabriel calmed down and they sat down on a small bench. "You could've set a better example for Gabriel you know."

"You know she wanted to start something."

"Yeah but I couldn't fight back with the baby on me." Ivan shrugged and gave her a Chocolate Frog.

"Gah gah gah…" Gabriel bounced against Pan's chest and the twins laughed.

"He's so cute." An elderly witch came by and laughed at the baby.

"Thank you. Would you like to sit?"

"Oh no thank you dear, I was just going home." She waved and left. Pan smiled, whether the woman knew them or not she was at least friendly.

"Pan! Ivan!" they looked over and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry coming their way.

"Hey guys what's up?" each one exchanged hugs.

"We just got back from the Ministry, what about you two?"

"We just left Honeydukes, and had a little run-in with your sister Ron." Ron groaned.

"What'd she do this time mate?" Pan held up her hand.

"It's nothing really…" of course Ivan wasn't going to listen.

"She tried to ambush Pan in front of everyone. Made little Gabe cry." Ron's eyes rolled and he scratched his head.

"Again Pan I'm sorry about her, I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"She has been acting rather strictly." Hermione said and Pan couldn't help but feel some tension between her and Ron. Before she could speak Gabriel's little head turned to Harry and he started cooing at him.

"Aww…I think he wants Harry to hold him." Pan unstrapped Gabriel and passed him into Harry's open arms. "How's Teddy?"

"He's doing good, I'm watching him this afternoon while Andromeda goes out to dinner with Tonks and Remus. First night they can actually relax." Pan laughed, all four took good care of little Ted, she only hoped they'd be the same with Gabe.

"How'd it go at the Ministry?" she asked.

"It went good, we started Auror training today. Hey Ivan how come you didn't show up?" Ron.

"I had other matters to attend to this morning; Kingsley said I can start tomorrow."

"Good, what about you Pan what're you up to?" Pan almost didn't hear Ron's question, she was too busy focusing on Harry playing with and bouncing her giggling son. "Pan? Pan!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ron what'd you say?"

"I was asking how you were?"

"Oh I'm fine, just being a full-time mother at the moment." Hermione and Ron laughed a bit but then a certain redheaded girl showed up.

"Hey guys…hello Pan." She sounded stern. "Harry…" she pulled Harry into a kiss and Pan looked away. "What're you doing with her baby?"

"He wanted me to hold him." Ginny looked at Pan.

"Did he now? Anyway mum wanted me to tell you she invited you over for dinner tonight."

"I appreciate it Ginny but I'm babysitting my godson tonight."

"You can bring him with you."

"No Tonks and Remus told me to stay at their place." Ginny didn't seem to take the hint.

"Would you like some company?" Harry looked at her.

"I'll do fine on my own, if I need help I can just…"

"Just what? Do you know how to handle a baby on your own?" she wouldn't give up would she? Pan could see Harry getting ticked off.

"I'll just ask Pan." Harry blurted out and everyone's eyes widened, especially Pan and Ginny's.

"Why ask her?"

"Because she has experience…and she's a mother herself so I could ask if she wanted to help."

"And I'd be happy to, Teddy is my cousin and Ivan's."

"Our mum has experience she raised seven kids."

"Yes but your parents are just now starting to rest at ease, I wouldn't want to bother them. Plus it'd be kind of nice to let Pan bring Gabe here over and play with Teddy." Ginny gave a small glare at Pan.

"I see, well then at least join us for lunch." Harry was quiet for a minute.

"Ok sure. When should I be over?"

"Mum's cooking at noon, so I'll see you then." She kissed Harry's cheek and left with Ron and Hermione, whom both gave apologetic looks at the twins. Harry passed Gabriel back to Pan and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about her Pan, she's been acting oddly since the war ended."

"More like paranoid." Ivan discarded the candy wrappers in a trashcan nearby. "Even so if I dated her I wouldn't put up with it. And…is it just me or are Ron and Hermione acting a bit, distant?" Harry nodded.

"They've been having some relationship issues but they're trying to work it out."

"But they've only been together a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah well I suppose in all the drama with the war and all maybe that's what brought out the passion, but I think it's faded a bit."

"Yeah…well I'm sorry Harry but we need to go, Kingsley's expecting us." Harry nodded and looked over at Pan.

"See you around?" Pan smiled.

"Sure. Bye Harry, say bye-bye Gabriel." She waved the baby's hand and both men laughed. Harry walked off and as he continued Pan glanced at his back twice.

"Careful there Pan, don't give yourself away." She punched Ivan's arm.

"Shut up. Let's go." After re-strapping in Gabriel they made it back to the old fireplace in the bookshop and flooed home. And who else to meet them there than Kingsley Shacklebolt, Draco, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius standing in their living room.

"Hello Ivan, Pan."

"Hey Kingsley, everyone." Pan unstrapped Gabriel and let Lucius take him. "You have the will?" Kingsley held out a long scroll tied with the Black and Lestrange crests.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Pan asked and Kreacher appeared in the doorway. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco each nodded but Kingsley declined. "Alright, come Kreacher I'll help you."

"Mistress Pan is so kind to old Kreacher…so very polite and kind."

"Thank you Kreacher." Pan joined the elf in the kitchen and already a tea tray was ready. Pan poured the tea into the china cups and prepared the sugar; she carefully lifted the tray, walked into the sitting room and served the tea.

"Thank you Pan." Lucius took the cup after carefully situating Gabriel on his lap.

"You're welcome, and if you want I can get Gabriel's walker." Lucius sipped his tea.

"It's alright Pan, I haven't been able to see the boy in so long. Besides we're not just here to visit we're here to discuss your mother's will."

"Thank you Lucius, now let's see here…" Kingsley unfolded the parchment and read over it quickly. "You want it plain and simple or what?"

"Please…" Ivan said taking a sip. Kingsley cleared his throat and looked at the parchment again.

"Well basically everything in Bellatrix Lestrange's name is to be split up amongst the twins and some small pieces for Draco. A total fortune of over 200,000 galleons, half going to each twin, along with gold and silver family heirlooms, each of which has already be marked with your names, and the property of Lestrange Manor is to be split amongst you but of course the manor was destroyed years ago. The land is intact though…" Ivan and the others almost spit up their tea, and Pan nearly dropped the tray.

"Whoa…since when was our mother rich?"

"Well she did have a lot of the family heirlooms stored away after mother died. But to have that many galleons, I know she was in Azkaban for over 14 years but wow…" Narcissa partially covered her mouth.

"Looks like you two will be well cared for after all, you wouldn't have to work." Draco put down his tea cup and Ivan smiled with Pan.

"Well regardless we'd still like to work, just to feel useful in the world. I'll still become an Auror, and Pan…well she'll continue being a mom until she can get a job in Diagon Alley." Pan laughed and set the tray down.

"Now Kingsley, do we have to go down to Gringotts or anything? To have everything split up or do we…" Kingsley reached into his robes and pulled out two small pouches.

"No need, Mr. Weasley already had it done for you. Pan your vault is 725, and Ivan's is 936…" both pouches had their initials, Pan looked inside her own and there laid a gold plated key. At least now she'd have money to back her up in case it would take longer than she'd think to find a job.

"So you two are well up…and I must say you've really spruced this old home up, I almost didn't recognize it at first." Pan laughed and watched as Lucius's hair was being yanked by a certain baby.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry uncle, he loves to pull hair and jewelry." Draco walked over and picked Gabriel off Lucius's hair.

"He's really cute…we're definitely related." Everyone laughed and then Kingsley got up handing the will to Ivan.

"Keep that for your records, I'll see you first thing tomorrow for training won't I?"

"Of course Minister." Kingsley smirked and bid everyone goodbye before leaving through the floo. The rest finished their tea and while Ivan chatted with Narcissa and Lucius, Draco followed Pan into the kitchen helping her put away the tray and empty cups.

"Not a big surprise, Aunt Bella did have a lot of secrets, so this vast fortune is no surprise to me." He bounced Gabe and the baby giggled. "So how was your meeting with Potter?" she turned to him and he had a smug smile on.

"What now?"

"Ivan says you like him." Pan's eyes widened, stupid big brother of hers had been telling secrets. "I can see it's written all over your blushing face cousin."

"Look…do not say anything about this to anyone Draco. If word gets out then…"

"Whoa cuz relax, if you like Potter I won't say anything. Just hope Weaslette doesn't hear about it from anyone, girl's gone nuts I hear." Pan nodded.

"Apparently she's gotten more paranoid around Harry, I mean every time he's around me or someone else she gets all obsessive and protective of him. She even tried to get him to let her babysit Teddy Tonks with him tonight, but I could tell he needed a break."

"From her definitely, rumor has it she's almost cracked her nut. I can't understand what he sees in her, she's cute I'll admit but she's mental."

"I agree, not to mention she scared my baby boy." Pan made a face at Gabriel and he reached for her. Draco passed him over and sighed.

"If anything dear cousin, you'd be a far better choice for Potter than Weaslette, and I'm sure his friends can see it too." They left the kitchen and joined the family, all the while Pan have a slight sweet smile on her face as Draco's words sank in.

_**Hope this satisfies you for now dears! Next one goes over to Ivan and Harry, and it's a good one involving Hermione. Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll keep it coming up!**_

_**Later!**_


	18. The Breakups

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and I'm glad some of you liked the idea of Lavender/Ron; and I know you're tired of Pan and Harry tiptoeing around so here it comes, the big breakups between our two main couples and into something more, and no I'm not ending it here because I have more planned for Ivan and Pan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

"Hey Pan I'm stepping out for a bit!" Ivan called up to his twin and she looked at him through the kitchen door.

"Where're you going?"

"Out for some air, you need anything?"

"No we're fine; I was going over to Aunt Cissa's anyway. Draco wants to see Gabriel." Ivan smiled, ever since they'd been cleared their family had grown tighter than ever.

"Ok see you."

"Hey be back at dinner!" Ivan rolled his eyes and pulled on his cloak. As he strode down the streets he began to wonder how much of his life had flown by since he'd met his sister. He now had cousins, aunts, uncles, and a nephew to worry about. Whereas in muggle world all he had were his group of lackies and his never-around father.

'Ah memories, oh well.' He continued on until he reached a small park and watched the little kids playing with their parents and friends. He looked around and then spotted whom he thought to be a tearful Hermione Granger. 'I wonder what's wrong.' He slowly walked towards her and stopped on the other side of the bench. "Hermione?" she looked up at him.

"Oh Ivan, what a nice surprise." She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, mind if I sit?"

"Oh no not at all." She patted the seat next to her and he sat. "I'm sorry, it's just been a really difficult day."

"Really how?" she looked at him. "I'm all ears if you're willing to share." She straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Ron and I broke up." Ivan's eyes widened. That simple?

"Why? From what I saw you and he were a match in heaven."

"I thought so too, but after the war ended we sort of lost the passion and love. We tried everything, going out, celebrating old times, even hung around his family to get the idea of being married. Nothing worked…"

"When did it happen?"

"Two days ago." Ivan thought for a second.

"You agreed you'd be better off as friends?" she nodded.

"We both figured it was the rush of the war and the possibility of dying any minute brought it on. We're good friends, but we needed to split. I'm still distraught by it, but I'll be fine." Ivan nodded, she was a strong girl she'd pull through in no time.

"So how're your parents?"

"They're fine, I gave their memories back and they settled down somewhere in Scotland. Said they wanted to be closer to me in case I decide to go teach at Hogwarts, after being an Auror for a while at least."

"What do you want to teach?" she smiled.

"Possibly Ancient Runes or Transfiguration, depending on if either Professor is willing to retire anytime soon." Ivan laughed.

"I think you'd be better off in Potions, you were in the…Sludge Club?" she laughed.

"Slug Club, and I have thought about it but I think I'll stick with my other options. Harry's planning on working in the Ministry for a while, says maybe when he gets older he might teach too."

"Let me guess, Defense against the Dark Arts?" she pretended to be stunned.

"How'd you know?" they laughed.

"I can see I've brightened your mood a little. I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and all, but how about I buy you lunch?" she looked at him.

"That's a very tempting offer, but what if the press sees us? They're stalking me, Harry, Ron, even the rest of the Weasleys, looking for an interview, or even a juicy story on you and Pan." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Then how about we just get a coffee?" he pointed over to a small café stand. "If they see us I can always ask Kingsley to hush it up." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright then, on you right?"

"Of course milady." He stood up and allowed her to walk ahead of him. As they walked together Ivan couldn't help but notice as the wind blew in Hermione's hair she had a graceful look about her. Her pink cheeks, her golden brown hair cascading down her back, her perfect body moving in the wind; oh god she was a goddess.

"Ivan?" her voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh sorry Hermione dozed off." she turned back to the stand's owner.

"I'll have a latte please."

"Of course miss, and you lad?"

"A black coffee please." Ivan paid the man and in a few minutes their drinks were ready. They went back to the bench and continued their conversation.

"You know Harry's going to leave Ginny?" Ivan pretended to spit out his coffee while he sipped it. "Yeah he said she's gone absolutely bonkers since that day you and Pan were in Diagon Alley. I honestly think its best; I mean Ginny can't tell Harry who his friends are."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah she tried to tell him to stop seeing you and Pan as friends, even though he said there was nothing going on between him and Pan. You know how he looks at her though right?"

"And how she looks at him." Ivan smirked. "Pan's GaGa over Harry, she just won't admit it because Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived, and he has a reputation. Not to mention the other Weasleys besides Ron, Bill, and Fleur wouldn't approve." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"True that, but they can't tell Harry how to live his life. Don't get me wrong the Weasleys are good people, but they can't hold grudges forever. Sometimes you just have to forgive and forget to move on."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ivan finished his coffee and threw the cup in a nearby trashcan. "So what do you plan on doing now that you're single?" she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I might just hang around town a while…do some work at the Ministry, visit my parents, maybe even visit the school. How about you?"

"Well I might do the same, except the parents thing and all, but Hermione if you'll let me…I'd like to see more of you, as friends." She looked at him curiously and smiled.

"That'd be nice, we could start out good as friends."

'Hopefully into more than friends too.' "I know it's sudden and all, but I'd like to take you out sometime? Maybe dinner or a movie?"

"Sure, so I'll see you…tomorrow night?"

"Seven good?" she nodded. "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow night." In a flash Hermione disapparated and Ivan walked off out of the park. 'What a woman.' He couldn't wait for their 'date'.

_That night, at the Burrow:_

Ever since Harry had mentioned getting help from Pan on babysitting Teddy none of the Weasleys would leave him alone. Molly was constantly on his case about raising seven kids for over twenty years, the twins kept joking about how he was more concerned on his friendship with Pan than his decimating relationship with Ginny, Arthur kept on him about being a man and getting his facts straight on the twins, and Ginny…well Ginny never left his side. She moved into the room next to his own, met him every morning for breakfast, kept a close watch on him everywhere and she never shut up about them going on a date almost every night.

Right now he had finally managed to elude his girlfriend in the kitchen where he was finishing collecting dishes for Molly. Ginny was helping set the table with Hermione and Ron, while Molly was busy finishing the dinner.

"Harry dear why don't you go sit down?" he smiled and did as she said. He did love the Weasleys like family but they were seriously working his nerves. Everyone was already seated including Fred and George, and Percy who had finally come around. Molly came out with a large chicken on a platter and sat it in the middle of the table.

"Eat up everyone." Arthur said and dishes were passed around. Harry ate in silence and just listened in as the family did their usual talks of what went on during the week.

"So how's your and Hermione's relationship going Ronald?" Molly asked, apparently she was oblivious to the fact that they'd broken up just two days ago.

"Mum we told you we're seeing other people."

"Oh nonsense you just need a bit of a break maybe, so when's the next date?" now she was getting annoying and nosy.

"Mum don't, besides I've already started seeing someone else." Ron took a bite of his roll.

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked, of course everyone wanted to know and Ron didn't have any secrets.

"Remember Lavender?" Harry almost dropped his fork. "Yeah we bumped into each other at the Ministry and the next thing I knew we were having lunch together."

"I thought you dumped her because all she wanted to do was snog you?"

"Yeah we're starting off slow this time…she said she understood why we broke up, she just took a while to accept it."

"But wasn't she bitten by Greyback?" of course Ginny had to bring up an excuse. Ron just shook his head.

"Nah, she got banged up but not bitten. St. Mungo's cleared her just two days after the battle, and she's been staying with her parents until she can get a job at the Ministry. Auror or scribe since she's a good writer."

"I see, so when are you seeing her again?" Molly.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to this restaurant she's so fond of. Said we'll split the bill for now until we get more serious." Harry laughed, if Lavender agreed to hold off on the snogging then maybe there was some hope for this relationship.

"So how're things with you and Audrey Percy?" Arthur.

"Going rather well dad, she's delighted to be working at the Ministry with me."

"Oh that's good, when will you bring her for dinner we'd like to get to know her?"

"Maybe Friday night, that should be when she's done seeing her own family." Molly clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh wonderful, that'll be great to see her after all this time. And Harry, when are you and Ginny going out again?"

"Tomorrow night mum, aren't we Harry?" she had to ask didn't she?

"I'm not sure."

"Of course you are, we're going to that restaurant in Diagon Alley remember?" Harry was getting really irritated right now.

"I don't know Ginny, I actually wanted to see Teddy tomorrow night."

"Oh Harry you see him every other night anyway, give his parents more time with him." Molly butted in as usual.

"Well actually Remus and Tonks are rekindling their romance and Andromeda is spending a lot of time with Narcissa now so it's only fair they get a small break from the baby." Hermione.

"Harry can see Teddy later, but we have to rekindle our own romance since we're going to be married." That made Harry spit up his drink.

"M-Married?" Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"Of course Harry, after you finish your training and work at the Ministry for a while. We'll be married soon enough and have at least seven children…"

"Ok whoa whoa whoa!" Harry raised his hands. "Ginny no one has said anything about us getting married, and I sure as hell haven't gotten my life together yet to even think about marriage ok!"

"But Harry I'm only saying that it will happen, maybe later than I'd hoped but we're meant for each other."

"And we couldn't agree more Harry." Molly smiled. "Here have some more chicken." He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded knowing it was the time.

"No thank you Molly, but…there is something I've been meaning to tell you Ginny." All eyes went to Harry. Ginny rose her eyebrows in eager happiness and held out her hand which Harry reluctantly took.

"Yes Harry?" he cleared his throat, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I think we should break up." Everyone but Ron and Hermione gasped and Ginny's mouth went agape.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're leaving me?" she screeched but Molly tried to console her.

"Now Ginny dear relax, I'm sure Harry has a reason and just needs a break like Ron and Hermione."

"Mum for the last time Hermione and I are not getting back together!" Ron slammed his fork into the table and it was stuck.

"Neither are me and Ginny." Molly gasped again. "Ginny don't get me wrong you're beautiful, strong, and smart but you're not the one for me."

"Are you in love with someone else?" Harry's nerves twitched a bit.

"No, but I will be in the future." He let go of Ginny's hand. "I mean we can still be friends if you want."

"Friends…yeah…well this is rather awkward, so maybe you should leave." Ron looked at her.

"Ginny!"

"No Ron, it's ok. Thanks for dinner Molly, but I'll be leaving now."

"Oh but Harry you live here." Hermione then stood up.

"I have his things here. Thanks for dinner, but we should be going."

"But Hermione…"

"Molly if they want to leave then let them." Arthur. Harry and Hermione quickly left the Burrow after saying goodbye to Ron promising to visit again later. The minute they set foot outside Hermione disapparated them back into London just away from Grimmauld Place.

"You good here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled and handed him the bag, and then disapparated again. He made his way down the street and straight over to Number 12. He carefully approached the door, and knocked a few times. In a few moments Pan answered the door.

"Hello Pan." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harry what in God's name are you doing out here at this hour? Do you know what time it is?" Harry had forgotten.

"Um…eight?"

"It's almost nine, here come in." she stepped aside and he entered the house.

"You've really spruced up this place."

"All thanks to Ivan and his decorative ways, plus some repairs thanks to the fortune."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, you had quite a hall from Bellatrix." Pan laughed. "So where're Ivan and Gabriel?"

"Ivan's out at the moment and Gabriel is sleeping in the living room. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Um no thanks I just ate."

"Oh…then please come and sit." She was such a housewife, or she could be. He followed her into the living room and saw little Gabriel sleeping in his playpen. "So what's going on?" Harry sat down on the sofa and placed the bag next to him.

"Ginny and I broke up, and she kind of kicked me out of the Burrow." Pan's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she wasn't for me anyway." Gabriel began to stir and Harry smiled at how cute he was in those footsy pajamas. "Molly's under the impression that we'll get back together and get married, the same goes for Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah Ivan told me they broke up. Did Ginny ask why you left her?"

"She asked if I was in love with someone else." He wasn't holding back, not now. Pan looked away and he could see a blush forming on her face. Oh Godric she was so cute.

"O-Oh…a-are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Why not?" she got up from her seat and left for the kitchen. Harry waited ten seconds, and then left to follow her. She was at the counter pouring a cup of warm tea, and then as he approached her from behind she turned around and almost dropped the cup.

"Oh God Harry don't do that!" she shouted. He walked closer to her until he was a few inches away from her face. "Harry…?" he leaned in and kissed her lips. After just a few seconds he pulled away and the blush on her cheeks became redder.

"Sorry." He said, and she smiled.

"Don't be." She put the cup on the counter, and kissed him back. His left arm went into her hair and his right around her waist. Kissing her sweet lips made fireworks go off in his head, and as the kiss got deeper he could tell none of his kisses with Cho or Ginny ever felt this good before.

"Ahem." They pulled apart and there stood Ivan in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows over his forehead. "So…?"

"So what?" Harry said and then Ivan's face went from curious to fearful. He looked at Pan and oh man she had a glare on her like a cobra cornering its prey.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll just go put Gabriel to bed. Goodnight Harry, Pan."

"Night Ivan." He vanished in seconds up the stairs and Harry turned back to Pan. "So would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I can ask Remus if I can crash at his place until…"

"No you can stay. There's an empty room upstairs between mine and Ivan's."

"That'll work, I'm off tomorrow so do you…want to spend the day together?"

"Well actually I was going to go over to Uncle Lucius's and Aunt Cissa's with Gabriel, would you like to come along?" Harry had patched things up with the Malfoys, so why not go and let them know he's dating their niece?

"Sure. Oh and Pan I think we'd better keep a low profile on this, you know with Skeeter and all…?"

"I completely agree, and if you want we can just hang out here for a bit and maybe go out at night when no one expects it?"

"Sounds good to me, so what time should I get up in the morning?" Pan kissed his cheek.

"When you smell breakfast cooking, or if Gabriel wakes you…maybe around seven or eight-thirty." Harry shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me, and are you up for bed?"

"Of course, we've both had a trying day so some sleep will do us good." She led him upstairs after grabbing his bag and killing the lights downstairs. He was led to a room and as it turned out it was Sirius's old bedroom but cleaner.

"I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her again.

"See you too Harry." She closed the door behind him and he could hear her flop onto her bed next door. He did the same and put his hands behind his head after taking off his glasses.

'Life is good.'

_**There you have it, they're now officially a couple. Ivan and Hermione will soon be as well, but I will not end it anytime soon! I intend to let it go very far with this fic, maybe even a surprise for later. Ginny's not out just yet, because I intend to bring her back but not as Harry's girlfriend.**_

_**I'll see you all later, and please keep the reviews coming because I love to hear more from my viewers than just one each chapter!**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Caught in the Act

_**Glad most of you liked the last chapter, because this one's bound to catch some attention. Anyway it's going off in Ivan/Hermione, then switch over to Harry/Pan with a lemony twist involved. I'm also bringing in Lavender as she comes to meet with Harry and Hermione with Ron and their dates.**_

_**First off it's to Hermione's date with Ivan, and then onto the rest.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Clarice's Diner, 7:45 p.m.:_

Ivan and Hermione met as planned for dinner at an elegant restaurant recommended by Pan. Ivan had called and made the reservations on time and at the moment they were seated at a nice booth away from the windows with soft lighting and excellent service.

"You look lovely tonight Hermione." Ivan toasted to his date's beauty. She had her hair pulled up in a soft French bun with a butterfly hairclip, and wore a nice red spaghetti-strap silk dress with matching jewelry.

"Thanks, you look handsome." Draco had lent him a suit for their date, but made Ivan swear he'd return it the day after. "Ivan I can't understand how you pulled this off, this is one of the most extravagant places in London, very hard to get a reservation here."

"Well Pan told me to talk to a few people in the staff and one of them happens to be an old friend of her mom's. She gave me the names and I called the numbers." Hermione sipped her water. The waiter had already brought them their salads, and now they had to wait on the main course; Ivan ordered the lobster with crème brulee for desert, and Hermione ordered the Swordfish with the chocolate cake.

"So how're Pan and Gabriel doing?"

"They're doing good, as is Harry. They went to see the Malfoys this morning and I cannot tell you how surprised they were when Harry showed up holding Pan's hand. They just went ahead and congratulated them…"

"Wow, that fast?"

"You could say Aunt Cissa knew about Pan's crush in the beginning, but Pan made her and me swear not to say anything. When I caught them last night she gave me such a glare I backed away instantly."

"I should know, I brought Harry there."

"I know, he told me. Now enough about them, tell me a bit about you; how did you react when you found out you were a witch?"

"Oh I actually wasn't surprised, with all the things I could do and no one else could, I was actually pretty amazed. I almost believe it mind you, but I put the pieces together and I knew I wasn't normal like my family."

"You didn't jump up or act silly at all?" she made a cute face.

"Maybe a little, but I was excited about it that's for sure. What about you?"

"Oh I actually knew from the start, from all the pranks I pulled, all the mischief I got into, I was just a snotty brat. When Dumbledore found me I got it hard, taught me a lot but also taught me to behave with my magic. Not to mention all the hard lessons I got as punishment." Hermione laughed and then their meals came.

"Your lobster and crème brulee sir, and your swordfish with chocolate cake miss."

"Thank you sir." They said and began to eat.

"So how's your job hunt going at the Ministry?"

"As a matter of fact, Kingsley has given me a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ivan's eyes widened a little.

"That's amazing, a high position too how'd you pull it off?"

"Oh I didn't, I just went back after they rebuilt the school, took my N.E.W.T.'s, passed, and Kingsley offered me a better position than an Auror like Harry and Ron. Said he could use a firm assisting hand in running the Wizard World, and he chose me along with a couple of others."

"Again I say amazing." He held up his glass. "A toast to better days." She held up hers and they clinked.

"A toast to peaceful times once again…" they clinked once more.

"And a toast to our new jobs at the Ministry." One last clink and they drank. After a few more minutes of eating a song began to play and several people got up to dance.

"Oh my I love this song." Ivan finished his lobster and wiped his mouth before glancing over at the small crowd of people in the middle of the restaurant.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her and her eyes lit up.

"Of course." She put her napkin down and he led her to the dance floor. It was a slow love song, but it definitely fit the mood of the place; his hands went to her waist and shoulder, while hers went up to his shoulders. She looked beautiful in the lighting, and as the song got louder so did the pounding of Ivan's heart being so close to her.

They danced for at least two songs, and then out of the blue Hermione stopped suddenly looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Look over there but keep dancing." As they turned Ivan spotted a blonde woman with speckled glasses sitting at a table talking with a couple, whom he recognized to be the Daily Prophet's own Rita Skeeter.

"Oh damn, c'mon let's go before she sees us."

"Agreed." They quickly covered their faces and went back to their table, Ivan tipped the waiter, paid the bill, and they quickly left the restaurant getting away from that woman's evil little eyes. "Did she see us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so…but that was close."

"Yeah, we don't need our faces on the front page at the moment. We just started going out too…"

"Not to mention seeing her ruined the mood."

"Definitely, well maybe we should…oh dear look at the time." Ivan glanced up at Big Ben and saw it was already close to ten.

"Should I escort you home milady?" Hermione giggled.

"Of course you should." She took his arm and they disapparated right to her little apartment she'd been renting out. She took down the wards, and turned back to him. "Thanks for a lovely evening Ivan, I had a great time."

"Glad to hear it." He kissed her cheek, and she blushed a little. "So I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" she quirked an eyebrow and kissed his cheek.

"Definitely." She winked at him and went inside her apartment. Ivan gave an inward smirk and disapparated back to outside Grimmauld Place. Only one light was on, and it was from the living room; Pan and Harry were probably up chatting amongst themselves and Gabriel asleep in his room. Ivan made his way into the house and passed by the den seeing the two lovebirds in their pajamas sipping warm tea and laughing.

"Hey you're back." Pan put her cup down. "How'd it go?"

"It was great, until we danced that is."

"You didn't step on her foot did you?" Harry laughed.

"No, but we did see a certain reporter/journalist at the restaurant." Both their eyes widened.

"You saw Skeeter? Did she see you?"

"No thank God, we left before she could see us. It was a good night though, and I'm seeing her again tomorrow."

"Really? Then I suppose you'll love to hear that we're going on a date tomorrow as well." His eyes widened.

"You two are actually going on in public after only dating for one day? What if someone sees you?" they exchanged looks.

"We're going out to the river, sometime at eight when it closes so no one will see us." Ivan nodded.

"Should I go along to help keep watch?" he could tell Pan was about to say no, but then she stopped.

"I have a better idea, why don't you and Hermione and Ron and Lavender join us?" Harry beamed at her.

"Pan are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure, I mean why shouldn't we at least have a triple date once? Plus I'd like to get to know Lavender a bit." Ivan nodded.

"I'll floo Hermione and see what she says." He left them alone and went straight upstairs, first stopping to glance in Gabriel's room. He was sound asleep in his crib, bundled up in his blue blanket given to him by Aunt Cissa. 'Goodnight little man.' He went to his room and sat down on his bed, changed clothes and carefully folded the suit in its case. 'What a night, what a beautiful night.' His eyes soon felt heavy as his head hit the pillow, and he went straight to sleep.

_The next day:_

Harry woke up hearing little Gabriel crying in his room. He yawned, stretched, grabbed his glasses, and slipped out of bed walking over next door. He cut on the light and just as his vision cleared from another yawn he almost jumped back as he spotted Gabriel's little head poking up from the bottom of the crib.

"Holy Hippogriffs! Pan! Ivan get in here!" he shouted and the sound of thundering footsteps coming up the stairs and into the hallway.

"What what is it?" Pan rushed in with Ivan behind her.

"Look!" they stopped and saw Gabriel still fussing.

"Why's he crying?"

"No look…his head!" Pan looked at him and then gasped when she saw Gabriel.

"I don't get it…"

"Ivan his head, he's lifted his head for the first time!" Ivan's eyes widened and they rushed to the crib. "Aw that's my little serpentine prince!" Pan picked Gabriel up and he immediately calmed down. "He's becoming a big boy now!" she spun around twice with him making Harry and Ivan laugh.

"Ok now let's go eat breakfast I'm starving."

"You read my mind Ivan." Harry followed them both down to the kitchen and saw Kreacher had made a good breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast with coffee. The elf was also sitting down on a small chair at the counter resting his head. "Kreacher?" the elf turned to him.

"Kreacher…has helped Mistress Pan make breakfast…"

"He was a good help, you can go rest if you want Kreacher." Pan put Gabriel in his chair.

"Kreacher will stay and help Mistress Pan clean…" Pan smiled and Harry loved that smile.

"Alright, well then at least join us at the table." Kreacher quickly sat in a small chair with a plate set in front of him. Everyone sat down to eat while Pan took out some baby food for Gabriel, creamed peaches with a vanilla twist.

"I'll feed him Pan." Harry offered.

"Oh no Harry you're a guest here."

"No I insist."

"Come on Pan let him do it so we can eat in peace." Ivan groaned and Pan just handed Harry the jar. He fed Gabe the peaches and the baby just loved them.

"He's a good eater."

"Always has been, I have the marks to prove it." Ivan almost choked on his food but Harry just laughed.

"Didn't need to hear that sis."

"Oh shut up you've said worse ya womanizer." They all laughed that time. The rest of the meal continued on in silence until Gabriel finished his peaches and let out a huge burp on his own. "Good one sweetie!" Pan beamed and Gabriel pounded his hands in response.

"Ha ha, well I'm going to change I've got work to do at the Ministry." Harry wiped his hands and sat up discarding the empty jar.

"Me too, Kingsley said he wants us both present today."

"Ok well I've got shopping to do today anyway and Kreacher's going with me. Aunt Andy's taking Gabe today for me until I'm done." Harry smiled and went back upstairs to his room slipping on some nice pants and vest shirt. After slipping on his shoes and grabbing his wand he met Ivan at the front door as they disapparated outside a muggle department store. They made their way into the restroom, into the stalls and pulled the flush valves taking them to the ministry.

"Easy isn't it?" Ivan smirked and they made their way through the crowds up to Kingsley's office, where none other than Rita Skeeter was waiting as well.

"Ah Harry how wonderful to see you again!" she said, quill and pad at the ready. Harry just nodded at her, and then she turned to Ivan. "Oh…Ivan Lestrange, how charming to see you here as well, now what brings you two here on a day like this?"

"Mr. Shacklebolt sent for us, said it's important." Skeeter's eyes rose.

"Really? Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…and where is Pandora today, and her bundle of joy?" Ivan glared a bit, Harry could see why. Skeeter had been stalking them for weeks trying to get a story, thankfully they could evade her every sense even her animagus form.

"My sister and nephew couldn't join us today." Harry remembered that Pan wanted to stay out of the spotlight not just because of paparazzi and their crazy stories but also because she hadn't wanted Gabe to be exposed to any of the rubbish most people thought of her and Ivan till this day.

"And why's that?"

"She had shopping to do. Now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting." They walked by without another word and Kingsley met them at his door.

"Hello boys, come in." they did as such. "How've you been?"

"Been great sir, what about yourself?"

"Oh…" he sighed. "Been busy running this place, thankfully I have Hermione to help me. Speaking of which Ivan…" Ivan held up his hand with a small shush pointing to the door.

"Skeeter…"

"Oh, well then down to business for why I've called you here." Kingsley pulled out two pouches and handed them over to the two. They opened them carefully and inside were large, golden A's with the minister's symbol on the back.

"What's this?"

"Auror badges, a new sort of fashion Hermione suggested. All Aurors will wear them in their robes to prove their positions."

"So it's like muggle policemen and women wearing badges?" Ivan asked and Kingsley nodded.

"You don't have to wear them at all times, but it's best if you keep them on whenever on a mission or around here." Both boys nodded understanding. "So congratulations boys you're now officially Aurors."

"Thank you Kingsley." They said.

"Well now I'd love to chat more with you but I have more businesses going on today…"

"Very well, I was going to see someone anyway." Ivan winked and left the room. Harry nodded at Kingsley and left to explore the Ministry a bit. Several people greeted him along the way, and as he finally decided to leave someone tapped his shoulder.

"Harry." He turned around to see his recent ex-girlfriend Ginny.

"Ginny what're you doing here?"

"I heard you're now an Auror, congratulations."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait now what's the rush? Let's have lunch or something…"

"Ginny it's still morning, and I have to get home."

"Oh yes where're you staying? I've been looking all over for you and no one seems to know." He knew she'd say that.

"That's none of your business, and I won't have lunch with you because we're not together anymore."

"You mean last night? Well I know you had a rough day so I suppose you weren't being serious. Now where shall we meet?" she tried to grab his arm but he pulled away.

"We're not dating anymore Ginny, now leave me alone." He seethed and turned away but she grabbed his arm again. "Let go."

"No, we're soul mates Harry. We're meant to be, we're to be married you know it in your heart." He turned back to her not caring about the stares they were receiving.

"You don't know what's in my heart Ginny! I broke up with you because I knew you weren't my soul mate, and if you must know…remember your question from two nights ago?" her eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"I'm in love with someone else." She let go of his arm, and many others around him gasped.

"In love with someone else, who?"

"None of your business that's who." With that he turned and flooed away back to Grimmauld Place. He could see Pan had not returned back from her shopping, so he figured he'd go and visit Andromeda and Teddy. He stepped back inside the fireplace and was soon in their living room; Teddy was on the floor playing with his blocks and Andromeda was reading Gabriel a book.

"Oh hello Harry please come in." Harry obliged and Teddy started crawling towards him.

"Hey there Teddy." He picked him up and Teddy squealed with delight. "You being a good boy for your grandma?"

"Gah!" he smiled and Harry laughed.

"How'd it go at the Ministry?" Harry held up his badge. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"Thanks Andy, where're Remus and Tonks?" Andy rolled her eyes smiling.

"They went out for a bit, Nymphadora's got a day off and Remus has landed a job at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley."

"Great, something I think he can deal with after all this." Andy laughed and Gabriel got fussy. "Aw what's wrong Gabe?" he started reaching towards Harry.

"I think he wants you." Harry sat down on the couch and took both boys in his arms. "That's so cute, hold on I'll get the camera." Harry laughed and positioned both boys on his lap and a sudden flash blinded him. "Sorry, but that was adorable."

"It's ok it's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Now Harry tell me, how're things between you and Pan?"

"We're good, better than good they're great!" Andy smiled.

"Good to hear, what about the Weasleys?" Harry groaned and let Teddy go to play with his toys.

"They don't know yet, but Ron does. He's been very supportive as has Hermione."

"Are they an item?" Harry shook his head.

"Not anymore, they both realized they're better off as friends plus they've started seeing two other people." She gave him a look. "Ron's dating Lavender Brown, and Hermione's with…Ivan." Andy's eyes widened.

"Y-You…you're serious?" Harry nodded. "My nephew, my sister Bellatrix's child…is dating Hermione Granger the brightest Muggleborn I've ever known?"

"Indeed so, I think it'll work out with them." Andy started laughing, and Harry laughed too. "I just don't know what'll happen once the word gets out."

"I can't imagine, you and Pan, Hermione and Ivan…it's bound to start a storm. Picture it, "The Boy Who Lived in Love with Daughter of the Dark Lord", or "Prince of Darkness in love with Muggleborn". Either way someone's going to hate it."

"Well they can get over it. Look Andy, I know it's sudden and all but since I met Pan I've felt a strong hold or pull to her."

"Strong pull?"

"Yes, it's like whenever I'm around her I feel…happy, like I want to be with her and protect her. It's almost like I need her."

"Because you do." He looked at her. "Harry from what I've seen so far you and Pan not only have a physical attraction to each other but a soul attraction as well."

"Soul attraction?"

"It's when a witch or wizard finds their true mate, and once their magic has sensed that mate they feel a pull towards them as you just described. It's like a way of your magic saying I must be with them or I must have them. Tell me when you're around Pan you feel, refreshed, happy, attraction?" Harry nodded. "Then that proves it, you and Pan are soul mates."

"Really?"

"Precisely, and I'm sure she feels the same way. Pan just has to…well…I think you know what I mean?" Harry thought for a minute.

"You mean I have to…shag her?" Andy put her hands over Gabriel's tiny head, which was resting on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry…but seriously?"

"In a way yes, once you two mate your bond is complete. You'll be inseparable, and I'd advise you to do it soon but not too soon because if I know Pan then she'll want to take it slow." Harry nodded. "Do you understand why?"

"I do, I mean she didn't tell me the full story but I know that whatever her last boyfriend did her to wound him up in prison."

"And got her pregnant." Harry knew that much too. "Harry just understand this, Pan and Ivan have been through a lot just like you. If anything I can see why she's bonded to you, and you can too right?"

"Of course. And Andy I just want to say thanks for all this, but would you mind if asked one little favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you babysit Gabriel tonight, Pan and I have a date." She smiled and took the sleeping Gabriel from Harry's arms.

"You got it kiddo." Harry kissed her cheek and flooed home. Pan was in the kitchen putting away groceries with Kreacher.

"Hey darling." She turned and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello Harry, where've you been?"

"I was just at Andromeda's checking on her and Teddy. Gabriel was sleeping when I left." Pan hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot, I ran into Ron and Lavender in Diagon Alley. They said they wouldn't be able to make the date because they want some alone time away from their families. Plus I got word from Ivan that he and Hermione were going to meet her parents in Scotland tonight." How coincidental this was, Harry actually wanted to have some privacy with her tonight anyhow.

"So I guess this means you and I will have the river to us?"

"Indeed so. Can you help Kreacher while I go change?" he kissed her cheek.

"Sure love." She trotted upstairs and Harry helped Kreacher with the remaining bags. "Kreacher can you do something for me?" the elf looked up at him. "Can you make a small but hearty meal for a picnic tonight? For me and Pan?"

"Kreacher knows the meal." The elf smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Kreacher, and keep it a surprise." The elf bowed and left the kitchen after they put the last of the food away. Harry walked into the hall seeing it was only after four, so they still had a good bit to go before the date; he would shower, clean, and help Kreacher prepare the meal as he planned out their date.

'This is going to be great.' He thought and went upstairs to get ready.

_That night: 7:15 p.m.:_

Harry was waiting at the door with a small basket in his hand. He wore a nice blue casual but dressy shirt with black pants and comfortable shoes, and his hair was combed out nicely when he finally managed to keep it from sticking up. He had given Kreacher the night off and the elf had gone over to Aberforth's pub to see Dobby whom he had become good friends with since the war ended.

"Harry?" he looked up the stairs and saw Pan coming down. She had her long hair in an up do and wore a purple blouse with nice jeans and shoes. Her makeup was light but she shined beautifully in the light.

"You look beautiful Pan."

"And you look handsome, you ready?"

"When you are." He stepped aside and let Pan step out first. Once they set foot on the sidewalk Harry disapparated them to the riverside. The moon was full, and the stars were out reflecting across the river's surface.

"Harry this is amazing."

"I picked a good night eh?" he used his wand to set out the food on a nice blanket Kreacher had picked out.

"Oh Harry how'd you know about these?" she admired the food.

"I persuaded Kreacher to make it for you." The elf had made small cucumber and turkey sandwiches with jasmine tea and loganberry crumpets, Pan's favorite treat. They sat down and ate peacefully, but when Pan took a bite of the crumpet she let out a loud satisfied moan.

"Mmm….these are delicious."

"Glad you like them…listen Pan, there's something I have to tell you." She put the crumpet down and leaned in a bit.

"What is it?"

"Do…do you know what a soul attraction is?" she nodded. "Then this makes it easier to explain, Pan when you're around me do you feel a pull or anything?"

"As a matter of fact yes, and when you're gone it's like that pull gets stronger and stronger until you're back around me." Good she did feel it.

"So…do you know what it means?" she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiled and kissed her back, it wasn't long before their tongues began a battle into each other's mouths. Harry's left hand went up into Pan's hair and pulled it out of its tie; her hair fell to her shoulders and his hand was soon entangled in it.

"Harry…" Pan pulled away with a slight blush on her cheeks. The look in her eyes had hope, but also fears.

"It's ok Pan, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She shook her head.

"No I want to, i-it's just that…last time this happened I…" Harry put a hand on her cheek.

"Pan, whatever that guy did to you was his fault not yours. I don't know exactly what happened between you and him, but I won't hurt you like he did, because I actually care about you and your baby." Pan looked at him with a small smile.

"I know you won't…it's just that when he used me, he drugged me. I couldn't have stopped it, that drug numbed my magic and I couldn't get away in time." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head gently.

"Pan, he was a bastard who hurt you. He took advantage of you, but I won't; I care for you and Gabriel, and I'll do anything in my power to protect you both from anything or anyone. I won't hurt you, I'd die before I could ever hurt you or Gabe." He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you. I love you with all my heart Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange." Pan had tears falling from her eyes, sweet tears of happiness as she leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips.

"I love you too, Harold James Potter." He kissed her again and gently eased her back onto the now cleaned blanket. His hands went into her hair and down to her shoulders, he kissed his way down from her mouth straight to her neck and sucked on a spot under her ear; she gasped and her hands went to his head. "Harry…" she moaned and his eyes met hers.

"Pan, just relax I'll be gentle." She nodded and he continued to kiss as his hands began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

_**Enter Lemon scene: BE WARNED!:**_

The buttons were easy to remove, and as Harry slipped off the rest of Pan's shirt he saw she was wearing a dark green bra that was almost see-through. He continued to kiss down her neck and down to her left boob suckling on it through the material.

"Hah! H-Harry…" she moaned. He smiled through his movements and began to massage the other boob with his right hand; his other hand went to her waist and began to undo her pants. She whimpered as the front of her was exposed but she gladly helped slip the pants off easily.

Harry then pulled away and pulled off his shirt tossing it to the same spot as Pan's blouse and pants had gone. As he paid attention to her other boob his right hand went down in between her legs and in her panties; his fingers began to rub and she let out whimpers and moans as he sped up and began kissing down her stomach.

"Ahh…oohhh Harry…" he smirked looking up at her. Her face was flushed and her brown eyes were wide with pleasure.

"Shhh." He whispered and then his mouth went straight to her womanhood, and she tasted so sweet. As he licked and lightly bit the area Pan's moans got louder and longer; his hands gripped her thighs and then one went to where his mouth had gone and a finger went straight inside her.

"AH!" she cried out, and then he added another finger. Her moans were making him crazy and going straight to his groin; his pants were tightening. He wanted her so badly but he had to be careful and gentle to not scare her. "H-Harry…mmm…" he looked up at her again.

"Almost there, you're almost ready." He continued to prepare her and stopped his administrations making her whimper in protest. He climbed over her and kissed her forehead positioning himself at her entrance after undoing his own pants. "Are you ready?"

"Harry…l-lube?" he gave himself a mental slap, how could he forget about that? Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell coating his hand with a warm liquid and prepared himself and her again.

"Take a deep breath Pan…relax." He slowly pushed into Pan and she gave a tiny cry closing her eyes tightly. "Relax…r-relax…" God she was tight. He slowly thrust into her, carefully not to hurt her; her moans continued as she chanted his name, her arms were around his neck and her legs went around his waist.

"Ah..ah, ahhh, Harry!" she moaned. His pace picked up with each thrust, and then his mouth began kissing her neck and suckled on her earlobe.

"Pan…Pan…Pan…" he moaned with her. He could feel himself going over the edge with her, and he sped up with the thrusts with each moan. "Ugh…PANDORA!" he shouted as his seed shot into her.

"HARRY!" she cried with him with her own release. Harry collapsed onto her and they breathed together carefully as he rolled off her. She kissed him gently and put her head on his chest.

"That…was…amazing." He breathed wrapping his arm around her. She was still panting, and Harry smiled at how cute she looked in the afterglow.

"Harry…I love you."

"And I love you Pan, nothing will ever change that." He kissed her head. "You too tired to dress? I can take us home…"

"N-No I'm fine, I'll just get…" she stopped and Harry heard a clicking sound with a small flash of light. He turned over and someone ran off from the bushes but then he recognized the hair and the quill floating in the air. "What was that?" he scrambled to get into his clothes with Pan and saw where the spy had vanished, leaving a green feathery piece of a quill behind. "Harry?"

"Rita Skeeter…she caught us."

_**You like? Was the lemon scene good? Next chapter's all about the others finding out about Harry and Pan's relationship, along with Ivan and Hermione's. Gonna be a lot of drama going on, but who shall show it the worst?**_

_**Review and I'll update soon!**_

_**Later!**_


	20. The Trouble Begins

_**Sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, but I like to leave my viewers hanging sometimes to surprise for the next one. Anyway this is the main chapter to where everyone now knows about the Dark children's relationships with Harry and Hermione, and most are not happy about it. Harry's got a few things to say to those who dare hurt them, but save that for this one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place: the next morning:_

_8:15 a.m.:_

Ever since the night before Harry and Pan had been up worrying about that blasted Skeeter woman; not only had she been stalking them, but she invaded their privacy during their first date and possibly took pictures to post on the Daily Prophet's front page. When they returned home that night Harry had let Pan go and check on Gabe while he told Ivan what happened and he wasn't happy. He had contacted Kingsley and begged him to help find Skeeter and keep her from revealing their secrets but it was too late; she'd already published the story and it would go out this very morning.

Right now Harry and Ivan were downstairs in the living room with Pan and Hermione, waiting for the paper to arrive at its usual time. Gabriel was in his rocker, and Pan was focusing on him while they waited.

"Where the bloody…!"

"Ivan!" Hermione scolded him and pointed over to Gabriel. Harry would laugh if he wasn't worried about what was soon to happen, and in a rush of wind the prophet appeared through the fireplace. Harry picked it up and read the title aloud.

"Dark Daughter and Son seduce the Golden Boy and Girl." He spat out the title. Ivan went over and he handed it to him.

"Recent sightings of the late Dark Lord's children were spotted in a local fancy restaurant in London and near the riverfront. In all the times they've kept secret the entire Wizard Community has wondered what's become of them since they disappeared from Hogwarts. They have been spotted with two of the golden trio and it appears the two have grown fond of them." He read.

"That woman…she's going to pay." Hermione growled.

"Hold on listen to this part…" Ivan cleared his throat and read again. "It also seems the Dark Daughter has a young son, two to three months old and that of a muggle. Could it be possible she's using sympathy to get to Harry's heart? Though not much is known about these two, it's pretty well understood who's children they are, a resemblance of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort. These two could be just like their parents, and use the innocent to get where they want today, proof of this is seen on page B3, a shot of our Golden Boy in a romantic tryst with the Dark Daughter." Ivan flipped a few pages and instantly threw the paper down.

"That monstrous gargoyle! How dare she defile you both as if you were the spawn of Satan!" Hermione held onto Ivan's shoulders and he held her hand as she did so.

"It gets worse from there on…" Ivan looked at Harry. "She's making Pan look like a dirty whore, gold digging her way into your life with Gabriel and her heritage. There's no mention of our family fortune or anything, she's making us look like we're dirt poor." He gritted through his teeth and then the floo went off in the other room.

"Who's there?" Pan called out looming over Gabriel and in the door came the Malfoys. Draco saw the prophet on the floor and looked at Harry.

"I see you know…" Harry nodded. "Did you try and stop it?" Ivan nodded.

"It was too late, Kingsley had tried to put the story off but Skeeter already published it. Did you see the whole thing?"

"We did." Lucius answered. "Frankly I'm not surprised about the relationship, but I'm more concerned about what everyone's going to think now that it's public." Lucius looked over at Pan and she bowed her head at him after picking Gabriel up from his rocker.

"Pan honey don't worry, we're not angry at you or Harry. We're actually happy you and Harry have finally gotten together." Narcissa hugged Pan around the shoulders and she hugged back as best she could. "And you Ivan…" she turned and looked at Hermione strangely.

"Aunt Cissa if you start with that pureblood crap…." She gave him a look and he shut up.

"Now now Ivan I'm not on that anymore. In fact I think Ms. Granger here will be a great girlfriend for you." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because she can keep you and your womanizing ways in control." Harry had to laugh at that. "She is one of the brightest witches of her age I admit, and she's lovely." Harry saw Hermione blush behind Ivan.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa dear, and you're welcome." Hermione smiled and Ivan kissed her cheek. Harry looked over at Draco, who was standing next to Pan.

"You two really did it this time." He said. Harry smirked and Pan blushed. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you two finally got together, but I didn't expect something like Rita Skeeter to happen." Harry walked over to Malfoy and held out his hand.

"You all have my word I'll do everything I can to protect Pan and Gabriel, I won't let that bitch and her lies get in the way."

"Language Harry!" Pan covered Gabe's ears and everyone laughed.

"Sorry love."

"Now then Potter, does anyone else know you live here now?" asked Lucius.

"Harry Lucius, and no only the Lupins and Andromeda know I'm here. Ron too but he plays dumb to keep his family off my back."

"Weasley? Speaking of him who's he seeing now since you broke up Granger?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled a little.

"Hermione please, and he's dating his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. They got together around the same time we did." Narcissa and Lucius exchanged smiles and then turned back to the five.

"Well we're glad you're all happy with your relationships, but be careful if you leave today because as far as we know people are looking for all of you for explanations even as we speak."

"We know, and we'll be fine I'm sure." Harry put an arm around Pan and kissed her cheek. Lucius cleared his throat and the Malfoys left except for Draco.

"Listen, are you four planning on going out anytime today?"

"Hermione and I were going to the Ministry with Harry for a bit, to set up our office. Pan was coming along to help but now I don't think that's a good idea." Ivan said and Pan huffed.

"Now just because some bug woman decides to publish lies about me and you doesn't mean I'm going to stick around and hide like a baby snake. I'm going and I'm bringing Gabriel with me, I don't care what others think Ivan." Harry smiled at her courage.

"Ok then…we'd better get ready." Pan pulled out her wand.

"No problem." Soon they were all in dress clothes for work, Harry and Ivan's hair combed back, Pan and Hermione's curly hair brushed out and all were wearing cloaks in their favorite colors. Ivan beamed at Pan with excitement.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Andromeda taught me." Draco bid everyone goodbye and left through the other fireplace. Pan put Gabriel in his carrier across her chest and they all stepped foot inside the floo to the Ministry. When they got there the place was swarming with reporters.

"Harry is it true you're dating the Lestrange girl?" one asked. Camera flashes were going off all over.

"Is it true she's your muse?" that made Harry's eyes widen.

"Mr. Potter is it true that you dumped Ginny Weasley for Pandora?" now that's enough, those loud noises and cameras were upsetting Gabriel.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" he shouted so loud the questions stopped. All four pushed their way through the crowd and up to the Auror's office to pick a spot. When they reached the door they were greeted by none other than Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys except for Ron, Bill, and Fleur.

"Ginny…" Harry tried to speak up but Ginny stopped turning to Pan.

"This is the reason you left me?" Harry held onto Pan's hand as did Ivan with Hermione.

"Yes." Ginny instantly ran up to him and grabbed his arm to yank him to her but he was stronger and wrenched free. "You do that again and I'll have to get security."

"You can't seriously be in love with the Dark Daughter Harry; you're in love with Ginny." Molly said and Harry held onto Pan again. "And you Hermione, how can you betray us like this?" before anyone could answer Pan stepped forward.

"Why do you say that Mrs. Weasley? How has she betrayed you, and who're you to tell Harry who he's in love with?"

"You be quiet girl, this doesn't concern you! Harry, Hermione let's go." Harry stepped forward.

"I'm not going anywhere with people who try to tell me how to live my life. I'm in love with Pan not Ginny, and Hermione is in love with Ivan so that's that."

"You don't mean that Harry dear. Come now it's time to take you home, you don't have to worry about these people and that thing." She looked at baby Gabriel and Pan's eyes flashed with anger. Before Harry could do anything Gabriel was in his arms and Pan went up punching Molly in the face. The woman fell into Arthur's arms and clutched her face as her family surrounded her.

"Never! Never insult my baby like that again!" Ginny jumped at Pan but Harry jumped in front of her.

"Leave Ginny, now before I get security to throw you all out."

"No! I know you love me Harry, I know she must've slipped you a potion or used the Imperius curse on you, I can save you just please come home." Ivan jumped in front and slapped Ginny.

"You leave my sister and Harry alone Weaslette, or so help me God I will make your life a miserable Hell!" he gave her such a scary look she backed away towards her family.

"Oi, this man's a nutter eh George?"

"A right foul git Fred, right foul." The rest of the Weasleys laughed and Harry just felt something inside him snap.

"SHUT UP! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" they looked at him with shock and slight fear. "I thought I could trust you all to know that I have fallen in love with Pan, but if you can't accept her or Ivan then you can't accept me or Hermione either. Now leave…"

"But Harry…" Molly tried and Pan glared.

"He said leave lady!" her tone was deadly and her evil look came back. Gabriel fussed in Harry's arms and he bounced him a little before he calmed down. No one would move and then soon some security guards came up.

"Is anything wrong Mr. Potter?" the one in charge asked.

"Please escort these people off the premises. And make sure they don't darken this doorway ever again, with the exception of their oldest and youngest sons and their girlfriends." The Weasleys looked at him with pure shock.

"Harry please we're family." Arthur.

"If we were family Mr. Weasley then you'd accept my choices. Now go with the guards or I'll have them drag you out." Harry growled. The Weasleys were forced away and they entered the room seeing four offices still available, enough for them all. "Pan come with me." Harry pulled Pan aside into an empty office and closed the door behind them. She held onto Gabriel and he kissed her sweetly.

"Harry, I'm sorry about that out there I couldn't stop myself. The way she insulted my son I just…" he put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it, I would've done the same thing. Listen Pan I'm sorry about Ginny, I truly wish she'd leave this alone but it's clear that she won't."

"Oh don't you worry about me Harry, I can take her. If she tries to get me again I'll just flatten her how's that?" Harry smiled and kissed her again before Gabriel made a sound.

"Ugh…bah bah gah.." he cooed reaching for Pan, who cooed back. Harry noticed the office contained an empty desk, a window view of the ministry floor, a shelf, and some chairs. It was perfect for him.

"Harry…do you…I mean do you really love me?" he turned to her sharply.

"What do you mean? I love you and Gabriel more than anything." Pan smiled at him.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure. Now all of London knows of our relationship, and we're probably marked for trouble."

"Oh please I've always been marked for trouble. Either way though Pan nothing can stand in my way of loving you. We're meant to be and we both know it." Pan was about to speak with a knock came at the door.

"Harry." It was Neville, now what could he want with him? Harry opened the door and let him in. Neville looked at Pan and walked over to her. "Pardon me Pan, but I'd like to say something."

"Neville…" Harry warned but Pan quieted him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-I…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and your brother. I admit when I first saw you I thought you were a monster like your parents, but I shouldn't have done that." Harry's eyes widened a little, Neville was apologizing to Pan?

"Neville, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for what my mom did to your parents, I know she was evil and she tortured them to insanity. I only hope you won't hold any of it against me, because she didn't raise me or my brother." Neville nodded and held out his hand.

"I know, and after I saw the prophet this morning I know for a fact that Harry can't be seduced by anything let alone an unknown daughter of the Dark Lord. I just hope we can try and be friends." Pan shook his hand with a smile, and Harry actually felt a lot better than before. He was glad that another good friend came to their senses.

"Thank you Neville." He said and Neville turned to him.

"I lost a lot of friends in the war; I'm not going to lose another by being stupid and judgmental. And you're welcome…" he shook Harry's hand too.

"I'm actually glad you came through, you're one of the first people to want to get to know Pan and Ivan besides me, Ron, Hermione, the Lupins, and Andromeda." Neville smiled.

"So how's about we all get some lunch later? My treat…"

"Neville that's not necessary…"

"I think it is, it's the least I can do after the way I've treated your girlfriend. So what do you say? Three Broomsticks noonish?"

"Sure. See you then." Neville left the room and Harry turned back to Pan kissing her sweetly. "That went well."

"I'd say so, now then you've picked out your office, so when shall we set it up?"

"How about after lunch? But maybe we shouldn't have Gabriel around here, from all this drama."

"Harry I can't keep leaving him, he needs me." Harry loved her motherly instincts.

"I know, I just figured we could get a little alone time for a minute."

"Harry please…besides maybe we should…" she stopped and then some familiar sounds were heard in the room next door. Pan covered Gabriel's ears and gave Harry a crazed look. "Ok maybe you're right. I'll firecall Aunt Cissa and let her know." Harry bowed and motioned over to the fireplace.

"As you wish milady." She giggled. As soon as she walked over to the fireplace the flames ignited and appeared Narcissa's face.

"Aunt Cissa would you mind watching Gabriel for a few hours, we've run into some trouble at the Ministry and I don't want him exposed to anything deadly if you know what I mean."

"I understand dear, it's not a problem. I'll get Draco to come pick him up if you want."

"That's fine, I'll let you know when we'll be over." The face disappeared. Pan stepped back and seconds later Draco appeared.

"Should I ask?" he said and Harry shook his head. "Very well, come on little man." He reached for Gabe and the baby gladly went into his arms. "We're going to have lots of fun aren't we?" Pan and Harry laughed at Draco's baby talk, and Gabriel just giggled a little.

"Alright here's his bag and carrier, be easy with him now he likes to be loud around new people." Pan kissed both boys cheeks and they left with a goodbye to the fireplace. "Draco's so good with kids, as are you Harry." Harry laughed and kissed Pan again, then they left to find Hermione and Ivan, both in the office next to his. Their hair was ruffled with their clothes, and the desk had a couple of prints on it, and not just handprints.

"You guys done in here?" Harry smirked noticing the blush on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, let's go get our things."

"Nah, it's almost noon and Neville wanted us to meet him at the Three Broomsticks for lunch." Ivan checked his watch and laughed.

"Well where did the time go?" Pan burst out laughing and Hermione blushed even redder. "Hey where's the baby?"

"Draco has him."

"Oh, well let's go I'm hungry." They made their way out and as they passed through the hallways and stairs they received many glares and strange expressions from the other witches and wizards. Neither Harry nor did anyone else pay any attention until they suddenly disapparated in the main room straight into Diagon Alley. The place wasn't very crowded, but it was slightly full.

"Madame Rosmerta!" Harry called and the woman turned over to them smiling.

"Hello Harry! Come in come in Neville told me you were coming with your friends." She led them inside and Neville was waiting at a large booth with none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hello everyone." She said and Pan took the seat next to her. "Hello Pan, you look great."

"Thanks Luna, it's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you prepared the place for us Neville." Harry looked around noticing only a few wizards in the place and at the pub.

"Nah, Rosmerta just said she's been renovating a lot since the war ended and she's had a sort of shortage in customers. I'm her favorite though." Everyone laughed and they were each served butterbeers. "Oh would you guys let me order for you? I'd recommend the special it's half price."

"What's the special?"

"Crawdad fish and salmon soup, it's one of the best dishes here."

"Sounds good to me, what about you lot?" Harry asked and everyone nodded. "So how's things with the Quibbler Luna?"

"They're good, daddy's working on a new story for you and Pan Harry. Thanks to information from me he's going to tell the actual truth about you guys so it may ease this tension everyone's giving you."

"Exactly what did you tell him Luna?" Pan had a nervousness about her and everyone knew why.

"Just mainly about how you were raised and how you ended up in the war. Plus I did tell him about Gabriel's father but he promised not to spread out anything too personal, he's not that kind of person."

"Thank you Luna."

"No problem Pan, and tell me Ivan do you and Hermione know about the soul connection?" Harry looked at her.

"I think you mean soul attraction Luna."

"Yes that's it."

"Indeed so, and we both know we're soul mates as are Harry and Pan." Ivan held onto Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Of course, you only proved it not even an hour ago in her office." Pan giggled sipping her drink and Harry almost spit out his own. Hermione blushed and hid her face in Ivan's shoulder while everyone laughed. Soon their food came and they ate whilst talking until a familiar person came up to them.

"Well aren't we just cozy?" it was Skeeter, with her pad and quill at the ready. Harry glared at her and Pan's spoon bent back in her hand.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well I was just coming for a drink and I saw you over here, would you care for an interview Harry?"

"No." he glared and ate some more of his soup.

"Oh well, how about you Ms. Lestrange?" Pan glared nastily.

"And let you tell more lies about me and Ivan I think not. Now leave." Skeeter looked at her flabbergasted.

"Lies? Leave? Why should I, besides the people have a right to know about the truth."

"Which you never go for, all you do is take a full story and then twist around the words to make it look as if something's going on. You made Pan look like a whore and Ivan like a lecherous fool." Said Neville and Skeeter turned to him.

"Longbottom, you're actually standing up for the children of the woman who tortured your parents? I assumed you would hate them…" all the while the quill was scribbling down notes.

"They didn't do anything wrong, so I have no grudge against either of them. Now leave us." Skeeter was about to retort when suddenly Pan stood up from her seat.

"You have fifteen seconds to walk away or so help me I will turn that quill into ash with those notes."

"Ohh, the little harlot has a backbone after all? I'm surprised you're even walking around after that date with young Harry here." Pan's eyes flashed again and Harry stood up holding her arms.

"Leave now Skeeter or I'll have you arrested for stalking."

"Freedom of the press Harry, and it's not my fault your little muse here is so sensitive about her past, and that Ivan here's in love with a mudblood." she looked at a raging Pan, who was close to breaking the woman's neck.

'Back off come on.' Harry's grip tightened on Pan but it didn't seem to do much for her.

"Tell me Pandora, how's the daddy of your baby?" soon Harry's grip left Pan's arms and somehow she jumped over the table and hexed Skeeter across the room. Skeeter rebounded with her own wand but Pan deflected it and raised hers.

"Reducto!" she shouted and the spell barely missed but grazed the witch's side. Before Skeeter could do anything else Pan ran across the bar and kicked the woman in the stomach. Harry and the others had to pull her back before Rosmerta came and stood between the two.

"Get out of my pub Skeeter, you're no longer welcome here." The woman looked as if she'd been burned by a dragon. "And if you dare ever hurt this girl verbally or physically I'll have you kicked off the Daily Prophet, now get out of here."

"You can't do this…" Rosmerta pointed to the business license and contract to the building on the wall.

"Yes I can. Now leave." Skeeter glared but hurried out of the pub in no time flat. Pan was seething but Harry had his arms around her waist and she began to calm down.

"Easy love, easy." Harry looked over at Ivan, who was seething too but Hermione had him in control. "I think we should leave, thank you for lunch Neville." Neville nodded and they left quickly after thanking Rosmerta. They disapparated over to Malfoy Manor and found all three and Astoria Greengrass in the living room playing with Gabriel. Pan ran over and picked her boy up holding him close to her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Pan what happened?" Lucius asked standing up from his seat.

"Skeeter tried to ambush us in the Three Broomsticks; she called Pan a harlot and muse, then she downed on Ivan's choice in women. And then after she mentioned her ex Pan almost ripped her apart but Rosmerta broke it up before anything else happened." Lucius looked at Pan and snarled.

"Damn that woman, how dare she try and disgrace our family!" Narcissa went to comfort Pan while Hermione held onto Ivan.

"First the Weasleys and now that crazy reporter! This isn't even the worst of what's bound to happen." Ivan said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to kill that woman, she can't go around making false accusations against my niece and nephews." Narcissa rubbed Pan's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Yeah she can, she's still got a huge amount of viewers and readers. Most of them will side with her and it will get worse from then on…the only way she could leave you alone or back off is for you four to be married." All four pairs of eyes widened. Did Lucius Malfoy really just say they could get married? So soon?

"Uncle…did you just say what I think you said?" Ivan asked getting a little closer. Lucius smiled a little and nodded. "But we've only just begun dating, we've only known each other for at least a few months?"

"Yes, but it's clear neither of you can be without the other. You've already proven yourselves to each other and it seems only worthy. I'm not saying get married right away, I'm just saying you should at least think about it. You all love each other don't you?" they all nodded. "Then there you have it, just give it time and you'll see I'm right about this." Harry actually did like the idea, but he didn't want to scare Pan into anything so committing.

"Well we're going to head home now, we need a good break after all this." Pan said but Narcissa stopped her.

"Dear Harry has to go set up his office at the ministry, so do Ivan and Hermione." Harry walked over and held Pan's cheek in his hand.

"You can stay here if you want darling, I'll be back tonight." She looked at him with concern.

"Harry…"

"Don't worry I won't be gone long, it'll just be a few hours." He kissed her cheek despite the groans of those around him. "You won't be bothered by anyone here, they are your family." Pan gave a small smile, oh she was beautiful.

"Ok." Harry kissed her again and turned back to Hermione and Ivan who smiled and they said goodbye to the others before disapparating back to the Ministry. Kreacher had prepared boxes of their items with Dobby and each office had their items inside. As Harry walked into his office he smelt a slight hint of perfume in the room, and the source was on the desk; a letter tied with a red ribbon. He ran his wand over it and it was clean of any charms or magic, so he carefully opened it and read.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, I'm sure you'll forgive me once you've read through this. I know you still love me, and I love you but as long as that whore keeps you under her wing we can't be together. Don't worry though my parents are looking for a solution, and I will have you back in my arms once again my love._

_P.S. Mum invited you over for dinner tonight, please come._

_Your fiancée,_

_Ginny_

Harry crumpled up the note and threw it into the wastebasket. Ginny obviously wasn't going to give him up so easily but the best he could do now was ignore her as often as possible, and the others. He didn't care about that though; he was too busy thinking about what Lucius had said. If he and Pan really were meant to be then there was no doubt they should be married, but it was too soon. Then an idea came to him, Lucius had said to take their time, but Harry knew he and Pan loved each other and right now his senses were tingling for her terribly; he would go with the plan, but he would wait at least a month. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill from the box he began to write a letter to his friend.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner but things haven't been exactly peachy up here. Your parents and siblings except for Ron have been badgering me and Pan about our relationship. Ginny's been trying to seduce me and won't give up but I'm not worried about that right now. _

_I need to get to my vault in Gringotts, but I need to do it secretly. There's something in my vault I'd like to get out but I can't let anyone else know besides me and you. I'll explain more later but I need you to meet me at Gringotts and please keep it discrete, I'm counting on you. Please respond as soon as you get this, I'll be waiting._

_Harry_

He quickly folded up the letter and summoned Dobby, knowing Kreacher had been given the day off by Pan. The elf appeared with a loud pop and bowed to him.

"Dobby has come Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" Harry made a shushing sound and looked to see if anyone was watching.

"I need you to take this to Bill at Shell Cottage; if he isn't there then he's bound to be at work at Gringotts. Either way you must get this to him as soon as possible can you do that?" Dobby took the letter carefully.

"Dobby shall do it sir." Dobby bowed again and left with another pop. Harry then went to fixing up his office and in the box he found a candid picture of Pan with him and Gabriel, probably taken by Hermione, the sly little minx. He placed it at the corner of his desk and finished up with the office.

An hour later Dobby appeared with a new letter in hand.

"Dobby has done the task, and now Dobby has a letter from Mr. Weasley." He handed it to Harry and it was opened in seconds.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear about what my family's up to, if anything I kind of suspected they would act like this. Don't let it get to you though; they'll warm up to the idea sooner or later. _

_Anyway I'll gladly meet with you tomorrow if you can, say around two-thirty? I'll ask the goblins to be discrete on this but I can't promise anything with them. I'm glad things are working out for you and Pan, and Hermione and Ivan. I'll support you all the way as will Fleur, who sends her love by the way._

_I'll see you then eh?_

_P.S. tell Pan Fleur sends her support and love to Gabriel._

_Bill_

Harry smiled, he quickly hid the letter away in his jacket and turned back to Dobby.

"Thank you for that Dobby, you can go now." Dobby bowed and apparated away. Hermione came into the office and Harry smiled at her.

"You all set Harry?" he nodded. "Well Ivan and I are going to visit my parents, he'll be back around ten tonight."

"Have fun." She smiled and Harry heard a crack in the other room. He finished up the last bits of his office and smiled inwardly to himself. He was going to propose to Pan in the next month, and all he had to do was prove to her how much he loved her and get permission from the Malfoys.

_**You like it? Well don't worry because the next will be up in no time. It contains more drama from the Weasleys and Ginny, but with a good surprise and a time skip ahead. Please keep the reviews coming because the more the merrier, the favorites are fine but I'd really like to know more from my readers.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Later!**_


	21. The Proposals

_**Before I begin, I would like to thank:**_

**NessaCSK**

**N Flamel**

**Katara Melody Cullen**

**Ryn of Magic**

**Withabitoflove23468**

_**These are my top reviewers and I'm grateful for the support and reviews they've given. I only hope they'll continue on in the near future because this fic is far from over. Anyway the title says it all, this chapter's a good time skip ahead with a little surprise in store for Hermione and Pan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later:_

A full month had passed since Harry and Hermione's secret relationships had been published across the front page. Ever since that one day after it was made public Pan and Ivan had been receiving hate mail, threats, even some howlers from anonymous others. They were lucky no one knew where they lived, otherwise it could've gotten worse; thanks to Harry putting up a Fidelius charm around Grimmauld Place and making their floo network private no one but invited guests could come through. The Weasleys had tried to get Harry to contact them but to no avail; anything from them besides the countless love notes from Ginny was thrown out, including some sweets Molly had sent Harry.

Harry had read every note from Ginny to see if she would threaten Pan or Gabriel, and then afterwards he'd show it to Ivan if anything was different. So far she had tried to get him on dates with her, send charmed hearts inside with a small poem, kissing spells, even ones with perfume inside like the first one. Pan knew about the notes, but she didn't care as long as Harry got rid of them afterwards, thankfully she had gotten better at magic since Gabriel was born so she could hold her own in a crazy situation.

Gabriel had gotten bigger and was now four months old, he could lift his head and even baby talk better though Pan kept trying to get him to say Mama. Harry's job as an Auror had gotten better, as did Hermione and Ivan, they had finished rounding up the last of the death eaters who escaped the battle and all that was left was to finish the paperwork. And at the moment, Harry was planning a special surprise for Pan, with Ivan's help of course; they were going to throw a small party at the Malfoy home with all their friends and family, and would propose to the girls.

"Hey Harry have you seen Gabe's blue jumper? Pan's looking for it." Ivan called from upstairs. Harry was in the kitchen helping Kreacher clean out the sink, a favor for Pan.

"No, but you might check the wash?" he called after bumping his head on the corner. He rubbed the sore spot and finished up quickly. Tonight was the big night and he wanted to make the day special.

"Kreacher…has finished his chores." The elf said.

"Good job Kreacher, you can take the day off if you want." Kreacher bowed and retreated to his cupboard. Harry left into the living room and saw Ivan playing with Gabe on the floor; when did they get there? "Is everything set for tonight?"

"Almost, I have the ring in my room upstairs. You got yours?" Harry looked around and showed the ring to Ivan. It was a small, gold band with a diamond lily flower in the middle. It had belonged to his mother, and just like he'd thought it was kept inside his vault behind all the money and treasures. Bill had kept his promise and helped Harry into the bank without drawing attention, and took the ring along with a few bits of money out.

"It's nice isn't it?" Harry asked and Ivan nodded.

"Absolutely, oh and before I forget Aunt Cissa wanted to know if you wanted to invite anyone else at the last minute?" Harry thought for a bit, and began to recall everyone he'd and Ivan invited to this party:

_Remus and Tonks_

_Bill and Fleur_

_Luna and Neville_

_Ron and Lavender_

_Andromeda_

_Teddy_

_Astoria (Draco's girlfriend)_

_Kingsley_

_Professor McGonagall (finally come around after things were sorted out between them.)_

_Hagrid_

_Aberforth _

_Dean & Parvarti Patil_

_Seamus & Padma Patil_

_Ollivander (finally recovered.)_

_The Malfoys of course_

Harry shook his head, so far he couldn't think of anyone else to come. It was great that everyone he'd invited had come around about his relationship with Pan, and Hermione's with Ivan, though he was shocked to hear that Dean and Seamus had started dating the Patil twins together.

"Nope, can't think of anyone else." Ivan laughed and shook the rattle in front of Gabriel. The little boy had learned to lift his head, but he wasn't quite ready to crawl just yet. Harry had grown more attached to Gabriel, almost like a father like he was with Teddy. He adored the boy, and apparently the baby felt the same way because every time Pan wasn't around Gabe would want Ivan or Harry.

"Bah blah…" he cooed. Harry laughed and squatted down next to him.

"Whatchu doing Gabe? You playing with Uncle Ivan?" he sounded a little babyish but Gabe loved it. The baby smiled and giggled a little with Ivan.

"Glad to see you all getting along so well." They turned and there stood Pan in the doorway. Luckily Harry had hidden the ring back inside his jacket seconds before.

"Hey Pan, did you find Gabe's jumper?" she held it up, a small blue jumper with white clouds on the pants; a little something given to him by Tonks. "Where was it?"

"In the back of the closet, I'd almost forgotten to look there." Harry laughed. "So what time's the party?"

"In three hours." Then she gave him a strange look.

"And what is this party for again?"

"It's just a small gathering of friends, to try and relax after all this trouble from the war." Pan laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say Harry, and Hermione's coming by in a couple of hours. She's always early you know." She winked at Ivan and took Gabriel from the floor. "Let's get you dressed and fed shall we?" she turned and left the room. Harry looked at Ivan.

"She's a great mother." Ivan said.

"Definitely, and she'll make a great wife too." Harry smirked and Ivan winked. They had talked about this for weeks now, and Harry knew Ivan wouldn't trust anyone better to take care of his baby sister and nephew. Bellatrix on the other hand would kill if she knew; she'd turn in her grave maybe. Harry loved Pan, and all he wanted was to be with her.

"She'll accept Harry, don't worry I know she loves you. Just like I know Hermione loves me."

"I know. I'm confident she will." With that Harry left the room to head upstairs. As he made his to his room he saw Pan finishing Gabe's dressing and bottle. She was sitting in her rocker and feeding him, singing and humming all the while.

"Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby, your mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay don't leave nobody but the baby." Harry laughed quietly and listened. "You're a sweet little baby, you're a sweet little baby, honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop gonna bring a bottle to the baby." He laughed again.

'A great mother indeed.' He quickly walked over to his own room and shut the door behind him. First he would shower, then change and prepare for the big night ahead. As he pulled out some nice sets of dress robes he noticed his parents' picture on the bedside table; they were laughing and dancing, happy and married. 'Soon that'll be us.'

_Two and a half hours later:_

Time had gone by rather fast, but it'd have gone a lot faster if Pan wasn't still trying to get dressed. Ivan, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Gabriel, and Harry were all in the living room waiting on her. Harry had on a red and black set of dress robes with his hair combed down, Ivan wore blue and silver robes, Ron had on a plain set of black robes, Hermione had on a nice long blue dress with her hair the same as she'd had it at the Yule Ball, Lavender wore a pink dress with her curly hair in a more relaxed style, and little Gabriel had on a comfy set of green robes.

"Pan would you hurry up we're going to be late!" Ivan shouted holding onto Hermione. Lavender was holding Gabriel, she had fallen in love with the baby the first minute she'd seen him.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Pan shouted from upstairs.

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"I'm trying to find my shoes!"

"Just pick a pair already!" a clatter of footsteps soon came down and in the sight in the doorway made Harry's heart pound loudly in his chest. Pan was wearing a long purple dress that hugged her body showing off her curves with a black sash around the middle. Her hair was up like Hermione's and her makeup made her face shine in the firelight.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked everyone.

"You look great." Hermione.

"Lovely." Ron, to receive a nudge from Lavender.

"Great." Lavender.

"Nice." Ivan.

"Beautiful." Harry blushed with Pan as she smiled. She graced her way over to him and took his outstretched arm. "Shall we everyone?" He directed to the floo and each couple stepped inside. Harry took Pan into the floo carefully and they were soon in Malfoy Manor's main room. The room was set with a few extra tables covered in decent, simple meals and snacks with pumpkin juice and wine.

"Pan, Harry welcome!" Narcissa greeted them with a hug. She wore a long green evening gown and her hair was pulled up in a bun. Lucius wore a nice set of robes like Ivan's but with black instead of silver and Draco had on black ones. Harry smiled at how everyone seemed to be getting along so well together, especially Hermione and Lucius.

"You look great Narcissa." He said and the woman smiled.

"Not bad yourself Harry, please enjoy the fun." They joined in the party, music was playing and soon more guests Harry had known from the Ministry arrived, all supporters of his including Elphias Doge. Pan had gone over to talk with Remus and Tonks, while Harry looked around and saw Gabriel and Teddy in a large playpen with some toys and a house elf watching them, along with every female in the room besides the mothers.

'Enjoy it now Pan, it's going to get better.' Harry knew only the Malfoys and Ivan knew about the proposals, all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

"So Harry how're things at the Ministry?" Harry turned and saw Luna.

"Hello Luna, been great and you?"

"Rather well, daddy's almost finished that article for you and Pan, but he wanted to apologize for it being late." She winked at him, and Harry winked back. "Pan seems well don't you think?" she winked again and trotted over to Neville.

"Hey mate.." Ron soon appeared next to him, Harry hadn't seen much of Ron since his relationship with Lavender began. Tonight was one of the few nights they actually got to meet.

"Hey, how're things with Lavender now?" Ron had a faint blush appear.

"Great, actually better than the first time we dated. She's calmer, she's nicer, she doesn't call me embarrassing names or give embarrassing gifts, I think the war brought her around."

"And I'll bet she's good in bed too?" Ron sputtered his drink and Harry laughed. "Just joking with you Ron, I'm glad things are going great for you. It's too bad about your family though…" Ron shrugged.

"Ginny's still under that love spell with you, and Mum and Dad can't persuade anyone to tell them where you've gone. Fred and George, well they're too busy with their business at the moment to even care, Percy's trying to find reasons to put Pan and Ivan in Azkaban, and don't worry about Charlie he doesn't seem to care much about what you do with your life."

"Wait…you said Percy's trying to find reasons to put Pan and Ivan away?"

"And take Gabriel, reckon he won't find anything. After all Pan and Ivan were both practically taught and raised by Dumbledore, he wouldn't have done so if he knew they were evil." Harry nodded to that. Pan and Ivan had no secrets from the world; they'd grown up like Muggles so what could possibly come up against them?

"No surprise, they can't do anything about it."

"Glad to see you happy mate, I'll support you and Hermione all the way with this." He gave Harry a brief hug and went back to his date. Harry walked around and went over to Lucius, who was talking with Kingsley. "Lucius could I speak to you alone for a minute?" the man turned to him and smiled.

"Of course Harry, this way." He led Harry to the corridor outside the room. "What is it?"

"Is everything about ready?" Lucius nodded.

"It's almost time. Ivan's ready too…just go when you think it's right." He winked at Harry. What was it with all the winks from these people? After Lucius departed the corridor Harry carefully straightened himself up and clutched the ring box in his jacket. He took a deep breath and walked back into the party, standing in front of everyone where Lucius was waiting with Narcissa.

"Excuse me everyone, could I have your attention please?" they all turned to him. "I'd like to make an announcement, but first…" he picked up a glass full of wine from one of the elves. "A toast to friends, we've all had some rough times in the past, but just being here today proves that we can accomplish anything in these times of peace." Everyone raised their glasses to him and sipped. "And now, I'd like to say something regarding my relationship. Pan would you come here?" everyone moved as Pan made her way forward.

"Yes Harry?" she looked nervous.

"Pan…I'm not quite sure how to say this, but ever since I first met you I had a feeling that we'd be seeing more of each other than I thought. These last few months with you and Gabriel, have been some of the best times of my life and have meant more to me than anything. You are the bravest, smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever known, so…" he pulled out the box and showed the ring while getting down on one knee. "Pan…I love you, I love you more than anything and I love Gabriel like my own son. It is on this night, in front of all these people, that I ask you to be my wife." Her eyes were full of tears. "Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange…will you marry me?" everyone went quiet and leaned in to wait for an answer, and Harry's heart kept pounding all the while.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. "Oh God…yes. Yes Harry yes!" she shouted the last words and Harry slipped his mother's ring on her finger before picking her up and kissing her. The audience applauded and Harry heard Tonks let out a whistle at them, while Andromeda had tears forming in her eyes of happiness.

"Congratulations!" most of them cried out. Harry finally let Pan go for a second before turning over to Ivan.

"Ivan…isn't there something you'd like to ask Hermione?" now all attention was averted to the other couple. Ivan turned to Hermione and took her by the hand.

"Hermione, I admit I'm not Harry Potter, or Viktor Krum or Ronald Weasley or any other man you may have cared for and still do, and I may be a womanizer at times, but I speak the truth when I say that you are the brightest and most gorgeous woman I've ever come to love. You've taught me a lot of things, including how to act in a more civil manner around family without being so much as a jokester, but the one thing I truly have enjoyed learning from you is that it doesn't matter what family we come from or what the world thinks of us; all that matters is that we care deeply for each other and we vow to protect each other at all costs." He reached and pulled out the ring before getting down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, it is with this ring that I ask you to marry me…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" now Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and her hand went to her torso.

"Yes…yes Ivan I'll marry you!" he slipped the ring on and lifted Hermione into the air before they kissed. Harry was happy for them, as was everyone else as they all applauded the couples in their engagements.

"A toast!" now all eyes went to Draco holding up his glass of pumpkin juice. "To Pan and Harry, and to Ivan and Hermione on their newfound engagement. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we wish you all nothing but the best. To family!"

"To family!" they all chanted and sipped drinks. Harry took Pan by the hand and kissed her cheek, as Ivan and Hermione came to join them he could feel all the happiness surrounding them like a strange aura.

"Did you both have this planned all along?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"We love you girls so much we're willing to do anything for you." Both boys kissed the girls again.

"So when shall we do it?" Ivan asked.

"Not sure, we could always ask Kingsley to be the one to bond us. We can have a double wedding, saves time and money…" Hermione said and Pan laughed.

"I like that idea…but we should have it somewhere private where others won't think to find us." No one could think of a place at the moment.

"How about at our home by the sea?" they turned to see Bill and Fleur behind them.

"Bill, did you just…?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, our home's very private and it has a wonderful view on that hilltop just behind the house. I imagine it'd be the perfect place to have a double wedding." Fleur nodded in agreement.

"I like that idea, I'd always dreamed of having a seaside wedding." Pan spoke up and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Anything that makes you happy my love." She blushed.

"That's a wonderful idea. Ivan?"

"Anything for you my darling." So they all agreed, a seaside wedding at Shell Cottage.

"So when shall it happen?" they all jumped a little and now Kingsley appeared. "I overheard you talking, and I'll gladly be the one to bond all four of you." All four exchanged looks and nodded. They had a place, a minister, guests, but what about a date?

"So when is the wedding?" Lavender asked and everyone shrugged.

_**Figured I'd stop it here, to save more for the next chapter involving the wedding with a slight time skip ahead. Oh man should I bring Ginny and the other Weasleys in after the wedding? An unknown source lead them to the private ceremony from which they're uninvited? Tell me in a review and I'll take it into consideration.**_

_**Later!**_


	22. The Wedding

_**Thanks so much for the adoring reviews, I'm so glad I have such great support! Anyway this is the wedding chapter with a mix of drama, but fear not none of the good ones get seriously hurt. I hope you enjoy this because after this chapter there's still more to come.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_2 weeks later:_

The 2 weeks had gone by rather fast for the four soon to be newlyweds. They had decided to pick a date close but not too fast seeing as they were all still being hunted by half the Wizard world. Luna's article in the Quibbler had helped a good bit, but there were still many unsupportive selfish bastards who kept coming after Harry and Pan mainly.

As of now it was almost noon and the couples were busy getting ready for their big day. They had a small amount of guests but it was mainly those who mattered most to them, including all from the engagement party. Hermione's parents were a bit reluctant about her getting married so soon, but Ivan had won them over with no strings attached so they had their blessing.

Pan and Hermione at the minute were in the master bedroom finishing themselves up. They had their bridesmaids, Lavender, Luna, Astoria, and Fleur, and the groomsmen included Ron, Neville, Draco, and Bill as well. Hermione had on her mother's wedding dress which fit perfectly with a few alterations, and Pan had been given Narcissa's old dress a bit more traditional but it fit well; both gowns were long with trains, sleeveless, and small tiaras holding the veils.

"Girls?" Narcissa's voice came from behind the door and Pan turned to Hermione.

"Come in Aunt Cissa." They were almost done, but they both agreed something was missing. The woman walked in carrying a small wooden box, she wore a long purple dress with her hair pulled up in a bun. "What's that?"

"It's a surprise for you and Hermione dear." Narcissa stepped in front of them and sat on the bed. When she opened the box Pan and Hermione's eyes widened with surprise; inside laid four pairs of jeweled hair clips, one pair made up of emeralds and sapphires, the other with diamonds and rubies. All contained the Black family symbol, with the main parts made of pure silver.

"Aunt Cissa, they're beautiful."

"Family heirlooms, each one to be given to the daughters of the Black family; should there not be any daughters they're given to the in-laws to pass on to the next generation. Bella kept these in her vault but years ago she left them with me, I wore mine on my wedding day, but I'd be more than happy to pass it onto you Hermione." She held up the diamond ones and carefully placed them in Hermione's hair.

"Wow, Hermione they're making your hair shine." Pan pointed to the mirror and tears began to form in the bride's eyes. "Whoa honey don't ruin your makeup." She giggled.

"Here Pan, these were your mother's." Narcissa placed the emerald ones on either side of Pan's head, completely outshining the tiara. "Pan, are those pearls you're wearing?" she pointed at Pan's necklace.

"Yes, they were my adoptive mother's. When she died she left them to me, said my father gave them to her on their last date before they were married." Pan stroked the pearls and felt tears coming but thankfully she could withhold them.

"They look great on you, but since you girls are wearing the hair pieces don't you think the tiaras are a little too much?" Pan and Hermione exchanged looks; yeah those crowns were far too much with the rest of the jewels. "Here." Narcissa waved her wand and the tiaras turned into diamond bracelets, both appearing on the girls' wrists looking much better than before.

"Thank you." Hermione said and hugged Narcissa. "Thank you so much Narcissa."

"You're welcome sweetheart, now you'd better hurry we start in five minutes." Narcissa quickly kissed each girl on the cheek and left the room. They quickly checked each other's hair and makeup, and made sure the dresses were both on correctly and nicely.

"Can you believe it? We're about to become sisters and be married to the most wonderful men in the world…" Pan brushed a curl from Hermione's face.

"I almost can't, it's almost too good to be true." Pan smiled but then yelped. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"To let you know you're awake." Hermione laughed and after slipping on their shoes and grabbing their lily bouquets they quickly made their way outside to where the guests were waiting. Arnold Granger and Lucius Malfoy were giving the brides away, both with happy expressions on their faces as they took the girls' arms and waited behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"You girls look wonderful." Arnold said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you daddy."

"Thank you Mr. Granger."

"Arnold please Pan." As the music played the bridesmaids made their way up the hill towards the decorated altar Fleur made with pink roses, violets, and white pansies. The guests were lined on either side of the walkway, and the rose petals were strewn across the white linen carpet. Soon the bridesmaids were all standing at the altar, where Harry and Ivan were waiting on either side of Kingsley.

"Ready?" Lucius looked at Pan and she nodded pulling the veil over her face.

"Ready." She smiled. The two brides made their way down the aisle to the altar, stopping just two feet away from their grooms.

"Who gives these women to these men?" Kingsley spoke in a loud clear voice.

"We do." Lucius and Arnold spoke together before letting the brides take the hands of their grooms. Pan looked at Harry and could see he looked dashingly handsome in his tuxedo, as did Ivan. Gabriel and Teddy were the ring bearers, each situated in Remus and Tonks' arms in the front row on the grooms' side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this fine afternoon to bond these men and women in holy matrimony. It is on this day they shall go forth as bondmates into the world, carrying on with their lives in these new times of peace." It was actually a bit cheesy, but this was mainly a bonding ceremony more than a wedding.

'Relax Pan, just relax..' Pan thought and then Kingsley continued.

"The magical bonding of these couples will show the true spark of their designated love for each other, their magic shall be bonded forever as will their spirits. Both will know if their mate is in danger, and both will know when their mate is in distress; they will protect each other and live long together as husband and wife. It is with great pride and honor that I bless these marriages." With a wave of his wand some silvery strands appeared around the four. "All who support this bonding please stand before us all and give your blessing." Pan didn't turn or anything, just a heard a few people move in their seats.

"I Narcissa Malfoy give my blessing to these couples."

"I Lucius Malfoy give my blessing and wish these couples the best." Pan blushed, and saw Hermione had too.

"I Remus Lupin give my blessing."

"I Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin give my blessing."

"I Andromeda Tonks give my full blessing and wishes to the couples."

"I Aberforth Dumbledore give my blessing." A few more people came after that, and the strands grew more and more as the blessings came. As the blessings stopped Kingsley looked back and forth between the couples.

"Harold James Potter, Ivan Salvador Lestrange, do you take Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange and Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wives and bondmates, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for as long as you shall live?"

"We do." The boys answered in union.

"And you Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange, Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harold James Potter and Ivan Salvador Lestrange as your lawfully wedded husbands and bondmates, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for as long as you shall live?" both girls took deep breathes before answering.

"We do." Kingsley smiled and raised his wand.

"May we have the rings please?" Tonks and Remus appeared handing both couples their rings. As they exchanged rings Pan felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Harry's smile was making her feel so loved and wanted, but the pounding was probably from the magical strands.

"Before we finish the bonding, does anyone have any objections to why these four shall not be bonded? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Pan held her breath, but no one said anything. "Then it with great pleasure that I hereby pronounce these four man and wife." With another wave of his wand the silver strands tightened around them but vanished in seconds. "You may now kiss the brides." Their veils were lifted and as they each drew in closer to kiss, a loud crack was heard. Everyone turned to the end of the trail staring at a small group of angry Weasleys.

"We object!" shouted Ginny storming her way over to them. She didn't get far as Ron and Bill stood in her way. "Move aside bros."

"This is a private ceremony, and I don't recall any of you being invited here." Said Lucius standing up from his seat.

"This is our family's home we can come as we please!" Percy stepped behind Ginny.

"No, it's my and Fleur's home and it's in our name. You're too late anyway, the bonding's been completed." Their eyes widened but Ginny still tried to push her way through.

"Harry is mine! He's meant to be with me!" she managed to slip through but Bill gripped her arm.

"Ginny I'm warning you now, leave or you'll suffer the consequences." She wouldn't listen.

"Harry I'm here to save you, I don't care if you've already bonded we're here to set you and Hermione free!" Pan was getting angry, how dare they crash the wedding; they should've learned their lesson the first time.

"Ginny calm down or I'll throw you out." Ginny had an angry blazing look on her face, but stopped struggling while Bill kept his hold on her. "Now how did you find out about this?" Bill turned to his family.

"I have my ways, and I've also come to tell you that this bond will be invalidated. We know Harry's under the Imperious curse, as is Hermione. There's no other explanation to why they'd marry death eaters." Percy said so smugly Pan's arms were tensing up.

"How dare you!" Andromeda screeched. "How dare you just barge in here and accuse my niece and nephew of crimes they haven't committed."

"We're here to arrest them Andromeda, and we have proof." Percy held up some paperwork and it was snatched by Ron.

"These are fake!" he shouted and handed them to Bill. "Look at the wand descriptions, and the spells last used." Bill looked over the documents.

"These are spells from different wands! You trying to be funny Percy?" now Pan and Harry both were furious. These people were trying to frame them for nothing.

"We know they've been using other wands Bill, we have them with us." Percy held up two wands and Pan recognized one as her mother's wand, which vanished just after she died. "Now stand aside and let us take them in."

"NO!" Pan saw Harry move in front of her and Ivan drawing his wand. "You touch either of them and you'll pay."

"Harry move aside, they're criminals." Pan then reached inside her skirt and yanked out her wand.

"That wand you're holding is my mother's! This is my wand and if you'll look closely you'll see I haven't used it in two weeks. AND HOW DARE YOU CRASH MY AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING!" she shouted so loud the ground shook. Ginny somehow wrenched free from Bill's grip and shot a stunner at Pan but missed hitting the altar.

"This is supposed to be my wedding! Harry is my boyfriend and you've stolen him from me!"

"Ginny how many times do I have to say it? I'm not your boyfriend!" Harry shouted but Ginny still wouldn't listen.

"No Harry, I love you and you love me. Now let's go so we can discuss our future."

"WE HAVE NO FUTURE!" Harry shouted and the rest of the Weasleys stepped forward. Percy somehow got behind Pan and tried to restrain her arms but she rounded on him kicking his groin and punching him onto the ground in front of her. Harry petrified him and levitated the body behind the others. Pan and Ivan held out both arms, with Ivan's sleeves raised up to his elbows.

"Do you see a mark?" he sneered.

"You could be hiding it with a glamour charm." Molly sneered back. Kingsley waved his wand over their arms and nothing appeared, making Molly's eyes widen. "Impossible…"

"Molly if you and your family don't leave now, I'll arrest you for trespassing, assault, and attempted assault."

"You can't do that…!" she screamed and stood next to her daughter. Pan put a hand on Harry's shoulder and walked carefully over to the two. A second later her hand was across both their cheeks and their wands were in her hands; pointing hers at the wands the two snapped in half making the Weasley girls scream in terror.

"Now maybe you'll listen…my brother and I have done nothing wrong to Harry or Hermione. True we are children of death eaters, but we were raised by Muggles and Albus Dumbledore. I love Harry and Ivan loves Hermione, we would never hurt them. You can't tell Harry how to run his life, because it's his happiness not yours. I'm now his wife, and you can't do anything about it. Now leave or I will press charges." Both women and the men looked completely aghast at her. As Pan turned back to Harry he pulled her to him and they kissed. Ginny's scream of horror was heard, but Pan could care less about the spoiled brat.

"NO! Harry come back here, we can save you!" now that did it. Pan turned around and stunned Ginny; she fell into her mother's arms.

"Kingsley do something!" Molly and the twins screamed.

"Pan, would you like to press charges?" he asked her.

"Yes, arrest Percy for assault, fabricating ministry files, and false witnessing. The rest I don't care." Kingsley looked at Bill who just shrugged, and this didn't go unnoticed by Molly.

"Bill how can you do this to your family?" he looked at her with anger and distaste.

"From this moment on we are no longer family. I don't know why you won't leave them alone, they've done nothing wrong. Now get off my land." He turned away and let Kingsley's men appear restraining Percy and escorting the rest away from the area.

"NO! HARRY! HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK!" that time Fleur and Hermione both shouted. As soon as they were out of sight Ivan and Harry picked them up bridal style.

"Well let's not let them spoil the party!" Ivan shouted happily after sharing a kiss with Hermione. The two grooms carried the brides down the aisle and back towards the cottage front yard where the place was set for the reception.

"You alright Pan? Hermione?" Ivan asked.

"We're fine Ivan, thank you." They made their way to the table and sat down as the guests went along. Harry and Ivan both sat next to their wives, and let the guests' converse with each other.

"I can't believe they'd do this." Harry said with a clenched fist. Pan put her hand over his and he relaxed.

"It's alright Harry, there's nothing they can do about us now. Besides if I seem to recall correctly it looked as if Arthur was actually trying to keep out of it." Harry was silent for a minute but he nodded.

"Maybe so, but we can worry about that later." He kissed her cheek and then the sound of banging glass was heard.

"May I have your attention please?" standing up with her glass in hand was Andromeda. "I'd like to say a few things, but seeing as this is a joyful celebration I'll make it quick. Harry, you are indeed a wonderful boy. You have proven to us all that it doesn't matter what families we come from or what heritage we have, but what matters is that we all manage to get along and live in peace. You've taken my niece's broken heart and mended it fully, I know I can trust her life with you. And you Hermione, you have brought Ivan out of his adolescent streak of girl chasing, you'll love him and be tough on him and believe me he needs that." Everyone laughed. "We all wish you nothing but the best, and we hope you'll live long and happily. To the brides and grooms." Everyone raised their glasses in agreement.

The rest of the ceremony was absolutely wonderful, the guests dancing and enjoying themselves, the food was excellent but it was funny when Hermione shoved her cake piece in Ivan's face. Pan was so happy at the moment she almost couldn't believe this was happening, but luckily Harry's love and affections could prove it was all real.

"Would you like to dance my love?" he whispered in her ear. She gladly took his hand was led into the middle of the dance floor. The music began to play and all the couples surrounding them except Ivan and Hermione stopped their dancing. The newlyweds danced swiftly and smoothly across the spot, and as the music got slower Fleur charmed the air above them to let lily petals fall over them.

"Oh Harry, I don't know how this day could get any better." She said leaning on his shoulder. Harry kissed her forehead again and smiled.

"Just watch…" they stopped dancing and then Kingsley came over with Lucius holding some parchment rolls.

"Before you leave for your honeymoon Harry, I'd like you to sign these." Lucius unrolled the first parchment, and Pan's eyes brightened; they were adoption papers for Gabriel. Harry took a quill from Kingsley and signed down on the signature line, then gave the quill to Pan.

"Harry?"

"I told you I loved you and Gabriel, and for that I'm willing to adopt Gabriel as my own son." She smiled and signed the other line. In a flash the roll's writing changed on Gabriel's name from Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange to Gabriel Aberforth Lestrange Potter; the scroll then disappeared and Kingsley smiled.

"It's official, Harry is now Gabriel's legal father and guardian besides you Pan." He stepped aside and Lucius unrolled another parchment.

"Consider this a wedding present you two, and there's one in here for Ivan and Hermione as well." Harry took the roll from him and read it over before his eyes widened a bit.

"What is it Harry?" Ivan asked and Harry showed it to him.

"They bought us houses." Pan almost fainted. They bought them homes, holy hippogriffs! Ivan showed her the deeds and she about fainted again.

"Uncle Lucius how in the world…?" Ivan looked at the blonde and he just smiled.

"They're actually old properties of mine, left behind by my grandfather and father. I had them renovated for you, and I changed the names to Potter and Lestrange Hall; they aren't far from the manor, but they're close enough to be neighbors."

"Uncle this is absolutely breathtaking, I can't thank you enough…" Pan reached out and hugged Lucius around the neck and he kissed her head.

"I figured you'd earned them after all this my dear, and don't worry you'll still own Grimmauld Place. But if I recall Harry here wants a big family just like you, and that old place is simply too small for you. I've already had most of the places cleaned out, but they should be ready once you come back from your honeymoons." Pan hugged him again and went back to Harry to let Hermione hug him as well.

"Thank you Lucius, thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome Hermione. Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe Harry and Ivan have a little surprise for you?" the girls turned and Harry pulled out another scroll.

"A surprise honeymoon in Tuscany, Narcissa recommended it." A honeymoon in one of the most popular places on the planet? Now today was absolutely perfect, a new home and all came along for them.

'I love my family.' "Are you still going to watch Gabriel for us Uncle?" she asked.

"Of course dear, we're more than happy to." She kissed his cheek and then he held out two small gold coins. "These portkeys will take you straight to your little cottages in Tuscany, but you'd better hurry." He winked and Pan shoved him playfully.

"Goodbye everyone! We'll see you in two weeks!" Harry and Ivan shouted. The crowd waved and soon in a rush of wind they were outside a large sandy area, and there stood two beautiful two-story cottages built on the rocky hills just about thirty feet away from the ocean.

"Oh my, this is beautiful!" Hermione screamed in excitement as Ivan picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cottage on the right. Pan did the same and Harry carried her up the steps and over the threshold to be soon greeted by two house elves.

"Tippy and Dipsy are here to do as Master Harry and Mistress Pan ask of them." They bowed and Harry set Pan down on the floor.

"Nice to meet you, would you mind preparing dinner for us? I'd say maybe…roasted lamb and a light salad on the side with whatever dessert you can think of?"

"Of course Master Harry." The one named Dipsy said and the elves left them alone. When Pan looked back into Harry's eyes she could see the glint of lust inside them.

"Harry…I think you can wait until after dinner." She smirked and he began kissing her cheek.

"Oh God you're so beautiful, I just want to rip this dress off you and take you upstairs to shag." He growled and Pan giggled.

"You can wait until after dinner, trust me it'll be worth it." She winked at him. Harry growled again and Pan made her way upstairs into the master bedroom. The room was a mixture of orange, gold, and white décor with beautiful flowers all over the place. She spotted her trunk and pulled out a simple white dress, but also pulled out a pink, lacey lingerie set from the bottom. It was rather revealing, a corset top with leggings and gloves to match; she couldn't help but laugh slightly and slipped on the garments.

'Thank you Tonks.'

_**Yep I'll stop it here but the honeymoon part will be split in two parts so I can go back between the couples. Next one's all about Ivan and Hermione, just to take a little attention off Harry and Pan for the time being. I know the ceremony was a bit different but I just took what I could and mixed it with a bonding sort of thing.**_

_**Did you like the Weasleys crashing the wedding? If so then feel free to share more ideas because I'm bringing them back again later. Tell me in a review and I'll get back as soon as possible.**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Honeymoon Begins

_**I'm glad you liked the wedding chapter, it did take me a bit to figure out how the Weasleys would act if they crashed. I got a few good ideas for later on, but for now I'm focusing more on the honeymoon phase with our newlyweds.**_

_**Before I begin I must say this is a short one since I'm not good at honeymoon scenes, but I'll do better on the next one I promise.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tuscany, early morning:_

"Mmm…" Ivan moaned as the bright sunlight peaked through the windows of the master bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and soon remembered the crazed events of the night before. Evidence of his wedding not being just a dream was sleeping on his chest, his sweet angel Hermione.

"Ivan…?" she mumbled. He smiled and kissed her cheek while carefully slipping out of bed. He didn't want to wake her just yet, at least not without a nice breakfast cooking for her downstairs. After carefully slipping his new morning robe on, he quietly walked downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. It was decorated with eggshell white walls, orange and red pictures across the room, a great view of the sea from the windows, and all sorts of shells and sea stars everywhere.

"We did good this time." Knowing the elves would be looking after everything else, Ivan decided he would make Hermione's favorite; eggs sunny-side up, apple jelly toast, Belgian coffee, and turkey bacon. He pulled out the food and utensils, and used his wand to magically prepare the food while he set the stove.

'Time to get moving.' Soon the kitchen was full of sweet smells, and from Ivan's eye he could see the shadow of his wife coming down the stairs. As soon as she graced her way into the kitchen the sight of her made Ivan's breath hitch. She was wearing a long pink silk robe, her hair was nicely combed down and her makeup looked untouched.

"Morning dear." She said.

"Morning beautiful, have a seat your coffee's almost ready." She smiled sweetly and sat at the table. Ivan levitated her mug and prepared her coffee; she sipped it and loved it.

"Delicious, and why are you cooking I thought you hated that?"

"Oh I just figured that I'd do something nice for you on our first day as husband and wife." He summoned a plate and set their food down on the table.

"It smells wonderful, who thought you could cook though?"

"Oh I can manage, I did spend the last month learning from my sister. She's an excellent cook." She smiled and took a bite of egg.

"Mm, sensational." He smiled and began to eat. The whole time they ate Ivan couldn't help but think about the night before, their wedding night. They had such fun, but he had to be careful since she WAS a virgin. "What're you thinking about?" she eyed him curiously.

"Last night."

"The wedding?" he shrugged.

"Sort of." She gasped and swatted his arm.

"Perv." He laughed and soon they finished; Ivan let the dishes clean themselves as he lifted Hermione from her chair and she squealed in delight. He carried her upstairs in an instant and dropped her onto the messy bed. He began to kiss her face all over, and she giggled with each one.

"Ivan…can't you wait until later?" he growled and looked into her eyes.

"I can't…you're so damn gorgeous I can't wait." He kissed her again and started trailing down her neck. "My sweet…sweet…angelic, princess." He fixed each word with a kiss and she moaned. As he reached her chest he pulled off her robe and found she had only her gown underneath, no problem.

"Ivan." She said and he instantly pulled it up over her head. His kissing returned until he went to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth while pinching and pulling the other. "Ahh.." she moaned and clutched the sheets in her hands.

Ivan's hands soon went down her hips and to her inner thighs, were his fingers began playing with her clit. She nearly screamed as one finger entered her, and pushed in and out gently before another went in the same.

"Fuck! Ivan stop teasing me!" she growled grabbing his hair. He smiled and went back up to kiss her lips with a smirk.

"Do you want me love?" she gripped his hair again and snarled.

"Yes! I! Do!" she punctuated each word nicely. Ivan positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her. She let out a scream of pleasure and he went slowly in and out of her sweet core.

"Her-Hermione…" he moaned with each thrust. "I…Love…You…!"

"Ivan, I….I love…love you too!" he sped up at those words, and soon they both reached their peaks. As the last of Ivan's seed shot into her he collapsed and rolled over onto his back.

"Perfect, as always." He waited for her to smack him, but instead he found her face above his. "Hermione?"

"My turn." She growled and kissed down his face. Before he could say anything she impaled herself on him and he let out a loud moan.

"AUGH!" he cried out and gripped her hips with his hand. "H-Hermione…!"

"Yes!" she growled.

"AH FUCK!" she bounced on him that time.

"Oh yes!" she rocked him hard and fast, making his vision cloud up. The sensation was greater than before, she looked like a true angel with her arms spread out on either side of her. "Ah! Ah!" she cried out and rocked him faster.

"Yes…yes…yes…!" he hissed out and in a few quick movements they both came again. Hermione fell onto his chest and his arms went around her. "You're perfect, absolutely perfect." He let it out.

"Tell me how." He looked at her confused. "How am I perfect to you?"

"You're the smartest, bravest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"And what about the other girls?" she asked again.

"I only dated two others in my lifetime, and they only liked me for my father's reputation and wealth. You on the other hand, love me for me, not because of my family's rep or anything, but because you can see past all the bloodlines and prejudices. You only care about us being happy together, and nothing else. I want us to live long lives, have a family, and let our children move on and enjoy the life you had at Hogwarts." She smiled and kissed him.

"Speaking of children, how many do you want?" he laughed.

"I've always wanted a big family, I'd say maybe…four or five?" she laughed so hard and he looked at her with curiosity. "You don't?"

"Oh of course I do, I just figured you wouldn't want so many."

"Well why not, my family's shrinking and I want a bigger one of my own. Girls, boys, all girls or all boys I don't care, though I would like a son first so he can protect his sisters or brothers."

"Ok let's stop there, before we get ahead of ourselves." She giggled.

"Very well, shall we bathe?"

"Why not? We stink of sweat and sex."

"I'll draw the bath then my sweet angel." He kissed her again and got up showing all his glory before going into the white marble set bathroom. The water was set to warm and he prepared the bath salt, lavender and jasmine scented. Once the bath was done, they would begin the first day of their honeymoon. First a long walk on the beach, then a romantic lunch on the bluff, and then Ivan would take Hermione sightseeing to Tuscany's finest spots.

'Oh what a day this will be.'

"Ivan is it done yet?"

"Almost, you can come in if you wish." She stepped inside in no time, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Oh dear Salazar…"

"Don't even try, or we'll never leave the house." She pushed on him and he laughed watching her lower herself into the tub. The steamy water made her relax easily, and the scents made Ivan's nose twitch in delight.

"I'll join you shall I?" he slipped in next to her.

"Turn, I'll wash your back." She said. Ivan smirked and did as she said; her smooth hands massaged his back with oil and soap, and he loved the feeling of her skin on his.

"So what shall we do today dear?"

"Well I was hoping to go and see the sites today, unless you'd rather us walk on the beach first?" Ivan was about to speak when a glance out the window made him laugh. "What?"

"Check out the rabbits." She looked at him weirdly and then laughed as she looked out the window. On the shore's sandy dunes were Harry and Pan going at it with great passion. They didn't even care as the waves splashed them, it was too funny. "Sites first?" he asked.

"Sites first." They laughed and continued bathing, oh what a day this was going to be.

_**Sorry it's short but I'm not very good on honeymoon spots, next chapter gets a little more exciting because the happy honeymoon is interrupted from an incident at home. If you have any ideas about what to make the interruption then I'm all ears, but I think I'll have a scene to where Gabriel is either almost kidnapped or Ginny finds out where the honeymoon is and tries to kill Pan.**_

_**Feel free to share and I'll make the next one longer.**_

_**Review please! Later!**_


	24. Honeymoon Interrupted

_**Sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one's better I promise. Honeymoon's interrupted because something's happened at home and it's only going to get worse later on. Poor Harry and Pan just can't catch a break yet.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tuscany beach:_

It had been only four days since Harry, Pan, Ivan, and Hermione were married. Their honeymoon was absolutely perfect; the boys had done well picking this part of Italy for their wives. All the while the couples spent time with their spouses, and were all right now on the beach on a picnic as they watched the ocean waves cascade over the sandy shore.

"It's been so amazing hasn't it?" Harry asked as he handed out cups of firewhiskey to his new family.

"Absolutely Harry." Ivan kissed his wife's cheek and she blushed kissing his.

"Hey you two save that for the bedroom." Pan giggled. Harry loved the way the sun shined on his wife, the light breeze blowing in her soft black hair, and the twinkle of the sun's reflection on the ocean sparkled in her eyes. Both her and Hermione were angelic in the light, and both boys were absolutely smitten from it.

"Oh, I was assuming we could have it out here on the sand dunes eh Pan?" Ivan smirked and Harry almost spit out his drink. Pan looked at Ivan with a deep blush and smacked him with some sand.

"Told you we should've tried the palm trees." Harry mumbled and Pan punched his arm.

"Oh like you two were any better with your squeaking bed?" that time Harry burst out laughing and Hermione blushed. "Relax Mione I was kidding." Pan giggled and with a wave of her wand all the dirty little plates made their way back into the cottages.

"I can't believe it's only been four days since we were married." the girl smiled leaning into Ivan's arm.

"From the sound of it you almost think it's been years."

"Close to it." Everyone laughed. Pan kept staring out to the sea, looking as the sun's reflection shined on the surface; Harry understood why though, she missed Gabriel.

"I know you miss him Pan, but don't worry he's in good hands until we get home."

"I know Harry, but I just don't feel right without him. It feels weird not having a child around for a few days."

"Because you're with him 24/7 Pan, even if he's gone for an hour you're worried about him." Ivan was so smug, not.

"Oh shut up Ivan, she's a mother she has a right to worry about her son."

"I know but you'd think every mother deserves a break from her children."

"Only if they're on them every day. Sorry Pan Ivan's not the paternal type…yet." She winked and Pan laughed.

"So what'd you guys do besides warm up the bed today?" she asked.

"Saw a few hotspots, and had some fun in the ocean though Ivan almost got stung by a jellyfish." Pan looked at Ivan and he nodded, Harry almost laughed because he remembered the girly scream Ivan let out before hauling towards the shore.

"Hey let's not relive that…now what shall we…?" before Ivan could ask anything a loud crack was heard and just a few feet away from them was Lucius and Tonks.

"We're sorry to interrupt your honeymoon kids, but there's a problem." Pan stood up and Harry carefully put his hand on her shoulder to ease her.

"What is it? Has something happened to Gabriel?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, but we've just received word from the Ministry that some death eaters on the run have just reappeared. They're out for blood, and Kreacher just told us they ransacked Grimmauld Place." Harry's eyes widened.

"How? There were wards up all over that place?"

"Someone knew how to dodge them, my guess it may have been a relative…"

"A relative? Of the Black family?" Pan asked, but Harry knew the only Black relatives still around were Narcissa, Pan, Ivan, Tonks, Andromeda, and Draco.

"We think it was Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange." Tonks spoke out and both women nearly fainted.

"What? But how they couldn't have…!"

"Harry, remember Rodolphus was married to Bellatrix before she died. He knew about Grimmauld Place and he probably figured he could get in without setting off the wards. He's a relative by marriage."

"But if my mother is dead then shouldn't that nullify his ties to the family?" Pan asked.

"It would, but that place is still favorable to purebloods in the family regardless of marriage or bloodline. It's possible that the home is in fact rigged to allow anyone in the Black family enter but only if the owner isn't there." Lucius.

"So basically the home trusts the Lestrange brothers?" Lucius nodded and Harry glanced over at Ivan and Hermione, who nodded at him.

"Give us time to pack, we'll be at the Manor as soon as we can." The two nodded and disapparated away. The two couples ran into their homes and packed quickly, all the while Pan was hurrying faster. "Pan darling calm down, it'll be ok." She nodded at him and calmly followed him outside to where Hermione and Ivan were waiting.

"Ready?" they nodded and soon ended up in Malfoy Manor's main living room. Narcissa came in with Gabe in her arms, who immediately reached for his mother.

"Mama." He said and Pan's eyes widened. Harry looked over at Narcissa and she smiled passing Gabe into Pan's arms.

"He just started saying that a day and a half ago; little man's been wanting mummy since she left." Pan held Gabriel tight to her, but when he saw Harry he started giggling.

"Dada." Now everyone's eyes widened.

"Gabe?" Harry asked and the baby went for him too.

"Dada!" Pan quickly passed him over and Gabriel snuggled into Harry's arms quickly.

"Aww he now knows his daddy." Hermione squealed and Harry gave a small laugh before turning to Narcissa.

"What's happened so far? Lucius mentioned the ransacking of Grimmauld, anything else?" Narcissa shook her head.

"It's only been that, other than Mother and Daughter Weasley demanding to know where you are and what we've done to you. We're lucky Lucius moved all your things to Potter Hall." Harry nodded.

"Any ideas where they may be hiding?" she shook her head again.

"Grimmauld place is deserted, and they can't go to Lestrange Hall anymore but Lucius and the others are out looking for them now. Oh and before I forget, there's someone here to see you all." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who?" Narcissa turned to the door and inside stepped Arthur Weasley. Wands were drawn but Narcissa stopped them.

"He already gave me his, he just wants to talk." Their wands stayed up.

"It's fine Narcissa, it's the least I deserve after all I've done. Harry, Pan, Ivan, and Hermione I'm very sorry for what's happened, what my family's done to you. Percy had no right to try and arrest you." Harry was surprised, Arthur came around?

"What made you change your mind about them?" Hermione.

"I knew from the beginning you and Harry weren't going to marry Ron and Ginny, I just wasn't completely sure until the wedding. I'm happy you both found your soul mates, but I'm very sorry for the way my wife and daughter have acted. I'm very disappointed in them…and my other sons."

"Is this true?" Harry asked and Arthur nodded.

"I'm happy for you Harry, you deserve to be happy after all this. I'll try and talk to Fred and George, but Percy and Ginny I can't make promises."

"Speaking of Percy what happened to him after you left the wedding?"

"He's been put on probation for tampering with closed documents, Kingsley says he'll be given a trial and if he's lucky he'll just be fired. I don't want him in Azkaban, he wouldn't survive there." He looked at Harry with hope in his eyes, and Harry knew what he wanted.

"You want me to speak for him at the trial?"

"Not just you, but Hermione, Ivan, and Pan too. I know they don't know him well, but he's not a criminal he's just a mama's boy." Harry looked at Narcissa.

"I'd do it Harry, I know that Molly influenced her sons worse than Ginny. You can't let him keep his job, but you can at least save him from Azkaban. Arthur's right he won't last with all those death eaters." Harry understood, the Weasleys had been like family to him, Ron was practically his brother as were Bill and Charlie. He was still angry at the others for their bullshit, but he could at least show them Pan and Ivan's merciful side, to prove they weren't anything like their parents.

"I'll do it, but only because I know Ron would hate me if I didn't stand up for his brother, and because I do owe you for what you've done for me." Arthur smiled and looked at the rest.

"I'll speak, but don't expect me to forgive him for what he almost did to Ivan and Pan."

"That's understandable." He looked to the twins, who nodded.

"If it will keep them off our backs then we'll speak." They said in unison. Arthur bowed to them and turned to Narcissa.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I hope these eases some tension between us?" she smiled at him.

"You came forward, that's all that matters especially to Harry and Hermione. Just let them know when the trial starts." He nodded again and went to the door, giving one last smile and left.

"Glad to see he's finally come around." Hermione.

"Yeah, Aunt Cissa are the wards up yet at Potter Hall?" Pan asked.

"Not quite yet dear, but they're safe enough to keep out unwelcome prisoners. Lucius is still working on that, Draco's at the ministry though Harry. He said you may want to file a complaint against Molly and Ginny, to keep them away from your wife and child."

"I may do just that, I can't take their stupid rants and stalking anymore." He turned to Pan. "You want to go with me love?"

"Of course sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

"We'll come too, I need to make sure my office is in good shape for next week." Hermione said and Ivan took her arm.

"We thank you and Lucius for what you've done Narcissa, we greatly appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome Hermione, and here take this with you." She summoned Gabriel's diaper bag and adjusted it on Pan's shoulder. "And before you ask, no one else knows you're married yet. Kingsley's kept the prophet quiet and will only announce it if you wish to." That's a relief.

"Thank you again, will we see you tonight?"

"At Potter Hall or here?"

"How about the Hall?"

"Of course, I'll see you tonight dears." They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and flooed themselves over to the Ministry, thankfully without any reporters attacking them. People stared, but remained a distance away probably because Harry had a child in his arms.

"Let's go." They all made their way up to the Auror's office, and soon found Lucius with Draco.

"There you are, any trouble?"

"No, what about you?" Draco shook his head.

"Nothing yet. It's gotten quiet, but from what we know besides the Lestrange brothers Yaxley, Rowle, and Travers are the ones on the hunt. No one's sure why they're showing up now of all times, but we know you lot are their targets."

"That's all we need to know, if we're the ones they want then we have to be sure everyone's safe." Ivan looked at Harry and Pan.

"I'll make sure no one gets hurt. I'm done with being the Golden Boy but I'm not going to stand by and let others go against my family." Pan smiled at Harry.

"I almost forgot, Pan could you come with me for a minute? I have some ideas on blood wards that I'll need you to try out." Lucius asked and Pan nodded. "Better bring Gabe with you, he's the main part of it."

"Of course." Harry passed his son over to his wife and watched them leave with his in-laws. Ivan and Hermione went to her office to check and see what security measures would need to be taken, so Harry decided to do the same. As he made his way into his office he was about to shut the door fully behind him until he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Harry." Ginny was in his office, on his desk, wearing a short dress that barely covered her bum and a revealing V-neck shirt. She wore too much makeup and her hair was curled all over; she looked like a prostitute.

"What are you doing here?" his teeth gritted as he spoke. She grinned at him and winked.

"Came to see you, you've been gone for over four days."

"I specifically told you I didn't want you around me. Now leave before I call security." He was about to draw his wand when it flew from his hands.

"Now now now, let's not spoil the fun shall we?" she grinned again twirling her own wand in her fingers. She waved her wand again and Harry soon found himself in her spot with his arms holding him up but with his legs propped up.

"Ginny stop." She smirked.

"Now why would I want to do that? We're going to have a little fun, and maybe a surprise will come from that fun." She was trying to seduce him into getting her pregnant, so he could leave Pan? Hell no.

"You won't get away with this…if someone sees you…" she kissed his mouth to quiet him.

"No one will see us, I put up a silencing charm on this room. Now enough talk, let's get down to business shall we?" she kissed him again and her hands went to undo his pants, but as Harry was about to retort the door burst open and someone grabbed Ginny by her hair pulling her off him.

"Pan thank goodness." The spell finally wore off and Harry was able to move. Pan had Ginny on the floor by her hair and her wand at her neck.

"Glad I got here in time." She looked at Ginny with a death glare. "If you ever touch my husband again missy, what my mother did to you will be nothing compared to what I can scrounge up." With that she pulled the screaming Ginny over to the door and tossed her at Lucius and Draco's feet.

"You bitch! How dare you!" the two men grabbed Ginny's arms and took her wand. Before they drug her away Harry stopped them and walked close to her.

"This is your last warning Ginevra Weasley, come near me, my wife, or my son again and you can kiss your freedom goodbye." She looked flabbergasted.

"You're joking." Harry glared.

"I don't joke when it comes to my family. Take her will you?" the blondes nodded and dragged Ginny down the halls, but not before she started shouting like a banshee again.

"I'LL WIN YOU BACK HARRY I SWEAR! I'LL END YOUR MARRIAGE WITH THAT WHORE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Pan was about to go after her, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. She calmed down instantly, but then as they pulled apart both their eyes widened.

"Did she say…?" Pan.

"Yeah she did." Damn Ginny. She just revealed their marriage to the whole Ministry; now they were about to walk into a field of reporters as the sound of clicking cameras caught their ears.

"Mr. Potter a word please?" one short little man asked.

"No comments!" Pan shut the door in their faces before turning to Harry. "Ivan and Hermione left with Gabriel, should we follow?" Harry nodded.

"I'll send word to Lucius and Draco." They disapparated in seconds to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius met them instantly.

"The Weasley girl revealed your marriage?" Narcissa didn't hide the anger in her voice. Harry and Pan nodded but held up their hands.

"She came to my office trying to seduce me into impregnating her, Pan saved me and when Lucius here drug her away with Draco she screamed loud enough for the whole Ministry to hear. We left as the reporters came in."

"And where's Gabriel?"

"Hermione and Ivan took him, I asked them to." Pan said and right on cue did Hermione and Ivan appear in the room. "There you are." Gabriel went into Pan's arms.

"This is absurd, that little whore can't get over you." Hermione growled.

"Hermione please, anyway now that our marriage is out in the open we can't let it get out of hand." Harry looked at Lucius. "Any ideas?" Lucius just shrugged.

"Now that it's out, I'd recommend a press conference." All eyes widened at him.

"Lucius are you serious?" he looked at Narcissa.

"It's the only reasonable thing Cissy, anything else would take forever to have everyone understand these four."

"But Lucius what if…" Harry stepped in.

"No he's right." Pan looked at them and nodded with Hermione and Ivan in agreement. "We have to tell everyone, this may be sudden but we have to make everyone understand. If they don't then we'll worry about them later, right now we have to get this out of the way."

"I agree with my husband, this must be done immediately." Narcissa sighed and held Pan and Ivan to her.

"I'm glad Severus found you both, you've made a great change to this world of ours."

"And we couldn't agree more." Hermione and Harry said kissing their spouses and son/nephew. Harry looked at Lucius again and smiled.

"Can you get Kingsley to hold the press conference tomorrow?" Lucius smiled.

"Of course dear boy, I'll see to it." With that Lucius kissed his wife and disapparated, while Harry and Pan began to converse about going to see their new home.

_**Figured I'd hold it here, I had thought to bring the marriages out later but I figured this would be better. Should I have the Weasleys present at the conference because Harry wants to shut them up for good? Should I have haters come along too and try to degrade Pan and Ivan? If you have anymore suggestions feel free to share in a review.**_

_**Review and I'll bring it up as soon as I can.**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Press Conference

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far, and as the title says this is mainly about the press conference Harry and his family hold in front of possibly the entire Wizarding World. Pan's a little on edge about it, but she sucks it up because she knows it would come out eventually.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor:_

The day went by fast as the foursome prepared themselves for the press conference. They were having it at the Ministry of Magic in the main courtroom with many witnesses including some of Harry's old friends from school. Lucius had requested Rita Skeeter not be a part of it, but Kingsley already told him she was a journalist and had the right to come; all they had to do was keep her quiet.

At the moment Harry and Ivan were waiting for the others as the Malfoys walked into their master living room with Draco and Astoria. Harry held baby Gabriel in his arms waiting patiently for his wife and sister.

"Everyone else has arrived at the Ministry, we should get there soon enough." Lucius said and then yelped as Gabriel gripped his long hair. "Ouch! Let go!" he laughed. Harry laughed and pulled Gabe's little hand out of the blonde hair.

"Sorry he likes to grab." He said and then Hermione and Pan came in. Harry and Ivan's eyes widened as Hermione donned a burgundy outfit with long black leggings and dark high heels, along with her Auror badge on her chest. Pan wore a similar outfit but in deep purple; both girls' had their hair hanging half loose and straightened from their usual curly styles, wearing their jeweled hairclips given at their wedding from Narcissa, their makeup made their beauty shine more than ever, and their wedding rings glimmered on their hands.

"We're ready." They said. Harry passed the happy baby over to his mummy and kissed Pan's cheek. They stepped inside the floo and soon were greeted by Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Ron, and Lavender.

"Hey guys, glad you come." Ron and Lavender hugged all four.

"We wouldn't miss this, I mean come on we're pals aren't we?" Harry laughed, not just at Ron but at Lavender who was making goo goo faces at Gabriel.

"He's so cute, looks like his mummy!" Pan smiled.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and turned back to Kingsley.

"Everyone there?" the minister nodded.

"Just follow me." He led them into a large courtroom; dozens of people were gathered there and the reporters all stood or sat in front, pads, quills, and cameras ready. Harry could see Neville and his grandmother, Bill and Fleur, Luna, the Creevey brothers, Minerva McGonagall, Slughorn, the Patil twins, Flitwick, Dean, Seamus, even a few tearful fangirls of his including Romilda Vane and of course the Weasleys. There were more around, and he knew most of them came to support him even if 'others' didn't.

They walked up to some seats in a line along the podium, just enough for a few ministry officials with Kingsley and the foursome. The Malfoys took their seats with the others, and Pan passed Gabriel onto Draco. When they took their seats Kingsley went to the podium and put his wand to his neck.

"Good afternoon everyone, now as you all are probably aware Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been recently married to Pan and Ivan Lestrange. I am aware that most of you have questions here, and other than the reporters the audience is allowed to ask questions if called on. We know that most of you are not happy with this, but all answers will be given soon; I will now turn this over to Mr. Potter, and please keep your questions to the point." He motioned over to Harry and he put his wand to his neck.

"I will take the first question, who has one?" several hands went up, and Harry pointed to a man he recognized as Ludo Bagman. "Yes Mr. Bagman?"

"Mr. Potter, when you first met Ms. Lestrange what were your first thoughts?" Harry cleared his throat before answering.

"I admit at first I didn't trust her or Ivan, but after I spent time and let her tell me her story I knew she was on our side."

"You knew she could be trusted? Despite her family background?"

"Yes. Unlike her mother and father Pan is a kind-hearted, soft-loving, motherly woman who would do anything to protect those she cares about. She and Ivan were raised by muggles and trained by Albus Dumbledore, and it's thanks to him I knew both twins could be trusted." Bagman smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry looked around and more hands shot up. Harry called onto another man, short and bald-headed wearing strange robes.

"Mr. Potter, when were you first in love with Ms. Lestrange?" Harry gave a small smile and looked at Pan.

"From the moment after the war ended, I could feel a strong pull to her and it wasn't until sometime later I knew she was the one I loved." He heard a few groans but ignored them.

"Tell us though, why fall for the daughter of the Dark Lord? Surely you could've done better with one of your classmates?" Harry glared at the man.

"The attraction Pan and I have is more than school-boy or girl love, it's more than knowing someone for years, the attraction is no other attraction stronger…than a soul attraction." Many gasps came. "Pan is my soul mate, and I care for her and my son more than anything."

"But what about her background? From what we understand the boy isn't your son biologically, and it was rumored that she had indeed been a…harlot of sorts?" Harry felt Pan's tension increase from anger, and just smirked at the reporters.

"Why not ask her yourself? Surely you can understand from her point of view, after all…she took Veritaserum before we came here." That made everyone's heads turn towards the twins. Pan raised her wand to her throat and gave a cold glare.

"Before I tell any of you about myself, I would like to know if any of the witnesses have questions for me or my husband, brother, and sister?" she looked directly at the Weasleys, and surprisingly Arthur was the first to stand.

"Have you ever used an Unforgivable Curse?"

"No."

"What is your full name?" what was he getting at now?

"Pandora Noelle Broacher Lestrange Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, soon to be eighteen."

"Did you marry Harry James Potter for status or love?"

"I married him because I love him, and he loves me and my son as he's told you all." Ginny was about to retort but Molly stopped her; Arthur smiled and sat back down. "Anyone else?" Harry then saw Romilda Vane stand up.

"How did you seduce Harry?" now that made Pan's glare intensify. "I'm just saying you did get pregnant from your last boyfriend so it could be possible that you're only married to Harry to procreate more little dark lords and ladies?" she had a smug look on her face.

"If you're implying that rumor about me being a whore then you're wrong. I would never force Harry to do anything he'd regret, I'm not my mother or my father so you can get that out of your thick skull if there's any room in there." Harry put his wand to his neck again.

"She's telling the truth Romilda, she never seduced me. If anything I seduced her because she's a lovely woman." Romilda looked at Pan with disdain but sat down. Pan then called on Dean who stood up from his seat.

"I'd like to ask Ivan a question if you would?" Ivan put his wand to his neck. "When you first met your parents what did you think?"

"I had thought they were fine at first, especially our mother. She was almost like any other mother, loving, encouraging, loyal, even motherly; she took care of us when we needed it, even when Pan was pregnant."

"And what exactly were her thoughts on having a half-muggle grandchild?"

"She was actually overjoyed, not at first because it was short notice but later on she came to accept the baby because she wanted a chance at being a grandmother. She supported Pan with me and our relatives, our father however wasn't supportive. He had planned to kill the baby with an infant death potion while he was still in the womb, and expected me to be the one to give it to her." Seamus stood up next to Dean.

"Is it true that Pan's escape was planned?" Seamus asked.

"In a way yes, my mother and I had tried to form an escape plan for Pan after she rebelled against our father. Harry and the others showing up were unexpected but miraculous because Pan had gone into labor that same day. I was glad to hear she was safe and my nephew was born healthy."

"So basically after meeting your parents your mother would be the good parent despite all the crimes she committed?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you. Anyone else?" another girl, Harry recognized as Claire Mothby, Romilda's best friend stood up.

"We all know your background Ivan Lestrange, now what about Pan's? If she's not a whore then she won't mind explaining what happened before she came to our world?" Pan stood up from her seat and stood up at Kingsley's podium facing the entire audience.

"This is the main question is it? You all wish to know what my life was like before I met my husband; well then I suggest you listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself." She took a deep breath and Harry was about to stand up when Pan looked at him.

"Pan are you sure about this?" she smiled at him.

"Yes my love, it's high time I got all this off my chest anyway."

"Very well." He sat back down and listened carefully to his beautiful wife.

"For starters my brother and I were in fact born in Azkaban's infirmary on November 18, 1980. After our birth Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt were the ones who took us to our adopted families; while I was raised in a simple life with loving parents, Ivan grew up in the life of politics. My adopted father was a policemen, or a muggle crime-fighter if you will, and my mother was a nurse. When I first started using magic I was about fifteen years old, the reason being so late was because Professor Dumbledore put a seal on my brother and I before we were adopted to hide us from our father in case he ever returned. My parents raised and schooled me at home, so I never actually went to Muggle school until after grade school. My life was amazing, but around the time before I turned seventeen my father was killed on the job; so my mother began working extra shifts as a nurse because that was around the same time I became pregnant with my son. Soon after my mother was diagnosed with a muggle disease call cancer, and died sometime afterwards. At her funeral Professor Dumbledore found me and took me into the care of his younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore." She paused.

"So you were brought up well?" Minerva McGonagall asked with a soft smile.

"Absolutely Professor, it was sometime afterwards that Professor Snape found Ivan and I and took us to our parents on Voldemort's orders and yes I dare say his name. My mother was overjoyed at becoming a grandmother as Ivan has told you, but he was not. After I escaped I had the great pleasure of befriending Dean Thomas, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Hermione, Ron Weasley, and several others who stand among you all today." She gave a smirk knowing she'd trumped all Harry's fan girls in the audience. Then of course her cousin Tonks raised her hand.

"If I may ask, are you and Ivan parseltongue?" Ivan and Pan exchanged looks and smiled.

"_Indeed we are, it's one of our favorite traits." _They hissed and the audience gasped. Harry then placed his wand at his neck again.

"They said 'Indeed we are, it's one of our favorite traits.' They speak it very clearly to me, but of course I'm the only one who understands them. Anymore questions for Pan?" at that moment Rita Skeeter's hand shot up making Pan give a deadly hiss.

"Now we know about your past life, or part of it Pandora Lestrange…"

"Pandora Potter to you Skeeter." She growled and some people ooed at that.

"Mrs. Potter, we know about part of your past life. But you haven't exactly clarified for everyone who Gabriel's real father is. Care to share?" the woman didn't even bother hiding her smirk, but as Harry watched Pan just took a deep breath and stared into the audiences' eye.

"My first boyfriend, well for starters we dated like any other normal teenage couple. We went out on dates, we knew each other greatly, and we were a nice couple according to everyone else. The only issue I ever had with him was…he wanted to have intercourse, but I wasn't ready and I kept telling him that. I thought he understood, until that one night…" she paused again. "It was our anniversary, and he'd taken me out to this lovely restaurant and it was a glorious night; but for some reason after I had eaten my food I began feeling sick. He had offered to take me home, but then we ended up in his place." Harry could hear Pan's voice cracking. "I told him I wanted to go home, but he wouldn't listen…and then after…." She covered her mouth and tears began to fall; her face turned red and Harry knew he couldn't take it anymore. He ran up and hugged her to him, then placed his wand at his neck while rubbing her back.

"In short words, he raped her. Does that satisfy you Skeeter?" he growled staring at the shocked mob of reporters and the audience. "He gave her what the muggles call, a date-rape drug. It's supposed to erase the memory of the assault from the person's mind but since Pan is a witch it didn't work on her; she went to the police and her ex was arrested. It wasn't until sometime afterwards she found out she was pregnant." Harry turned to Hermione and she stood up.

"It was because of that she came to our world for shelter and comfort after losing her parents. Harry and I both don't care who the parents of Ivan and Pan were, we love them for them and nothing else. They love us and if they didn't then the bonding ceremony would've never worked you can ask Kingsley! It's scum like Rita Skeeter who make it hard for anyone to express their true emotions, stalking them, and framing them, the same goes for you Ginevra Molly Weasley!" she yelled so loud people flinched.

"How dare you!" Molly Weasley stood up from her seat with her wand in hand.

"Sit down Mrs. Weasley or you'll be removed from this court." Kingsley said so loud more people flinched, and Molly did as such. "I think that's all you will need, unless anyone has any more questions for Harry and Hermione?" a couple of hands went up. "You in the middle there."

"This is for Hermione; I can see why you're married to Ivan. Are you happy with him, and if so, what do you love about him most?" now this was a believer.

"Yes, I am truly happy and if any of you nonbelievers must know…I love him because unlike others I know he's charming and he respects everything I believe in."

"And I would have it no other way." Ivan kissed Hermione's lips and a few camera flashes went off. Harry called on the other hand that rose; a young man Harry saw was Colin Creevey.

"This isn't exactly a question, but it's more of a statement. I for one can see the magical bond between these two couples and it's already been proven that neither Pan nor Ivan plan to follow in their parents footsteps. I say let them be who's with me?" several hands rose up, and surprisingly Harry saw the rest of the Weasley hands shoot up except for Molly and Ginny. Even most of the haters seemed to have come around, including Romilda and her friends.

"Thank you everyone for your time, I do hope this satisfies most of you." Harry thanked them and led Pan off the stage back towards the Malfoys who led them out of a separate door away from the crowd.

"You alright love?" Pan wiped her eyes and nodded taking little Gabriel from Draco.

"I will be, I just hopes these eases the tension among them all." Harry kissed her cheek and they went straight for the floos but then stopped at someone's voice.

"Harry!" they all turned and saw the entire Weasley clan coming toward them.

"Yes?" Arthur stepped forward.

"Forgive me, but Fred and George have something they want to say." The twins came forward.

"We're sorry, for what we've been saying and how we've been acting mate." George.

"We should've known that Ginny was lying when she called Pan a whore." Fred.

"So we were wondering…" both. "Forgive us?" Harry thought for a minute, and turned to Pan.

"It may take a while, but I think I can forgive you." She said.

"Me too." Ivan.

"Me too." Hermione. They looked at Harry, and he nodded.

"I can forgive you in time, but I suggest you keep your sister under control. I don't think you all know she tried to seduce me yesterday in my office, dressed like a prostitute." Arthur looked at Ginny with angry eyes.

"You did what?" Ginny tried to speak but nothing came out. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, consider yourself on house arrest for the next year." Molly looked at him aghast.

"Arthur that's unfair." He growled at Molly.

"I say it's completely fair, same goes for you and Percy since he's moved in with us. For what they've done to Harry, Pan, Ivan, and Hermione this will be the least of their problems. Go home, I'll deal with you later."

"Arthur…"

"Now Molly!" Molly didn't need to be told again, she took Ginny and Percy then flooed home. "I'm sorry for this Harry, I will keep them under watch and I'm sure Fred and George won't mind helping." The twins laughed and nodded.

"Thank you Arthur. Where's Ron?" Arthur smiled.

"He moved out during your honeymoon, he's sharing a place with Lavender now. They left just a minute ago, said they had to meet with the landlord about the heater." Harry smiled; Ron living in a muggle apartment would be just funny since he was Arthur's son.

"I'll owl him then, thank you again Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur." They all smiled and exchanged hugs, kisses, and handshakes with everyone before leaving. Harry knew he could count on 'most' of the family now.

"Well…" he turned to his family. "Shall we go home?" they all nodded.

"But to the manor or…?" Harry kissed his wife again and took Gabriel.

"Potter Hall love."

_**Good enough? Think I should bring Ginny back with a vengeance next chapter, then finally reveal her true nature or leave it with a cliffy? What did you think of the conference? I think I'll bring Molly back with a tone towards Pan about getting her and her two children in trouble.**_

_**Any ideas for me? Feel free to share in a review.**_

_**Later!**_


	26. Kidnapped

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they were greatly appreciated. Anyway this chapter brings in the housewarming party at Potter Hall while the newly wed Harry and Pan celebrate their first time in their new home, with a little surprise twist coming on.**_

_**Just so you know there's a lot of time skips here, but it shouldn't be too much since there's a good reason for them.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Potter Hall: late October:_

After living in Potter Hall for almost two months, Harry and Pan were now officially settled in. The place was almost like a palace, fourteen bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, several other rooms for guests, and including a few secret passages and rooms hidden away by the Malfoy Ancestry. Thankfully the place came with many ways of direction in case anyone was lost inside; Lucius had also hired several free house elves, including Dobby since Kreacher was staying at Grimmauld Place keeping the place intact.

Harry was seated in the main den playing with Gabriel, while Pan had gone into one of the other rooms to find the boy's favorite toy, a special, handmade, silver rattle that played music every time it shook. It was originally a family heirloom, so Harry decided to pass it onto Gabriel.

"Harry?" Harry looked up and Pan came in holding the rattle. For some reason she seemed different, but not abnormal; she had seemed different since the first month after they'd moved in, but he'd brushed the thought off.

"Mama!" Gabriel squealed and reached for the rattle.

"Here you go sweetie." She gave the rattle to him and as he shook it began to play a lullaby.

"Darling, do you think you can go through with the party tonight?"

"Of course I can Harry, we've only been living here for about two months, so it's the least we can do for our friends. Plus Aunt Cissa spent all night planning it and putting together the guest list." Harry laughed, the Malfoys loved to throw extravagant parties. "I'm just worried about…uninvited guests." She meant Molly and Ginny.

"Don't worry about it Pan, Arthur promised me he'd keep them at home. They wouldn't be able to get in if they tried. So far of the Weasleys I know are coming are Fred, George, their dates, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Lavender, Arthur if he can get Molly and Ginny underway, and maybe Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"He's the second eldest son in the family; he lives in Romania as a Dragon Caretaker. Arthur told him what happened, and he's on our side plus he almost fell over when Molly tried to convince Arthur to take them off house arrest." Pan laughed, Gabriel shook the rattle happily listening to the song.

"Harry, this is just wonderful. After all we've both been through everything's finally coming together." He kissed her.

"Of course they are, even if we have a few tiffs every now and then we'll just get through it. We have a home, friends, family, and a son we both love greatly. I couldn't be happier." Pan looked at him sheepishly.

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you…" Harry almost didn't hear her over Gabriel's laughter. But before she could say anything else someone came through the floo.

"Hey sis." Ivan came with his hair windswept and his clothes a slight mess. "I've got great news!"

"What is it?" Ivan's lips curled inward in a smile, and he picked up Gabriel making him squeal.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Pan's eyes widened.

"What? Hermione's pregnant?"

"Yes yes she's pregnant! Only six weeks along but it's fantastic!"

"Whoa Ivan, you can't get all excited about this Hermione's got to be careful." Pan knew the dangers of finding out an early pregnancy; she'd almost had a miscarriage with Gabriel.

"I know, I just couldn't wait to tell you. Hermione's a little cautious right now but she's excited too."

"Congrats bro, does anyone else know?" Harry.

"Nah, just you guys right now. We're going to wait until Hermione's in her second trimester before we say anything else."

"Good, the last thing any of us need right now is excitement. Now give me my son." Ivan passed Gabe into Harry's arms.

"Dada." Harry smiled.

"That's my boy." Ivan smiled and bid them goodbye. "Now what were you gonna say Pan?" she looked away.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get ready for tonight." Harry nodded and followed her up to their rooms. Tonight was going to be a special night for them, only if things went according to plan.

'I have to tell him soon, but how can I after all that's happened?' she wanted to tell him so badly, but it would have to wait.

_Time skip: that night, 7:47 p.m.:_

The main hall and sitting room was full of guests. Ministry officials, family and friends came from all around, not a single person uninvited. Narcissa Malfoy had indeed outdone herself with the catering, the guests, and the very idea of throwing a housewarming party actually came out just fine.

Pan and Harry were both busy talking with a few friends, while Ivan and Hermione were busy watching little Gabe.

"Great party Harry." Neville and Luna came over to them.

"Don't tell me tell Narcissa, she planned the whole thing." They laughed.

"I'm still a little edgy about you being related to the Malfoys now, but I have to admit they have style." Pan laughed but she couldn't think of a time to get Harry alone.

"We're glad you guys are enjoying yourselves, it means a lot to our aunt and us."

"We're just happy all of this has come down, the Quibbler really turned people around for the most part." Luna hugged Pan and she hugged back. After a few more minutes of chatting Pan looked over at Harry who was still talking to Neville.

'I have to do it, I have to do it now.' "Harry…could you come with me for a minute?" she asked and he nodded before turning back to Neville.

"Sure Pan." She led him away from the crowded place and pulled him into a nearby hallway. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"N-No Harry everything's fine, in fact I couldn't be better." She smiled with a slight blush.

"Oh, then what's this about?" she fidgeted with her fingers.

'Come on girl say it, just tell him you know he'll love this.' "Harry…" she took his hands and looked straight into his green eyes. "Harry I'm…" before she could finish a loud bang echoed through the place and screams followed. "What was that?" they ran back out to the hall and in the middle of the floor stood Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione, Ivan, Pan and Harry drew their wands making their way towards the two death eaters.

"Well well lookie here little brother." Rodolphus snarled. "The little spawns of my late wife." Pan's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"We heard you were throwing a party and you didn't invite us. Plus we owe you and Potter here a favor for getting us almost locked up in Azkaban again."

"The same as ever I see. You're surrounded by ministry officials, you're not getting out of here." Harry growled but the brothers just laughed.

"You think so?" Rabastan fired a spell and hit Pan in the chest; Rodolphus stunned most of the people surrounding them including Harry who fell next to her. She fell to the floor but then as her vision began to blur she felt someone grab her and a crack before blacking out.

_Later on:_

When Harry awoke he was in the master bedroom surrounded by the Malfoys, the Lupins, and Ron and Lavender.

"Harry thank goodness!" Narcissa cried out but Harry just sat up looking for Pan.

"Where is she?" Lucius bowed his head, as did everyone except Remus. "Where is my wife, where's my son?"

"Gabriel's fine he's with Draco, Hermione and Ivan are safe too. Pan…" Remus looked away and Harry abruptly grabbed the front of his robes getting straight into his face.

"Where is my wife!" he shouted and Ron wrenched him off.

"Mate don't, Pan's been abducted!" Harry turned to Ron. "I'm sorry Harry, we tried to stop them but they disapparated the minute she was unconscious." Harry pulled himself free and glared.

"We're out looking for them now; every Auror is on the watch out there Harry." Hermione. "We haven't heard anything yet, but we'll keep looking no matter what." Harry's heart jerked at all that, he could sense his wife was in danger but he couldn't get to her.

"How did they get in here? The wards…" Tonks stopped him there.

"They disarmed the wards, we're not sure how just yet but they used a powerful charm to let themselves in. But we haven't…" before she could finish someone disapparated into the room. It was Kreacher and Dobby, and the oldest one was holding a rolled up parchment.

"Kreacher and Dobby have returned from searching, to bring Master Harry Potter this letter."

"Who's it from?"

"Kreacher is unsure, but it smells of a rather strong perfume inside."

"Dobby and Kreacher tried to open Master Harry Potter's letter, but the letter is shielded for only Harry Potter to open." Dobby said before Kreacher handed the scroll to Harry, and with a wave of his wand it quickly opened.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Let me just start by telling you only you can ready this letter and no one else can. I made sure only you would be able to understand it precisely._

_You have ignored me long enough, and I will have you. My love for you runs deeper than the deepest ocean, so let's cut to the chase. You will marry me, and you will break your bond with that whore and disown that spawn of hers. If you don't well then I'll just have to let Rodolphus and Rabastan keep her for their fun, after all Rodolphus did lose his wife and he needs another._

_Plus Rabastan loves to share with his big brother._

_You have three days to come to the old chapel on the outskirts of Devon just pass the river, where we will be bonded and I will release Pandora. Mother and I will be waiting for you soon my darling, and don't be late or you can kiss the whore's life goodbye._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny, your beloved wife-to-be_

_P.S. this letter has a charm on it so you can't tell anyone about this. If you do I will know, and poor Pandora will pay the consequences._

By the time Harry finished the letter he had crumpled it in his hands and threw it next to the fireplace. His hands clenched into fists and his grip on the bedpost made it almost break in half.

"Harry?" Narcissa tried to console him but he flinched away from her. "What did it say?" Harry shook his head. "You don't want to tell us?" he shook his head again. "You can't tell us?" he nodded. Hermione picked up the wadded parchment and tried to show the writing but nothing worked until she sniffed it.

"Ginny." She growled and balled up the paper. "She's the only girl I know to ever wear that brand of perfume, and she charmed the letter to make sure Harry can't tell us where they've taken Pan!" Harry was about to nod in agreement but then bent over clutching his chest over his heart as a sharp pain struck inside him.

"AAHH!" he shouted and everyone raced to his side.

"HARRY!" Narcissa cried out. Harry clenched his teeth together and soon realized what this pain meant, Pan was in trouble, and she was being tortured.

"P-Pan…!" he crumpled to the floor and passed out again as he felt his wife's pain intensify.

_**Figured I'd stop here before I give too much away. Sorry about the short chappie but the next will be better. I will bring out a side in Pan no one's ever seen, and I shall say there will be a death or two but not the main characters.**_

_**What shall I do? You can share and I'll consider or go with my own if you wish. Reviews are good, and the more the merrier so keep them coming.**_

_**Later!**_


	27. Rescued

_**I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, but this one should make up for it. A darker side of Pan is released, and her magic intensifies on her ex-stepfather and uncle. Harry's going raving mad and the two Weasley women had better know how to beg for mercy.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Somewhere in a shack outside Devon:_

Pan had been stuck in a rundown old shack for almost two and a half days already. She was bound and restrained to a cold stone wall with her arms chained above her head and her feet to a large steel ball. Rodolphus and Rabastan had not been merciful on her, they had taunted her, beat her but not severely, and on top of it one of them caught on that her magic level had increased slightly.

'Harry, where are you? I need you please come soon.' The whole time she'd been there she had caught on that this was probably an old cellar of a church or an old manor. She had seen pictures of ones like this in history books when she was a kid. She also knew that the Lestrange brothers couldn't have pulled this off themselves, they were too dimwitted to even try; they had to have help, and Pan had an idea of whom.

'I will get her for this, so help me God I will kill her for this if I have to.' She was seething with rage and if anyone besides her would know she could get as deadly as her mother Bellatrix. Pan wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her own happiness, especially when she was expecting.

She was pregnant, almost three months along. Sadly she couldn't tell Harry because her plans had been halted by those ingrates. Thankfully her child hadn't been harmed, but she refused to let anyone know just yet for it would put them both in danger.

"Whatcha think brother?" Pan's head jerked up at the voice outside her cell. "Should we take her now?"

"No not yet, the woman said to wait until after sunset. By then the boy and that girl of hers will have tied the knot."

'Tied the knot? Ginny and Molly I knew they were behind this.' She tried to lean in a bit to hear more.

"In return for our services we get one hundred galleons and Pandora is mine to have."

"And what of the baby boy brother?" a laugh was heard.

"She can keep him; he'll make a fitting slave when he's older." All Pan could see was red, but she managed to calm down since she already knew how to free herself from mere prison chains, courtesy of her adopted mother's old stories. "She'll make a good wife wouldn't you say?"

"Most definitely, but come one let's at least have some fun before we take her? Sunset's almost on us." Oh perfect, good timing with the letch.

"Very well, but don't be too rough with her, that's my job." She heard Rodolphus sneer. A few clicks of locks came and the two brothers walked in looking smug as ever. "Almost time dear Pan, we've just received word that Potter is going to settle out with the deal."

"What deal?" she had a feeling what, but she needed to know fully.

"Oh just a little something the Weasley women pulled together, you see we wouldn't have done this without them. We were actually surprised when they summoned us two months ago." Pan's eyes widened. "We made a little deal, they obviously wanted Potter because they saw you unfit as a wife for him; they offered us one hundred galleons to abduct you and keep you for three straight days so Potter would marry Ginny Weasley. Once it's done we're to let you see him one more time in the chapel just above us, and then you belong to me." Pan glared.

"You won't get away with this, and neither will they." Rabastan smirked and stroked her side making her skin crawl. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry love, but you're ours now and we can do with you as we please."

"I belong to no one, above all definitely not you." He smiled wickedly and gripped her chin.

"Sorry girl, but you will after tonight." He leaned in and roughly kissed her lips. In a brief second Pan saw red again and slipped out of her chains before grabbing Rodolphus's wand from his cloak.

"Stupefy!" he was blown back towards the opposite wall. Rabastan shot a stunner but as it almost struck her a barrier came up and deflected it at him. Pan held her stomach and rubbed it tenderly. 'Thank you my child.' Thinking quickly she marched over to the stunned but awake Rodolphus and shoved the wand into his neck.

"B-Bitch…" he growled and she jammed it harder in his neck.

"You said they're doing this tonight, in this chapel above us?" he spit in her face, and with a nasty glare she slapped him across the jaw. "Answer me now Lestrange or you will suffer." Rodolphus flinched at her.

"Y-Yes…up above…"

"Now was that so hard?" she mocked him in a high-pitched girly voice. "I'll be taking this if you don't mind, seeing as you left mine at my home." She was about to leave, when something shiny in Rabastan's robe pocket caught her eye. "What's this?" Carefully pulling it out she found a long, sharp, silver kitchen knife that'd been freshly sharpened; she waved it in front of Rodolphus and he gulped loudly.

"P-Pan now let's not…"

"Were you planning on using this on me?" she snarled at him. When he didn't answer she cut into his cheek. "Answer me or the next one goes on your eye."

"Yes you bitch! I wanted to use it on you, but whatever you can just go and save your husband and lock us and the Weasley women up in Azkaban like the goody-two-shoes you are!" he growled but then shrunk in his spot when Pan gave a wicked smirk and fingered the knife's sharp blade.

"What makes you think I'm like that? Do you really think I'm that soft-hearted?" he snarled at her.

"You're a bloody whore and everyone should know it! You might as well try and play the hero Pandora because a good show is all you'll ever be good for!" she cut his face again, deeper that time with a giggle.

"You should watch what you're saying, I am my mother's daughter after all." He smirked an ugly smirk.

"I know you too well, you won't do anything serious. You'll just scare me, then bruise me a little, and then you'll go running to your beloved Potter the Boy Who Lived! Now get on with it!" she fingered the blade again, and licked the small amount of blood clean off.

"Oh no Roddy…" she let the point glide down his chest and stopped at his navel. "I have something better in mind." She kissed the tip and raised the knife above his head.

_Outside the chapel:_

Harry had come to the chapel at the appropriate time like Ginny had asked. He had sent a reply saying when he'd come, and that he would be alone; but only for Pan's sake did he hope he wouldn't lose control and risk harming her.

'I'm coming for you Pan, just wait for me.'

Growling inwardly he pushed open the large doors of the church and stepped inside. At the front of the chapel stood Ginny and Molly; Ginny wore a long, white dress and veil holding a bouquet of roses in her hands, and Molly was dressed in special robes like that of a minister.

"Harry my love; I'm so glad you made it." Harry just nodded and made his way over to the altar.

"Where's Pan?"

"She's safe for now, but don't forget our deal Harry." Molly said with such false cheer she reminded Harry of Dolores Umbridge. "Hand over your wand." Harry did as so and Molly held onto it with her own.

"If she's harmed in any way…"

"Oh don't worry Harry; she'll be freed once this is done. Now join hands you two." Ginny took one of his hands into her own and Molly began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They've been in love for years, and it is on this day in this church that they bond their eternal love for each other forever."

'Just get on to the objection part.'

"If anyone here has any objections to why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Harry opened his mouth to speak but then a loud creak stopped him. The three turned and gasped at the sight in the doorway.

"I object!" it was Pan, and she was covered in blood. Ginny dropped her bouquet and stood behind Harry.

"Mother?" she looked at Molly who shook her head.

"That's impossible! How on earth did she get out?" Molly screeched. Pan walked forward slowly, and her hand Harry saw a dripping, bloody knife.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan tried to take the easy way out, so I taught them a little lesson I'm sure they'll never forget." She held up her bloody hands and Harry saw faint scratch marks on her palms. What in the hell had she done?

"Pan…are you alright?" she gave a horrid smirk, Harry nearly flinched away.

"I'm fine Harry, I've never been better." She smiled psychotically, and stroked the blade. "You should be more careful with whom you hire for kidnapping Molly, especially death eaters they can be very….deceitful." Harry could feel Ginny's fear getting strong, and he felt Molly's rage grow.

"I don't know how you freed yourself from that cell, but you won't get in the way this time." Pan gave off a loud, horrifying laugh at that; so loud it bounced off the walls and made Harry's eardrums twitch a little. "How dare you mock me!"

"I'm sorry Molly but it's just so funny how you're trying to be so tough here."

"You stupid girl, you have no business interrupting this ceremony! I will make sure you never do so again!" Pan laughed again.

"You should watch what you say Molly, you're not dealing with a preppy princess like your sweet little Ginny there. You're dealing with the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange!" with that Pan fired a spell at Molly disarming her. Harry took his wand and went over to Pan standing in front of her.

"Harry no!" Ginny screamed. "Get away from her can't you see she's dangerous!"

"She's only like this because you tried to force me into a loveless marriage. You abducted my wife and she was nearly killed, your little plan has backfired." Ginny looked at him aghast and fell to her knees.

"It has?" Harry nodded and kissed Pan's bloody face.

"Indeed, you should know better than to anger my wife or me. We were an item once, but that's in the past and I was actually hoping we could be good friends but that's obviously never going to happen. I could never love you the way I love Pan and Gabriel, and I would never marry you even if you were the last woman on the planet!"

"B-But Harry I love you!" Harry shook his head and Pan held his shoulder, and stepped up cautiously holding her hands up to Ginny.

"You don't love him like you say you do Ginny, I know you think you do but you've got to let Harry go. You're still young you'll find someone else, we can put this behind us if you just let the ministry enroll you in therapy and rehabilitation." Ginny glared and shook her head as hot tears poured down her face.

"No! No I won't let him go! Harry is mine, he's mine!" she threw herself at Harry's feet and gripped tightly to his legs. "Harry please! Please don't go, I love you we belong together please!" she begged him and Harry tried to shake her off but she had a strong grip.

"Let go Ginny!" Harry shouted.

"NO! You're mine Harry; you're mine you can't be in love with that whore you're in love with me!"

"No I'm not now let go!" he tried shaking her off again. Her nails were digging into his leg; Pan gripped Ginny by the hair and held the knife up to her face.

"I tried to be nice to you Ginny, I warned you, I tried to make you understand but you are an absolute spoiled, conniving, conceited, vain, temperamental little brat! If you won't take mercy, then you don't deserve it." She was about to smack Ginny when she was thrown backwards into the wall. Harry watched as she crumpled to the floor holding her stomach, then turned to Molly who had her wand back in her hand.

"AGH!" Harry cried out and kicked Ginny away before beginning to duel Molly. The whole while she screamed obscenities but Harry toned her out as he heard Pan crying out in pain.

"You belong with Ginny Harry! She's meant for you, that girl over there doesn't deserve you!" Molly cried out and Harry disarmed her instantly. He stormed up to her and pointed his wand into her face with glaring hatred.

"You'll never hurt my wife again, this time I'll make sure of it!" he snarled and punched her in the face knocking her out cold. Ginny was on the floor unconscious as well; Harry petrified them both and then ran to Pan's side. "Darling, Pan what's wrong? What hurts?" she looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Harry…the baby..!" he looked at her confused and then saw a slight bump under her bloodied dress. His eyes widened, that's what she'd wanted to tell him at the party! He quickly picked her up and disapparated them both to St. Mungo's.

"Help! Someone help!" he called and several medi-witches and healers came through.

"Mr. Potter what's wrong?"

"My wife is pregnant and she was hit with a stunner. She's in great pain please help her!"

"Alright! Get a stretcher down here quickly!" the head healer called and Pan was placed on the floating stretcher. She was taken into another room and Harry followed with the female healer asking him questions.

"Mr. Potter can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Yes, about three days ago my wife was abducted and held hostage in a church outside Devon. I went to rescue her but when I got there she was covered in blood and after a fight began she was thrown into a wall and she bent over in pain. I didn't know what else to do so I brought her here."

"You did the right thing, please wait here we need to make sure she and the baby are alright. Oh shall I summon the minister?" Harry nodded.

"Yes please tell him to go to the old Baptist church outside Devon by the river. There should be four people restrained there, have them taken to Azkaban immediately." The healer nodded and left quickly leaving Harry alone in the room. 'Please be alright Pan, please be alright.' He silently prayed and sat down bowing his head.

_An hour later:_

Harry was still seated in the waiting room, and soon he heard someone coming down the hall towards him.

"Mr. Potter." He looked up and the same healer from before was in front of him.

"How is she? How's the baby?" she smiled.

"They're both just fine, they were very lucky that stunner could've been a lot worse. As for the blood, it's not hers. We asked her what happened when she came around and she said she'd covered herself in pig's blood to fool her abductors, which we fully tested and it's indeed pig's blood." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you very much Miss…?"

"Alderson, Healer Marie Alderson Mr. Potter. Oh and if I may ask, would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Harry nodded. "You're having a girl Mr. Potter, congratulations." He shook her hand and she led him down to Pan's room. She was lying down on a hospital bed with her right hand bandaged up; he went to her side immediately and placed a hand on her face.

"Pan." She looked up at him and he took her into his arms. She let out a few slight sobs and he stroked her hair to relax her. "Shh, it's alright love. I'm right here, I'm right here." He kissed her gently on her head and held her closer.

"Oh Harry, I was so afraid back there. I thought we'd lose our baby…" he pulled her back and looked directly into her eyes.

"We didn't lose the baby Pan, the healer made sure. I'm just happy you're both safe and sound, and don't worry about Molly and Ginny or the Lestrange brothers. Kingsley and the rest have taken them to Azkaban." She relaxed at that.

"Healer Alderson, she said we're having a girl." Harry nodded and kissed Pan's lips. She kissed him back with gentle passion and their arms went around each other; the kiss lasted for several minutes until someone else came through the door.

"Oh Pan thank goodness!" they turned to see Narcissa come over and hug both of them in a death grip. Pan winced and she pulled back. "Sorry dear, I almost forgot. Are you hurt at all?"

"No Auntie I'm fine, so is my daughter." Narcissa's eyes widened and Pan lifted the cover off her slightly noticeable belly.

"You're pregnant, oh darling that's wonderful!" she hugged her again and kissed Harry's cheek. "I just spoke with Lucius, Molly and Ginny both tried to play innocent but it was obvious they were behind the whole thing. Rodolphus and Rabastan both claim they were hired for the job and tried to earn a deal."

"That's absurd, after what they almost did to Pan and my unborn child they're trying to get off!"

"Harry relax, they won't get anything close to a deal. Kingsley has the trial set for next week; he said he couldn't wait to show the justice you and Pan both deserve. Ivan and Hermione should be here soon, and they're bringing Gabriel." Harry saw Pan's eyes light up, three days without him and Gabriel must've been torture for her.

"Thank you Aunt Cissa, and if you don't mind please thank everyone else for me?" the woman smiled and kissed Pan's cheek again.

"Of course dear." And soon their brother and sister came through the door.

"Thank Godric you're both alright!" Hermione shouted collapsing into Ivan's arms. "Harry James Potter don't you ever scare me like that again!" Harry gave an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Hermione but you know why I had to go alone."

"Even so you could've at least brought someone along, why being forced into a loveless, no a soulless bonding is absolutely horrifying! You could've been hurt or worse killed!"

"But I wasn't, and neither was Pan. I got there just as she was about to escape." Hermione and Ivan looked at Pan and she smirked.

"Well we're both glad the three of you are alright." Ivan said and Hermione looked at him. "Oh come on Hermione darling you can't tell?" he pointed at his sister's stomach and Hermione shrieked with joy.

"You too? Congratulations!"

"Whoa Hermione don't get too excited remember?" Ivan calmed her and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Oh hush Ivan, I'm already in my second trimester. Pan this great news, our babies will be born around the same time and they can even go to school together."

"Yes that's great but where's Gabriel? Aunt Cissa said you had him." Pan looked worried but then Ivan pulled off a smile and out of nowhere appeared the little bouncing ball of joy.

"Mama!" he cried and Harry watched as Pan tearfully took him into her arms.

"Oh my baby, mama missed you so much!" Harry held them both to him and looked back at Hermione.

"Any news from Kingsley?" she nodded.

"He wants us all to give our testimonies, Lucius and Draco will appear as witnesses because they forgot to mention to us that they had caught Molly and Ginny trying to sneak into Potter Hall before it was fully renovated. They wanted to apologize for it but they'll be busy with the press since word of Pan's disappearance caused a stir." Harry understood, but now was the time for justice for his entire family. Ginny and Molly were not going to get away with this.

"Tell Kingsley we'll be there, and I will not hold back on either of them. Molly may have been like a mother to me but nothing can excuse this behavior of hers or Ginny."

"I agree with you there mate." Ron and Lavender came through the door. "Mum and Gin, they deserve a lot for what they've done. But, is there any chance you can be lenient with them, they are my family and I want them to earn what they've done in jail but they won't last in Azkaban."

"I think so." Pan spoke up.

"Pan?" Harry gave her a look and she nodded at him. "Alright, I can ask Kingsley for leniency but they're getting it hard at the trial." Ron nodded.

"Fair enough, and Pan I'm sorry about this. If I had known they'd try something like this I'd have dealt with it myself…with my brothers of course." They all laughed.

"It's alright Ron, it's all over now. And just so you know, I did beat the hell out of Ginny and Molly because I had to."

"That's fine, I might've done the same thing." Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it, you're too much of a mummy's boy." Everyone laughed and Harry sat back with his wife and son thinking about their new addition soon to come.

_**Next up come's the trial for all four monsters! I'm a little unclear on how to bring out Harry and Pan's outbursts so I'm up for a few ideas here. I love to hear what my viewers want to see, so if you wish leave it for me in a review.**_

_**Leave a good review for me!**_

_**Later!**_


	28. The Trial

_**Glad you guys liked the last chapter, especially how I let Pan beat the hell out of the Weasley women and the Lestrange brothers. Here comes the trial chapter and everyone gives a large or small testimony along with a few hardass witnesses for the defense for all four defendants. Hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**P.S. sorry if this sounds like a muggle court too much, I couldn't find a lot on the wizard court so I improvised.**_

_Wizengamot Courtroom:_

At exactly one o'clock that afternoon, Harry and his new family arrived at the Ministry for the trial of Ginny and Molly Weasley, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. The witnesses besides themselves were the rest of the Weasley family, Lavender, and of course Neville and Luna. They were all seated in the witness stands, Gabriel in Pan's arms and quietly resting over her slightly noticeable pregnant belly. Hermione's had grown a bit too, and she and Ivan found out they were having a boy; if asked they would of course announce the pregnancies in both women.

They had waited for the rest of the court to arrive, and then Kingsley came in sitting atop the main podium between Amelia Bones and someone else Harry didn't recognize.

"Court is now in session, bring in the defendants." He said and on the opposite end of the room several officers escorted the chained four inside towards some chairs seated in front of the entire court. Molly's skin was a dusty tan and her red hair was messy with bags under her eyes; Ginny's skin was pasty compared to the prison robes she wore and her hair was a matted mess along with sever black splotches of dirt and grime covering her face. The Lestrange brothers looked worse, both with matted hair and almost no skin was visible under the dirt.

"Only a week in Azkaban and they're already a mess." Ivan whispered to Harry.

"You should've seen Lucius when he got out, he didn't look nowhere as bad as they do." Harry laughed and received a nudge from Draco and Lucius. Ginny looked up at Harry with pleading eyes, but he gave her a stony stare and she looked away.

"The defendants have been charged with multiple accounts of trespassing and stalking, one account of kidnapping, assault, discordant bonding, attempted rape, and attempted murder. How do the defendants plead?" Amelia said each count with great sternness.

"Not Guilty." All four said at once and as usual there was no surprise. What excuses did they have this time?

"The first witness to come is…" Amelia checked the papers. "Pandora Potter."

"Mrs. Potter will you please take the stand?" Pan passed Gabriel into Harry's arms and kissed him before making her way down to the witness box. "Do you agree to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Pan raised her hand looking straight at Kingsley.

"I do."

"Please sit." She did so and kept her eyes on her observers.

"Now then Mrs. Potter, would you kindly explain to the court what happened after you were abducted?" Harry listened carefully.

"I woke up in a strange dark cellar, my hands and feet were chained to the wall. For most of the time the Lestrange brothers would taunt, hit, and curse at me but never actually went too far, until the last night." She paused. "I overheard them talking about the orders they were given by Molly and Ginny, to take me up to the church for Harry to see me one more time before they forced him into an illegal bonding. After that they came in and as I took the truth from them myself I managed to escape my bonds before they could assault me any further." Some mumbles and gasps were heard, and then Amelia Bones leaned forward.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"One quick question Mrs. Potter, the hospital records indicate that when you were checked in you were covered in blood, but it wasn't yours or the defendants'. Care to explain?" a small, plump woman with thick lips and red hair asked. Harry saw Pan giggle a little and stared at the woman.

"After I escaped and apprehended my first two captors, I found an old pig walking around outside the church. It was old and already dying, so I killed it with the knife I had found in Rabastan's robes; I splattered the blood all over me to make it look as if I had killed the brothers and was coming after Molly and Ginny."

"In other words you were trying to scare them?"

"To buy time yes." The witch laughed a little.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Anymore questions?" a couple of hands rose up.

"Mrs. Potter, what happened after you entered the church?"

"I had gotten there just in time, before they began the bonding. Ginny was wearing a wedding dress and Molly was dressed like a Minister, I came in when I heard her bring out the objection part. Ginny was scared instantly, and Molly tried to attack me."

"Sometime later you were stunned and ended up in St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

"And if I may ask Mrs. Potter for I have your records in my hands….are you pregnant?" there it was. "I'm only asking because the stunner would've only made you unconscious yet it says here that you were in intense pain and clutching your stomach?" Pan looked back at Harry and then to her observers.

"Yes, I'm three months along past my second trimester."

"What? NO!" Ginny stood up from her seat abruptly.

"Sit down and keep quiet Ms. Weasley or you will be removed from this court." Ginny sat down glaring at Pan with her mother and partners.

"That explains why you were in pain, your child was telling you something was wrong and was trying to heal you. According to the records your child has a strong amount of magic already." Harry smiled and watched as Pan rubbed her belly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Potter, any more questions?" no hands went up. "Thank you Mrs. Potter you may step down." Pan stepped down from the box and made her way over towards Harry; he kissed her cheek and held her hand. "The court now calls Harry Potter to the stand." Harry left his spot and took the witness box's seat.

"State your name." Kingsley.

"Harold James Potter."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Please sit." Harry did so. "Mr. Potter, tell us how long it had been when your wife's captors abducted her?"

"Three days approximately sir."

"Tell us, when you first found out your wife was abducted did the kidnappers leave a note?"

"Yes."

"And what did it say?" Harry took a deep breath.

"It was charmed, so I couldn't tell anyone what it said or who sent it. Thankfully though Hermione figured it out but I was forced to go alone."

"The charm is still in effect?" Harry nodded; Kingsley raised his wand over Harry and with a small wave Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off him. "Let's see if this works, can you tell us what the letter said?"

"The letter was from Ginny, she was ordering me to marry her and leave Pan and Gabriel behind or she would let the Lestrange brothers keep her. She mentioned Bellatrix being Rodolphus's wife and he needed a new one, so she was going force me into marriage. It also told me about the charm, so I couldn't say anything or bring anyone with me otherwise Pan may have gotten hurt."

"I see, and after you arrived what happened?"

"I got there on the last day, hoping I would be able to rescue Pan soon and take her home. Ginny wore a wedding dress and Molly minister robes, I asked where Pan was and they said don't forget about our deal. Right when the objection came I would make my move, but then Pan showed up covered in blood with a knife in her hand." He paused for a quick breath. "She was smiling, almost psychotically…and Ginny ran scared behind Molly and me, I asked Pan if she was alright and she said that she was fine. Molly couldn't believe she had escaped, and tried to attack her, but then Pan's little act…reminded me of her mother Bellatrix."

"Did you know she was acting?" Harry shook his head.

"Not at first, but after she disarmed Molly and Ginny threw herself at my legs. Pan tried to show mercy, Ginny wouldn't take it; she pushed Ginny into one of the pews and Molly stunned her. I attacked Molly and went to Pan's side, she mentioned a baby and I disapparated her to St. Mungo's." Kingsley exchanged a few glances and nodded at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we're all aware of your past relationship with the young Ms. Weasley. Tell us, why would she do something this drastic, and her mother hiring two wanted criminals to kidnap and attempt to rape your wife?" a tall wizard with a thick mustache asked and Harry's eyes hardened; he looked over at the defendants meeting Ginny and Molly's pleading stares.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, you would have to ask them yourselves." Kingsley nodded again.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may step down." Harry did so and once he got to his seat he put Gabriel in his lap, while Pan leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You were great Harry." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So were you my love."

"The court now calls Ginevra Weasley to the stand. Guards bring forth the defendant." Two large guards escorted Ginny over to the box and chained her to the chair. "Ginevra Weasley, in the eyes of this court and all its witnesses, you will be subjected to taking a dose of Veritaserum to prevent any false allegations. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded. "Guard." One of the guards pulled out a small vile and held it to Ginny's lips, she drank it down and they left to sit on either side of the minister's podium. Amelia leaned forward looking down at her.

"Ms. Weasley, do you know why you're here under arrest, and on trial for the multiple crimes against you and your family?"

"Yes."

"You understand everything we've been told so far? Is it all true?"

"Yes, from what I can recall." Harry knew she was only being truthful because of the potion, but he could also see she was hesitant.

"We understand this all went down after you and your family found out about the wedding ceremony for Mr. and Mrs. Potter, will you tell us what happened after you got home?" Ginny looked at Molly, who just gave a cold stare. "Keep your eyes on the court Ms. Weasley." She looked back.

"A-After we got home, and Percy was arrested…mum went crazy. She said that Harry had no business marrying that whore Pandora, and that we needed to terminate the marriage as soon as possible."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, dad and my other brothers had gone to try and bail Percy out. I was agreeing with mum, because I still loved Harry. I wanted to be with him, but he wanted her." Now she was snarling.

"So you and your mother concocted the scheme to hire the Lestrange brothers to kidnap Pandora and force Harry to bond with you?"

"Yes." She growled that time.

"And you cared not for her son? Unfortunately Mr. Potter signed a legal adoption agreement, if anything had happened to his wife he would have custody of their son."

"He's not his son!" she shouted.

"Silence Ms. Weasley!" Kingsley shouted hammering his mallet. Ginny went quiet instantly but seethed through her gritted teeth.

"Now, other than your supposed 'love' for Harry Potter, what were your motivations? Why try and go after him when he's happily married and has become a father?" Ginny looked at Harry, then back to the court.

"Because it should've been me all along, I loved Harry from the minute he was in my house in my first year! I was there for him when he needed me, I supported him when others didn't, I was meant to be the next Lady Potter and out of the blue comes this…this girl? The dark daughter? How could he choose her over me, they had only met months ago and I've known him all my life, and she has a child! She's not meant for him I am! I should be married to him, I should be carrying his child, and she should be the one in chains going to Azkaban for her crimes not me!" she was rattling her chains as she spoke. Kingsley hammered his mallet again.

"I think that's enough, take her back to her seat. Bring forth Molly Weasley." The guards did as so and also gave some Veritaserum to Molly as well. She was chained to the chair but she had a nastier glare on her face than her daughter.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you concur that everything your daughter said is true?" they obviously weren't taking too long with the criminals. Just as Harry had hoped, but he would have to ask for leniency on Molly and Ginny's part since Ron asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you also concur that the bond you nearly forced upon Mr. Potter was illegal and wouldn't have worked?" Molly's eyes widened.

"Impossible, I know that girl forced Harry into marrying her! He couldn't have done it willingly! That's why I knew if I could bond Harry with my daughter then he'd be free of whatever spell she has on him." Several groans were heard, including from Harry's side.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm afraid you're incorrect. I was the one who bonded Harry and Pan, if he had been under any spell of sorts then the bonding wouldn't have worked. You know what a soul bond is, then you should know once a witch or wizard finds their true mate they cannot be separated. To prove this I took the liberty of asking Mrs. Tonks to inform those of us who are not familiar with a soul bond. Mrs. Tonks if you will…" Andromeda stood from her seat and put her wand to her neck to put more volume into it.

"A soul bond is exactly what most would think, it's when a wizard or witch feels not only a physical attraction to their mate, but a soul attraction as well. In knowing so the two would feel a certain feeling, like a pull or stretch towards their mate when they meet. It may not always happen on first sights, but it blossoms over time; if another tries to force one of the mates to bond then it will either not work, or it could fatally harm them. If the bond is forcibly removed then the mate will suffer without their other half and anything between them could be strained terribly. Basically stating, the bond cannot be forced or it could end in disaster." Andromeda smiled at Harry and Pan then sat back down.

"And how is it you know so much Mrs. Tonks?" Amelia.

"Because I was the exact same way with my husband Ted, as is my younger sister Narcissa with Lucius." The Malfoys smiled and Harry saw their hands join together.

"Thank you Mrs. Tonks; that proves the point Mrs. Weasley, do you have any more concerns?" Molly looked like she'd been hit by a dragon's tail or worse burned by one. Ginny looked the same if not worse, and the two instantly started shouting.

"It's a lie!" Molly.

"Harry is mine!" Ginny.

"She forced him I know it!" Molly.

"It should be her here not us! It should be her!" Ginny screamed louder than Molly and finally Kingsley had enough. He slammed his hammer and pointed to the guards.

"It's clear that everything we've heard is true, the Lestrange brothers are henceforth sentenced to life in Azkaban. Take them away." Four guards grabbed the brothers and practically dragged them out back to Azkaban. "As for you two, it's at the request of both Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Potter that you both be sentenced to ten years in St. Mungo's criminal ward; a lighter punishment than what you deserve but you will be locked away nonetheless and are forbidden any contact with Mr. Potter or his family once you are released. This court is adjourned." He slammed his mallet down one more time and Molly and Ginny were dragged out of the court room before everyone else filed out.

"That went well don't you think?" Harry asked his wife. Gabriel moved steadily in his arms and he laughed as he tried to grab his glasses. "Whoa little guy that's not a toy." Pan laughed with him.

"Harry, Pan why don't you two come over for dinner tonight?" Ivan asked holding onto Hermione. "It'll be like a celebration of sorts, Ron and Lavender are coming."

"Sure, shall we bring Gabe?" Hermione giggled and kissed the baby's head.

"Of course, he is our nephew. And Pan isn't your and Ivan's birthday coming up?" Pan's eyes widened with her brother and Harry almost did since he nearly forgot.

"It is, in two weeks I'd almost forgot!"

"Well fret not we'll celebrate together. Now come on we're going to have soup and salad tonight."

"Oh can we have cauldron cakes for dessert?" Pan asked. That was her main craving, along with chicken, pickles, and blueberries; Harry had been forced to stock up with it.

"Sure I think I can get some." All four walked out with their families each one happy about getting a huge load off their backs and awaiting what was soon to come.

_**Sound good? Like the Ginny and Molly tantrums? Next chapter's the birthday party for Ivan and Pan, along with a little drama mixed in though I think I'll bring in another enemy though I'm not sure who yet. Any ideas?**_

_**Leave a good review and I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Later!**_


	29. Birthday Surprises

_**This is a small chapter for the twins' birthday, party scene is small but hopefully the encounter below will help that. This story is coming to a close soon, I had thought about bring more into it but I figured maybe I'll save that for a sequel. Yes I'm thinking about making one but there's at least three or four more chapters for this fic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Potter Hall:_

Two weeks flew by in no time flat, and Harry had planned a party with Hermione for Pan and Ivan. He had made sure everything was perfect, and tonight the party would be held at their own home; but Pan didn't know that just yet.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning, and Harry had let his lovely wife sleep in since she'd had a rough night with Gabriel waking up every two hours. He may have almost been a year old, but he still slept like a newborn.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go wake mummy?" he asked him and Gabriel began bouncing in his high chair.

"Mama, Mama!" Harry laughed and lifted him up from his seat. They walked upstairs and straight to the master bedroom; Harry opened the door quietly seeing Pan sprawled across the bed like an eagle. Her stomach was more noticeable now but hardly making her seem ready to burst. Harry made a shushing sound to Gabe and they crept over to the bed, Harry let Gabe crawl over to his mother's side and watched as his little hands patted her face.

"Uhh.." she stirred and began to wake. "Gabriel…stop it let mummy sleep." She tried to cover her face but Gabriel was on the comforter.

"No!" Harry's eyes widened, his third new word. Pan didn't seem to notice though. "Mama!" Gabriel hit her face again.

"Wait how did you…oh Harry." She looked at him wearily before rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" Harry checked his watch.

"Five after ten love, good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Harry, and yes Gabe good morning to you too." Pan laughed letting Gabriel crawl onto her lap and he started poking her belly. "No honey don't scare the baby." Gabriel looked up at her.

"No?"

"No sweetie…wait did he just…?" Harry laughed again.

"He said no, his third word. First dada, then mama, and now no."

"What'll he say next you think?" Harry shrugged.

"Come on love, today's a special day remember? I have the whole day planned out for us." Pan looked at him confused and then surprised.

"Oh, my 18th birthday."

"And Ivan's, I was thinking of inviting him and Hermione over tonight for a birthday dinner. The Malfoys were coming but then something came up."

"What was it?"

"Not sure, said it was a last minute thing. Anyway I wanted to take you out today for lunch, and then I was thinking we could visit a relative of yours."

"Who?" Harry sat down next to her and placed his arms around her.

"Your mother." Pan's eyes widened and filled with tears, Harry held her close stroking her cheek. "I figured since it's been so long, you might want to see her. I'm sure she'd love it." Bellatrix had been buried in an old cemetery in Wiltshire near the Malfoy home, her grave was made separate from the Malfoy family crypt but close by nonetheless. They often visited Pan's adopted parents, but Bellatrix was in fact her birth mother; Voldemort on the other hand had been cremated and his ashes were scattered into the Black Lake, done by Ivan of course.

"You mean that Harry?" he kissed her head.

"Of course love, your mother and I may have been enemies, but you and Ivan are the only good she's ever done. For that I'm thankful to her…" Pan almost fainted in his arms, hell he almost fainted himself; he actually thanked the dead Bellatrix for bringing Pan and Ivan into this world, and thanked her for saving their lives?

"Are you feeling ok Harry?" she felt his forehead with a giggle. "It almost sounds like you…liked my mother." Harry looked at her with shock.

"No of course not dear, I'm just thankful she gave you and Ivan life, if she hadn't I can't say where I'd be now." He didn't want to think about it either. He had everything he could ever hope for with Pan and Gabriel and more.

"Alright, let me get dressed. Did I miss breakfast?"

"I'll have the elves make you something, you are feeding for two." He rubbed her stomach and took Gabe from her before leaving the room. He met Dobby and Tipsy in the kitchen, both cleaning dishes from their breakfast.

"Good morning Master." The elves bowed.

"Good morning Dobby, Tipsy. It appears my wife is now getting dressed, would you please make her something since she missed breakfast?" the elves nodded. "Thanks, just make her some pancakes if you can, and some tea."

"Of course master, Dobby will get straight on it."

"Tipsy will finish master's dishes and help Dobby." The female elf nodded and finished the dishes while Dobby began making Pan's breakfast brunch. He set Gabe down in his highchair again and gave him the musical rattle.

"Harry." He looked at the door and Pan walked in wearing her navy blue top and jeans with boots, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful, as always." She blushed and giggled.

"That smells great Dobby." The elf smiled at her.

"Dobby is happy mistress loves his cooking." She sat down next to Harry and he kissed her cheek. Gabriel shook the rattle greatly and laughed as it played the lullaby. Dobby brought her plate over along with a syrup bottle and butter. Tipsy brought the tea with her and the elves left the room with a bow.

"We can leave earlier if you want you know. I'm sure your mum would love us being there." She nodded.

"I know, it's just that graveyards always creep me out. The last time I went to one I could've sworn I felt a ghost come by because everything went cold."

"You sure it wasn't in the winter?"

"Well yes but…oh shut up!" she hastily ate her food and in five minutes finished. Harry laughed and took the plate while Pan lifted Gabe from his high chair. "Your daddy's being silly Gabriel, let's hope you're not the same." Gabe laughed shaking the rattle. Dobby then popped in with the morning post, some letters and the daily prophet.

"Dobby has master and mistress's mail, but Dobby has a feeling that the letters are more howlers and some friendly." Harry scratched the back of his head and shook his head. Ginny and Molly were gone and most of the haters actually came around, but there were still some who wouldn't leave them alone. As he checked each letter he counted three howlers, two letters from Narcissa and Andromeda, and a couple of anonymous letters for Harry.

"It's ok Harry, let the howlers come first." Pan covered Gabriel's ears and Harry opened the first howler wrenching back as it started.

"HARRY POTTER YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEDDING THAT WHORE! SHE IS THE DARK DAUGHTER HOW CAN YOU BETRAY YOUR PEOPLE LIKE THIS?" he didn't recognize the voice, but destroyed it before opening the next one.

"PANDORA LESTRANGE YOU THIEVING WITCH! HOW DARE YOU LOCK UP AN INNOCENT GIRL AND HER MOTHER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" that one made Pan shiver. Harry then opened up the last one and it was by far the nastiest one.

"HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED MARRIED TO THE DARK DAUGHTER, IT'S A DISGRACE TO NAME OF WIZARDS AND WITCHES EVERYWHERE! YOU AND THAT WHORE WILL PAY SOMEDAY POTTER! YOU WILL PAY!"

"Honestly what's with these people?" Pan let go of Gabe's ears as Harry discarded the last howler. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" Harry walked over to comfort her, she usually wouldn't get this emotional but it was the pregnancy causing all this.

"Don't let it get to you love, they're just jealous of us. Nothing would ever cross my mind about leaving you, I love you too much." She leaned into him and Gabe's head rested on her shoulder.

"I love you Harry, I love you so much." She kissed him and he kissed back. Oh he wanted to take her right there but Gabriel was home, thankfully he had the house elves.

"Dobby! Tipsy!" he called and they appeared immediately.

"Master has called Dobby and Tipsy?"

"Yes, could you two watch Gabriel for a little while? I need to speak with my wife." The elves got the hint and levitated little Gabe out of the room, and they knew he liked that a lot. The minute they left Harry closed all doors and covered the windows in the kitchen, then put up a silencing charm. He lifted Pan onto the table and kissed her face multiple times while they stripped partially out of their clothes. Harry only unbuttoned his shirt and pants while Pan took off her shirt and yanked down her pants and boots.

"Harry…please…" she moaned as he massaged her breasts through the bra. He began to suck her nipples through the material and she let out a squeak as his left hand went around to cup her arse and his other massaged her womanhood through the panties. "Ahhh!" she cried out.

"Eager are we?" he smirked and kissed her lips. He freed himself of his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance before pushing inside. She screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust inside her.

"Ah…ahhh….oh Harry!" he loved it when she did that, but he had to be careful so as not to harm his daughter.

"Pan…Pan…I-I love you…" he began to slow down because of the baby, but Pan didn't like that and she forcibly grabbed his hair.

"Don't baby me! Finish it!" she growled with a hard kiss to his lips and he sped up listening to her delicious moans and cries.

"I-I'm coming…" he said and Pan's legs tightened around him.

"Me t-tooo ah!" two more big thrusts and Harry's hot sperm shot inside her and she came with him. They both panted heavily and as Harry cast a cleaning charm on them both and pulled his clothes back on. Pan did the same and pulled her hair up into a bun kissing Harry on the cheek.

"You were great darling." He said.

"Not so bad yourself." She laughed and he smacked her bare ass before her pants covered it. "Hey!" she slapped his cheek lightly and he laughed. Soon they were both dressed and ready, now they just had to find Gabriel. Dobby and Tipsy were playing bang the drums with the little one and he was enjoying the sounds made with his rattle.

'That's so cute.' "Hey Gabe." Gabriel looked at them and shook his rattle at them.

"Dada! Dada!" Harry picked him up and thanked the elves for watching him before leaving the room to get their coats. It was near late in November and it was a rather chilled, windy day today; first they would tour around Diagon Alley, have lunch, and then visit Bellatrix. Harry knew someone would look down on their marriage, but he would set them straight if he had to; it was Pan's birthday and he wanted to make the day special.

"You ready love?" she asked putting Gabe's blue yarn hat on.

"Just about, where's my scarf?"

"Over there." She pointed to the coat rack. Harry made sure they were all ready before they left for Diagon Alley through the floo. They were in Flourish and Blotts cellar and after exiting the building Harry took them into the newly made ice cream shop. Harry bought them each an ice cream and figured that could hold them for a bit until lunch.

As they walked around the alley they finished their cones and sat down on a bench for a bit while Pan fed Gabriel his bottle.

"Love, do you want to visit your mother first? We have time." Pan held onto Gabriel, and nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright, come with me." They walked back into Flourish and Blotts and flooed into a funeral home. The owner was out, but they didn't need to call to visit. This home had the Black family crypt and other graves related to them, and the Malfoys made the funeral plans but Pan couldn't come because at the time she and Ivan both grieved the loss greatly, and they were hated by the entire Wizarding community. "Should be right around the back." He led her out to the back where many old headstones, mausoleums, and crypts laid out. Some were fresh with flowers, others long forgotten going back a hundred years and more. After crossing over a few headstones and others, they finally came over to the grave that made Pan's eyes swell with tears.

**Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange**

**Born August 15, 1951**

**Died May 2 1998**

Her grave had been marked with a death eater's symbol, as were every other loyal death eater to the Dark Lord; a skull with snakes around the head. She was buried next to her parents, but their graves had no marks.

"Mother…" Harry put his arm around Pan's shoulders, Bellatrix was an evil woman, but to Pan she was only a loving mother and one of the few who supported her grandson. Pan never saw her mother's evil side, and thankfully it would remain that way. Pan pulled out her wand and conjured up a bouquet of violets, Harry set them down on the tombstone carefully and brushed the top off from the sand.

"I'm sure she's in a better place Pan." He knew who Bellatrix was, but since she did turn against her master at the last minute perhaps there was some mercy in store for her. Pan nodded and leaned into Harry's touch before pulling away.

"I-I'm going to look at the other headstones Harry, would you mind if I…?" he put a finger to her lips.

"Of course darling, take your time but be careful." He watched as she pulled up her hood and carried Gabe around the graveyard. When she was about ten or fifteen feet away he bent down and made sure the flowers were well positioned before a brush of cold air hit him.

"Potter." He lifted his head to see a long black skirt in front of him. Looking up slowly he was looking into the eyes of his dead mother-in-law. He stood up and backed away a bit before answering.

"Bellatrix." He stuttered a bit and she laughed.

"Relax boy, I'm dead remember?" she held out her hand, Harry reached up to grab it but felt nothing.

"You're a ghost?" she shook her head.

"A spirit with a message for you." Harry listened carefully. "I'm unable to move on Potter, because I'm worried about my children. I've been watching over them, and I can see that…" she hesitated. "They're being well cared for, and they're with the people they love more than anything. That's all I wanted for them, I never wanted what their father wanted."

"The arranged marriages?" she nodded.

"Unlike myself, I wanted them to be happy. Though I had no idea they would end up with you and Granger." She eyed him curiously.

"I take care of Pan and Gabe well, I love them both."

"I know you do, and Gabriel…such a beautiful baby boy. I never saw my children's faces until they came back; I was robbed of that on their birth. Don't get me wrong Potter I did a lot of disdainful things in my lifetime, but I'll never regret giving my loving son and my beautiful daughter the lives they deserved. They are the only good thing I've ever done."

"I know, and I'm thankful to you for that. Your sacrifice was the best thing you could've ever given them, but I'm sorry you never got to meet your grandson." She looked at him and walked a little closer.

"At least I'll get to watch him grow up." She smiled at him and looked over at Pan and Gabriel. "I wished all during my time in Azkaban that I would see my children again, and now I can watch them move on."

"I-I'm glad." She turned back to him.

"Take good care of them Potter, they need you." She smiled and started to fade. "And for future reference, if you break their hearts I will haunt you until the day you die." Harry gave a small laugh and watched as she disappeared.

"Goodbye Bellatrix." He said and saw Pan coming back over to him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just…Harry are you ok?" Harry realized he'd been staring too long and his eyes were getting sore and watery.

"I'm fine, just had a little moment that's all. Come on let's get lunch." He led them away before Pan turned and let Gabriel see the headstone.

"Say goodbye to grandma sweetie." Gabriel gave a small wave and Harry heard a soft laugh in the wind. "So where're we going?"

"Oh, how about the Three Broomsticks?"

"Alright." He took her by the arm and made a silent prayer to whom he knew could hear him.

'I will protect and love your family no matter what Bellatrix, you have my word.'

_**That night, Potter Hall:**_

"Hurry Pan they're waiting on us." Harry was urging Pan to finish dressing up. He had her believe they were going to a fabulous restaurant with Hermione and Ivan, and then to a show afterwards when really all their friends and relatives were waiting in the main ballroom. All they had to do was wait on Ivan and Hermione to show through their bedroom fireplace.

"Hang on Harry I'm fixing my hair."

"It's taking too long we're only going out."

"I know but I want to look nice. Ok I'm done." She came out of the bathroom and Harry gawked at her; she had on a sexy red knee-length gown with black leggings and matching jewels. Her hair was straightened and in a relaxed half up style, and her makeup made her skin glow in the light, or maybe that was the pregnancy.

"Wow…if you weren't pregnant with my daughter I'd jump you right now." She winked and purred rubbing her stomach.

"Harry not in front of the baby." She pretended to be stunned, she was so cute.

"Whatever let's just…" at that moment Hermione and Ivan came through the fireplace. "There you guys are, come on let's get downstairs." He pulled Pan out of the room with them following. They made their way downstairs and almost to the ballroom doors until Pan stopped him.

"Harry relax it's just dinner and a show." Harry smirked at her and Hermione did the same with Ivan. "Harry?"

"Guys what's going on?" Ivan was always suspicious. Hermione kissed his cheek and Harry kissed Pan's.

"You'll see soon." Harry carefully opened the doors and as soon as they were visible a large sound echoed through the house.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pan and Ivan jumped back in shock and nearly screamed. The ballroom was decorated with streamers and ribbons, with tables of food and a large birthday cake in the center. All their relatives, including Gabriel and Teddy were clapping and smiling at them.

"Oh my God! Harry, Hermione you…?" the twins were red to their ears.

"Happy birthday you two." They each received a short, yet passionate kiss before entering. Their friends swamped over them with hellos and his and congrats and many more. Harry watched as they enjoyed themselves and Draco came over with a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Nice job here Harry." They were now on a first name basis. Draco handed him the cup and he sipped it watching his wife socialize.

"Glad to see this is all working out, hard to believe we used to be enemies." Draco laughed.

"You really brought a light into Pan's life, and her son."

"My son too, and soon to have my daughter; I can't wait." Draco laughed again.

"I think you might want to enjoy it while you can, newborns don't let their parents sleep. Get used to Gabe now and you'll be ready." Harry smiled patting Draco's back before setting down his cup and walking to Pan taking her into the middle of the dance floor. The slow song began to play, and others began to join in though this was just a start.

"Harry I can't believe you did all this."

"I had a little help from Hermione, and had to get a hold of several people but it was worth it." She leaned onto his shoulder and he held her close. "You look radiant tonight Pan."

"Thank you Harry." They rocked to the music and soon they were so wrapped up in each other's arms they didn't even hear the song end. "I love this party, all our friends together and family. This is the best birthday I've ever had, I just wish…I wish my mother was here to see this." Harry smiled at that.

"Pan my love, she is here. She's here watching over us both and Ivan and Hermione, and I'm sure she'd be very proud of you no matter what." She looked at him with happiness.

"You think so?" Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw Bellatrix's smiling and winking face looking at them.

"I know so." And they kissed.

_**Like it? Well please enjoy it because there's only two more chapters left, the birth of the new babies and then the epilogue, or maybe I'll combine the two. Leave a good review and I'm up for names for the babies if you're interested. Remember Harry and Pan are having a girl, and Ivan and Hermione are having a boy though I may let her have twins.**_

_**Later! Review!**_


	30. Epilogue: A New Beginning

_**I'm glad you liked this story my faithful viewers, and I hope to hear from you again in the future when I write the sequel to this though that may not come for a bit. Also if you would like I am posting a new HP story and it involves Harry having a missing twin sister who's been locked in psych wards most of her life.**_

_**Anyway thank you all for the great reviews and check my profile to see my new fic I'm up for reviews. It's called 'The Hidden Sister' and the full summary's in the first chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Time skip, 6 months later:_

Things had gone fantastic for Harry and his family; Harry and Ivan had received honorary positions in the Auror Office and each had their own teams, Hermione had done greatly in her part with Kingsley editing the laws favoring the purebloods and giving house elves certain rights during their enslavement. Pan on the other hand, like Molly Weasley, had become a pregnant house wife. She was at home constantly taking care of Gabriel and trying to balance her heavily pregnant body.

"Ugh….Kreacher, Dobby could you get me some tea and cake please this little one's hungry." She rubbed her swollen stomach and the two elves left quickly. Gabriel was down for a nap and Hermione was coming by soon, and like Pan she was ready for her baby to come.

"Kreacher has brought mistress's favorite cake." The old elf had a slice of triple strawberry and chocolate cake on a small plate.

"And Dobby has brought Lady Potter's Jasmine Tea." A small cup of tea placed on the table and soon the swish of flames was heard.

"Pan? Are you here?"

"In the kitchen Hermione." The woman walked, or more like, hobbled into the kitchen and sat on the chair offered. "Cake? Tea?"

"Yes please, I can't keep this one well fed all I can do is eat eat eat!" Pan laughed.

"Me neither, but other than these kids we'll have our figures back in no time. And…Hermione forgive me if I offend you but…yours looks a little bigger than mine." Hermione's eyebrows rose above her forehead and she touched her belly.

"Well, I can't deny it but…I think it may be twins." Pan's eyes widened with joy.

"That's great! Does Ivan know?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I was hoping to keep it a surprise until the birth. I'm hoping it's a boy and a girl but I could be wrong." Pan almost sputtered her tea.

"Hermione Lestrange admits she could be wrong, Hell must have frozen over!" they laughed and soon finished their snacks. "Come I'll show you the nursery." Pan struggled to stand and helped Hermione leading her up the magic stairs; Harry had charmed them to move like an escalator since Pan's feet were badly swollen.

"Harry's done well, how long's he been gone?"

"Since this morning, Kingsley wanted him to look into a minor smuggling case at Borgin and Burkes. He said he'd be home as soon as he could, what about Ivan?"

"The same, but he's working out some small cases with some possible imperius curses used on some children. So have you thought of names for your daughter?"

"We have a few, Harry wants to name her Lily after his mother, but I was hoping to name her something a little less common. Lillian was what I thought, that way she has a fuller name than just Lily."

"That sounds good, we haven't really thought much of names yet. We were going to try after the baby was born. Oh my…" when they approached the nursery Hermione could not hide her shock. The whole room was decorated like an ocean reef, fish swimming across the walls and other creatures sheltering on coral and rocks. Sea anemones moved so life-like with the clownfish and the eels, it was marvelous.

"It was Aunt Andy's idea, she helped me set up and we just finished yesterday. And look…" Pan waved her wand onto one of the rocks, and out from behind came a mermaid who sat on top and sang a lullaby.

"It's beautiful, our nursery's more that of a rainforest with birds singing." Pan laughed.

"I know, Ivan told me he wanted something just as good as this so he picked a rainforest scene. I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure it'll be great. Ow…." Pan's back began to hurt.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just my back. Hermione have you had any pains lately?" Hermione nodded.

"Slight ones, but nothing serious. Where's Gabriel?"

"Oh he's asleep, after he ate I put him down for a nap. Tell me when are you due again?"

"Soon, but I think….ow!" Pan hobbled to her side.

"What's wrong?" her answer came with a sudden splash onto the floor. "Oh dear God, Kreacher Dobby!" the elves popped in the room immediately. "Dobby fetch Luna and my aunts quickly, Hermione's baby's coming! Kreacher find the healer hurry!"

"Yes mistress!" the elves vanished and Pan carefully helped Hermione into the guest room, until she started having more pains. "OW!" a sharp one came down, worse than the ones when Gabriel was born. "Oh no not now! AH!" soon Andromeda and Narcissa came in with Dobby.

"Oh girls we came as fast as we could, Pan?"

"Ah! H-Help Hermione…her babies are coming…" Pan hunched over as a warm liquid fell over her knees. "YAH!"

"Oh no Pan you're in labor too! Cissy you take care of Hermione I have Pan."

"Right!" Narcissa eased Hermione on one side of the bed while Andromeda helped Pan. A loud cry echoed through the room. "Oh dear." Dobby then appeared with Luna.

"It's time already?" she asked running to Pan's side.

"Y-Yes Luna…p-please look after Gabriel, please!"

"Of course!" Luna raced off to Gabe's room and then Kreacher appeared with two healers, Addison and Mater, the midwives from St. Mungo's.

"Ladies you weren't due for another week, oh well we'll have to make due won't we?" Addison looked at Mater and the women took their positions at the girls' legs. "Where are the fathers?"

"Dobby will fetch masters!" the elf disappeared. Kreacher bowed and left the room in the same direction Luna had left in.

"Alright dears, this isn't going as well as we'd hoped but your babies will be here in no time. Mrs. Malfoy could you get some blankets and a basin of water?" Narcissa left in a hurry after kissing Hermione's sweaty forehead.

"Ahh…please, Ivan…" the poor girl cried out and Pan took her hand in hers. "Pan…!"

"I-It's ok…it only hurts temporarily…OW!" another contraction came over her, more painful than the last one.

"PAN! HERMIONE!" the girls looked up to see their husbands coming to them.

"We came as soon as we heard, what's happening?" Harry looked at the healer at Pan's legs.

"They're close Mr. Potter, Mr. Lestrange. The babies should be coming any minute but they're not fully dilated yet. It won't be long though." Pan screamed as another contraction hit.

"Harry Potter I'll kill you for this!" she screamed again squeezing Hermione's hand. Harry laughed a little and winced as she grabbed his forearm and squeezed.

"Hermione darling, are you alright?" she glared at Ivan.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT TO YOU? YOU MADE ME FAT AND PUT THESE DEMONS IN ME!" Ivan cowered a bit and Andromeda laughed as Narcissa came back with the supplies.

"How much longer?" Addison looked at her.

"Not too much, almost there girls…" Hermione's hand clenched around Pan's tightly but Pan didn't care since she was gripping Harry's five times tighter.

"I have no feeling in my left hand." Harry winced.

"Deal with it." Pan growled. "Aaaahhhh! W-What's happening…?" she had a sudden urge to push. Addison glanced down and spread Pan's legs a little wider.

"Oh dear, this little one's about ready to come. Now Mrs. Potter on three I want you to push." Hermione squealed in pain.

"Mrs. Lestrange, you do the same you're ready. Now one, two…three push!" Mater said calmly and both girls cried out with the long pushes.

"It's alright girls you can do it." Narcissa and Andromeda encouraged them. Pan and Hermione pushed hard but they knew there was more to come.

"Good girls good, now on three again I want you to push. One…two…three…push!" both breathed deeply and gave another long push. "Good job girls, the heads are coming. One…two…three…push!"

"GAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed and they could feel they were close.

"You're doing great girls, you're almost there!" Harry encouraged and winced again as Pan squeezed the life from his hand. "Ah…H-Healer Addison is it….almost done ow?"

"Just about Mr. Potter, alright girls one more should do it. One…two…three…push!" one last scream and Pan felt as if a large weight was taken off her after hearing a loud cry besides her own. "Congratulations you two, a beautiful baby girl." Pan leaned back releasing Harry's hand before glancing at Hermione.

"Mrs. Lestrange, a beautiful baby boy." The midwives handed the crying babies to Andy and Cissy to clean, and then Hermione screamed again. "Oh dear…I think there's another one…" Ivan looked at Hermione and back to Mater.

"Another one?"

"It appears so, Mrs. Lestrange please take a deep breath and get ready to push alright?" Hermione gave a hasty nod and Pan held her shoulder with Ivan's hands on both. Ivan kissed Hermione's sweaty forehead and prepared for the next round.

"P-Please…" Hermione was desperate for the baby to come out.

"Alright, one…two…three…push!" Pan's eyes widened as she watched Hermione's face contort in agony, but soon a cry followed after her own and she saw Healer Mater holding a really slippery baby. "It's another boy! Congratulations." Hermione relaxed and began to tear up with Pan as both women were comforted by their husbands. Harry kissed Pan's sweet lips and Addison came over holding their bundled daughter.

"Here you are mummy and daddy, your little angel." She handed her to Pan, and Harry had tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful…she has your eyes Pan."

"And your hair, it's a mess." Andy joked and everyone laughed. After a few minutes of cleaning and healing the healers left through the floo and both aunts were glooming over the newborns. Hermione and Ivan each had a twin in their arms; they couldn't look any happier, both twins had their father's black hair and their mother's brown eyes; truthfully they looked more like Hermione.

"They're all so gorgeous, just like their parents." Cissy proclaimed and kissed both mothers. "I'll go tell Lucius and Draco, I'm sure they'll want to see them."

"Of course, Harry can you go find Luna? I want Gabe here to see his sister." Harry kissed but didn't get far out of the room.

"Let me, you need a little time together." Andy left with Narcissa. Pan looked down at her baby girl, she had her father's messy black hair, and her eyes but she resembled Harry more; she would definitely be a daddy's girl.

"Hello everyone." They all looked to see Luna holding Gabriel in the doorway; Kreacher and Dobby were behind as well. "You up for some visitors?"

"Of course come on in Luna." Harry took Gabe and held him above Pan to see his baby sister. "What do you think Gabriel? You like your new sister?" Gabe giggled and tried to touch the baby but Harry stopped him. "No no son, be gentle."

"Ha ha, Harry he doesn't know what gentle means." Hermione laughed kissing her sons' foreheads. Soon the rest of the family came through, Andromeda, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria, even Ron and Lavender.

"Awww they're adorable!" Lavender couldn't contain her excitement. "Hermione…twins?" Hermione smiled.

"I couldn't keep them a secret forever could I? I didn't even tell Ivan about them." Ivan nodded with her.

"I'm surprised, I wouldn't have minded if I had two girls but two boys oh my!" everyone laughed and Lucius walked over to see a closer view of the babies.

"I guess they'll be sharing a birthday together, what are their names?" all four exchanged looks and Hermione spoke up first.

"For our boys, Lucius Orion Lestrange…" she pointed to the twin in Ivan's arms. "And Severus Craven Lestrange." She gestured at the one in her arms; both boys cooed at their new names and Pan loved their little smiles she could see. Lucius looked like he would cry, Narcissa held him by the shoulders while Draco smiled leaning into Astoria's embrace. "Figured we'd name them after two of the bravest and craziest people we've ever met." Everyone laughed again then turned to Pan and Harry.

"Harry?" she looked up at him.

"You do it darling, I know you want to." Pan smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Lillian…Lillian Haven Potter. Or Lily if you want to call her that Harry, I know you wanted to name her after your mother. I just thought she needed a fuller name that just Lily." Harry's eyes were full of tears and held them all together before turning to everyone else.

"Now as for the godparents of our daughter and son, well….." he looked at Pan and she nodded. "We want Ron to be the godfather." Ron nearly fainted off his feet if it weren't for Lavender.

"Me? Are you sure mate?"

"Of course Ron, Pan and I both discussed it and we think you'd make a great godfather." Ron and Harry hugged briefly before Pan looked at Hermione.

"Your turn." Hermione sat up a bit in her spot on the bed.

"We had thought about this for a long time, and we finally made a decision last night." She paused and exchanged glances with Ivan. "We want Draco to be the godfather of our twins." Draco nearly fainted.

"Really? You want me to be their godparent?" Ivan walked over with little Lucius in his arms.

"You bet so cousin, Hermione and I both figured since Harry made Ron Gabe and Lillian's godparent you'd be a greater choice for our boys. No offense Ron…" Ron just smiled.

"None taken mate, I'm happy for all of you."

"So are we." The Malfoys gathered around the family and exchanged hugs and kisses around.

"Well we're going to head home, you girls need your rest. Take good care of them Harry, Ivan." Narcissa and Andy left with the family after more hugs and kisses to the babies. As soon as they left Dobby and Kreacher came back with some bassinets levitating in the air.

"Masters…" Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher is honored to meet the new additions to the Lestrange and Black family."

"Dobby is honored as well."

"Thank you Dobby, Kreacher. Now before you go on could you prepare the baby formula, I have a feeling these three will be hungry soon."

"Of course master." The elves bowed and left the room in a flash. Harry put Gabe down quickly and took Lillian from Pan.

"You get some rest girls, we'll watch the babies." Pan's eyes let the tears fall as she watched her husband and brother bond with their children, her family. As soon as Harry set down little Lillian he instantly went to her side wiping the tears away. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing's wrong, i-it's just…I'm just so happy. Ivan and I…we have you and Hermione and now we have a full family together. It's wonderful…" Harry kissed Pan's head and then to her cheek and lips.

"It is wonderful, we both have what we've always wanted and more." He looked to Hermione and Ivan. Hermione had fallen asleep and Ivan was rocking the twins.

"Indeed so my brother, our family is perfect. You and Pan, me and Hermione, we're all family." Pan's eyes watered up again and she held Gabriel in her arms. They had everything, and the future was looking bright ahead.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Pan."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Ivan said with a pout and they laughed; Pan leaned into Harry's arms before sleep overcame her.

They had the perfect life, and the perfect family. Everything they could ever want, all thanks to Albus Dumbledore; all was right and well with the world, and nothing could ruin it.

_**The End**_

_**A bit fast paced I'll admit but I'm glad that I have such great viewers. I will post a sequel sometime soon, and I hope you'll be checking my profile to see when it comes. Meanwhile I have posted my newest fic, 'The Hidden Sister', and its first chapter is ready for reviews. **_

_**Thank you all again for the favoriting and reviews, I hope to hear from you again in the future.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


End file.
